Lindsey: Tamer's Prophecy
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: Third in the 'Tamer' series. Lindsey's destiny lies with the very creatures that are trying to take away the very things she loves the most...can she somehow overcome it? Review and get pie! COMPLETE! NOW READ!
1. Prologue: Truth Secretly Revealed

Da da dummm. . . okay, I'm sorry I lied. I know I said I'd start this fic on Monday, but I actually DID stuff! -gasp- Oh the funky horror!  
  
To any newcomers: Hi, I'm RainbowSerenity. I like pie. I also like people reviewing whether you enjoyed the chapter or not, so don't be afraid to review!!!  
  
This is the third installment of my 'Tamer' series. The first two are called 'April: Dragon Tamer' and 'Diana: Die No Tamer', which you will find if you click on my pen name. Even though it's not necessary that you read them, I strongly suggest you do (and review them -cough-) so you have somewhat of an idea what's going on. Heck, even just read the last sentence of 'Diana' and review that!  
  
Yeah, and I'll be begging you for reviews. Also, tell me what yer favorite sugary thing is in your reviews, because on a good day I like to give out food -throws more lemon drops to Hanni- ^_^  
  
Okay, with that said and done, welcome to 'Lindsey: Tamer's Prophecy'. Please sit back, enjoy the (short) prologue, have some cheese, and remember to review!!!  
  
It starts. . .  
  
Lindsey~Tamer's Prophecy  
  
~Prologue~  
  
One little sound. One little sound told Diana Tamer her father's progress. As long as that sound was made, it was all okay. For now.  
  
"I have good news Daddy," Diana whispered to the shrunken man on the hospital bed. It was hard to act happy seeing her father suffer like this. Danny was a strong man. . .he had taken care of so many dragons. How could he just get this sick?  
  
"What is it honey?" Danny wheezed. Diana wanted to cry. No longer was her father's hair his usual golden blonde, but it was gray. . .not with age, but as a side effect of all the medications.  
  
'Happy', Diana thought. 'I have to be strong for him.'  
  
"I'm pregnant," she smiled. "Shane and I are having our first baby."  
  
"Congratulations," her father smiled. A real smile. Diana hadn't seen one of those for ages.  
  
"I hope you'll be able to see him or her," Diana said. At those words, her smile wavered and she sobbed into her hands.  
  
"I don't want you to be upset," Danny whispered, lifting her chin out of her hands. Tears were streaming down her face. "But I'm not sure if I will."  
  
Fresh tears escaped Diana's eyes. She hugged her dad's hand. "Daddy," she mumbled softly. "No. First Princess. . .then Mom. . .not you."  
  
"Your mother. . ." Danny whispered. "Diana. I have to tell you something," he wheezed, getting shorter of breath.  
  
"No," Diana said, wiping her eyes. "I've stayed long enough. I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
She started to get up, but to her surprise, Danny grasped her wrist.  
  
"Daddy. . ."  
  
"Diana. Listen, you must know this," he said through raspy breaths. "April. . .it was all part of the legend, oh we had no idea. . ."  
  
"Daddy, slow down," Diana said, sitting back down. For a minute, there was just silence---and that noise of the life monitor. Diana was grateful for that noise, but the lines on the screen weren't as comforting.  
  
"Diana," Danny started again. He spoke slowly, as if trying to remember. "There was a legend. . .and your mother. . ."  
  
"What about Mom?" Diana asked, biting her lip. Her mother. Oh, how she wanted to hug her. Mom could make Daddy better.  
  
If she was here.  
  
The noise was speeding up now.  
  
"The truth is. . ." Danny whispered in her ear. Diana's eyes bulged. The truth? Was THIS the truth?  
  
All at once, there was silence. Diana screamed because she now knew the truth about her mother, and because without her scream, the room would be silent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
OH GOD, WHY AM I SO CRUEL?!?!?!  
  
Eh, I guess I'll never know. :P  
  
Hey, what's rhymes with 'phew', as in 'Phew, thank goodness I finally did the homework that was due last week'?  
  
Review! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter One: Karaoke and Ponytas Plus On...

O_O. . .Hanni. . .WOAH. O_O  
  
And Charmer got into it! O_O . . .I'm surprised. I didn't know you liked Danny THAT much ~_^  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. . .but just between you and me. . .we'll see him again ^.~  
  
What? There are other people reading? _ Oops. . .  
  
Wow. . .I didn't expect such. . .REACTIONS about Danny's "death" -cough-. Is he REALLY that loveable? Well, I guess he is. . .once upon a time I knew the REAL Danny. . .though he definitely wasn't as nice. He didn't even sign my fourth grade yearbook -pouts-  
  
Well, here, finally, is the first official chapter. Don't worry, it's a happy chapter. Well, I think it is. Time for NEW characters and new madness to start! Yay! Let's see if I can finish this fic before this summer!  
  
Somehow I doubt that though. . .my dad is considering getting me a horse if I keep up my grades and get a job at the Wendy's being built in February! YAY! ^_^  
  
Hmm. . .jelly beans for Melani. . .lemon drops for Hanni. . .anti- flammatory candies for Charmer, heh heh ~_^, and Oreo pie for everyone else ^_^  
  
Just don't try to kill me. I know where I live.  
  
. . .  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"He wanders off, he's just lost without me, doesn't hear a word I saaaaay," I belted out into the microphone. I flipped one of the pigtails that was fastened to the top of my head over my shoulder and smiled at my audience.  
  
"I try to give advice, I tell him twice, he won't listen, he's got to do it, his own waaaaay," I continued.  
  
"Please, please, make it stop!" One of my best friends, Steve Mochiles, covered his ears in mock pain and buried his head into the floor.  
  
"Shut up!" my other best friend, Ivy Sordino, giggled, and whacked Steve's head with a pillow.  
  
"And as the song states, 'he drives me crazy'!" I said into the microphone, winking at Steve and Ivy.  
  
"Why did you even bother to get a karaoke machine for your birthday last year?" Steve grumbled. "To torture us?"  
  
I snorted. "Yeah, so my voice is horrible. So what? I enjoy what I do." I stuck my nose in the air.  
  
"Which is to slowly destroy all humans and Pokemon?" Steve mumbled.  
  
"THAT DOES IT STEVE!" Ivy exclaimed, and grabbed another pillow from my bed. I grinned and grabbed the last two, and we started whacking Steve with all of our strength.  
  
"I surrender, I surrender!" he cried.  
  
"With two against one, you have no choice," Ivy laughed. She stood up and twisted her long auburn hair into a bun. "I have to go soon," she sighed. "Mom's going to come and pick me up any minute."  
  
I echoed her sigh. "Okay, okay. Mom probably wants me to ride Joker soon anyway." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Steve noticed and frowned. "What, you don't like riding your own Ponyta?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I like riding him, it just that. . ." I trailed off, searching for the right words. "Even if Mom's working with one of the Rapidashes or something, she notices something about my riding and starts yelling at me about it. Like, 'Oh, you're-my-daughter-and-I'm-a-champion- jumper-or-whatever-so-you-have-to-be-exactly-like-me." I babbled.  
  
Steve and Ivy raised their eyebrows in unison, looked at each other, then at me.  
  
"Lindsey, I'm surprised," Ivy huffed. "I've known you practically all of your nine years of life, and you NEVER let anyone stand in your way or yell at you. It's just not. . .you."  
  
"Nice conclusion, Detective Ivy," Steve muttered, and Ivy hit him on the head with a pillow again.  
  
I shrugged. "People at school are one thing, Mom is another."  
  
"Well, I don't have to be home for awhile. . .not that it's a far walk," Steve laughed, and I smiled. Steve lives next door to me, oddly, in the house my Dad lived in as a kid.  
  
"Anyway, why don't I ride with you? Your mom can't yell if someone else is there."  
  
I wanted him to come---he was probably right---but I shook my head. "I can't rely on you all the time," I sighed. "I might as well just ignore her, as always."  
  
A car suddenly honked in the distance, and Ivy peered out the window. "Oops, that's my mom," she said. "Bye Lindsey!" she called as she raced out of my room.  
  
"I guess I better go too," Steve shrugged, shaking a strand of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. Well, I call it dark brown, but Steve jokes when he's near me his hair looks incredibly light brown in comparison. I can't say I can argue with him---my hair is so dark, it's practically black. It's long, too---almost to my knees. Mom wants me to get it cut short, like hers, but I like trying out different hairstyles.  
  
"Well, let yourself out," I said, looking under my bed for my riding boots. "See ya."  
  
"Bye," Steve replied. He went over to my biggest window, the one with the huge windowsill that you could sit on, opened the latch, and climbed the wall of vines and flowers down.  
  
Steve discovered he could climb those vines last year, when we were only eight, and saw they lead right up to my window. He comes by practically every day, and I don't mind---he IS one of my best friends.  
  
I finally found my boots, and put them on. I knew Mom wanted me to wear my breeches too, but I left my jeans on, just to make her mad. I can ride Joker fine in jeans, so what was the big deal? My helmet was on my desk chair, so I grabbed that too, and ran downstairs and outside.  
  
We have a pretty weird yard---if you can call it that. Practically every inch is space for the two Ponytas and seven Rapidashes we have, plus a tack room, feed room, stables, and a jumping course. We need so much space that we actually bought some of Steve's family's backyard, and they didn't mind. The only Pokemon they have is a Growlithe named Iggy (short for Ignite), which is their family pet, so it's not like they need the room.  
  
I dropped my helmet on the grass and ran towards the paddock where Joker was grazing. I got his halter off a hook and let myself in.  
  
"Oh Jooookeeer," I cooed. He looked up, some grass still hanging from his mouth, and slowly trotted over to me.  
  
"Good boy," I smiled. I patted his neck and slipped the halter on, and led him near the tack room. I tied his lead rope to a post Dad had set up not too long ago, and went inside the tack room for Joker's tack.  
  
I never could understand why we had so many saddles and bridles. Mom and Dad don't even ride every one of the Rapidashes---only, like, three of them. The other ones were rescued from trainers who abandoned them, and one Rapidash and the other Ponyta were actually transported here from Professor Oak in Kanto.  
  
Wondering if I'd ever get the chance to see Kanto, I lugged Joker's saddle out and set it on the ground near him. When I went back in the tack room to get his bridle and other stuff, I eyeballed the 'forbidden tack', as I called it. In one corner of the tack room were two old, weathered saddles, bridles with bits that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years, two really dirty saddle pads, and two halters that were old and in terrible shape. I always asked Mom and Dad why they kept all this useless stuff, but Mom would never answer straight out---Dad once started to tell what sounded like a long story, but then sighed and didn't say another word---except not to touch it.  
  
Joker was snorting impatiently when I finally came outside. I brushed him and picked his hoofs really fast, then tacked him up. It's always an adventure tacking Joker up---he holds his breath so the girth isn't tight (the saddle's slipped to the side more than once) and he hates taking the bit. He lives up to his name.  
  
He managed not to fight me this time, though. After double-checking the girth, I mounted and trotted him towards the jumping arena. Mom had her back turned towards it---she was in the round pen, working with one of the Rapidash. Fine by me.  
  
I eased Joker into a canter and we flew through the course. I may have Mom's blood in my veins---I love jumping, and I'm pretty good at it---but I would never want to compete. Part of me is always nervous she's going to show up any minute and start yelling.  
  
'Good,' I thought. 'Leave me alone.'  
  
She would have, but Iggy suddenly came bursting out of the Mochiles' back door, happily barking, "Groooooooooowlithe!"  
  
Mom spun around to see what the commotion was about, and saw me in the jumping arena. I inwardly groaned.  
  
"Lindsey, what are you doing jumping in jeans?" she cried. Joker flattened his ears, and I didn't blame him.  
  
"My breeches are dirty!" I lied.  
  
"All three pairs?!" Mom replied. "I doubt it! And keep your heels down, and remember not to lean too forward out of the saddle. . ."  
  
I just sat there all through her rambling. When she finally shut up, I cried, "You know what? I'm just going on a little trail ride. I'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Okay," Mom answered as she turned back to the Rapidash. I rolled my eyes. This is how it ALWAYS was---Mom and I were the picture-perfect mother/daughter, but she always got on my case about jumping. As soon as one of us closed the topic, we would be sweet again.  
  
"Mothers!" I groaned, trotting Joker off our property and onto the practically empty road. When I got onto the grass strip I usually rode on, I slowed him to a walk and we took a leisurely stroll. I wondered, as I almost always did on these trail rides, how far Cherrygrove City was on Ponytaback. Ivy and my school were in Cherrygrove City, which stunk because I couldn't see Ivy as often as I wanted to, and I couldn't walk to school like everyone else could. Oh sure, I like hanging out with Steve---after all, he's one of my best friends. But sometimes. . .he's such a guy.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Joker suddenly stopped. I blinked and looked ahead. I couldn't see anything, so I tapped him with my heels. He wouldn't budge.  
  
"Joker. . ." I sighed. "What is it?"  
  
Something suddenly shot out from the bushes on our right, and Joker seemed to jump a foot in the air. I quickly calmed him down and dismounted, wondering what had spooked him.  
  
I held the reins and slowly inched forward. All I could hear was the sound of Joker's hooves stomping quietly.  
  
He looked towards the left, where some bushes were. I followed his eyes, and saw one was moving. I quietly crept forward---what if a Beedrill or Spinarak or some other creepy bug was in there?---and peered behind the bushes.  
  
I gasped. A living creature, a Pokemon, was staring up at me with its big brown eyes, shivering, cold, wet, and hungry, even though it was a warm day.  
  
"Joker. . ." I whispered to my Ponyta. "It's an Eevee!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Holy bejebus, this was a long chapter. O_O  
  
Anyway, I'll try and make a habit of putting up a new chapter every Friday. . .that is, if I write this during the week. Check anyway :P  
  
Woo hoo everyone's out of the house! Yeah I can write in peace! Go me! Y'all best leave a review! I gave you jelly beans/lemon drops/PIE!! PIEEEEEEEE!!! IT COMMMMANDS MEEE! 


	3. Chapter Two: Eevee is Saved

I'm not worthy! Not worthy! AHHHH!!!  
  
Yes, I know I didn't put up a chapter last Friday. So sue me (Actually. . .eh. . .). :P I was. . .busy doing nothing. Yeah, that's right! Ha.  
  
You know what's REALLY fun about TV class? When the teacher puts in a VERY boring movie and doesn't make you take notes or anything so you can zone out and think of what to write next for this lovely, amazing ficanoid! YAY! Which means. . .I'll most likely be writing more! ~.^ (And yes, ficanoid. My new name for a fanfic. Go me!)  
  
OoO guess who's birthday is on Tuesday?! -points to self- Yeah, go me again! I'm gonna be the big 1-6! I'm getting old. . .waaay old. . .Hmm, my birthday should be good. Anime, Breyers, and brownie cake---oh my!  
  
Enough about me. Must. . .reply. . .to reviews! -bows-  
  
Melani: -hands over jelly beans- Mmmm. . .Jelly Belly Jelly Belly Jelly Belly beans! -does a funky dance-.  
  
Karania Avalon: Of course the chapter was cool; I wrote it! ~_^ -wink wink-  
  
Zero_Chan: I like Espeons. . .I think Lurk is -probably- agreeing with you, but then again, you never know about them psychic types. . .  
  
Hanni: I love feeling loved. . .YAY! ^_^ And if you think it's weird to think of Lindsey as Diana's daughter, it's REALLY weird for me! It's like. . .ahh. . .new personality coming up. It's sort of hard to write these fics because I try and give my characters defined personalities. . .like April is the sweet/nice girl who sees good in everyone, Diana has a one track mind (Princess and the Ponytas), and Lindsey. . .hmm, well I'm trying to make her seem kind of rebellious, but she's gotta soft heart. Note the word TRYING.  
  
And Oddishes are the root of all EVIL.  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil. . .  
  
Okay, I'll shut up now everyone. . .read the goshdarn chapter! Hey wait. . .this is rated PG-13. . .I can say DAMN! Muhahahaha!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"Eeeee?" the Eevee squeaked as it looked up at me. Its eyes were dull, like it couldn't possibly ever be happy.  
  
"I don't think you belong to a trainer. . ." I trailed off. "And even if you do, I don't think they deserve to have any Pokemon. Hmm. . ."  
  
Joker snorted softly and the Eevee yelped in fear and tried to run away, but it tripped and just laid there.  
  
"Oh Joker," I sighed. I crept closer to Eevee. It's left hind paw was at an odd angle.  
  
"So on top of everything else, your paw is broken. Poor thing." I gently picked Eevee up. It opened its eyes up for a second, then closed them again, snuggling against me.  
  
"Awww. . ." I whispered. "That's it, I'm taking you home. Hopefully Mom or Dad can drive us to the Pokemon Center. . ."  
  
I looped Joker's reins around my shoulder and held Eevee with both arms. It was pretty risky walking home this way---if Joker got spooked or decided to run way, he'd probably rip my arm out of its socket---but somehow I doubted that would happen. Joker was quietly walking next to me, eyeing the Eevee and looking as worried as I felt.  
  
It took us an hour to walk home. At first I was afraid that my house had disappeared or something, but I realized I had ridden Joker really far today. Finally, though, I saw my mansion of a home and quietly jogged into the back---and the Eevee stayed asleep the whole time.  
  
Mom was still in the round pen, but with another Rapidash. I didn't want to bother her, but the Eevee's paw was twitching a little, and I had to do something.  
  
I walked a little closer to the round pen, Joker's reins still looped around my arm. Joker was now stomping impatiently---he wanted to get back to grazing. But right now, Eevee was my first priority.  
  
"Mom!" I called, but not loud enough to wake Eevee up. Mom spun around, and the Rapidash in the round pen stopped trotting and whinnied to Joker.  
  
"What is it, Lindsey?" Mom sighed. She frowned. "What's that you have in your arms?"  
  
"I. . .I found an Eevee while I was riding," I said. "It's really thin and scraggly, and I think its paw is broken. Can we go to the Pokemon Center?"  
  
Mom let herself out of the round pen and took a closer look at Eevee. She gasped when she saw the condition it was in.  
  
"Of course, of course," she said. "We'll go right now. Get a blanket for that poor thing and get in the car. I'll put Joker away."  
  
"Okay," I replied, raising my eyebrows. Mom usually didn't get emotional over any Pokemon that wasn't a Ponyta or Rapidash, so this was a little weird.  
  
I didn't have time to wonder, though. I quickly went into the house, got a small blanket out of the laundry room, and wrapped Eevee up in it. It opened its eyes a bit and squeaked, "Ee?"  
  
I smiled. "Don't worry. We'll going to get you fixed up."  
  
Eevee seemed to smile a bit, then closed its eyes again and fell asleep. I tiptoed to the car, where Mom was already starting it.  
  
"Let's go," she said once I had my seatbelt on. Mom stomped on the gas and we got to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City in record time. I was opening the car door before Mom had even parked.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" I cried when I was barely even in the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy! EMERGENCY!"  
  
The red-headed nurse had been typing something on a computer, but she immediately stopped when I came in and yelled. I ran up to her desk and held Eevee out.  
  
"I found this Eevee while I was riding my Ponyta," I explained, feeling a little calmer. "I think it was abandoned. . .it's really cold and hungry, and I think it's paw is broken."  
  
Nurse Joy nodded. "Chansey!" she called into the Center. "I need a stretcher for a small fox Pokemon, STAT!"  
  
In about a millisecond, two Chanseys came out of nowhere wheeling a stretcher. I gingerly put Eevee on it, and Nurse Joy and the Chanseys took Eevee into a room with a dim sign over it. The sign told you whether Nurse Joy was operating or not. As soon as the stretcher was wheeled in and the doors closed, the sign suddenly lit up.  
  
I sat down on a chair in the lobby just as Mom finally came into the Center.  
  
"Where's Eevee?" she asked.  
  
I pointed to the lit-up sign, feeling sort of dizzy. Just twenty minutes ago, I was riding Joker without a care, and suddenly I was in the Pokemon Center worried about an abandoned Eevee.  
  
Mom nodded at my pointing and sat down next to me. She looked all around the Center, playing with this gold chain she always wore, but kept under her clothes.  
  
I thought about Eevee as I stared at the bright sign. Was it going to be okay? Was there something more serious wrong with it I didn't see?  
  
Another thought suddenly popped into my head. That Eevee looked abandoned. . .either that, or it just suddenly decided it couldn't be wild anymore. Where would Eevee go?  
  
I imitated Mom in looking around the center. There were a few acres around the Pokemon Center where Pokemon who didn't have trainers or homes lived, but it looked pretty full. A Venonat wandered around, and a bunch of Vileplume started spreading their Stun Spore. This didn't look like an ideal home for Eevee. . .Eevee needed love. I saw that in its eyes. Somehow I doubted Nurse Joy could give it all the love it needed.  
  
"Mom, can I keep Eevee when it gets better?"  
  
Mom looked at me and raised her eyebrows. That had just slipped out of nowhere, and I had been planning to carefully wear her down until she couldn't possibly say no---but oh well, too late.  
  
Mom looked thoughtful for awhile. "I guess you could. . ." she trailed off. "Only if you PROMISE that you'll take care of it most of the time. Your father and I are busy with the Ponytas and Rapidashes, and we can't take as much time to take care of an Eevee as you could."  
  
"I promise!" I grinned, suddenly leaping up and hugging Mom.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" I squealed. "I promise to take super-duper good care of Eevee."  
  
Mom smiled. At that moment, I heard a tiny ding and saw the light that let people knew Nurse Joy was operating had gone dim.  
  
I frowned. It hadn't really been that long---was Eevee okay?  
  
I was at the door before Nurse Joy had even opened it.  
  
"Is Eevee okay?!" I cried softly.  
  
Nurse Joy wheeled the stretcher out. Eevee was curled up in a ball, except for its broken paw, which was sticking out and had a small white cast on it.  
  
"He's fine," Joy smiled. "The paw was fractured, not broken, so it'll heal quicker. And since you had him in a blanket and kept him warm, his body temperature is fine too. All Eevee needs is some PokeChow and a nice long rest here for the night, and. . ." She paused. "And you'll be taking him?"  
  
"Yes," I smiled, almost crazily. Nurse Joy had answered something I had been wondering about. "He?"  
  
Joy smiled back. "Yes, he's a boy. You can come pick him up tomorrow evening."  
  
"YEEEES!" I couldn't help shouting. I was about to jump and punch the air, but Mom appeared and put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.  
  
"Thank you so much," Mom said carefully. "We'll be back tomorrow. Come on Lindsey," she said to me, turning around swiftly and taking long strides out of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Oh, by the way Diana," Nurse Joy called after us. "That trainer brought in Fl---"  
  
"Great, great!" Mom said squeakily. I frowned. What was going on?  
  
"Should I---" Nurse Joy started.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Mom squeaked again. "Goodbye!"  
  
When Mom and I were back in the car, I stared at her. "What the heck was that about?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Mom said, backing out of our parking space. We started for home, and I sighed. Another secret.  
  
I was almost convinced all adult Tamers had lots of secrets or something. That forbidden tack. The weird book. The gold chain Mom never took off. The way Dad would sigh sadly whenever I talked about how cool Dragon Pokemon were. The Pokeball Mom kept in her dresser drawer that she thought I didn't know about because she didn't know I went rooting through her stuff a few years ago when I was a nosy child.  
  
I stared out the window as we drove home, wondering if I would ever have any secrets of my own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What rhymes with 'pizza is new'? That's right. . .REVIEW! ^.~  
  
Mmmm. . .pizza. -drools- 


	4. Chapter Three: The Dragon Discovery

Bleehhh. Sorry for the lack of update-ness on Friday. I stayed up until three in the morning watching anime. THAT'S how I spend my Friday nights, folks.  
  
And last night I just felt weird. . .I cut my hair without even realizing I was doing it and now it's way too short. Ugggggh.  
  
I dunno, I just don't feel well lately. Mentally, not physically. -sigh- How weird. MMMMMMEEEEEHHHHH!!!!  
  
-sigh again- This is getting to be a habit. . .must. . .reply. . .to. . .lovely. . .reviewers! I love you all! LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!  
  
Karania Avalon: I can't wait to see where this is headed either. Muhahahah ;D  
  
Zero_Chan: Lurk seems absolutely THRILLED with the last chapter. . .hehe. . .go Espeons. . .yes. . .muhahahaha -evil laugh-  
  
LunaTigress: Not much scares me anymore ;D Thank you soooo much for reading my fics and. . .reviewing. Yesssss. Muhahaha. -hands you Pixie Stix- I feel so honored you're using your online just to read my weird fics ^_^  
  
Hanni: Uh. . .heh heh. . .-takes Oddish out of boiling pot- ^_^;;  
  
Rose: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!! -runs around in circles- Guess who's back. . .back again. . .yeah. Jebus. . .college. I can't even picture myself in college X_X At least I get. . .chocolate-flavored feedback! W00t! I've missed the chocolatey feedbackness ;D  
  
And my birthday was September. September 30 ~_^ EEEE DRAGONAIR PLUSHIE! -squeezes plushie's guts-  
  
See, I told you I haven't been feeling well mentally. X_X  
  
Oh, and THANK YOU THANK YOU Melani for pointing out my error. I, er, am waaay too used to typing 'Shane' instead of 'Steve'. Heh ~.^ That should be fixed now.  
  
itest/i  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
The minute the car pulled into the driveway, Dad was at the door with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Where the heck have you been?!" he cried. "I was just cleaning a bridle and. . .poof."  
  
In spite of his worriedness, I had to laugh. My dad is pretty cool, as far as fathers go. He says that even though I am only nine, I have the maturity of a much older person, so he trusts me to make my own decisions.  
  
That, and he doesn't harp whenever I jump on Joker.  
  
"We were at the Pokemon Center," I explained. "I found an Eevee while I was riding Joker a few hours ago and his paw was fractured."  
  
"An Eevee?" Dad raised an eyebrow and looked at Mom.  
  
"I told her she could keep him," Mom said sheepishly.  
  
Dad rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Come on Diana," he strangely replied, taking Mom's hand. "You can do another session with Hades before it gets too dark."  
  
Hades was a wild Rapidash found sort of in the same condition as Eevee, now that I think of it---Mom found him, totally abandoned by his trainer and no way to fend for himself. At least, that's what I thought. Mom said he was probably wild as a foal, but Hades looked liked he had lived his whole life with a trainer---but Mom said that was impossible.  
  
Now Mom was working with Hades daily so he could learn to live in the wild-- -and not attack humans. Mom had called him Hades because he released a Fire Blast right at her, but luckily she ducked and it missed.  
  
I blinked. How long had I been standing on the driveway, lost in thoughts? I shrugged to myself and raced up to my room. I wanted to get things ready for Eevee tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was in the process of setting up a bowl I stole from the kitchen that no one ever used in my room, near Eevee's new bed (so far, just a pillow and some towels) when I heard a tap on my window.  
  
I looked up. Steve, of course. Who else? I made a hand motion that told him he could come in. He opened my window and swung himself onto the padded windowsill.  
  
"What's up with that?" he asked, pointing to my homemade Eevee bed and his food bowl.  
  
I grinned. Obviously I had forgotten to tell Steve about Eevee.  
  
"Oh, it's for an Eevee I'm getting tomorrow," I said casually, standing up and dusting off my jeans.  
  
Steve's mouth dropped open. "An EEVEE?!" he exclaimed. "Why? What? Huh? Are you going to be a trainer or something? Or are you taking care---"  
  
"Shut up," I laughed. "He's mine. And no, I'm not going on a Pokemon journey. He's not my starter Pokemon."  
  
I then explained how I had found Eevee while trail riding, and then took him to the Pokemon Center. Steve grinned when I said Mom was letting me keep him.  
  
"So Iggy's going to have a new little friend!" Steve cooed. I rolled my eyes. Steve was pretty good at hiding the fact his two best friends were girls, but sometimes Ivy and I just rub off on him, especially when he's talking about Iggy---he just loves his Growlithe.  
  
"Yup," I smiled. "I can't wait to pick him up tomorrow."  
  
"Are you going to give him a nickname?" Steve asked. "Or just call him Eevee?"  
  
I frowned. A nickname hadn't even occurred to me. What could I call Eevee? Something really, really special. . .  
  
I suddenly remembered when Nurse Joy had called for a stretcher for a 'small fox Pokemon'. Inspiration.  
  
"I'll name him Kitsune," I grinned [A/N: 'Fox' in Japanese]. Steve smiled in approval.  
  
"Cute," he said. "And appropriate."  
  
"I figured." I stuck my tongue out at him. I fluffed the towel out some more. "Well, there's nothing much I can do for Kitsune until he actually gets here. I can't wait!" I grinned.  
  
"Yes, having a Pokemon that doesn't guzzle hay like no tomorrow and that can actually sleep on your bed is good thing," Steve managed to say with a straight face.  
  
I snorted. "Joker could sleep in here. . .if I put him in his Pokeball. Or if he were house-trained. Or if he could stay still for one minute."  
  
"Heeeey!" It was Steve's turn to stick his tongue out at me.  
  
I gave him a friendly punch. I don't know why, but that suddenly made me ask if he wanted to go on a trail ride.  
  
Steve shrugged. "Okay. I'm riding Phoenix, right?"  
  
I nodded. Phoenix was the other Ponyta that we had that had been transported from Kanto. He was very ornery and needed lots of exercise, but Mom and Dad were too big to ride him, so Steve often rode him.  
  
"Okay," I smiled. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
About a half an hour later, Steve and I were on the trail. Joker kept trying to trot waaaay ahead of Steve and Phoenix, but I managed to keep him under control. Phoenix was being unusually calm, and Joker was being unusually jumpy---it's like they had switched personalities.  
  
I told this to Steve, and he shrugged.  
  
"Pokemon are weird like that," he replied. "You think you know them, and the next day. . .poof."  
  
I sighed a little. "But. . .well, I dunno. Phoenix has been himself ever since we got him. . .QUIT IT Joker. . ." I trailed off. Joker snorted and pawed the ground. "Oh, well. Want to trot?"  
  
Steve grinned and nodded, and we trotted the Ponytas side by side on the large grassy trail. Joker was trotting really fast, and it was tough for me to keep my posting rhythm and slow him down a little at the same time.  
  
"Joker!" I scolded. He slowed to a walk, and I heard Steve slow Phoenix down behind me.  
  
"What's up with Joker?" Steve asked, walking Phoenix next to me.  
  
"I have no idea. He's being a brat," I rolled my eyes. "Jo, what is UP with you today?"  
  
Joker suddenly snorted and stopped, looking all around. Without warning, he leaped into a gallop off the trail and into a nearby forest.  
  
"LINDSEY!" Steve shouted after me, speeding up Phoenix.  
  
I couldn't hear them coming. All I could hear was Joker's hoofs stomping the grass flat. I made a mad grab for the reins and yanked them desperately, but Joker just kept going faster.  
  
"JOKER! ST-"  
  
I was cut off when Joker, did indeed, stop as suddenly as he had sprung into the gallop. I wasn't expecting this and I lurched forward and tumbled off my Ponyta.  
  
"Oof. . ." I muttered. I stood up and turned angrily to Joker, tugging harshly on the reins so he'd look at me. "What the heck was that all about?!" I cried. "You can't just start galloping whenever the heck you feel like it!"  
  
I heard a sound coming closer: it was Steve and Phoenix. Steve had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, halting Phoenix.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed. "I have no idea what's wrong with Joker today. . .and I fell, but I'm just kind of dirty. . ." I added as I brushed a cake of dirt off my jeans.  
  
Steve looked like he was about to say something, but a loud noise stopped him. It sounded both awful and soothing in one---something was ripping through the leaves in the forest so fast that it sounded like tearing, yet near it was another sound that seemed to be singing.  
  
"What the---" I started. I was cut off when something suddenly appeared in front of us. Steve's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open.  
  
I couldn't do anything. I was too shocked.  
  
Steve spoke the words I was thinking:  
  
"It. . .it's a Dragonair!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
-bows to Melani-  
  
-hands sugary stuff to people-  
  
The Saturn is now miiiiiiiiiiiine. . .  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Four: Dragonairs, Glass, and Sec...

Hey everyone! Dude, I'm actually posting a chapter on Friday like I said I would. . .-gasp- O_O Heh, heh ~_^  
  
Homecoming is tomorrow. . .booooo. I have no date. Of course. Go and LAUGH at my lack of love life! Muhahahaha. . .! Ha. . .  
  
-cough- Anyway, I've actually been working on this. I have so many ideas that I just simply HAVE to write. . .I wrote a chapter that doesn't come up in the story until WAY later, so yeah. . .go me, I guess! ^_^  
  
I like this chapter. Short but sweet, and I saw it perfectly in my brain. Hmm. . .well, maybe not THAT perfectly. . .bleh. Me braaaains. . .  
  
Ahhh. . .I'm being forced to get off the computer in exactly five minutes. . .so. . .READ! EVERYBODY RULES! ^_^  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
The dark-blue Dragon Pokemon lifted its graceful head to look at me. A flick of green was in its eyes, but then it passed.  
  
'Well, THIS is why Joker went crazy,' I thought.  
  
I couldn't speak. The Dragonair was just so. . .beautiful. Now, living with Rapidashes and Ponytas who can shoot Flamethrower attacks into pretty designs, I've seen some pretty nice things. But nothing has come so close as that Dragonair.  
  
The Dragonair had somehow been floating, but it gently dropped its dark blue body to the ground. It stared hard at me for some reason.  
  
I couldn't move. I was under the spell of the Dragonair.  
  
The Dragon Pokemon bobbed its head twice and slowly started to slither towards. . .me. I held my breath. I think Steve was holding his too, but I had no idea. Dragonair and I were in our own little world.  
  
It slithered closer. . .and closer. . .and closer. . .  
  
Suddenly a Spearow shot out of a nearby tree. Dragonair just looked up, unfazed, but Joker reared and started for what looked like home.  
  
I spun around, out of Dragonair's spell. "Joker!" I cried. "Wait!"  
  
I turned back around. . .but Dragonair was gone.  
  
"Wait. . ." I whispered. I had no idea why I wanted Dragonair to come back. Maybe it was because the only Pokemon I ever saw were. . .well, common. Pidgey, Wurple, Spinarak, Pokemon like that. It's not an everyday thing--- heck, it's not a YEARLY thing---to see something as rare as a Dragonair near New Bark Town. We tend to stick to birds and bugs.  
  
Steve suddenly spoke up, breaking up my thoughts. "You better go catch Joker," he said, letting out a breath. Was I right---had he also been under Dragonair's spell?  
  
"Yeah," I replied tonelessly. I started running ahead, calling out Joker's name thinking for maybe once in his life, he'd come when I called.  
  
Of course he didn't. I ended up walking about a mile with Steve riding Phoenix behind me at a really slow walk before I caught up to Joker. When I found him, he was eating a clump of grass like nothing had happened.  
  
"You. . ." I muttered, grabbing the reins and swinging myself back in the saddle. I dusted some dirt from my dark blue shirt and shrugged.  
  
"Let's go back," I said, nudging Joker to move, and he did.  
  
Steve didn't say a word---he just walked Phoenix up beside me and concentrated on riding.  
  
When we were almost back, I sighed. "Want to come inside with me to tell Mom about that Dragonair?" I shivered, but almost pleasantly.  
  
Steve raised his eyebrows. "Why should you tell her? She doesn't have to know. Maybe. . ." He paused. "Maybe we were just imagining it."  
  
I shook my head so hard my hair hit my cheeks. "No! It was there. It was real. Joker saw it. . .and plus, Mom's going to want to know how I got my jeans dirty."  
  
Steve smiled and suddenly got Phoenix into a trot, forcing me to chase after him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Steve and I quickly put the Ponytas away. I was surprised to find Mom wasn't outside with the Pokemon---unless we're eating or sleeping, she and Dad are usually out here twenty-four seven.  
  
Steve and I barged in through the side door to the kitchen, and I found Mom filling up a glass of water.  
  
She barely looked up when Steve and I started talking at once.  
  
"There was---"  
  
"We saw---"  
  
Mom sighed and made her way over to a big ol' fern we keep in the kitchen, and started pouring the water in the plant. "Sounds like something happened on your ride," she said.  
  
I looked at Steve, trying to signal to him to let me talk. He must've understood, because he nodded and took a few steps away.  
  
"Mom," I started. "Okay, so Steve and I were riding on the normal trail, right? And, like, suddenly Joker runs and goes crazy and stuff and I can't control him, so he, like, runs through the forest and then he stops so suddenly I fall off and that's why my jeans are dirty."  
  
Mom looked away from the plant, now holding an empty glass. She raised an eyebrow. "Why did Joker run off?" she asked.  
  
"Because. . ." I paused. Why was it so hard to tell Mom I saw a Dragonair? I mean, it wasn't as if it would mean anything to her. . she's a Rapidash 'trainer'.  
  
Right?  
  
"Because we ran into a Dragonair," I blurted out..  
  
Mom had been walking back towards the cabinet to put the glass away, but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. The glass slipped from her hand, and Steve and I winced as it hit the tile floor with a loud crash.  
  
Mom turned to me, her eyes bulging and her face chalk white. "Y-Y-Y-You saw a w-w-what?" she stammered, seeming unable to breathe.  
  
I nodded and glanced at Steve. He seemed as confused by her reaction as I was.  
  
"A Dragonair," I whispered.  
  
Mom opened her mouth a little, still in shock. Then she suddenly ran out the side door and outside.  
  
When she was gone Steve blinked. "Whoa. . .what the heck was that about?"  
  
I got out a broom and pan and swept up the broken glass. "I have no clue," I said as I threw it away, "But she didn't react like I thought she should."  
  
"Oh? How did you think she'd react?" Steve wanted to know.  
  
"I thought she'd be. . .well, sort of. . .happy." I said. "She told me a long time ago, this story about my grandmother or something who liked to look for rare Pokemon like Dragons, and I thought, maybe, Mom would think it would. . .bring my grandma or whatever back."  
  
Steve dropped his head and snorted. "Um. . .okaaaaay. . .I won't ask."  
  
"Yeah, don't," I laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "Hey, want to see if I can invite Ivy over? Maybe we can sing some karaoke. . ." I smiled slyly.  
  
Steve had been nodding, but suddenly stopped and got a look of pretend pain on his face. "Nooooooooo!!!" he cried, grabbing a book of the table and whamming himself in the head with it.  
  
I had to laugh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yes, yes, laugh at the horrible singing voice that is Lindsey's, and that I have modeled after mine! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
On second thought, don't. . .just review ~.^ 


	6. Chapter Five: Kitsune Goes Home

Arrrguh. At this second fanfiction.net is down and I can't see who reviewed so I can reply to you lovely reviewers L I remember Melani said I was cool. . .and hrmmm. . .someone NEW likes candy! –hands new person candy- I love you! Not really! ~.^

And let's see. . .Lauren Black wants me to continue. . .of course ^_^ And Zero_Chan says only they can stay up late watching anime. . .which is precisely what I've been doing every weekend –wink wink- So you're not alone!! MUHAHAHAHA!

. . .hmmm, maybe my memory's not as bad as I thought. . .did I forget anyone? O.o

Hmm. . .well last Saturday was my Homecoming. I think the punch was spiked. ;D Weeehooo! No wonder I danced four hours straight. Anywho. . .hey, Halloween's next Friday! Don't know if I'll be putting up a chapter then because. . .well, you figure it out ~.^ My friend Lyndsey and I are going trick-or-treating (. . .so what if I'm a junior. . .) with my sister and her friend. I'll either go in my riding clothes or dress up as Devi from Jhonen Vasquez's (-drool-) 'I Feel Sick' comics. THEY ROCK! If you have a dark/sick/Goth (?) sense of humor, read them!  YAY!

Okay, I won't bore you with my life story. Hey, what an idea. . .-ahem- I was born on September---

BOOM.

. . .stupid doorbell.

~Chapter Five~

The next morning, Mom and I drove back to the Pokemon Center to get Kitsune. I was having mixed feelings---I was excited about bringing Kitsune home, but still curious as why Mom was so. . .freaked out about Steve and I seeing a Dragonair. I tried to bring it up at dinner that night, but neither Mom or Dad wouldn't say a word.

The Pokemon Center was only ten minutes away from my house, so I was thinking I would just blast the radio there, get Kitsune, and talk to him on the way home.

But no sooner did I hop in the car and reach for the button to turn on my music, Mom said, "Lindsey," very softly.

Oh boy. This usually meant either a Very Serious Conversation or a reeeeeally long lecture. I was betting on the Very Serious Conversation for this '"Lindsey"'.

"What, Mom?" I sighed.

Mom looked hard at the road, gripping the steering wheel as she searched for the right words to say. Finally she sighed and dropped her hands in her lap when we stopped at a red light.

"Lindsey, was there something. . .different about that Dragonair?" Mom asked quietly. "Like, different from the pictures that are probably in your books at school." She turned to look at me. "Any difference at all?"

I looked down at my lap, staring into space. Was that Dragonair different? No. . .not really. It had simply put a spell on me and a stupid, skittish wild Pokemon had destroyed it.

"No," I whispered, still feeling kind of spacey. "No, none at all."

Mom sighed, and put her hands back on the wheel when the light switched. "Then. . .I guess you and Steve can consider yourselves very lucky. Not many people get to see a full Dragon Pokemon in their lifetimes, especially around here where there are a lot of people coming and going."

I was silent for awhile, but then I asked, "Have you ever seen a Dragon Pokemon, Mom?"

She let out a tiny gasp, but let it out and answered quietly, "Yes, I have."

For some reason, I really didn't want to push it any further, so I was glad when the Pokemon Center came into sight and Mom parked. I jumped out of the car and ran inside the center, where, of course, Nurse Joy was at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to get Eevee," I grinned.

Joy smiled back and disappeared into a different room. When she came back, Kitsune was in her arms, looking happy and bright-eyed with a big white bandage over his fractured paw.

"You can take the bandage off in a week," she said. "Luckily it was only a fracture, so it's not too serious, but still have him take it easy."

"I will!" I smiled, holding out my arms. Kitsune looked at me happily and jumped into them, whimpering a little about his paw.

"Thank you so much," I smiled, turning back to the car.

"Bye! Take good care of him!"

~*~*~

"So your new name is Kitsune. How do you like that?"

Kitsune squealed happily and circled his towel-bed three times before laying down. I laughed, "You're such a Growlithe."

I heard a tap on my window. Steve, who else? Without looking up, I gestured he could come in. He hopped in and kneeled down by Kitsune, who put his ears down and shied away.

"Awww, it's okay Kitsune," I soothed. "It's only Steve. He won't hurt you." I stroked Kitsune's fuzzy neck.

He looked up at me and squeaked, "Ee?" before cautiously walking to Steve and resting his head on his knee.

Steve chuckled. "Already, he likes everyone. I just wish Iggy could learn to."

I smiled, thinking of the protective Growlithe. Iggy usually Fire Blasted anyone who wasn't a friend of his family. At least no one ever comes to their door anymore to sell stuff.

"So, do you know if you're ever going to evolve him?" Steve asked, gently stroking Kitsune's head.

I shrugged. "I don't want him to evolve. If he does, that's cool, but he can just be my Eevee for as long as he wants."

Steve smiled, and we sat there in silence for a few minutes, just admiring Kitsune. Finally I sighed quietly, "Mom asked me about that Dragonair this morning. When we were driving to get Kitsune."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. She asked me. . .she asked me if anything was different about this Dragonair. Like, 'did it look like the Dragons in your books at school?'. But what could I tell her? Nothing was different. It was just. . ."

I trailed off, thinking of that moment. Steve looked up.

"Lindsey, did you notice it's eyes? It was like. . .right before that Spearow scared off Joker, I saw. . . _green _in its eyes. But just for a second."

My own eyes widened, remembering. "Yeah!" I cried, startling Kitsune so that he jumped, and returned to his bed for a nap. "Yeah, I remember. I saw. . .green. . .and then it. . ."

"It was going to you," Steve finished for me. "But why?"

I shrugged, flipping my ponytail behind my shoulder. "I guess I'm just cool like that."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Suuuuure."

I raised my eyebrows. "I better get Ivy over here. . .it's a lot better two against one." I picked up my pillow. 

Steve pretended to scream and rolled across my bed, falling over at the other side. "You'll never get me, girls!"

"We'll see," I laughed, picking up the phone in my room and dialing in Ivy's number. She picked up after the first ring.

"Ivy, get your butt over here," I said, smiling. "It's WAR!"

"Yeah, two against one again!" she replied, understanding. "I'll be right over!"

We hung up. I laughed a sinister laugh. 

"Steve Mochiles, this time you get it goooood," I murmured, throwing myself across my bed and whacking him. 

~*~*~

Mmm. . .coooookie. I like cookies. As much as reviews. . .so that means. . .REVIEW!!! ^_^


	7. Chapter Six: The Dream

Hey everyone! Okay, so this one's a day late. But it was Halloween last night, so I have a good excuse this time! ^_^;;  How was everyone's holiday? Mine was gooooooood. ~.^ Lots of sugar for Serenity. Tehehehe. . .-drools-

Oi. I would reply to all of my lovely reviewers (I love you all!), but it's late and I still gotta take a shower and stay up till two in the morning watching anime. Yay! THIS, folks, is how I spend my Saturday nights. Hooray!

Or maybe I'll just eat some of my Halloween candy. Mmm. . .-drools- Kit Kats and. . .BOTTLECAPS!!! BOTTLECAPS RULE!!!

-falls over-

I need a Pikachu alarm clock for this upcoming Monday. . .

~Chapter Six~

**Two years later. . .**

~*~

_Relax. . .relax. . .you are. . .the one. . .relax. . ._

"NO!" I yelled, rolling over and falling out of bed. I sat up, catching my breath and trying to untangle myself from the sheets.

It was that dream again. That stupid, stupid dream that had been waking me up earlier and earlier.

I yawned and glanced at my clock---it read five-fifty-three. I was supposed to be up at seven to get ready for school in time.

Close enough.

Kitsune was sleeping at his usual spot at the foot of my bed, and he had somehow missed me tangling myself up in my sheets, because he looked as happy as a sleeping Snorlax. 

Not that I'd ever seen one, of course.

I yawned again, my jaws cracking hugely. It's all that stupid dream's fault. Yeah, let's blame it on my dream. 

I yawned yet again and used my night table to hoist myself up. Five-fifty four.

It was going to be a _very_ long day.

~*~

On the bus ride to school, Steve couldn't help but notice my eyes were kind of glazed over.

"You look tired," he declared. "What, too much soda? Oh, oh, stayed up late watching the Johto League Silver Cup battles, huh? Yeah, me too. . ."

I shook my head and rested it on the seat in front of me. "No, not that. I'll tell you when we see Ivy, so I don't have to say it again."

"Well, FINE then," Steve laughed.

The bus ride seemed to take forever, and getting off was even harder. I nearly tripped off the stupid cheesewagon, but luckily Steve caught me in time.

"Whoa!" he said, helping me regain my balance. "You better have a good reason for acting like that."

"Yeah, a decent one," I yawned, shuffling to the tree Steve and I always met Ivy under.

Ivy was already there, in a skirt and nice blouse. Of course, Miss-Conservative. I grimaced to myself, wondering how I looked. Did I even brush my hair? 

I caught sight of my reflection of the shiny cover of my binder and groaned out loud. My hair was in a messy ponytail, and I was wearing a checkered top that had probably once housed Kitsune, old, holey jeans, and ratty tennis shoes.

"Oh Lindsey," Ivy sighed, looking at me. "Don't worry about your hair right now! Geez! Though it does look a tad. . .uh. . ."

"Bad? Yeah, that's the word you're looking for," I shot back, pulling a brush out of my bag and yanking it through my hair. "Ouch," I complained.

"You should cut it," Ivy suggested. "Then it wouldn't get so knotty."

"Puh-lease!" I cried. "Cut my hair?! If I did, Mom would have a Miltank. Seriously. She is soooo against me having it cut, and plus, if I wasn't so TIRED from a certain stupid DREAM. . ."

"Yeah, tell us," Steve said, finally speaking. "We're all here. Spill."

I sighed, putting my brush back, feeling it was useless to try and go through every little knot. "Okay. . .

"I've been having this dream every night for. . .well, forever it seems like. . .and each night it's getting clearer and clearer about what it may mean." I shivered.

"First, I'm in a dark room, and I can smell fresh flowers. Then I hear water lapping, and suddenly I see something---or _something_---leap out of the water and come up to me. I can't see them, it's all dark---just little red slits where it's eyes are supposed to be. Then something scaly and slimy slithers up next to me, and I can hear it's thoughts. It's telling me to. . ."

_Relax. . .relax. . .you are. . .the one. . .relax. . ._

"And then. . .I scream and I wake up," I finished breathlessly. "It woke me up at like six this morning. Earlier."

Ivy and Steve raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other. 

"Lindsey. . .you say you've been having this dream a lot?" Ivy asked.

"Ever since. . ." I paused. How long had it been?

A student walked by juggling their books. On one was a book covered decorated with Dragon Pokemon.

I gasped. That dream had been happening since. . .since. . .

"Since I saw it," I whispered.

"Saw what?" Steve asked.

I turned to him. "The Dragonair," I said slowly. "I've been having that dream ever since we saw the Dragonair. Two _years_ ago!"

Ivy raised her eyebrows, remembering when I had told her about that day. "Did it. . .I don't know. . .put a spell on you or something?"

I shrugged. "Have you had any. . .weird dreams or anything?" I asked Steve.

"No. . .well. . ." He paused. "I did have this one weird dream a few days ago. It was a little like yours, only I hear someone screaming. But it's only happened once."

I sighed, wondering what the heck this all meant, and stared up at the sky.

Steve tapped my arm. "Uh, Lindsey, the bell rang. . ."

"AHHHHHHHH!!! I'M LATE!!!" I cried, realizing how long I had been staring into space. With that, I ran up the stairs and into my school.

~*~*~

School, as I had suspected, seemed to last forever and ever. When the last bell FINALLY rang, I sprang to the bus so fast, Steve couldn't even keep up with me.

"Well," he huffed as he plopped down in his usual seat next to me. "You're eager to get home."

"Duh!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I can't wait to get home. I don't know why. I just really want to ride Joker for some reason. I'm as antsy as he is every day."

"Oh, so that's your excuse," Steve laughed. 

"Yeah," I said, suddenly feeling depressed for some reason. I stared out the window, watching everything go by.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve asked after awhile.

"Yeah. . .I guess. I don't know. That stupid dream has been getting to me all day. I wonder what it means. . ."

"Hey," Steve repeated, putting a hand on my shoulder. "If it's really that important, you'll find out someday. Don't stress out about it."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess," I said again.

We didn't say another word the rest of the ride back.

~*~*~

"Kit!" I called as I threw my backpack on the couch. "Kit, I'm home!"

Kitsune came running out of the kitchen and jumped into my open arms squealing, "Eeeee!" 

"Awww, Kitsune," I sighed, hugging my Eevee. He snuggled happily into my shirt. 

"Okay you big goofball, I have to go ride Joker now. You can come out if you want."

"Eeeeveee!"

I ran up to my room and quickly put on my breeches and some decent boots, and sped down the stairs, where Kitsune was waiting.

"You could've gone out yourself, silly!" I laughed. "Oh, well. Come on!"

Kitsune and I ran out together---he's gotten a lot faster since I first found him abandoned, I think he learned Quick Attack without me knowing it—-and right into Joker's paddock.

Jo was munching on a flake of hay Mom had thrown out, but his ears pricked up when he saw me. When he noticed Joker, though, he pinned them back and put his head back down to eat.

Joker doesn't like Kit much. . .I think he's jealous Kitsune gets to sleep in the house.

"Oh you silly boy," I laughed, getting his halter and lead rope and letting myself in the paddock. He let me capture him without a fight, and soon after he was tacked up and ready to be ridden.

"Yee-haw!" I cried, slapping Jo's rump and sending him into a canter off our property, with Kitsune trailing behind us until he was nothing but a dot waiting on the edge of the yard.

~*~*~

I actually did that once. Slapping a horse's butt and yelling, "Yee-haw!" It was very. . .invigorating. Or something.

Okay, how about some reviews here?! ^.~ You know I like reviews. As much as you all like. . .sugar. Muhahaha.

-hands out appropriate sugary items to appropriate reviewers-


	8. Chapter Seven: A Friend's Comfort

Yeeeeeeees! I had off today. Go me! I drew some stuff. . .ha, I've been drawing a lot of art for this fic lately. I would attempt to show it to you all, but the thing is, most of it takes place waaaay later in the ficanoid. . .so. . .maybe later ~_^

Oh, and I ate sugar and watched anime. . .gooooo me! I'm so awesome. Mwhahaha.

It WOULD be annoying to have the same dream for two years. . .I've been having this recurring dream for years now. Not every night though o.O;; I'm against this blasting wind with snow, and it's all dark outside. . .there's a big dog barking in the background. My sister is in the nice, well-lit house drawing on the coffee table and my mom is in the kitchen for some reason. It's pretty much stopped since we moved though. . . oi. 

Any dream interpreters here? ^_^;;

Anyway. . .enough about me. You must read this wonderific chapter! Yay!

By the way, anyone happen to know where Pokemanic Hanni may be? She has disermappeared from my reviews ;_; But I'm still grateful to all of you other lovely reviewers! Yay!

Oops, I must put my socks in my room. . .ha ha. I rock.

~Chapter Seven~

"So. . .that's why you've been waking up a five in the morning," Mom whispered, staring at her lap. "This. . .dream."

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's gotten so bad. . .I feel like I'm really there. It feels like more than a dream."

It was about a week later, one Sunday night, when I had finally decided to tell Mom and Dad about the dream. They didn't seem to be taking it too well, for some reason. I mean. . .it was only a dream. 

Right?

"And you've been having this for the past two _years_?" Dad asked, astonished.

I nodded and looked back at Mom. "Ever since I saw the Dragonair that one day. . ."

Mom looked up at Dad at this.

"And Steve's had a dream, too," I continued. "Mostly similar. He was there with me when we saw the Dragonair. . .so I know it has something to do with this."

The silence was deafening after that. Mom just stared at Dad, talking to him with her eyes. I rolled my own turquoise eyes and laid back on the couch, putting a pillow over my head.

"Whaaaaat the heck is going on?" I asked, my voice muffled. 

"Lindsey," Mom suddenly said, and I whipped the pillow off my face. 

"Yeah?"

"Have you. . .seen the Dragonair since that time two years ago?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Nope."

I thought of that creature, long and graceful, with that pure-white horn protruding from his perfect head. Pictures didn't do it justice. Even two years later, that memory was still so clear. . .

Still thinking of the Dragonair, I felt myself getting weaker. I slowly sat up from the couch, but immediately fell over to the other side and onto the floor.

"Lindsey?!" Dad cried, rushing over to me. I didn't see him, though. . .I could see nothing.

~*~

"Lindsey. . .Lindsey-y-y-y," something whispered.

I was running, but in slow motion. . .that something kept calling out to me. It didn't seem human. . .what. . .was it?

"Tamer. . ." the voice continued. 

"Wait!" I screamed in my dream, and little did I know it, life.

My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up. I was in my bed in my room, still fully dressed. I looked around wondering what the heck was going on.

My door burst open. It was only my parents, though. 

Mom rushed to my side and smoothed my hair. "Lindsey, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. . .what happened?"

Mom swallowed and looked at Dad, who sighed. Mom returned his sigh with her own and looked back at me.

"Well. . .you just. . .passed out. Well, maybe that's too strong. I guess you were just tired, from that. . .dream. You know, since it's been waking you up so early."

"Mom?" I whispered. I was still scared from that. . whatever it was. . .I had seen only seconds ago. I had no idea why it frightened me so much, and I felt I had to tell Mom.

But like a typical parent, she just wouldn't listen.

"Just go back to sleep honey. . .your father and I have to get back to work with the Pokemon anyway."  I felt something land on my bed, and saw it was Kitsune.

"Eee?" he squeaked happily.

"And Kit can keep you company," Dad smiled. He nodded at Mom, who got up, and they left my room.

I laid back in my pillows, but didn't try to fall asleep. "Oh Kitsune," I sighed, stroking his big ears. "Do you know what's going on?"

Kitsune didn't answer, but just snuggled closer. I giggled. 

"You're so cute. . ." I smiled, closing my eyes. "With the exception of these stupid dreams. . .life is perfect now. I go to a good school. . .I have the best friends. . .the best Pokemon. . .and I love living here in Johto."

I felt myself drifting towards sleep. "It's so perfect. . .Steve's right next door. . .Joker's in the backyard. . .and you're here."

Kitsune and I fell into a deep, undisturbed slumber.

~*~

Going into the sleep was peaceful, but my awakening was rather rude.

"Yo, Lindsey! What the heck?! Are---you---even---in---there?" With every word, someone pounded on my window.

That someone, of course, was Steve. I yawned and rolled out of bed, opening the window. 

"What are you do-o-o-o-ing here so la-a-a-ate?" I yawned. 

Steve raised his eyebrows. "It's only five in the evening. . ." he muttered.

"WHAT?" I yelped, causing Kitsune to jump about a foot in the air. "Geez I slept a long time!"

"You've been asleep the whole day?" Steve blinked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I. . .I told Mom and Dad about the dream. . .and. . .I guess I fainted or something. . .and I've been asleep since."

"Wait a sec. . .you FAINTED?" Steve cried. "Whaaaat?"

I shrugged. "I. . .I don't know. I really don't know what happened, and I have no idea what's happening. But whatever it is. . .I don't like it." I sank back onto my head and buried my face in my hands.

To my surprise, Steve sat down next to me and put and arm over my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. It'll all work out. It always does."

I looked up and smiled a little. Steve smiled back, and for some reason. . .I really _looked_ at him then. Of course I see Steve every day, but I've never really looked at him so closely. . .his dark brown hair was getting long, and matched his deep brown eyes. 

He suddenly reached over and wrapped me in a hug. 

"Look Lindsey, you know I'm just next door if you ever need me," he said. "You can tell me anything. Or Ivy. She's not exactly a long-distance phone call away."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Steve."

I heard my door creak open, and I turned my head around to see Mom standing there with a surprised look on her face. Too late I realized Steve was still hugging me, and we let go.

"Steve, when did you get here?" Mom asked, cocking her head. "Ah, well. . .dinner's ready, Lindsey. Are you staying, Steve?"

"Nah. . .my grandparents are in town," Steve sighed. "I'd better get back to my family."

"All right. . .take care," Mom replied, glancing at him as he passed her and walked down the stairs.  
  


Mom turned to me and smiled. "Well, well. . ."

"Oh, EWWWWW! I know what you're thinking!" I screeched. "Is it against the law for friends to hug each other?!"

"No. . ." Mom laughed. "I knew it was that. Besides, you two are way too young anyway."

"Yeah, even I think eleven's too young for a boyfriend," I huffed. "Besides, Mom, it's _Steve_. He's practically my brother." I pretended to gag. 

Mom just smiled slyly again. "Come on. Dinner's getting cold."

I pouted and stomped downstairs, still not believing Mom would even _think_ something like that. Ew, ew, ew. 

~*~*~

Ew is right. Kids these days. . .tssssh.

YAY REVIEWERS! –throws out appropriate sugar to any reviewers-  SUGAAAAAAAAR! I LOVE BOTTLECAPS!!!! ^_^


	9. Chapter Eight: 'Moving' News

Oi. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. . .we went out to dinner and I stuffed myself with pizza. Oooooo yeah ~.^

Hmm. . .I got REVIEWS! Hooray! Must. . .reply. . .

Melani—I hope your brain starts working too. ;D Chloe and Luke, yeah, like ewwwwww. . .

Zero_Chan—Rainy weather is gooood. Go Lurk! ^_^;; Muhahaha.

Karania Avalon—You're talking more! ^.^ Yay! 

Rose—Mmmm, feedback! –drool- Well, at least you got some candy ;D Yeah I imagine it would be rather hard to trick-or-treat on a train. . .

Hanni-- -runs- YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!! Oi. . .I sorta know what you mean. Sometimes Pokemon just bugs me and other time I love it ;D Junior year does=Evil. Bwahaha. You better come back or I shall be forced to steal your lunch money. . .muhahaha.

Luccamajere26—Awww. . .I'm not the only one who likes the cute scenes ;D Yay cuteness! Hopefully more of those will be coming up. . .

Oh yeah! Cool thing! Lindsey and Steve were recently featured in Melani's fic, 'Melani: Flareon Tamer' !!! YEEHAW! ^_^ 

Okay, I'll shut up now. Plus, I still need to shower since. . .well, I smell like horse. Not that that's really a bad thing. ^.^;;

~Chapter Eight~

**Two years later. . .**

~*~

"Hey Mom!" I cried, kicking off my shoes and shrugging my backpack off. "I'm home!"

Mom poked her head out of the kitchen, the phone clutched to her ear. She looked oddly happy.

"What?" she said into the phone. "Yes. . .yes. . .oh, thank you! Yes, thank you. No, I don't know how long." Pause. "Yes. Yes, I know. Okay. Thank you very much!"

"What was that all about?" I asked, opening the fridge and rummaging around for something to eat before I went out to ride Joker.

"Oh. . .nothing." Mom absentmindedly patted my head and walked out the side door to the Pokemon.

Kitsune suddenly scampered into the kitchen, running around in circles at my feet.

"Hmm, what's going on with Mom, big boy?" I laughed, picking him up. "Do you know?"

"Eeeevee," Kitsune said, cocking his head. He jumped from my grasp and somehow settled on my shoulder.

"You dork," I laughed. "C'mon, let's go outside. You can come with Jo and I on our daily trail ride today."

"Eee!" Kit squealed. I swear he smiled, and I did too.

When I got outside, Mom was having what looked like a Very Serious Conversation with Dad, yet they both looked pretty happy. When Mom saw me getting Joker's halter, she and Dad ran over to me.

"Lindsey, hold off on riding for a second," Mom smiled. "We have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked, not having any idea what was coming. What was making them so happy? Were we getting another Ponyta or Rapidash? But that was hardly something to be so excited about. . .we were constantly switching Rapidashes with the Professors.

"Lindsey, dear, we're. . ." Dad trailed off.

Mom looked at him, then back at me. "Lindsey, we're moving!"

~*~

I couldn't understand why Mom wanted me to come out of my room. Surely she could see that if I stayed in there, no one could make me leave.

Mom pounded on my door and spoke from the other side. "Lindsey, stop being so childish. We're only moving to the Hoenn region. It's not like you'll never be back in Johto again!"

'So what,' I thought. I could care less where we were, as long as Steve and Ivy were there.

. . .But it's not like _they_ were moving with me. I didn't want to leave my life. It was perfect. Why did Mom want to destroy that?

"Please come out of there, Lindsey!" Mom cried. "You're going to have to, anyway. I don't see what the problem is. We're moving all the Pokemon with us, so you'll still have Joker and Kitsune!"

"Yeah, well, what about the rest of my life?!" I yelled back. "There's more to my life than the Pokemon! WHAT ABOUT IVY AND STEVE?!"

"You can call them!"

"It's not the same!"

"Lindsey! Open this door!"

Kitsune was not enjoying the yelling, and buried his head in my lap. I knew he knew I loved him and cared about him, so he didn't take it personally when I said there was more to my life than the Pokemon. There _is_, but Jo and Kit are huge parts of my life.

"FINE!" I yelled, stomping across my room and flinging the door open. Mom's fist was raised, like she was going to knock again, but she dropped it. I stomped back over to my bed and plopped myself on it, and Kitsune snuggled into my lap again.

Mom sat down next to me. "Lindsey, why are you so upset about this?" she asked.

"Hmm, let me think," I said sarcastically. "I'm thirteen, smack in the middle of my life; my best friends live nearby and I practically break out in hives if I don't see them everyday; and everything was going great." I looked at Mom. "Why do you want to move? Isn't Johto good enough?"

"Of course," Mom said. "I grew up here, in this house. This will always be my home."

"Then why are we leaving it?" I snarled.

Mom paused, looking around my room, and sighed. "Sometimes change is a good thing," she finally said. "Plus, like I said, we're bringing all the Pokemon with us. We found a huge lot of land in Slateport City, which is right near the beach. Plus, we're not going to sell the house, we're renting it out---so one day, we _are_ going to return."

I sighed, thinking this over. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving Steve and Ivy." I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it. "They're my best friends. We've been together. . .well, forever. How do you expect me to leave them?"

Mom stroked my hair. "If they really are your best friends, you'll never really leave them. You won't forget them, and they won't forget you. Plus, we _do_ have something called a videophone." I looked up, and Mom was smiling. 

I gave a weak smile back. "I. . .guess. I guess that's true."

Mom's smile got a little bigger. "That's my girl," she said. "I'm sorry this is such short notice, but we're leaving in about a month and half. . .the person who's renting out the land isn't really holding out."

I frowned and buried my face in the pillow again. "Oh, great!" my muffled voice complained. "Just great!"

"Tell you what," Mom said, stroking my hair again. "I'll get Professor Oak to transport another Ponyta over here so you, Steve, and Ivy can go on a nice long trail ride together and you can tell them then."

Tears started to spill from my eyes. How could Mom be so calm about this? How could she even _think_ of ruining my life and dragging me to. . .Slateport or whatever it was. So what if it had a beach? If someplace didn't have Steve or Ivy, I didn't want to go.

"Whatever," I mumbled, but Mom had already left---to call Professor Oak, I guess.

I whipped the pillow off my face and leaned back so my hair cascaded down the side of my bed, and thought.

We were moving. I, Lindsey Tamer, was going to leave the house I had lived in all thirteen years of my life and my best friends who I have known practically all my life.

Oh, man. Steve and Ivy. . .how was I supposed to tell them this? 'Oh, yeah, my best friends in the world. . .I'm leaving you!'

Steve was starting to get popular and get a bunch of girlfriends, so maybe he wasn't going to be so heartbroken over it. No, it wouldn't be very 'ladies-man' like of him. But Ivy---she was my soul sister. . .how could I leave her?

Johto. . .how could I leave it?

~*~*~

-sob- Hoenn is eeeeeeevil. Yeah, it made me look an hour for an Absol before I realized I was on the wrong route! Stupid Sapphire :P

Well. . .you know what to do! That's right—review! It's the SMART thing to do (and you're all smart, right? ~.^)


	10. Chapter Nine: Telling of the Friends

-dances horribly- Da da da. . .  
  
Yes yous, new chapter, even though I'm sick, I need sleep, and I'm coughing up weird mucus-y stuff. THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! YAY!  
  
-coughhackchokegaspdie- X_X  
  
Yeah I've been sick all week, which really stinks. -sigh- I think my teachers are having a competition to see who can assign the most stuff before Thanksgiving. IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! Arrguh.  
  
Oh yes. Next week there MIGHT not be a chapter since my friend who I haven't seen in a year is coming to see me! YAAAAY! ^_^ But maybe I can sneak it in. I'll have to see.  
  
In the meantime. . .cold pills are evil! They make me crazier than normal. _  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
Just as Mom promised, Professor Oak had transported a nice, calm Ponyta named Pluto over. I was outside watching the new arrival graze and try to make friends with Joker and Phoenix.  
  
'What's the point when you're just going to leave them?' I thought, and sighed sadly.  
  
Kitsune, who was on my shoulder again, heard my sigh and snuggled up against my head. "Eee?" he asked.  
  
I gave a one shoulder shrug. "I don't know how I'm going to tell them. No matter how I try and word it, it sounds the same to me. . .'Hey, best friends in the world! I'm going away for who knows how long!'." I leaned my arm over the fence and buried my face in it.  
  
"Hey," someone said. I looked up and Steve had appeared next to me.  
  
"Oh. . .hi," I said, looking away.  
  
"What's up? Is something wrong? It's not like you to just stand there in front of Joker when you could be riding him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Steve paused. "Lindsey, are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
I looked up again, and Kitsune jumped off of my shoulder, onto the fence, and ran to the Ponytas. The three of them half-reared and trotted away, playing with the tiny Eevee.  
  
"Hey, where'd the other Ponyta come from?" Steve asked.  
  
"Mom wants you, me, and Ivy to go on a trail ride," I said. I started towards the house. "You get Phoenix and tack him up. I'll call her."  
  
"Oh. . .okay. . ." he trailed off.  
  
I jogged inside, somehow keeping in my tears, and made the quick call to Ivy. Luckily she could get a ride and was at my house in twenty minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
"So this. . .Pluto. . .is a good Ponyta for me?" Ivy asked, scratching the horse Pokemon's shoulder. Pluto sighed contently.  
  
"Yeah, Mom said Professor Oak said he's nice and calm, but he hasn't been with his trainer in awhile so. . ." I waved my hand and tried to get Joker to take his bit. He clamped his mouth shut instead. I sighed and rubbed my arms, already covered with a long-sleeved velvet sweater. It was way cold, too cold for that time of year. Though I didn't think the Pokemon could really complain about it.  
  
"Oh man, I'm going to feel weird riding some stranger's Ponyta," Ivy sighed. "Ah, well. Care to help me with this girth?" She turned to me and grinned.  
  
For some reason, I just wanted to fall apart at the sight of her grin. Ivy was such a happy person---she practically smiled at me every day, and now there was the possibility of me making her upset, and I didn't want to do that.  
  
Well, duh, who wants to make their best friends upset?  
  
Steve wasn't saying much. He just finished tacking up Phoenix, who was trying to avoid squashing Kitsune, who was running in circles at his hoofs. He found a helmet in the tack room and put it one, then waited for us to finish tacking up.  
  
I helped Ivy with the girth, and handed her a rubber band. "Tie up that hair of yours!" I scolded. "I don't think you'll want it to be flying in your face when we're cantering down the trail."  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes, still smiling, and took the rubber band. She fastened her auburn hair into a messy bun and grabbed the helmet I had gotten out for her. "Alrighty, I'm ready!" she laughed.  
  
I turned to Joker and held up the bit. "Pleeeease open your mouth," I begged. He glared at me before, to my surprise, opening his mouth. I put in the bit and put on the rest of the bridle, then led him out.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Joker here has made a fool out of me again," I sighed. I mounted, and Ivy and Steve did the same. Ivy was surprised at how still Pluto stood, while Phoenix and Joker moved when Steve and I were getting on.  
  
"Jo. . ." I warned. He snorted in response.  
  
Mom suddenly came out of the barn and waved to me. I knew was she was thinking---'Tell them!'  
  
I was going to try, but it wasn't going to be my fault if the words wouldn't come out.  
  
~*~  
  
We had been walking on the trail for about a half an hour, Ivy doing most of the talking, when Steve suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hey Lindsey, you've been pretty quiet. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
I looked over at Steve, who was looking back at me, all concerned. I whipped my head to face forward and snorted, "Well, you haven't said much yourself."  
  
"That's because Ivy won't let me get in a word edgewise," he muttered.  
  
"STEVE MOCHILES, I HEARD THAT!" Ivy cried, spooking Pluto a little. Ivy immediately calmed down, and so did Pluto.  
  
I looked over and saw a huge pile of logs. Well, maybe not that huge to the person not on Ponyta-back, but big enough to make me smile a little.  
  
I backed Joker up and walked him in front of the logs. Then I sent him into a canter and we flew over them. The jump seemed to go on forever. . .yet when we landed, it seemed much too short. Steve and Ivy smiled and clapped.  
  
"Go Lindsey!" Ivy laughed. "That was awesome!"  
  
I nodded, but then sighed sadly and stopped Joker. Steve and Ivy took a few steps before stopping also, and they turned around in the saddles.  
  
"Lindsey?" Ivy asked, her smiling disappearing.  
  
'It's now or never,' I thought. I tried to swallow, but a huge lump had grown in my throat. I dropped the reins and held my face in my hands.  
  
"We're moving to Hoenn!" I cried, letting go of my face. I grabbed the reins and dug my heels into Joker, sending him off on a gallop. I didn't even hear Ivy and Steve calling after me. I just galloped faster and faster. . .as if I had already left them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Boo hoo hoo.  
  
Bleh. I'm going to bed.  
  
-hands out appropriate sweet/salty stuff to reviewers- Review some more and there will be more where that came from! Yeehaw! 


	11. Chapter Ten: She Is

SURPRISE!!!!!!! –throws confetti-

Yes, I am updating on a Tuesday. What madness is this?!?! Ehh, well I figured it could be a little early Thanksgiving treat for you Americans, and I just felt like it since I'm so far ahead in writing this right now. ^_^ I'm going to update on again on Friday, too! Geez, two updates in one week, aren't you all lucky. ~.^

I'm feeling too lazy to reply to my lovely reviews, so have some sugar (and salt!)! –throws out stuff- You all kick butt! Bwahaha!

I got sugar cookie lip balm. ^_^ YAY! It smells. . .goooood. –drools- Yes, I can actually SMELL, as I am over my cold. WHOO HOO! HAPPY DAY! –dances-

That dance made me hungry. . .you may now read. . .

~Chapter Ten~

I couldn't face Steve and Ivy right after doing that, so I just turned around and galloped back home, where Mom was in the round pen with Hades.

"Where are Steve and Ivy?" she asked, stopping Hades in the middle of the ring. She looked at me and Joker, who was heaving and covered with sweat.

"I. . .I. . ." I sputtered. "I told them and I didn't want to see how they reacted so I galloped Jo around and then we came home," I babbled.

Surprisingly, Mom nodded in understanding. "I imagine they're following you," she said, dismounting from the Rapidash. "Give me Joker. I'll tell them to go up to your room when they come back."

Now how did Mom know I was planning to run to my room?

Mothers.

~*~

About ten minutes after I retreated into my hidey-hole I called my room, Steve and Ivy burst in.

"Lindsey, what the heck was that?!" Steve cried. "Geez, you just spit out something and gallop away and worry us half to death!"

I sat up on my bed, staring at the floor. My hair made a curtain in front of my face. "You guys. . ." I started.

"You need to learn to control your emotions," Ivy said wisely. Of course. "You don't just run away from us like that!"

"Don't you know _why _I ran off?" I muttered.

Silence.

I groaned. So they hadn't heard me. . .one time was painful enough, but they expected me to say it again? Well. . .might as well get it over with.

"I'm moving to Hoenn," I whispered.

More silence.

After a minute, I saw Steve and Ivy plop down on my bed on either side of me. I finally got the courage to look up, and saw they were both. . .well, shocked.

Ivy was the first to break the silence. "You're _WHAT_?!?!"

"Don't make me say it again," I sighed.

"But why? Oh man---you can't! Lindsey what the. . ." Ivy was babbling.

Steve was surprisingly quiet, until he grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around, forcing me to face him.

"Is this a. . .joke?" he asked carefully.

"Not unless my parents are pulling a fast one on me." I was on the verge of tears. _Don't cry_, I thought.

I didn't. . .for the moment.

Steve just sort of started at me like he couldn't believe what I had just said. Ivy was, of course, doing most of the talking.

"LINDSEY! Why are you moving???" she yelled. "You can't move! We're supposed to be B-F-F! Forever doesn't mean you le-e-e-e-ave!"

"Ivy, shut up before you get all of Johto's Officer Jenny's here," Steve said. "It's obvious Lindsey's joking. She's not. . .moving."

I stood up and stomped across my room, and sat down on my windowsill. "It's not a joke," I repeated. "We're moving to Slateport City. I have absolutely no idea why, and we're leaving in a month and a half."

It was Steve's turn to babble. "A MONTH?! Are your parents insane?! Slateport. . .geez! Why are they moving to HOENN of all places, you know, Kanto's supposed to be NICE this time of year. . ."

I didn't say a word. I just pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

"If you're going to be like that, just leave!" my muffled voice complained.

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, but then there was the creak of my two best friends getting up from my bed and suddenly sitting next to me again.

"Oh Lindsey," Ivy sighed. "We just. . .can't believe it. That's all."

"Neither can I," I muttered, my face still in my knees.

I felt someone's arm suddenly go around my shoulders. I looked up, startled, to see it was only Steve.

"I'm sorry about that. . .outburst," he sighed. "But. . .you're moving? It just. . .doesn't seem real."

To my greater surprise, he suddenly pulled me into a hug. "You're one of my best friends, and I really don't want to lose you."

I felt Ivy hug my other side. "Yeah, like I said, B-F-F. . .what's going to happen?"  
  


I suddenly got this overwhelming feeling. My friends. . .they loved me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized. . .we really were Best Friends Forever, and was me moving going to change that?

Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Hoenn's only an overnight ferry ride away," I said. "I'm not going away forever. Mom's renting out the place. So. . .one day. . .I will return," I quoted Mom.

"But how long will it be before you do return?" Ivy asked quietly. "Heck, one _day _is going to seem like forever. Who knows how long your parents are planning on keeping you there?"

I shook my head. "I really don't know. I just know. . .I don't want to leave you guys." For the first time that day, tears started to spill from my eyes.

"You won't really," Steve said, his grip around my shoulders getting tighter. "Hey, like you said, it's only an overnight ferry ride away. And there's always writing and using the videophones. . ."

"It's not the same," I sobbed. "Everyone keeps saying that, but it's just not the same. I've known you guys practically my whole life and now. . ."

"Just because you're moving doesn't mean you still can't know us," Steve interrupted. "We're still us and you're still you. So. . .so what if you're going away for awhile? Nothing can change the fact we're. . .we're best friends."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ivy raise her eyebrows waaaay up. "Steve, you do know you're a guy, right?" she muttered.

"So?" Steve muttered back.

"That's such a. . ._girly_ thing to say. What, Anna, or whoever your girlfriend is rubbing off on you or something?"

"Hey, I have a heart."

"Kinda big for a guy's heart!"

"Ivy, you. . ."

"You guys!" I burst out laughing, and my tears were instantly dried. "Oh man. See, I can't leave. Who's going to break up your little tiffs?"

Steve and Ivy just stared at each other, but then Steve laughed kind of nervously. "Oh, I'll just get Anna to break them up."

"Over my dead body you will!" Ivy let go of the group hug and threw herself across my lap, trying to kill Steve, I guess.

"_IVY!_" I cried, trying to push her off. "Steve is, uh, supposed to be one of your best friends! I don't think you go and kill people who are supposedly that!"

Ivy sat up and burst out laughing. "Like I would _ever_ think of really doing anything like that!" she winked.

"Suuuuure," Steve muttered.

I gave him a warning glance. "Don't start again!" I whispered.

Ivy jumped up and ran to my bed, grabbing a pillow. "Pillow fight!" she squealed. "C'mon Lindsey, at least one more?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

I started to sit up, but just then remember Steve's arm was still around my shoulders. He quickly realized this and slid it off, hiding his face behind his long bangs. . .and if I weren't mistaken, I could've sworn he was. . ._blushing_.

Hmph. He probably just thought I was Anna.

Ivy and I grinned as I grabbed a pillow and prepared to attack Steve.

"Nooooooooo! My innocence from the damned pillows was for so looooooooong!" he cried as we whacked him.

"Hey, you asked for it!" I laughed. At this point, I did not mind whacking even one of my dearest friends.

~*~

Hmm. . .how weird. Things are getting odd in the world of Lindsey. . .

And even odder in the next chapter, which, remember, comes on Friday so check back sometime then! In the meantime. . .review so I know you were here! ~_^


	12. Chapter Eleven: We'll Miss You

Hey everyone! Here's my after-Thanksgiving update ^_^ My friend Monique that I've known since kindergarten is here visiting!!! So everyone say hi ~.^

This is a VERY long chapter. . .it's doubly long the amount that usually consists of a chapter. I guess I got a bit carried away with this one and didn't know where to stop. ^_^;; But I like it. It's a gooood chapter. . .well of course I say that, I'm the writer!

Hmm. . .we have our Christmas tree up already. Can you believe that? Seems like only yesterday it was last Christmas. . .-sigh-

Well, enjoy your SECOND update for this week! ^_^ -throws out sugar and salt-

YAY REVIEWERS!

~Chapter Eleven~

**Two months later. . .**

~*~

"So you don't want a. . .goodbye party or anything?" Ivy asked, sprawling out on my rug. She had to be careful not to smack her leg into one of the many boxes crowding my room, holding most my stuff.

"Nah," I sighed. "That would be. . .too sad. And I really have no one I want to say goodbye to other than you guys."

"Ooo, 'Miss Popular' is too snooty to say goodbye to her pitiful little classmates," Steve teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Besides, isn't it a bit late for that anyway? I mean. . .we leave this weekend," I sighed.

My room was silent for a minute. I guess we were all thinking that. . .it was _time, _yet. . .it had seemed so far away two months ago.

Someone suddenly knocked on my door. "Ivy, your mother's here!" Mom called through the other side. 

"Okay!" Ivy called back, and slowly stood up. "Well, I guess I have to go," she said unnecessarily. "I'll definitely come by to see you off." Ivy gave me a quick hug and scurried out my door.

Steve and I watched her go in silence. After she left, I stood up and kicked one of the boxes out of the way.

"There's still a lot of stuff here," Steve said quietly. 

"Yeah, but we're just renting out the house, remember?" I replied. "So that means I don't have to take _all_ my stuff. Just everything that's important."

Steve peered inside one of the open boxes and smiled, taking something out. "Heh, look at this," he smiled. "Your album."

I sat down next to him and looked over his arm. Yeah, like it said it was my 'album', basically weird pictures of us.

Something furry suddenly hopped on my lap, and I looked with some surprise to see it was Kitsune. Of course. He strained to also see over Steve's arm.

"You're in here too, silly," I told him, stroking his soft Eevee fur. I watched Steve flip through the album, of pictures showing us through so many years.

Thirteen years. It seemed so much shorter than that, though.

Steve stopped at one picture and laughed. I glanced at it and burst into giggles too. It was a photo of me holding Joker's lead rope, and Kitsune was in his head. Joker was tilting his head rolling his eyes and trying to get Kitsune off without hurting him.

"I remember that," Steve smiled. "My mom looked out the window and thought it was just about the funniest thing she had ever seen, and told me to go take a picture."

"Your mom's always frantic about having pictures of every little thing," I smiled.

"Yeah, well it comes in handy. Ivy and I can talk to a picture of you until you come back."

I smiled. "That's, uh. . ."

"I'm really going to miss you," he interrupted quietly. "Hey, how could I not, we've practically lived our whole lives together. . ." He sighed and slammed my album shut.

I blinked. This was really unlike Steve. . .I was expecting him to say something like, "Eh, I'll tough it out, I got my girlfriend, ha, ha, ha!" 

I smiled again and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Ivy was right, you really do have a big heart for a guy."

"And _what, _may I ask, is wrong with that?!" Steve cried, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh no!" I cried. "Not a---"

"Noogie!" Steve laughed, well, while giving me one.

Kitsune hopped out of my lap and into one of the boxes to stayed away from this 'terrifying' scene. "Eeee!" he barked.

"Ste-e-e-e-e-e-eve!" I complained.

"Hey, you needed one more," he winked.

~*~

This was probably one time in my life I was actually not looking forward to the upcoming Saturday. Because, of course, Saturday was the day Mom and Dad were taking me away from Johto.

Of course since I was dreading the weekend, the week sped by. Everyone in the school knew I was moving, so they all wished me good luck and told me they'd call, blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, right. Like I'd actually care if anyone but Steve or Ivy called.

Saturday morning I awoke to an unusually bright and cheery day. 

"Nooooo," I mumbled, slamming face first back into my bed and jamming one of my pillows over my head.

Moving day. Oh, great. 

"Lindsey!" Dad called from all the way downstairs, and yet I still heard him. "The movers are coming soon! You need to get up!"

Not amused by the fact total strangers might've seen me in my pajamas, I quickly jumped up and threw some clothes on. Hmm. . .it was nine-thirty. Steve and Ivy said they were going to come over around an hour later and we'd hang out until. . .well, until I had to leave.

I slowly walked downstairs, taking in everything---the pictures, the cracks in the paint, any peeling wallpaper. Kitsune, who had woken up around the same time I had, sleepily followed me. 

I didn't know how Kitsune was feeling about the move, but since we were going to be together and Joker was coming along too, I was sure he wasn't going to think it was any different.

Lucky Kitsune.

I finally made my way to the kitchen, where, to my surprise, Steve and Ivy were already there, enjoying some of my dad's pancakes like they ate breakfast here every morning.

"You guys!" I cried. "What are you doing here so early?"

Ivy grinned. "Like we'd want to waste one second not being here!"

"Yeah, and not to mention these are really good," Steve added before shoving in a mouthful of pancakes. "Thansshblstertaber!" he 'said' with his mouth full.

"Ewww!" Ivy complained, poking his arm with her fork. Steve swallowed and repeated, "Thanks Mr. Tamer!"

"Sure thing," Dad replied.

"Lindsey, hurry up and eat!" Ivy grinned again. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee've got stuff for you!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Presents, you idiot," Steve winked. He shoved the last forkful of pancakes in his mouth and stood up. "You ready? I swear, if we don't give them to you in the next minute, Ivy's going to explode."

Ivy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. I looked at Dad. "Sorry, I guess. . .I'm just not that hungry. Is it okay if we go in the den?"

"Of course," Dad smiled, and stared back down at his food, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

I stared a little. My dad shook the bangs out of his eyes. . .just like Steve.

Mom suddenly came in---from outside, I guess---and sighed when she saw me. "Lindsey, you have GOT to help me get Joker in his Pokeball. I have EVERYONE else but him ready to transport over to Slateport City, but he's being so. . .so stubborn!"

I glanced at Ivy, who was waiting impatiently, and Steve, who was just staring into space. Like I could leave them. This time, Joker would have to come second.

"Later, Mom," I said. "We have all day. He'll listen to me."

"If you're sure," she sighed. Then she did the strangest thing: She looked at Steve and nodded, and apparently he saw because he nodded back.

How weird.

~*~

Ivy was about to burst the second we were stretched out on the comfy chairs in the den. I just noticed she was carrying a bag with her---full of her presents, I guess.

"Okay, first one from most of the people in our class," she grinned, handing me a flat, square package.

"Most?" I laughed, carefully tearing off the paper. When it was off, I nearly cried at what I saw: a homemade autograph book. I flipped through the pages, seeing all sorts of signatures and goodbyes written in different colored ink.

"Yeah, Betsy and Brooke didn't want to sign it." Ivy rolled her eyes, and I smiled to myself. Betsy and Brooke have, for some reason, always hated me since Poke-PreK.

"Oh, oh, and now this one from me!" Ivy cried, handing me a quite bigger package. I tore through the paper a little more quickly this time and found myself staring at a ceramic statue of a Ponyta with an Eevee on its head---just like Joker and Kitsune!

"Ivy!" I squeaked. "How. . .?"

"I made it," she smiled. "All those years of pottery class paid off!"

"It's incredible," I whispered. "It looks just like them."

"I'm sure Kitsune will do that to Joker's head, no matter where you guys are," Ivy laughed as Kitsune scurried into the den and rubbed up against her leg. "But that's just to remind you it started here."

"Oh Ivy," I started blubbering.

"You still have one more," Steve muttered before I could get too carried away.

"Oh?"

Ivy pulled out a long, thin box and handed it to me. "This is from both of us." Ivy glanced at Steve and smiled.

I opened up this last gift, which was a long silvery belt. It was made up of crosses, and in between each cross were five rhinestones.

I gasped. "It's beautiful!" I cried. 

"And that fact that if you ever walked out of the house in just a jeans a T-shirt, you have something to spice it up," Ivy laughed.

I looked up. "Thank you. . .thank you so much you guys." I dropped the belt in its box and ran to my friends, getting another group hug.

~*~

Ivy and Steve stayed with me until every last box was packed into the moving truck, and even when I tried for an hour and a half to get Joker in his Pokeball.

Mom sighed as I handed her the ball. "I swear, that Ponyta. . ." she muttered. "Well, anyway, I have to hurry over to Professor Elm's---he has a special machine that'll let me transport all these guys at once." Mom held up the bag all the Pokeballs were in. "I'll be back in a few."

Mom walked out to her car and nodded at us, and then drove away.

I turned to my friends, my new belt glittering around my waist. My autograph book and statue were already packed, but I couldn't let them take my belt. After all, I _was_ just wearing 'jeans and a T-shirt'.

"I don't believe this," Ivy muttered, and she glared at something. I knew it was her mom, coming to pick her up.

"She always comes at the absolute worst times!" Ivy blubbered. "I was planning on staying here until you turned the corner, but nooooo!" Ivy burst into tears and flung her arms around my neck. "Lindse-e-e-e-ey!" she blubbered.

Steve gave her a Look. "Um, isn't _she _supposed to be the one crying?" The _she _meaning me, I supposed.

Ivy sniffed and just looked at me. "Oh Lindsey, you're one of my best friends. I can't believe this is really happening. . .you can't go away! You just can't!"

I returned Ivy's hug. "Hey, how many times have we been through this?" I sighed, trying to calm her down. "It's not forever. And you can come visit me during vacations and stuff."

"It's not the same," she sniffled. "I'm going to miss you soooooo much! And who knows how long I'll last with just Steve around?"

I could almost _hear_ Steve rolling his eyes.

Ivy's mom honked the car horn impatiently.

"I guess I have to go," she whispered. "Oh Lindsey, I'll call all the time, even if mom yells at me about the bill. Whenever you come back, why, it'll be like you were here the whole time!"

That huge lump from months ago suddenly reappeared in my throat. I didn't even try to swallow. 

"Goodbye. . .Ivy," was all I whispered. She slowly walked to the car, but her mom sped away. I waved until she turned the corner.

When the car was gone, I turned back to Steve. "That was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," I admitted.

"This is hard for all of us," he whispered, digging in his pocket. "Oh. . .I have something for you. I mean, your mom wanted me to give it to you."

I looked up and saw Steve take something out of his pocket. He grabbed my hand with his free own, put whatever it was into my hand, and slipped his away. I looked back down at what was now in my hand.

A golden chain.

With a key attached.

The key was really weird looking; it had a funny little design on it and twirling around it was a. . . _Dragonair_.I held up the chain, causing the key to spin around. The sun glittered off the shiny gold. "Interesting," I commented. "Did she say what it opened?"

He shook his head. "Just that I should give it to you. . .and I did."

I continued staring at the key. After a minute, thought, I noticed it wasn't glittering at brightly. I frowned, but suddenly saw a fleck of green. My head shot up towards the sky, but it was as sunny as ever---and when I looked back down, the key was as glittery as before.

"What?" Steve asked, noticing my weird behavior.

I smiled. "Nothing."

Though I _did _know---that Dragonair from so many years ago was watching me. . .like a. . ._friend._

~*~

As promised, Mom was back in a few minutes. I immediately ran up to her and asked her about the key, but she got really quiet and told me just to put it on and never, ever lose it.

"Why would I?" I muttered as I slipped the chain over my head.

Dad came out of the house. "Lindsey, the movers are just about done, so you'd better get in the car."

I froze. This was it. . .we were really going to leave.

Steve appeared at my side. "Well, I guess we better say goodbye," he said, shuffling his feet.

"How do I say goodbye to you?" I sighed. "Ivy was hard enough."

Steve grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so fast the ponytail my hair was in flapped against my back. "Oh this is stupid," he muttered. "We all know it's not really goodbye. You'll be back." He leaned forward and wrapped me up in a hug. "Heck, even if I have to come get you myself, I promise you'll be back."

"Oh Steve," I sighed. 'You dork,' I added in my head.

I don't know how long we hugged, but it must've been quite awhile because Mom suddenly did her 'I'm-Getting-Impatient-Miss-Lindsey-Tamer' cough, and Steve and I let go.

Kitsune came bounding out of the house and climbed up onto my shoulder like a little Aipom. "Eeevee?" he squeaked.

Steve smiled a little and gave Kitsune a pat on the head. "You take care of her," he muttered to Kit.

"Isn't it the other way around?" I smiled.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Steve smiled back.

Mom did her little cough again, and I sighed. "I guess I better go," I whispered.

"You'll be back."

"I know."

Before Mom a chance to do her cough _again_, I jogged to the car and opened the door. Before getting inside, I stared at our house one more time. 

"Home," I whispered. I looked at Steve before finally getting in the car. "I'll be back. 

"We promised."

~*~*~

Awww. . .

Remember: Be a good humanoid and review! ^.^


	13. Chapter Twelve: Passing Ecruteak Missin...

Ugh. Is it me, or has this week been really, really long? I dunno. It has been to me. X_X Only one more full week plus exams then. . .HOLIDAY BREAK! ^_^ And man do I need it. Oi.

Hmm. I actually –gasp- have not much to say so I shall reply to my lovely, lovely, lovely reviewers! ^_^;

Karania Avalon—SOME modern technology is evil. Bwahaha. Like printers that eat up twenty pieces of paper. . .pure eeeevil. . .

Melani—Hoenn is. . .baaaad. Indeed. Yeah. –cough-  Your cure is not working! :P

Zero_Chan—Yes. . .I know better than allllll of you. . .even Lurk. . .bwahaha. Give him a noogie from me. ~_^

Luccamajere26—I would hope it's getting interesting by now ^_^;;

Rose—Hrmm hrmm. How WILL Lindsey be introduced to the Den while she's in Hoenn? Well you will just have to find out. . .-evil look- Muhahahaha.

-Sparky appears from a moldy old shelf-

Sparky: Hey, remember me?! I ATE all of the feedback! That's right! –munches on feedback-

ARRRGUH! Hey look. . .invisible Florida snow! Yay!

~Chapter Twelve~

Kitsune was settled in my lap and asleep before we even got out of Cherrygrove City. Lucky him---I was feeling too depressed to sleep.

After what seemed like five zillion hours of staring out the window in silence, I sighed loudly. "Hey, where exactly are we going, anyway? I know we need to take a ferry to get there. . ."

"We're going to the docks in Olivine City," Dad answered. 

Olivine City. Hmm. . .that was pretty far. I had never traveled farther than Goldenrod City---seeing what was beyond might be interesting.

Mom, who had been slumped in the passenger seat, suddenly sat up and slowly turned to stare at Dad. "Shane, dear, are we taking the main road?" she said through gritted teeth.

I caught sight of Dad raising an eyebrow in the rearview mirror. "Uh, yeah," he said. "The only other road to Olivine would make us miss our ferry---"

"Pull over!" Mom cried suddenly. Dad swerved over to the side in surprised and turned off the car, even though it probably wasn't really necessary since I hadn't seen a single other car besides the moving van on the road since we left.

"What was that?" Dad asked. Mom just pushed open her door and stomped around the car down the road more. Dad sighed. "Stay here, Lindsey," he commanded, opening the door and running after Mom.

I raised my eyebrows and stroked Kitsune. Somehow, he was still asleep. How did he do that, sleeping through impossible things? I decided to spy on Mom and Dad.

Mom's face was in her hands, and she was walking in circles. Dad was following her pattern with his arms out. I whistled nonchalantly and opened my window a tad so I could maybe hear what they were saying.

"You know damn well. . ." Mom was saying. She turned away so I couldn't hear what she said next, but Dad put a hand on her shoulder and replied with something to probably comfort her. Mom spun around and started yelling again.

"We _can't_ go by there, you _know_ what it said!" she cried. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Diana," Dad sighed. "We'd be even closer if we took the other road, _plus_ we'd miss our ferry. I don't see what the big deal is, anyway, she hasn't shown any signs---"

"For one thing, she _has_, and for another, you have no part in this!" Mom screamed.

"And that's my cue to stay out of it. . ." I muttered, rolling my window back up. Hmm. . .what were they talking about? Where was there? Who was 'she'?

"Parents," I muttered, still spying. Hey, just because I couldn't hear didn't mean I couldn't look!

Dad was shaking Mom's shoulders, but she looked like she wanted to pull her hair out. She was looking all around like a wild Pinsir or something was about to attack her. Dad put an arm over her shoulders and walked her around in circles---something that works on the Rapidash, but apparently it didn't work on Mom because she pushed him off and yelled some more.

I groaned and banged my head against the front seat. What the heck were they fighting about? Why did Mom get so worked up all of a sudden?

I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to take a little nap, like Kitsune. Maybe when I woke up we'd be at the docks.

~*~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, forgetting for a minute where I was. Oh, that's right---the car. We were moving to Hoenn.

I glanced out the window, not recognizing what city we were currently driving through.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked.

I must've been asleep for quite some time---either that or the car had been totally silent---because my parents jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, you're awake," Mom said when she calmed down. "Hmm. . ."

"So where are we?" I repeated.

Mom glanced at Dad, who was staring hard at the road. Mom let out a breath. "Ecruteak City," she answered quietly.

At that very second, it felt like something was tugging at my insides---there wasn't any other way to explain it. I lost my breath and stared straight outside, not even aware Kitsune had woken up and was attempted to claw holes in my jeans.

"Lindsey?" 

_Lindsey. . .Lindsey. . .relax. . .you are. . .the one. . ._

_The one. . ._

It was getting harder to breathe. Everything around me was fading.

_Lindsey. . .the one who will. . .you are. . .you cannot escape. . ._

_Your destiny._

I could see something. . .clear and shiny. Crystal? And a huge pool of water. . .in the background, something seeming to be singing. . .

_. . .Is with us. You know. . .you must. . ._

_Lindsey. . .Tamer. . ._

"STO-O-O-OP!" I screamed, covering my ears. "Stop it!" 

For the second time that day, Dad swerved over to the side of the road. Someone had been driving behind us, and just missed hitting our car. He gave a very rude gesture as he sped past us.

Mom and Dad didn't seem to care. Dad spun around in the seat. "Lindsey, what's wrong?!" he cried.

Mom unbuckled her seat belt and practically threw herself across my lap and shook my shoulders. "Lindsey, snap out of it! Wake up!"

I suddenly gasped and did stop. Mom slowly let go of my shoulders, and I let go of my ears just as slow. I glanced down at Kit, heaving shaky, quick, deep breaths, and saw him staring at me absolutely wide-eyed in shock. 

"Kit," I murmured between breaths. "Kit. . .sune."

"Eeeeee," he comforted, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"Lindsey, we're almost out of the city," Dad said, starting to drive again. "When we're out of here, we'll stop and get something to eat, okay?"

"Oh. . .okay. . ." I replied shakily. "Yeah."

Even though I said that, I _didn't _want to leave the city. Why not? I had never been here before, and even though it was the busiest with all of the trainers traveling everywhere, it wasn't all that big. Why did I feel such a strange connection to this city? And what had _pulled_ on me before?

I decided not to make a big deal out of it. One more swerve from the car and we would probably squash a Caterpie or something.

Not that that would be such a bad thing, really.

~*~

After about an hour of driving and trying not to knock down any traveling trainers, we finally  made it to the next place to stop---Olivine City.

"Well," Dad started, parking in the lot of the Pokemon Center. "We're actually here a little early despite our bumps along the way. . ." He glanced at Mom then got out of car. "Where are those damn movers?" I heard him wonder.

I yawned and staggered out of the car. Kitsune seemed as bright and fresh as a Sunflora and hopped out, running around in circles at everyone's feet.

"Kitsu-u-u-u-ne," I muttered. He immediately ran back to me and climbed up my leg and back and onto my shoulder.

"You're weird," I giggled, stretching out my arms. I walked over to the Pokemon Center's doors. "Hey Mom, can I call Ivy?" I asked.

Mom was leaning her head against the wall of the Center as if deep in thought. "Lindsey, we're not even out of Johto yet," she growled. "Surely you can wait?"

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me," I sneered, spinning and my heel and barging into the Center. A few people who were sitting on the couches in the lobby glanced up, but looked away again when they saw it was only me.

I stomped over to a videophone. Okay, so Mom _just _said I couldn't, but so what? She acted like she had never had to leave someone before.

I dialed in Ivy's number. "Please be there," I sighed. Usually when Ivy's mother came to impatiently pick her up like she did before I left meant that she needed to go somewhere. But we _had_ been driving quite awhile, so I hoped they were back from wherever they went.

The black screen suddenly flashed and Ivy was on the screen. "Hello?" she asked.

"Ivy!" I grinned. "It's Lindsey!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, causing a few people in the lobby to look over towards my call, but I didn't care.

"Lindsey! What's up? Are you in Hoenn already?"

"No, we're in Olivine," I sighed. "Our ferry isn't supposed to come for awhile and I already missed you, so I thought. . .hey, why not call?"

Ivy grinned and shoved her face in the screen. "Hey, is that Kitsune over there?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. Kit looked down into our screen. "Ee, Eevee Eeee!" he said.

"Aw, glad to see you're doin' good!" Ivy laughed. "Hey Lindsey, guess who's here?"

I cocked my head in confusion. "Who?"

Steve suddenly appeared in the screen, waving. "Hey you," he said.

"Steve!" I cried happily. "Hey! What are you doing over there?"

Ivy shoved against Steve so I could see them both. "Well we were just soooooo heartbroken and finally I dragged him over here so we could console each other at the loss of our bestest friend in the woooooorld!"

"Ivy, you're weird," I laughed. "But that's why I love ya, of course."

"She's way beyond weird," Steve sighed. "So when's that no good ferry taking you away from Johto?"

I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "I don't know, it's pretty soon. Actually, like I said to Ivy, I shouldn't even be on here. Mom said I couldn't call you---"

"So of course you did," Steve laughed. "That's my Lindsey!" He shook his head.

I laughed, too. "Hey, listen, I really hate to, but I should go. Can't let the rents catch me."

Ivy and Steve both rushed to shove their faces on the screen. "Aaaak! Wait! Hoenn is evil don't ya know?!" Steve was saying.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!" Ivy cried. "Steve you blockhead, you stepped on my foot!"

"I'm not the blockhead," Steve muttered.

"STEVE MOCHILES---!" 

I laughed again to myself, surveying this scene. Here I was, not even officially gone, and already they were 'fighting'. 

"I miss you guys," I said before hanging up. 

~*~

When the ferry finally docked, the moving van actually drove into the ferry. Hmm, no unloading boxes for us, I guess.

My parents were talking to the Official Ferry People about our stuff, but I just stepped up to the dock---once I was on it, I was going to leave. For real.

Kitsune was still on my shoulder, surveying everything around him. I turned my head around and looked back. Johto, my home, my first home, and I haven't even fully explored it yet. 

"Wait for me, you guys," I whispered over towards Cherrygrove City. I turned around again and stepped onto the ferry, where my new life would soon begin.

~*~*~

GO LINDSEY'S NEW LIFE! YAY!

. . .Kinda sorta? ;D

Remember: A reviewed writer is a happy writer. A happy writer writes more often. A writer that writes more often writes better chapters. Better chapters mean happy readers, which give reviews, which make the writer reviewed.

You see?! It's all a cycle and it starts with your review! –waves sugar as bribe- . . .~.^


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Mysterious New Guy

Hrmm hrmm. . .yeah, I'm updating this late at night. Go me? ;D I ate out at Denny's and. . .had too much Oreo milkshake thingy. –falls over- You know what's weird? I couldn't wait until Friday to update this, and then Friday comes and I forget about it. I was going to plop into bed at nine on a Friday night, but then I remembered what day it was and now I'm wide awake. Meh.

Anyway. . .THREE WHOLE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I so special ^_^;; I no good in English. I say that though I have a 104% in there. Heh. . .:-X

REVIEWER RELPY TIME! –hands out sugar- I gotta keep better track of what everyone likes. . .  
-_-;;

Melani—Oh, now I remember. . .JELLYBEANS! Bwahaha. I don't _wanna _wait until the end of Melani for a cure ;_; Then again. . .I don't really need it! I'm on a roll! BOOYEAH!

Karania Avalon—This is going to sound really weird, but for some extremely odd reason, you remind me of this one girl in my Ceramics class who I talk to, but she's quiet and doesn't say much. She's a really kick butt artist, though. Don't ask me why. I'm a strange one, but you should know that by now ;D

Luccamajere26—Erm. . .heh I guess you're right XD But since I'm ALREADY writing the story, it does start with the review so. . .HA! –falls over- If you thought the last chapter was full of mysteriousness, wait'll you read this one, which will happen. . .

NOW!

~Chapter Thirteen~

The ferry ride took us the whole night, and I wasn't awake for most of it since I was exhausted from all my emotional turmoil from the other day. So when I woke up the next morning, the ferry was preparing to dock.

"Slateport City ahead," the captain blared over the intercom. 

I yawned and grabbed Kitsune, who was waiting patiently for me to get up. He scurried up to my shoulder and stayed there while I jogged to find Mom and Dad. They were leaning over a railing, looking at the approaching city.

Dad saw me and pulled me over. "Look at the beach!" he pointed. "Very nice. They apparently don't get many tourists."

"Yeah," I sighed. 

When we docked, the few other passengers were let off first, and then our moving van drove off. Mom gave directions to our new house to the driver, and he sped off.

"I'm going to the Pokemon Center to get the Rapidash," Mom said, running off the dock. "I'll see you guys at the house, okay?" 

"Okay," Dad called back.

Our car had also been driven onto the ferry like the moving van, so Dad got it and I regrettably went in. I was already sick of the car! Dad sped off towards our new home.

I stared out the window. Some strange-looking white birds with huge mouths were circling the nearby ocean. Another weird-looking Pokemon jumped out of the water and back into it again. 

"I didn't know there were going to be different Pokemon too," I commented.

"Yeah," Dad sighed. "There are a lot of Pokemon here native to Hoenn."

I shrugged in reply, causing Kitsune to tumble from my shoulder and onto my lap. 

"Silly boy," I smiled, stroking his head.

~*~

I was very surprised when we pulled up to the house. Our house in Johto was three stories high and absolutely huge. This one was one story high and medium-sized. 

"We're living HERE?!" I cried, stepping out of the car in shock.

"Of course. Remember, we're only renting it," Dad reminded me. "What's so surprising about it, anyway?"

"It's smaller than our other house," I said. "Way smaller. Thank goodness we _are _only renting or we'd never fit all of our stuff in it!"

"Well, it has to be one story in case of hurricanes or other storms," Dad explained. "If it had more floors, they might blow off in extreme winds. There's a lot of that around this part of Hoenn."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You're joking, right?"

Dad shook his head. "We're only renting this house, though, because of all the land. There's much more space here for the Pokemon."

"Great," I sighed sadly.

~*~

It didn't take me long to unpack the boxes I had brought with me. My new rented room was very frilly and girly---not my style at all. I dressed it up with some pictures of me, Steve, and Ivy; the sculpture Ivy had given me; and some posters.

"Better," I said to the room. I left the few unpacked items strewn around the room and wandered through the house, and eventually outside.

Mom had made it back with the Pokeballs, and was letting everyone out. When Joker's Pokeball opened and he was free, he galloped and bucked like there was no tomorrow, and I laughed while Mom frowned at his behavior.

"Hey," I called. "He's been stuck in that tiny little Pokeball for a whole twenty-four hours. Give him a break!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mom smiled. "I think you guys both need exercise. Your dad's already gotten all the tack out. Why don't you ride around the property for awhile?"

I grinned. "Sure!"

Mom must've known I was going to say that, because she handed me Joker's halter that she had been holding. I caught him and led him near the unfamiliar tack room. 

"At least the tack doesn't change," I sighed, lugging all of the stuff out. 

Joker, surprisingly, cooperated very well with me. I got on and cantered around the property, nearly scaring Hades out of his wits. He snorted and trotted away. 

I grinned for the first time that day. "Joker, it's you _and _ the tack that will never change!" I cried happily. He jumped over nothing in reply. 

I rode Joker around for the rest of the day, seeing as how I had tomorrow to explore and find out where my new school was going to be. Joker was more important, anyway.

~*~

I thought I was just going to collapse into my new frilly bed that night, but for some reason, I didn't. I lay there for about an hour, listening to Mom and Dad fall asleep. Kitsune was as restless as I was---he was walking all over me and the bed.

"Hey Kit. . .why don't we explore," I whispered.

"Eee!" he winked.

I placed Kitsune on my shoulder and quietly tiptoed out of my room. From there I continued to tiptoe through the house and out the door. 

I seemed drawn towards the direction of the beach. It only looked like a few blocks away---I could even hear the ocean pounding the sand. I confidently walked all the way over there.

The beach seemed abandoned. A few stray lawn chairs and towels were around, and the waves pushed up a lost beach ball. 

Perfect.

I walked on the cool, grainy sand until I found a relatively good spot---near the ocean, but not near any of those lone chairs or towels. I plopped down, and Kitsune immediately jumped off my shoulder and started digging in the sand.

"Silly boy," I smiled, tossing my loose hair over my shoulder. I was glad I was wearing my jeans (with Ivy and Steve's belt, of course) and hooded sweatshirt---even though this _was _the beach, it was quite cold. 

I stared up at the bright full moon. Stars dotted the dark, clear sky---it was much, much clearer than it was in Johto. I breathed in the salty mixture of sand and stars and suddenly felt---well, _happy _I was in Hoenn.

"Let me guess---you're a tourist."

I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of that voice. It had been so silent---and the beach was abandoned. Where did the voice come from?

I looked behind me and saw a guy sitting a few feet away from me. He was dressed head to toe in black and had on a long black trench coat. From the light of the moon, I could see that even his hair was black, and it was long---for a guy's. 

But where had he come from? Did he just sneak up to smell the ocean too?

"Well?"

I blinked, trying to remember what he had said. Oh yes---he thought I was a tourist.

"I just moved here, so I guess I'm not," I shrugged.

"'Just'?" 

"Yeah. This morning." Who _was _this guy anyway? He was suddenly making me sweat in my _sweat_shirt.

"So you're still considered a tourist," he smirked. "I kind of figured. Only out-of-towners come here at night like this."

He might have meant for that remark to sound smart-alecky, but it didn't. He had a deep, steady voice that clearly meant No Funny Business.

I snorted. "Why would only out-of-towners do this?" I asked, ruffling my hair from my neck. Oh man. . .why was it really hot out here all of a sudden?  
  


"People who live here year-round are too busy absorbing the sun to appreciate the moon," the guy said, shaking his head. 

I raised an eyebrow. "You must be a tourist too, then."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you said so yourself: Only tourists come out here at night." I gave a satisfied smile and lay back on the sand, fanning my hair out behind me. 

The guy shrugged. "I guess you're right. I've been staying here quite awhile, but I still consider myself a tourist."

"Are you a trainer?"

"No. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." He looked over at me and noticed Kitsune. "Is that your Eevee?"

I grinned. "Yeah. That's Kitsune."

He suddenly reached into a pocket of his trench coat and pulled out something---a Pokeball, I thought, though it wasn't like any Pokeball I had ever seen. It was solid black and lined with some sort of crystal element.

He threw the Pokeball in the air, and the beach was lit up for a moment as whatever was in there was shaped in the light, and appeared.

A large, dark Pokemon was looking all around. Its body was solid black with rings of gold all over it.

"An Umbreon!" I gasped. 

"Yeah. I figured your. . .Kitsune would like to meet one of its kind."

It sure looked like it. Kitsune cautiously wandered over to Umbreon and observed it. Umbreon was unafraid and immediately started a game of tag with Kit. Kitsune squealed and hurried away happily.

I giggled. "You're right. Kit looks happy. I don't think he's ever seen another Eevee evolution before."

"Is he your. . .pet?" 

I looked over at the guy. _The guy_. . .what was his name?

"Yeah," I smiled. "I found him alone and abandoned about five years ago. I took him in and we've been together ever since."

"You planning on making him evolve?"

I looked up at the moon again, breathing in the sea. "Nah," I replied. "If he's going to, that's fine, but otherwise I think it's great for him just to be my Eevee."

I sat up and turned back to look at him. I had unintentionally scooted closer to him. . .I blushed to myself, hoping he didn't notice. Since I was closer, I was able to search his face more. . .he had really dark, almost black eyes that went well with his hair. I couldn't imagine how anyone who had such dark features could be so pale. 

"So," I coughed. "Do you have a name?"

"Darrell." He looked over at me. "What about you?"

I smiled. "Lindsey."

At that very second, I got that same feeling of something tugging on my insides as I had when we passed Ecruteak City. I gasped and stared at Darrell. He was also giving me a funny look.

"Have we. . .met?" I asked. "I. . .I feel like I know you."

"No. . ." he trailed off. "I would have remembered meeting you if I had."

We stared at each other for about a minute, my heart pounding, not really believing what the other had said. Some nagging thought in my mind said that I _did _know him but. . .how?

We were interrupted, though, we Kitsune and Umbreon suddenly came running through us. 

"Eeee!" Kit teased.

"Umbreeee!"

For some reason this prompted me to look at my watch---it was waaay after midnight. I gasped. "Kit, we gotta get home!" I called. 

Kitsune stopped running and Umbreon crashed into him. Darrell got up and sighed, returning the dark Pokemon to is Pokeball.

"Will you be back here tomorrow?" I asked, opening my arms for Kitsune, who jumped into them happily.

He shrugged. "I do what I do. Something called me over here tonight." He turned to me. "I think I know what, now."

I waved and ran off without saying anything, hoping he wouldn't realize I was blushing as red as a Magmar.

~*~*~

-holds out bouquet of flowers- Love is in the air. . .da da da da da. . .ha, I mean. . .oops :-X Meh. –throws out bouquet- FIRST ONE TO CATCH HAS TO REVIEW, AND TELL EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS TO REVIEW! XD

And also, I'm allergic to lotsa flowers, so that may be another reason why I'm just throwing them out ;D Ah, the joys of asthma. . .


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Morning After

Hey everyone! Wow, hard to believe just less than a week from now it's. . .CHRISTMAS! AND my exams are over! Yeehaw! ;D Since it's a holiday week next week, I'm going to update on Tuesday AND Friday! JOY!!!

I'm so excited about this weekend. I have a horse show, YES! And I'm hoping to write more of this fic over winter break. . .though I'm supposed to get a lot of books for gifts, so we'll see ~_^

Anyway. . .this chapter is a tad on the short side. . .but enjoy it anyway!

We'll see what Kitsune evolves into. . .muhahahahaha. . .umm. . .-cough-

~Chapter Fourteen~

I woke up the next morning to a too-bright sunlight and Swellow's chirping their brains out. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, at first confused as to why I wasn't in my messy, poster-encrusted gigantic hole of a room.

Then I remembered. Slateport City and our one-story house. I smiled and hugged my pillow, remembering Darrell from last night. 

"He was soooo cool, right Kitsune?" I whispered. Kit looked up at me from the foot of my bed and seemed to smile back.

I yawned again and threw on some clothes, and taking the short walk to the kitchen to find Mom and Dad finishing up their breakfast.

"Sorry I woke up so late," I apologized. I didn't mention I had been at the beach talking to some strange guy for most of the night.

Mom shrugged. "It's okay. Moving can do stuff to you like that." She stood up and brought her plate to the sink. "I'm going to feed the Pokemon---"

"And after you do, we're all going to explore this beach of a city," Dad interrupted. "Come on, Diana. We don't know anything about this place."

"But Sha-a-a-a-a-ane," Mom complained. "Hades needs to be ridden, and I need to---"

 "They can hold out another few hours," Dad smiled. "Please? For Lindsey's sake, at least." Dad glanced at me.

Mom sighed. "Fine, fine. We need to find out where the school is anyway. . ."

"I'm so glad I have only one more year," I smiled, grabbing a bowl and a cereal box. 

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear?" she said. "They issued a new law not too long ago. You need to have ten years at a PokeSchool before you can graduate. Too many lazy kids not doing anything, I guess."

My mouth dropped open. "You're kidding!" I whined. "Greeeat. Well, promise me one thing then."

"What?"

"That I get to go back to Johto and graduate with my friends," I grinned.

Mom smiled a little. "We'll see."

~*~

It didn't take Mom long to feed the Pokemon, and soon we were off to explore Slateport City, with Kitsune on my shoulder.

"Hmm. . ." Mom hummed. "Lindsey, I think your school's just another block away. . ."

"It's pretty close by," I said, once we turned the corner. The school was pretty small. I didn't expect many school kids lived in Slateport.

"Yeah," Dad replied. "No more bus for you."

I grinned, remembering how I always complained about taking the bus. My grin faded a bit, though, when I remembered how Steve always agreed with me about that 'smelly old cheesewagon'.

I suddenly felt sad and sighed. Kit rubbed his head against my cheek to comfort me, and I smiled again.

We walked all around, observing the Pokemon Center, the stores, and restaurants. We went into a PokeMart after awhile to explore that. I wandered up and down the aisles. . .maybe they'd have some sort of  new grooming item I could get for Joker. Or a toy for Iggy that I could send over to Johto. . .

Kitsune's ears suddenly perked up, and he leapt off my shoulder and scurried away.

"KIT!" I called, running after him. " Hey! Where are you going?!"

I chased him down three more aisles until he finally stopped and jumped up and down in front of someone. I scooped him up and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't know what got into him."

"It's fine," a deep, steady voice replied.

My head snapped up. "Darrell!" I squeaked. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Why, why, _why _did I have to say that?

He gave me a funny look, whether it was at my squeakiness or that he was trying to remember who I was, I didn't know, but he suddenly smirked, "Oh, Lindsey. Hello."

"Eh. . ." I started, releasing my hand from my mouth. I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say at the moment because. . .well, this was the first time I got a real good look at Darrell in the light. His eyes _were_ black, but also really. . .dull. His hair was even darker than mine and Steve's put together, and really was quite long. He wore black clothes again with the same black trench coat.

He ignored my staring, though, and stroked Kitsune's little tuft of fur with a finger. "Are you causing trouble for her?" he asked, a little too seriously. 

Kit wiggled around in my arms until he was facing Darrell. "Eeeee, Eeeevee ee!" he cried.

"It's times like this I wish I could understand Pokemon," I laughed. "I never know if he's agreeing with me or not."

"Yeah."

"Hey Lindsey, where—" Someone called. I whirled my head around and saw Mom and Dad looking for me.

"Ah, there you are," Mom said. "C'mon, we have to pay for this stuff."

Darrell looked up from Kitsune showing his face to my parents. Mom immediately stopped her babbling and just stared openmouthed. Dad, for some reason, had the nerve to look absolutely terrified.

What, did they think he was some kind of kidnapper or something?

"Uh. . ." I stuttered. "Mom, Dad, this is Darrell. I met him yesterday."

Luckily they didn't remember the only time I had gone out of the house yesterday was to go to the beach, and of course they didn't know about that.

"Oh. . ." Mom sighed, closing her mouth and putting on a forced smile. "Well. . .hello. And I'm sorry, but goodbye. . .we have to. . .leave now."

"Yeah," Dad coughed. "C'mon Lindsey."

"O—okay. . ." I mumbled. "Um. . .bye Darrell." He nodded in reply. 

Why did my parents react like that? I wondered as we stood in line to pay for the stuff Mom was buying, and I continued to wonder as we walked home. Okay. . .so maybe it was a little weird and suspicious for someone to be fully dressed in black in a hot city like Slateport, but they didn't need to act so. . .scared of him.

"Parents," I muttered as I trudged to my room, grabbing the cordless on the way. I was sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind if I called Ivy at that point. I already missed out too much of Johto.

~*~*~

See, told ya it was short :P Have a good weekend everyone---remember, the next update is on Tuesday! But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review this one ^_~


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Touch of His Hand

WEEEHOOO! See, told ya'll I'd update on Tuesday ;D 

Easy candy indeed. . .

~Chapter Fifteen~

". . .And Kit misses you too!" I said into the phone. Kitsune jumped and my chest and belted, "Eeeeeee!"

Ivy laughed on the other side. "Yeah, why wouldn't he?" she laughed. "Ugh, you really should go. You haven't even been there a week and already I bet your phone bill's going to be sky-high."

I shrugged. "I don't care, but you're probably right. . .I miss you!" I sighed again.  
  


"Meeeee tooooo!" Ivy pretended to sob. "Ugh, how are Steve and I going to explain it when we walk into school tomorrow all. . .messed up?" she kidded.

I smiled. "Well, we know Betsy and Brooke won't care," I laughed. I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. "Aw man. . .I think dad's yelling for the phone. I _really _have to go this time."

"Okaaaaaaay," Ivy whined. "Jump a big one on Joker for me, 'kay?"

"Sure." I hung up before we could say another word and stay on the line even longer. I had lived here for barely forty-eight hours and already I missed my friends more than I could bear.

"Eee?"

I smiled and stroked Kitsune. "Well, at least I have you and Jo to make it a little easier," I sighed. 

"Eevee, ee," Kit frowned.

I stared at the ceiling. "No, I didn't tell her about Darrell, did I. . .I wonder why?" I rolled over, and Kit hopped from the bed to avoid getting squashed. "I hope he'll be there tonight," my muffled voice said. "It's my first day of school tomorrow! I can't stay at the beach too late for nothing."

The phone rang then. I groaned and got the cordless, still burying my face in the pillows. "Tamer's Crazy Pokemon. They're crazy, they're ours."

"Ummm. . .what the hell? Lindsey?" 

"Steve!" I choked, and quickly sat up. "Geez. Don't scare me like that."

"Speak for yourself," he laughed. "So, what's up? Thinking of running away yet?"

"Ha, ha." I paused. The first thing that popped into my mind in response to his 'What's up?' was Darrell, but if I couldn't tell Ivy about him, I _definitely_ couldn't tell Steve. Think Tamer, think. . .

"Nothing."

Oh yeah. I have such a way with words.

"Oh please, not 'nothing'. . .you're in Hoenn! There's got to be something up!"

"Ehh. . .well, there are Pokemon weirder than Spinark here, let me tell you," I improvised. "And. . .uhh. . .hmm, well the school's close, so I don't have to take the bus anymore. . ."

"Lucky you!" Steve sighed. "Ugh. I just remembered now I'll have to get on the bus ALONE tomorrow. That's going to suck."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'll be there in spirit. Did the rent-in family destroy our house yet?"

"They haven't even gotten here," Steve replied. "I hope it's a bigger family, though. Kind of a waste such a small family like yours lived in such a huuuuge house."

"Hey, well, speak for yourself!" I laughed. "Your family isn't much bigger."

"My grandparents are living here," Steve defended. "Plus Iggy, of course."

"Of course." I sighed.

Steve paused. "Something wrong?"

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "I don't know. . .I guess I just miss you guys. It's really hard being away from you."

"Hey." The joking tone in Steve's voice immediately disappeared. "It _is _hard. . .it's hard for us, too. But I know you. . .in a matter of days you'll have tons of new friends and you'll forget all about us."

"Yeah right!" I laughed. "How could I ever forget about you guys? You're way too important to me."

"Really?"

"Duh." I made a face. Since when had Steve ever doubted my friendship with him?

"Lindsey!" Dad called from the other side of my door. "I need the phone. Can you hang up please?"

"Fine!" I yelled back. "Hey, I have to go. . .my dad needs the phone."

"Okay," Steve sighed. "Well, have fun tomorrow. We miss ya."

I smiled a sad little smile. "I miss you too, Steve." I hung up before we could drag out the conversation like Ivy and I had.

~*~

It was harder to sneak out that night since Mom and Dad weren't exhausted from moving, but I managed it. I jogged all the way to the beach with Kit on my shoulder, wondering if Darrell was really going to be there. Why did I want to see him so much? I barely even knew the guy. 

Yet, as I jogged to that beach, my heart pounded more and more at the thought of him. There was just something about Darrell that made me feel like this.

When I got there, it was just as abandoned as it had been the night before. Not a soul in sight.

I sighed sadly and walked down near the shoreline. I was wearing sandals, so I slipped them off and let the ocean tickle my feet. Kitsune crawled down my arm and ran up and down the beach.

"Don't go too far," I called softly. 

"He seems to like the moon."

I spun around at the sound of the voice---I smiled when I saw the tale, pale guy dressed in black that was Darrell.

"Hi," I smiled.

He nodded in reply and sat down near me. Without making a sound, he reached into his coat and pulled out two Pokeballs---they were both black and lined with crystal. He tossed them in the air, and Umbreon came out of one. It shook its head, and with a nod from Darrell, ran off to chase Kitsune.

The Pokemon that had come out of the other Pokeball was a total mystery to me. It had white fur, a sort of evil-looking face, and this silver extension shaped like a knife protruding from its head.

"What's that Pokeomon?" I asked curiously.

"Absol," he answered. "My only other Pokemon."

"Is it a dark type like Umbreon?"

"Yeah."

I would think a dark-type Pokemon would love the nighttime, but Absol just yawned and curled up for a nap, and I giggled at that. Darrell turned to look at me, and I immediately felt all sweaty again. 

"So apparently Kitsune has a fondness of Umbreon," he said. "That's probably why he crashed into me at the PokeMart."

I smiled. "Yeah, must be. He was probably so happy to see an Eevee evolution like himself. He doesn't get to interact with many different Pokemon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Just my Ponyta, the Rapidash my parents own, and when I lived in Johto, Kit would chase my friend Steve's Growlithe everywhere. Iggy learned Flamethrower reeeeally quickly so he could just use that to keep Kit off his back."

Darrell stared out at the sea. "You probably consider yourself lucky."

"Eh?" I blinked at the change in the subject. "Lucky?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Anyone. . .would be able to tell from the way you talk that you have roots. . .friends who care about you." He looked down at Absol. "My Pokemon are all I have. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I just travel around everywhere. . .I was planning on leaving here in awhile."

I looked at him sadly as he continued. "I left home when I was seven. I don't even remember my parents. And now, a little less than ten years later, I still don't know who I am. I have no one."

I looked away and hugged my knees to my chest. My loose hair spilled over my shoulders. This was the most Darrell had ever said at one time to me, and it was too much to think about.

I looked back up at him. He looked so sad, staring at Absol. I suddenly found myself putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, well, I'm here now," I smiled. "I'll be your friend. I can help you find yourself."

What was I doing?! I didn't even know this guy.

Darrell stared at me for a few seconds. "That sounds about right," he replied. "I have. . .this feeling you're the only one who can help me."

I smiled again, sliding my hand off his shoulder. "Well, don't worry now---Lindsey Tamer is here for ya!"

"Tamer?"

"Oh. . .ha, ha, ha," I laughed. "Yeah, I never mentioned that. Lindsey Tamer. What about you?"

"Hunter."

"Darrell Hunter. . ." I whispered. I ignored my still-pounding heart and glanced up at the moon. "Ha, now no matter where you go, I'll be able to find you." I winked. "And speaking of going. . .I probably should. I start school tomorrow."

I stood up, and so did Darrell. I call Kitsune and he ran up to me. 

"Lindsey. . .thank you," Darrell said, squeezing my arm gently. I turned to him with Kitsune in my arms.

"Yeah. . .of course," I whispered, looking up at him. My heart was beating so loudly, it was a wonder he didn't hear it. After a second, though, I felt Kit nip my arm.

"Ow," I complained. "Well. . .um, I guess that means I should go home. . ."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be here. . .tomorrow."

I smiled without saying goodbye and took off for home, my heart pounding louder than ever. What was with this weird feeling? 

'Darrell Hunter. . .' I thought. 'What is it about you?'

~*~*~

Hrmm. . .

Hey, the next update will be Friday, as usual! What a nice post-Christmas present, ha ha ha ^.^;;

Well why not give me 'presents' and review! –coughwinkcough- ~_^

Have a good holiday everyone!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Letters to Friends

Heh, I didn't update yesterday. . .whoopsy ^_^;; I kind of. . .forgot. Heh heh, what kind of writer am I, forgetting about my own fic?!

Thanks Lauren and 'Hannah' for your reviews. In response to your interesting review, Hannah, fluffy? That's a first ~_^ And it's funny you should say that. It's also funny you ask who Lindsey's going to be paired up with. We shall see. . .poor Steve doesn't look like he has much of chance though. . .-sob- 

But like I said. . .we shall see. Muhahaha.

~Chapter Sixteen~

**A month later. . .**

_Hey Ivy!_

_How are ya? Sorry I haven't contacted you for awhile! Is there some kind of time change in Hoenn no one told me about? But then again, the school here does get out later, so maybe that's it? I dunno._

_Slateport is actually a better city than I thought it would be. It's big, but not too big, so we don't get that many trainers coming through at one time, like we do in Johto. And there's no forests, so no creepy crawly bug Pokemon! Yeees! Just miles of this BEAUTIFUL sandy beach. You should see me! I'm so tan already!_

_I met a guy on the beach named Darrell---he's really cool-looking with hair darker than mine (if you can believe that) and these black eyes, but he's really pale. He dresses in black all the time, so I tease him and call him Gothic, but I don't think he really is. He just wants to hide in the shadows or something. He wears this loooong trench coat ALL THE TIME, even on the beach! It drives me absolutely insane. He keeps his Pokeballs in there, though. His Pokeballs are even black! It was strange when I first saw them. He doesn't have many Pokemon, though, just an Umbreon (OOOOH YES!!!) and an Absol. Dark Pokemon, of course. He keeps hinting at me to evolve Kitsune, but of course I would never do that!_

_Anyway, Darrell and I are becoming quite good friends in my opinion. . .but I'll tell you a secret (DON'T tell Steve or he might just come here and beat him up! Hehe ^_^): I really, really like Darrell as more than a friend! I can't quite figure it out. . .I've never felt this way about anyone. He's just so cool and I shiver when he talks. He makes me feel so. . .happy. Like when I'm with you guys, only this feeling is. . .different. I have no idea if he feels the same way, or differently, or what. He's soooo quiet, especially during the day. He's like a HootHoot, only coming out of his coat at night!_

_Oh, yeah, I've included a bunch of pictures I made Darrell take of me. Here I am jumping on Joker (HELP! Do I look funny in that picture? He's getting too small for me! I hope he evolves soon!), and with Kitsune and Umbreon, and, oh, this is a good one of me on the beach! Slateport has such a clean, beautiful beach for the astonishing amount of tourists who go there. Tehehe (My dad said when we first arrived here that it looked like Slateport got 'hardly any tourists'. Uh, yeah right. Maybe we came in the off season?)._

_Well, there's just random odds and ends pictures of me in Slateport. See, Hoenn isn't all that different from Johto! They do have this weird thing they've never had in Johto, though, called a Pokemon Contest. They have different categories like Cute, Cool, Strong, stuff like that. I laughed I should enter Kitsune in the 'Cute' category and Darrell should enter Umbreon in the 'Cool' one, but he just shook his head. He tries to stay away from large crowds of people. Tsssh, what a loner!_

_Oh yeah, here's a good one of me and Darrell! He didn't want to be in the picture, but at the last second I grabbed him and took one of us. See, he looks  _SO_ uncomfortable! Ah, well, I'll have to work on him! Hopefully by the time I return to Johto, I'll have. . .-gasp- a boyfriend! _

_Hey, I'm allowed to dream, right?!_

I miss you guys soooo much! So, who's Steve's current girlfriend? Oh, I hope he didn't break poor Anna's heart if he broke up with her. Tssh. What's going on at school? Anything interesting?

I think Hoenn must be full of illiterate people or something, because we're learning the EXACT SAME STUFF we learned LAST year! Ugh! Oh well, straight A's, here I come! I hope I'm not a year behind you guys or anything. At least I have time to catch up. . .I hate that stupid new rule that you have to be sixteen to get out of school! Ugh!

_I hope you call soon, or I will! Maybe we can arrange a visit. . .and I can show you the beach (okay, and Darrell!). And Kitsune! He's getting so big!_

_Love ya!_

_BFF! Luv, Lindsey_

~*~

_Hey Steve!_

_What's up? How are you surviving Johto without me, the Woooooooooonderous Lindsey Tamer? Ha, quite well I bet. . .I heard the rent-ins have a VERY cute girl in the family. . .you must be happy! ^_^_

_I made a good friend here, and so fast! He's pretty cool. His name is Darrell. He's got dark hair like mine, and a paaaaale face. I don't understand it though, he spends so much time on the beach, like me, and yet I'm darker than a Gengar! Well, he wears black all the time and this weird trench coat, so maybe that's why. He has two Pokemon, an Umbreon and an Absol, but he's not a trainer. I don't know what he does. He told me he just wanders around with his Pokemon, looking for something he doesn't know of yet. He said he was supposed to leave Slateport City awhile ago, but then he met me and stayed. He's out of school, so I don't know what he does all day!!! It drives me crazy when you have a friend you can't really do anything for._

_Oh yeah, on Saturday Darrell took a bunch of pictures of me so I could show you guys that I actually am adjusting to life here in Hoenn. See, here's me looking very unbalanced on Joker (I think I'm getting too big for him. We gotta work on making him evolve!), and me with Kitsune. . . he's gotten huge! There's something in this Hoenn water, I'm telling you! ~.^_

_Well, I sent Ivy a lot of the pictures because I knew you'd probably lose them, ha ha. ^.^; So ask her to see the others. Oh yeah, here's me on the beach. See, I'm getting so tan! It does go with my hair, though, so I'm not really complaining. Mom keeps yelling at me that I'm going to sizzle and fry like a stranded Magikarp, but she's the one outside all day with the Rapidash, and I don't see HER putting on any sunscreen! Tsssh._

_So how is everything over there? Is it weird not seeing a bunch of flames outside your window? Ha! Well, except for Iggy. He's sort of a flaming blob himself. Teach him any new attacks lately? Well, he doesn't have Kitsune to influence him, so probably not!_

_School here is so boring! They're teaching the EXACT same stuff we were taught last year! At least I'll be able to get good grades. . .not that my grades really mean anything to me. I just want to chill with Joker when I get out of school and then. . .well, I don't know yet! It's going to be something really cool, though!_

_Hey, time to be serious. . .have you had. . .that dream? I know, I know, I'm crazy or something but. . .it's been going on and off for me. It's confusing. . .why do I keep having this dream? Maybe it's just the stress from moving? I have no idea. Something keeps calling out to me, but I don't know what._

_Hmm. . .well, I better end this letter soon since Mom is doing her little 'GET-DOWN-HERE-THIS-INSTANT-LINDSEY-TAMER' cough. I hope I'll be in better contact with you soon! I miss you lots!_

_Love, Lindsey_

~*~*~

I'm running out of weird ways to tell you to review, so I'll just say it. . . REVIEW! ^_^ I'll go back to literally cleaning out my closet. . .oi. 

. . .Review! ;D


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Visit and a Glow

Happy Friday everyone! Man, where has this week gone? It feels like. . .*poof* 

Anyway, welcome to Chapter Seventeen. Please keep you hands and arms inside the chapter at all times. ^.~

Hey, raise your hands if you want me to update twice a week! I'm only suggesting it because I'm so far ahead in writing this. I'm currently writing Chapter Thirty, Yes, thirty. That's another reason I'm suggesting it---this ficanoid is going to be SOOO long, and I don't want to drag it out until next Christmas. But of course I'll stick in this new update-change if you want it. Tell me my lovely reviewers! :P

Someone (I'm too lazy to see who) asked me if I based my characters on real people. The answer is, yes. At leas the things people _say _are. The friendship of Steve, Ivy, and Lindsey is based on two of my friends, Mark and Kit. We aren't _best_ friends like they are, but we're crazy and. . .stuff. Though I have to say, Steve does have a lot of Mark's qualities ;D

Okay now. . .onto the chapter!

~Chapter Seventeen~

**A few more months later. . .**

~*~

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I squealed, pounding the phone back into the receiver and jumping up and down in circles.

Mom suddenly came into the kitchen, where I was, and opened the fridge. She was looking at me funny. Well, who could blame her? It _did_ seem like I was going insane.

"Mom!" I cried, running over to her. "You know how we have that four-day weekend this. . .weekend?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Weeeeell, guess what?!"

"What?" Mom glanced at the clock, looking impatient.

"That was Ivy on the phone. They have a long weekend too, and if it's okay, her parents said she could come here!" I fell to my knees to 'beg'. "Please, please, please, puh-leeeeeease can she come? And Steve, too, if he can?"

Mom shrugged. "You know they're always welcome. So, sure." She smiled.

I got to my feet. "YEEEEEEEES!" I exclaimed, picking up the phone again. I hoped Steve was able to come. He better!

~*~

". . .So you're finally going to get to meet Steve and Ivy!" I grinned happily. "I can't wait until they come here. I haven't seen them in ages."

"It's about time," Darrell smirked. "You never shut up about them."

"Heeeeey." I stuck out my tongue. "I'm just so excited. I haven't been able to think about anything else. We talk on the phone and write all the time, but it's not really the same, you know? And they gave me this belt that I wear all the time, so they're always a part of me but still. . .EEE!"

No answer from Darrell. I kept talking anyway: "Anyway, I can't wait to show them around here. They always seem jealous of the beach. Especially Steve," I giggled. "He just wants to see all the pretty girls in their bikinis, though. Typical Steve." I smiled. "Sorry, I really won't shut up about them! I keep talking about their visit. So anyway, what's up with you?"

"I can't believe I'm still in Slateport," Darrell groaned in reply, laying back on the sand.

"Hey, nothing's keeping you here," I said, also laying back. "I'm starting to believe you don't really like the traveling. You haven't budged! What, you want to meet Steve and Ivy so bad?" I teased.

He paused looking over at me, and then back up at the dark, star-studded sky. "I suddenly have this urge to go and find. . .something."

"Hmm. . .what's that?"

"A. . .well, it's dumb. Never mind."

"Hey, why would I think anything is dumb?" I laughed. "This is coming from me, you know. Everyone thinks it's dumb for me to keep Joker even though he's too small for me but hey, you don't see me trading him in for a Rapidash."

Kitsune, who had been dozing near my feet, looked up at me with a confused look on his face, as in, 'What were you talking about again?"

"Ehh. . ." Darrell muttered. "Anyway. . ."

"Yeah, tell me! What do you want to find so badly?"

"I think it's my new destiny to find. . .a Dragon Pokemon," he said quietly.

I blinked in shock. The first thing the came to my mind was that Dragonair I had seen. I put my hand on my neck, feeling for that gold chain with the key I never took off, also decorated with a Dragonair. 

"Dragon Pokemon are nice," I sighed, closing my eyes. "They're gorgeous."

I felt Darrell gaze over at me. "You look like someone who could 'tame' one," he smirked. 

My eyes flew open.

_What?_

Darrell just continued talking. "Anyway, I've been thinking about them more and more. The more I do, the more I want. . .need to go and capture one." He pulled one of his Pokeballs out of his coat. "All I have to do is find one."

"Would a dark-type Pokemon be good against a Dragon type?" I wondered out loud.

Darrell shrugged, twirling the Pokeball in his hands. "Doesn't matter. These Pokeballs. . .I have no idea where I got them, but they'll capture any Pokemon instantly, and make them mine, no training required."

"Wow," I said, impressed. "That doesn't mean it's a Masterball, does it?"

"No. They don't even look like Masterballs anyway." He put the Pokeball back in his pocket. "They just appeared here in this pocket years ago."

I made a face. "How weird! Did someone just. . .put them in there?"

"Who knows? Just one more mystery to add to the list."

I sighed, looking up at the crescent moon in sky. It had been months, and my parents still never figured out I came out here to the beach practically every night to see Darrell, and I saw him a few times a week after school wandering around. 

One reason I kept sneaking out, though, was because they still seemed terrified of him for whatever reason. I had no idea why---I was just so excited to see him all the time, and my heart wouldn't stop pounding when I was around him.

Like now.

"Well then, apparently you're not alone in the world like you once said you were," I said. "Someone must've given you those Pokeballs for a reason."

"Reason being, I'll never know," he sighed. "I'll never know why I feel the need to go out and suddenly want to hunt down a Dragon Pokemon."

I rolled over on my side to look at Darrell. "Hey, whenever stuff was getting tough for me, Steve would always say, 'It'll all work out eventually'. Well, I'm here to quote him. It'll work out. Don't things always do?"

Darrell shrugged. "Nothing's ever really worked out for me, at least not in my sixteen years. I'm a mess." He looked back at me. "Really, you're the best thing that's happened to me all my life. . .besides Umbreon and Absol." He paused, and smirked again. "No wonder I'm still here."

"Well. . .that's. . .very. . ." I started saying slowly. Was it my imagination, or were Darrell and I leaning closer together? I felt grains of sand move underneath my arm, so I wasn't imagining things. Why were we suddenly doing this?

Closer. . .closer. .

At that second, Kitsune suddenly ran up to me from the shoreline and firmly placed his paws on my knee. "Eeeeeevee!" he cried.

And suddenly, he began to glow.

~*~*~

-runs around- A GLOW! A GLOW! OH GOD, THERE'S A GLOW!

So I guess we can kiss Kitsune-in-Eevee-form goodbye. ;_; Darnit. He was so cute. . .why'd he have to go and evolve? :P Oh wait, I'm the writer, I should know of all people!!

So please review and give me your answer to the question at the beginning of the chapter, and maybe even guess what Kit's going to evolve into. Bet'cha can't wait to see! ^_^

-hands out sugary items to people- . . .except for the Bottlecaps. –drools-


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Kit's New Look

-drools- I'm typing this listening to Sting's 'Desert Rose'. . .-drools again- I love that song. It applies to a lot of stuff in this fic. Muhahaha. Anyway. . .

I shall reply to my lovely reviewers after the chapter so I can laugh and stuff ~.^ Oh yes. . .

-BULLETIN!-

Everyone raised their hands for two updates week, which is a good thing. But now this little thing called junior year has interrupted, and the fact that I have minor (-cough-) writer's block. :P I don't want to update too ahead of myself. . .so here's what I'm gonna do: I shall update twice a week every other week!

I have a solution to everything ;D So basically, there will always be an update on Friday, and every other week a new chapter will go up on Tuesday. YEEHAW! That starts THIS Tuesday, mind you ;D

Okay. . .on to the chapter! Some of you may be quite surprised. . .muhaha.

~Chapter Eighteen~

I gasped and sat up, grains of sand flying everywhere. "Kitsune?!" Was he. . .evolving?

'Duh', I thought, mentally slapping myself.

Kit was changing shape. His ears grew a bit bigger, if that was even possible. Little wisps of hair grew from the sides of his face, which was becoming more refined. He grew taller and leaner, losing the Eevee fluff from around his neck. His tail grew slim, and split into two.

Before he stopped glowing, a red light appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the forehead. After a few seconds, the red light disappeared, and Kitsune stopped glowing to reveal his new form.

I gasped again. "Ki. . .Kitsune?" I choked.

"Essssspeon," he replied.

"Kit!" I cried happily, opening my arms, and he jumped into them. "I don't believe it! You're an Espeon!"

"'Peon!" he cried happily, rubbing his head against my chin.

I stroked his now smooth, lavender fur. "Oh Kitsune," I murmured. I was still trying to get it in my head that Kitsune was no longer an Eevee, but a beautiful, powerful Espeon. 

"That's. . .odd," Darrell suddenly said. I looked up to see him frowning at Kitsune.

"What's odd?"

He looked up at the sky. "He's been coming out here at night with you, and running around with Umbreon. You think he would've evolved into that, especially since it's nighttime right now."

I looked at Darrell, then back at Kitsune. "I didn't think of that." I shrugged. "I don't really care, though," I added, giving Kitsune another squeeze. "He's still my little Kit! Oh man, wait until Steve and Ivy see you!"

"'Peon," Kit repeated, licking my nose and then running off again to chase Umbreon.

Darrell was still frowning at my new Espeon. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

I blinked. "I didn't think of that either," I sighed. "Hmm. . .I guess I'll just say he evolved during the night or something. . .I don't know. They never pay attention to Kit anyway."

"They should," he said even more quietly. "He's a very special Pokemon."

I looked over at Darrell. I had never heard him say anything like that before---he tends to stay away from saying things that are supposed to come from your heart.

I smiled and looked back at the ocean. "Yeah, he is. MAN, I can't get over this! What a nice surprise to show to Steve and Ivy."

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Darrell suddenly asked.

I looked at him in surprise again. Whenever I started talking about my friends, he just shut up and put up with it. I didn't like talking about them in front of him since, well, he always claimed he was so alone. . .but really, I couldn't help it. He never asked much about them, though.

"I don't have much planned," I shrugged. "I just want it to be like old times. Karaoke, me showing off jumping on Joker, whacking Steve with pillows." I grinned at my last comment. "And I want them to meet you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I grinned wider. "You're my only good friend here. Hey, Johto meets Hoenn," I laughed. 

Darrell just shrugged. "Karaoke? You sing?"

"Well _I _like to, but Steve's always teasing me about my voice. Hey, I _know _my voice is awful, but that's why I do it. I like to torture him. It's a wonder we're best friends."

"People tease when they care," Darrell said in his same, deep voice. He finally looked at me. "So you and Steve must care about each other an awful lot."

For some reason, I suddenly felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I released my hair from its ponytail and let it fall in front of my face to hide it. Why did I blush when Darrell said that? And why did I care about hiding it, anyway?

Kitsune suddenly trotted up to me and waved his whiskers in my face.

"What?" I asked. I looked at my watch. "Ack! We've been here way too long. We gotta get home!"

I jumped up, holding Kitsune. Darrell slowly stood up too, and returned Absol and Umbreon to their Pokeballs, and put them in the pocket of his trench coat. 

"So when are your friends coming?" he asked. 

"Friday morning," I answered. "They're taking the ferry tomorrow night."

Darrell totally surprised me by taking his hands out of his pockets (where they usually were) and putting them on my shoulders. My heart pounded a little louder.

"Is it okay if I meet them with you?"

"Uh, uh. . ." I stuttered. I gave myself another mental slap and composed myself. "Yeah, sure," I smiled. "I'll be around on the docks."

"Okay." He took his hands off my shoulders and shoved them back in his pockets. "See you then."

I smiled again in reply and took off for home. Kitsune was wiggling around in my arms, and it was a little harder to keep him still since, well, he was an Espeon now. 

"So many surprises tonight," I whispered as I approached the back door to my house, which I always unlocked before I left so I could get back in. I gently put Kitsune down and gingerly touched my shoulder. "So many nice surprises."

~*~

I woke up on Friday at seven in the morning, even though we had a day off. I guess the prospect of me seeing my best friends after so long just excited me too much.

"EEEE!" I squealed, jumping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. I quickly brushed my hair and threw it into a messy braid, and skipped over to the kitchen for breakfast. The ferry wasn't set to arrive until nine, but I wanted to be ready. 

Mom and Dad were up already, of course, them having to feed all the Pokemon. I set out Kitsune's breakfast, and to my surprise, a second after I put his bowl down, he Teleported to it from my room.

"Wow!" I cried, grabbing a box of cereal. "You rock, Kitsune!"

"Ooonn," he replied with mouth full of PokeChow.

I poured myself a big bowl of cereal, but only ate two bites before I jumped up and ran outside. I was totally restless. Was it nine yet?

I glanced at the digital numbers on the microwave that read seven-oh-three.

"Arrrrguh," I muttered. I decided to go out and ride Joker for awhile. He wouldn't mind eating breakfast a little later.

"Lindsey!" Mom cried from the feed room when she saw me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm sooooo excited!" I squealed. "It feels like I haven't seen Ivy and Steve in _years_!"

Mom smiled. "And to think I was looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend," she joked. "I set up three cots in the rec room. I figured you wouldn't want to waste a second with them."

I smiled back. "Thanks Mom!" And I really was thankful. The rec room had a TV, several game systems, and my beloved karaoke machine. 

I got out Joker's tack and lugged it to his stall. He was busy munching on hay, and gave me a Look as I slipped the halter over his head. 

"Oh come on," I pleaded. "Just for an hour or two, pleeeeease?"

Joker snorted, but stopped chewing and allowed me to tack him up. I swung on and cantered around the property, and up to a little off-section where Mom had set up a course of jumps. I sped Joker through them, and despite being all pissed about me interrupting his precious hay-eating time, he jumped beautifully.

Well, _he _did, but I felt really awkward and unbalanced. "Jo," I sighed, walking him around. "I think I'm getting too big for you. We gotta try and help you evolve."

Joker responded by pinning his ears back. I think he likes being a Ponyta---he can get away with stuff more easily.

I suddenly heard Mom shriek. I trotted Joker over to her. "Mom, what is it?" I gasped.

She pointed at a lavender blob that had just used what looked like Confusion on a defenseless wild Wurmple. The bug Pokemon was slamming its head into the fence in an attempt to escape.

"Kitsune!" I cried. "You learned a new attack already?"

Mom looked at me, then back at Kit. "Kitsune?" she asked, looking very confused. "He. . .evolved?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "Last night on---" I stopped myself just in time. I was about to say 'on the beach.' 

"On. . .er. . .eh, in my room, I guess," I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I woke up and he was like that. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. . ." Mom trailed off, throwing the Wurmple out. It proceeded to turn around and slam into the fence again, thinking it was still trapped. 

I looked at my watch, and saw there was only a half an hour until nine, and grinned. 

"Hey Mom, the ferry's supposed to arrive soon!" I cried, dismounting on Joker. "Can you pleeeease put Joker away for me? I want to get there in time to see them."

"Sure," Mom sighed, taking the reins. I threw my helmet off and ran off the property, Kitsune galloping behind me.

"Thanks!" I called. "See you later!"

~*~

No one was near the docks when I arrived. I guess no one else was expecting anyone. 

I sat on a nearby bench, trying not to jump around too much. I was soooooo excited.

"You're here a little early."

I jumped up and saw Darrell suddenly standing near me. How did he _do _that, just sneaking up on me like that?

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait a second longer," I grinned, looking at my watch again. "Come on, stupid ferry!"

Darrell sat down next to me. He was wearing all black, of course. Kitsune, who was sitting on my lap, sniffed one of his pockets. 

"You want to see Umbreon that bad?" he muttered, taking out one of his weird Pokeballs and letting out Umbreon. Kit squealed in delight and they started running around near us.

It was the first time in my life when I couldn't think of anything to say. I just kept looking at my watch every second, glaring at the docks, wondering when the ferry would appear. Darrell was silent too, but he usually was anyway, so I didn't comment on that.

Finally, finally, finally the ferry appeared on the horizon. I stood up and hopped up and down a little until it sloooooowly made its way to the docks. I jogged over there and stood near it, grinning broadly.

A few people made their way off it, and then a car drove off of it. I wondered if someone else was moving here.

I stopped thinking about it, though, when a certain red-headed person with her hair still in a messy bun, and another certain person with his shirt and pants too baggy and dark brown hair that was getting way too long for him stepped off the ferry.

My friends.

~*~*~

Damnit Steve! Cut your hair! :P

-cough- Anyway, time to become one with my awesomecore reviewers ^.^;;. . .wait, forget that. . .it sounds. . .odd. o.O

Hannah~ That's right, we got enough people predicting the outcome of this –coughMelanicough-. But now you'll get TWO updates every other week! Soon enough for ya? ;D

Hanni~ EEEEEEEEE! And what a Happy New Year surprise ^_^ Welcome back for about two minutes. ;D Wow, thanks for all the compliments. I feel speshul. ^.~ I know what you mean about all these AAML and trainer fics. . .yeah, the first five times to me is okay, after that. . .meh. Hmm, so YOU think you know what's up with Darrell? Well, well, doesn't everyone ~_^ _I _don't even know what's up with him half the time. . .he's a creepy guy, that. . .Darrell dude.

And don't you press 'B' to stop evolution?

Karania Avalon~ Heavenly, eh? ~.^ Ha ha, fooled you! Kit's an Espeon! ^_^;;

Zero_Chan~ O_O. . .OH GOD! IT'S A GLOW! _ Ha ha, fooled you too! Oh man, I'm good! ^.^ Lurk's got a real reason to read now. . .-wink-

Hrm, is that everyone? –checks- Yup. . .unless my invisible horse wants to review. . .yeah, didja hear? I have an invisible horse. I bought him with my invisible money. :P

Anyway, besides that. . .I guess I better post the chapter now, considering in two hours it won't officially be Friday. . .:-X

Remember. . .see 'ya Tuesday!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Frisson Indeed

Man I'm hungry. And mad at this stupid video that won't download. ARGUH!

Welcome to a lovely Tuesday update ;D Hope everyone had a nice weekend. . .and I have found a new obsession. And now I'm not telling you what it is. Muhahahaha. ^.~

Since I'm so hungry, I'll just go ahead and do the chapter now. . .yeah, that sounds about right.

~Chapter Nineteen~

"IVY! STEVE!" I shrieked, causing several people to look at me. I didn't care, though.

"LINDSEY!" Ivy cried, slinging her bag over her shoulder and running across the dock. She nearly killed me with her hug.

"You're finally here!" I cried, hugging her back. We shrieked and jumped up and down until I saw Steve walk up, one of his eyes twitching and one of his hands over his ear. 

"Uhh. . ." he started. "Can I get a part in this?"

Ivy finally let go of me and Steve stood there for a second before wrapping me up in a bigger hug than Ivy had.

"LINDSEEEEEEY!" he cried happily, spinning me around, practically lifting me off my feet. "God, we missed you!"

"I can tell," I laughed when he put me down. "I can't believe you guys are here! I could barely sleep last night. I got up at _seven _this morning!"

Steve burst out laughing. "We haven't seen each other for months, and that's all you can say?"

"Apparently," I smiled. 

Ivy suddenly raised her eyebrows at something behind me, and I spun around. Darrell had materialized behind me, Kitsune and Umbreon at his feet.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "You guys, this---" I gestured. "Is Darrell Hunter. Darrell, this is Steve Mochiles and Ivy Sordino."

"Hi," Ivy squeaked, with this silly smile on her face. I gave her a Look, and the smile lessened.

"Yo," Steve said coolly. I frowned at him. What was up with his greeting?

Darrell just nodded in greeting. I was glad I had warned Steve and Ivy he was reeeeally quiet. 

Ivy's eyes traveled down, and she noticed Kit and Umbreon. "Oh, are those Pokemon yours?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"The Umbreon is," Darrell answered.

"Then is the Espeon. . ." Ivy trailed off. She looked up at me and her mouth dropped open.

I grinned. "Meet the new Kitsune."

"Omigosh!" Ivy squealed, and Kit ran over to her, showing off his new Espeon form. "I don't believe it! That's awesome! How'd he evolve?"

"I would imagine like every other Pokemon in the world does," Steve muttered. Ivy whacked him in the arm.

I laughed. "He evolved a few nights ago. Darrell saw it." I smiled at him, but he continued to wear a bland expression.

Geez. What was _with _him? He said he wanted to meet my friends, and then he acts like this!

"'Breon," Umbreon suddenly whined. Darrell sighed and returned him to his Pokeball. I noticed Steve raise his eyebrows at the sight of the Pokeball. 

"I'd better go," Darrell said. "Nice meeting you," he nodded at my friends, and with a swish of his coat, walked away.

Ivy waited until he was out of earshot before grinning. "Hmm, hmm. . ." she smiled slyly.

"What?" I asked.

"I detected a frisson," she said smartly, tapping her index fingers together.

"Eh? They have earthquakes here?!" Steve cried, suddenly sidestepping on the ground.

"Not _that _kind of frisson," Ivy sighed, all exasperated, and smacked his arm again. "A frisson. A tremor of intense attraction."

I suddenly felt my cheeks getting hot and wish I hadn't put my hair in a braid. "Uhh. . ." I said intelligently.

"Between you and Darrell!" Ivy cried, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "With _both _of you as a matter of fact," she smiled her sly smile again.

Steve frowned at all of this. "Uh, don't we have better things to talk about?"

Ivy gave him a funny look, but then picked up Kitsune. "So!" she cried. "Where is this tiny house of yours?"

I laughed, glad for the change in subject. For some reason, it was awkward to talk about Darrell, especially in front of Steve. "Actually, I'm getting used to it, but I don't know if Kitsune is. I think everything looks smaller to him since he's bigger now."

"Esss," he replied, jumping from Ivy's arms and onto my shoulder.

"Dork," I grinned. I linked arms with my best friends. "Let's go!"

~*~

"And we're sleeping in here," I gestured to the rec room.

"Oh man," Steve groaned. "The karaoke machine's in there!"

"Where else?" I grinned, and winked.

"Planning a rude awakening tomorrow?" he muttered.

Ivy and I looked at each slyly and nodded, and we quickly ran into the rec room, grabbed the pillows from the cots, and started whacking Steve.

"ARRRGUH!" he pretended to scream.

Still acting, he crumbled to the floor like it was useless. He laid there, blocking his face while Ivy and I continued the pillow fight, laughing. . .well, like it was old times. I suddenly tripped over either Ivy or Steve's foot and I fell. . .right on top of Steve.

"Uhh. . .whoops," I muttered, trying to get up. Steve looked away and laughed.

"Heh, all the ladies can't keep their hands off me," he said quickly, still looking away.

"You wish," I replied, ignoring my flaming face. 

Ivy rolled her eyes and threw the pillows back in the rec room. "Oh puh-_lease_," she sighed heavily. "We have no time to just sit around! Are you going to show us this evil Hoenn town?" she winked.

I laughed and jumped up. "Yeah! I'll give you a tour, and later tonight we can eat out. . .and I know this _awesome _karaoke place. . ."

"Will the torture never end?" Steve muttered.

I smiled and pulled him up off the floor. "Aw, c'mon. You know you love it! And hey, you haven't heard my wonderful voice for months now!"

"Yes, the best months of my life." He stuck his tongue out at me.__

I smiled slyly and shook my head. "You know, you're just asking for it," I continued to smile. I tried to make myself look intimidating. "Muhahaha. . ."

"There really _is _something in the Hoenn water," Steve whispered to Ivy. "It's driven Lindsey insane."

~*~

It was like I was back in my room in Johto, belting my heart out into the microphone---the only difference was, well, I was in Hoenn.

I stood up in front of everyone, flipping around the pigtails that were fastened to the top of my head. My cross belt glittered around my waist that was  holding up my black pants. My light blue one-shouldered top completed my new karaoke outfit.

I held up the microphone and continued to sing a new song I had learned called 'The Power of Love'. 

"There comes a time,

When you face the toughest of fights.

Searching for a sign,

Lost in the darkest of nights."

Despite everything he said about my voice, Steve was sitting at a nearby table, watching me with a weird, happy expression on his face. Ivy was sitting at the same table, trying to catch some cute guy's eye.

I continued the song.

"The wind blows so cold,

Standing alone, 

Before the battle's begun.

But deep in your soul,

The future unfolds,

As right as the rays of the sun.

You've got to believeeeeeeeeeeeee," I held out the note, swinging my hair around.

"In the power of love.

You've got to believeeeeeeeeeee,

In the power of love,

The power of love."

As I sang that, for some odd reason, Darrell popped into my mind. I hoped he wasn't mad or anything that I wasn't at the beach tonight, but here, singing karaoke. I wondered what he was doing, and what he did on the beach before we met. Did he just stare out at the ocean, wondering if he would ever have a friend like me?

"Raising emotion,

There's a light

That flows from the heart.

It's a chain reaction,

And nothing will keep us apart."

'Nothing,' I thought. 'Not even if you truly found your purpose. . .and a Dragon Pokemon.'

"Stand by my side,

There's nothing to hide,

Together we'll fight to the end.

Take hold of my hand,

And you'll understand,

What it actually means to be friends!"

Steve grinned as I sang these, and all thoughts of Darrell flew out of my head. I realized. . .well, this song was about us. Not that Steve and I ever had to fight anything, or something like that. He's just. . .always been there for me, even when he got a new girlfriend. Ivy, too, but it was a bit harder for her considering she didn't live next door to me---and she just wasn't as overprotective, really.

"You've got to believeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

In the power of love.

You've got to believeeeeeeee,

In the power of love.

It gives meaning to each moment.

It's what our hearts are all made of!

You've got to believeeeee

In the power of loooooove."

'. . .for them.'

~*~*~

That, to let you know, is a Sailor Moon song. You know. . .just to let you know. You know?

I don't know. I need cheese. I'll give you some if you REVIEW! ^_^;;


	21. Chapter Twenty: First Kiss

Late-breaking news! Here's our interviewer, RainbowSerenity!

RainbowSerenity: Good morning/afternoon/evening. . .today we are here to talk to the very characters from the somewhat-known fic, _Lindsey: Tamer's Prophecy_.

Right now we're here, spying on Steve. . .

Steve: (looking in a mirror and flipping his hair around) Heh heh heh. –sniggers- I am _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch _a ladie's man. (winks at reflection)

RS: O_O;;. . .Uh. . .(cough) Hello, Mr. Mochiles. And how are you this morning/afternoon/evening?

S: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (runs around flailing arms)

RS: -_-;;;;;. . .

S: (calming down) Uh. . .good I guess? (mumbles)

RS: Steve, the rumors are spreading like. . .well, not like wildfire, but something like that. 

S: Uhmm. . . 

RS: ARE YOU THAT NAÏVE?! (smacks Steve and resumes interviewer-like position) –cough- So. . .like I said, the rumors are spreading. Is it true that you may, indeed have fallen for Lindsey?

S: (blushes) I. . .(laughs and sweatdrops) I don't know what you're talking about! Eh, heh, heh!

RS: Really now. 

S: Sure! I mean, who could ever fall for someone like Lindsey, tsssh. . .she's so brutal and narssictic and. . .stuff. (bigger sweatdrop)

RS: Uh huh. . .well, if you say so.

Lindsey: Hey, did someone say my name?

RS: Why look, it's Lindsey, the star of this ficanoid! And---yes, it's also Ivy, her other best friend.

Ivy: Eh?

L: (looks up) OMIGOD! A CAMERA! (runs to mirror, trampling a sweatdropping Steve) How's my hair?! AAAAAAAAAIEEE! It looks like #@!&!!! OH GOD NO! And my eye shadow doesn't match my socks!

RS, S, & I: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;. . . .

S: Uh, Lindsey. . .can you please get off of my spine. . .you're kind of crushing it. . .

L: (jumps up) Ah yeah! Sorry 'bout that! I gotta go see Darrell now anyway, bye! (rushes out)

S: Grrrrrrr. . .

RS: What was that?!

S: Nothing. . .-_-

RS: Riiiiiiiiiiiight. (turns to Ivy) So Miss Sordino, do you have any say in this possibility of a love triangle?

I: _POSSIBILITY?! _Possibility my butt! Steve just keeps---(is interrupted when Steve jumps up and covers her mouth)

S: (hissing) _Shut up!_

I: (pulls his hand off and points to RainbowSerenity) Well, she started it.

RS: Children, children, please. . .anyway, before we actually get to the chapter, do you care to comment, Ivy?

I: Yeah. . .when are you gonna hook me up with someone? 

RS: Uhh. . .I never thought about it. Who do you want to be 'hooked up' with?

I: (stars in eyes, drooling) Darrell. . .

S: (rolls eyes and mutters) What loser. Tsssh.

RS: There you have it, folks. The real deal of what goes on behind the keyboard of _Lindsey: Tamer's Prophecy. _Now back to our regularly scheduled chapter, already in progress.

S: HEY! Wait a sec! I've read this chapter AND I DON'T LIKE IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! (flails arms)

RS: (smacks him with pillow) -.-;;. . .

~Chapter Twenty~

"Geez!" Steve complained once we got back to my house. "We were at that karaoke place like three hours!" He went to the rec room and flopped down on one of the cots.

"The audience couldn't get enough of me!" I smiled. "And we weren't there _that _long," I sighed. "It's only ten o'clock."

Ivy got out her pajamas from her bag and headed to the bathroom. "Yeah, it was only hard for Steve because he knows if he got up there and sang more than he did, the audience would run us out."

Steve threw a pillow at her in response. "Hey, when we were all up there together, they were making faces at _you guys, _not me!" He rolled his eyes. "Can we all just get some sleep?!" he begged. 

I sat on my own cot and stared at the clock. Ten o'clock. . .would Darrell be at the beach?

"Lindsey? You going to sleep?" Steve asked.

I gave a half shrug. "I have to. . .go and do something. You guys just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I got up and started to walk out of the house.

"Lindsey! Lindsey, wait!"

I closed the door, drowning out Steve, and ran all the way to the beach, my still-pigtailed hair flying behind me.

To my surprise, it wasn't abandoned. A certain someone dressed in black with an Absol at his feet and an Umbreon running up and down the shoreline was there.

"Darrell!" I gasped, jogging towards him. I sat down and caught my breath.

"Hey," he said in his same monotone voice. "I didn't think you would be here. You know, with your friends here."

"We were just at karaoke," I said through huffs. "And I noticed it was still kinda early so I thought I'd see if you were here."

"Where's Kitsune?"

I looked up at the sky and thought of Kit, who was probably sleeping peacefully on my bed. "At home," I answered. "He's most likely sleeping. We only got back awhile ago and I wanted to go before Steve or Ivy asked any questions. . ."

He replied with a simple nod, and imitated me by staring up at the sky.

"So," I asked, breaking the silence. "Gone on your search for a Dragon Pokemon yet?"

He shook his head, still staring up.

"You're so quiet tonight," I frowned. "What, jealous of my Johto friends?"

He looked down at the ocean, stared at the crashing waves for a few seconds, and turned to me. "Not so much as that," he said.

I cocked my head in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I've just been thinking. . ." he said slowly, still staring at me with his dull eyes. "Johto's such a huge part of your life. It makes me wonder what state I'll be in if you ever do decide to go back."

"What?" I echoed. "What do you mean?" It was my turn to stare at him.

"You're really the only friend I've ever had," he said, setting his mouth in a line. Darrell never smiled much. "The only one who's ever cared."

I laid a hand on his shoulder and made the mistake of staring in those black eyes. "You know if we're really friends, I'll never leave you," I smiled sadly. "I never left Steve and Ivy."

"Yeah."

It wasn't my imagination this time---we were leaning closer together---and there were no Pokemon around to evolve. What I had been thinking of these past months, what my heart really did desire, happened.

Darrell and I leaned forward perfectly, and our lips met for the first time. I was trying to act mature about it, but all I could think was, 'OMIGOSH! MY FIRST KISS IS HAPPENING!'

And no evolving Pokemon to interrupt.

Just as Darrell and I pulled apart, I swore I heard footsteps. I turned my head slightly and saw none other than. . .

"Steve!" I gasped, clamping a hand over my mouth. Oi. Had he seen that kiss? I hoped not.

Steve didn't answer me, but was glaring at Darrell, who was also looking at Steve, but with an expressionless look on his face. 

"Mochiles," was all he said.

Steve's face skewed into an unreadable expression. "You," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You think you can just waltz on in and make Lindsey forget about us, hmm? Oh yes, you've probably emptied her head and filled it with visions of Hoenn and Dark-types---"

Steve was interrupted when I got up and smacked him upside the head. 

"_OWW!_" he complained, giving me a Look. "What was that for? I'm just trying to. . ."

"Trying to what, hmm?" I glared. "I bet you have no idea how to get back to the house if I told you to just turn around right now."

Steve rubbed his head where I smacked him, looked at the long road behind him, and gave a sort of pathetic laugh. "Sure, sure, of course I could!"

"Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow morning," I sighed, spinning my back towards him and crossing my arms. Yeah, I knew Steve better than this. He had no clue where he was and he'd probably end up in a total stranger's house if he actually did go off.

"Okay, but you're coming with me," Steve said quickly, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed, trying to get away and get back to Darrell, who was just looking as a mix of incredibly confused and his usual expressionless self.

Steve stopped and dropped my wrist. "Sorry, but I just think that'd you'd want to spend some time with your only best friends," Steve said in a low voice. "We've been inseparable for years, and you suddenly go gallivanting off with this guy?"

I inwardly groaned. This meant Steve _had _seen the kiss. Great, just great. My first kiss and my best friend had witnessed it.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go back. . .just give me a minute." I walked over to Darrell, who had stood up with his hands in his pockets, as usual. Umbreon and Absol were returned to their Pokeballs, and it was silent except for the crash of the ocean and the occasional hoot from a HootHoot.

I sighed again. "Sorry about. . .that," I apologized.

He put a hand on my cheek and I softly closed my eyes, and covered his hand with mine. So that kiss really _did _change things between us. . .no longer were we 'just friends'. But had we ever been that in the first place? My heart had been pounding like crazy ever since I met him.

"No need to apologize," he whispered, slowly letting go of my face. "He's just. . .your protector, is all."

I opened my eyes and let my hand and mouth drop. "What?" 

Darrell shook his head, his long black hair flying everywhere. "I have to be going. . .I hope to see you again tomorrow night. . .and if you don't come. . ."

Steve coughed impatiently, but my eyes were glued to Darrell.

"I'll come find you." Quickly, so Steve didn't see, he bent down and kissed me again, and I still kept it cool even though my heart was singing. 

When I opened my eyes seconds after the kiss ended, Darrell was gone.

~*~

"So that's how you met him, Miss Lindsey? Hmm?" Steve hissed as we quietly tiptoed into the back door. It closed with a low click, and I went into the rec room and slid into my cot without saying anything to Steve.

He plopped into his own cot next to mine. "Lindsey, geez," he sighed. "I know we haven't seen each other for awhile but you don't have to ignore me like this."

I turned on my side so my back was facing towards him. I wasn't really _angry _at Steve, just a little. . .peeved. After all, best friends aren't supposed to follow you and walk into your first kisses.

"Well, fine," he said in mocking tone, and I heard him also roll over. 

I sighed and rolled back over on my back. "I. . .I'm not _trying_ to ignore you," I said quietly. "It's just weird seeing you guys again after so long. It's not fair that as soon as I get used to it, you're going to go back to Johto and I'll be stuck here again."

Steve didn't say anything for so long, I thought he might have drifted off to sleep, but then I heard him turn over the other way to face me. 

"Hey," he said. "Did you forget our promise? We said you'd be back, no matter how long it takes. Sure you'd be stuck here again, but only for a little while longer."

I took my time in thinking of a reply and listened to Ivy's deep breathing in the background. 

"Yeah, I guess," was my brilliant reply. "I just. . .I don't know."

Steve reached over to my cot and gently squeezed my hand. "Hey, don't worry about it!" he smiled. "We still have three more days of us pretending you've never moved. Go to sleep."

I stuck out my tongue. "Sure, sure," I snorted before closing my eyes and falling into a deeper sleep than Ivy.

  
~*~*~

S: Aww, c'mon. Just one?

RS: NO WAY! Get your own sugary things! These are for the reviewers! 

S: I HATE THE REVIEWERS!

RS: O_O NOOOOOOO! (falls over)

S: (sweatdrops) They think I like Lindsey like that! Tsssh. . .what. . .what. . .ARRRRRRGUH!

L: Hey, what'd I miss?

RS: Nothing at all. . .just people reviewing as I hand out their sugary things. . .(sighs)

Oh yes. . .MORE late-breaking news. . .RS herself has made a little art-site-thingymabob! That's right, you can view art from all three, that's right folks, ALL THREE 'Tamer' ficanoids! Yay! You wanna see?! Do you really wanna?!

Ah, even if you don't. . .take out the stars. :P www*.freewebs*.com*/rainbow*serenity

And unless you're even remotely interested in the horses I ride (HAHAHAHA), click on 'FanArt'.

Yeah, it sucks, but what do you expect? I'm a writer, not a webmaster. :P


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Dragonair Appearance

GAAAAH! Everybody smack my stepsister in the head. Don't ask why, just do it X_X

-cough- Anyway. . .

Steve: HA! HA HAHAHAHA!

RainbowSerenity: . . . . . .

S: Thores Zandai said I'm cooler than Darrell! –hugs TZ- YEAH! YOU ROCK! BWAHAHA!

RS: -.-;;. . . Uhm. Of course. They reviewed which means they rock, but you don't have to be all. . .touchy feely and. . .stuff.

S: Eh heh heh. . .ummm. . .can I go beat up Darrell now?

RS: NO! He's a _very _important character and you just can't kill him off whenever you feel like it! 

S: How can he be more important than _me?!_

RS: . . . . . . .

S: ANSWER ME!

RS: . . . . . . .

S: X_X

~Chapter Twenty-One~

"Liiiiiindseeeeeeeey," someone called, and shook me around.

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting Mom or someone, but I saw chunks of auburn hair spilling from a bun over my face.

"ARRGUH! ATTACK!" I cried, sitting up and throwing a pillow at Ivy.

"Hey, I thought that was reserved for Steve!" Ivy giggled, hurling the pillow back at me.

I caught it and stretched, watching Kitsune suddenly bound into the room, looking around for something.

"Oh, sorry Kit," I laughed. "I just attacked Ivy with a pillow, is all."

Kitsune made an angry growling noise and walked off with a swish of his double tail, probably to the kitchen where he would wait for breakfast.

I groaned and got up before Kitsune could use a Psychic attack to make me—you do not mess with Kit when he's hungry--and I shuffled to the kitchen where Steve was already eating breakfast, that pig.

"'Mornin'," I mumbled, pouring out some PokeChow, for Kit. I looked out the window---already Mom and Dad were with the Rapidashes. Mom was riding one of them---I couldn't tell who from this distance---and Dad was throwing flakes of hay into certain stalls.

I yawned and got out bowls for cereal for Ivy and I. Steve noticed me yawning and raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you weren't with. . with _him!_" he cried, throwing his spoon at me. I ducked, and it hit the floor with a loud clatter.

Ivy looked confused. "Um, am I missing something?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but of course Steve interrupted: "She was at the beach with ol' Whats-his-name, that dude with the black coat and the Umbreon. At freaking ten at night! TEN!"

"Oh, you were with Darrell?" Ivy smiled slyly. "The frisson never lies."

"Bad Lindsey," Steve muttered, getting up from the table.

"Well, _really_!" Ivy cried after him. "You're acting like you're jealous or something!"

Steve stopped in his tracks and gave Ivy a Look. He spun around opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but I interrupted when I sighed loudly. "Do you guys have little fights like this all the time when I'm not around?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Liars," I laughed. "Hey, want to go riding today? It's such a beautiful day. . ."

Ivy grinned. "Yeah! You can show off your jumping skills. Maybe Joker will even evolve."

"Fat chance." I looked at Steve. "Are you coming?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he answered, walking back over to Ivy and I and flinging his arms over our shoulders. "After all, I'm here with my two best friends, why would I spend that time holed up in a room?"

I rolled my eyes and opened up the back door, wondering if Mom or Dad was willing to have Professor Oak transport Pluto or another Ponyta over here. If not, maybe Ivy could ride Joker while I rode one of the Rapidash. . .and Steve would ride Phoenix, of course. . .

"Hey kids," Dad called from the feed room once we were outside. "Going riding?"  
  


"Yeah," I answered for all of us. "Daaaaaaaaad. . .do you think you could pleeeease call Professor Oak and get him to transfer Pluto or another Ponyta for Ivy to ride?"

Dad raised an eyebrow. "You really think that 'angel talk' is going to work on me?"

"It has before!"

He sighed. "Well, I can't right now---Diana has a show coming up and I have to go with her to see about the entry fees and stuff, and plus, I have to finish these feeds."

I was about to groan, but Dad raised his eyebrow again. "And don't you have a stall to muck and some tack to clean Miss Oh-My-Friends-Are-Here-So-I'll-Skip-My-Chores?"

"Daaaaaaaad," I complained, but it did no good. He just grabbed another bale of hay and went towards a stall.

I blew some bangs off my forehead. "Sorry guys," I sighed. "I _thought _since my only best _friends _were here I wouldn't have to do _chores _for just a few _days_, but noooooo. . ."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Ivy laughed. "We'll help."

Steve was rolling up his sleeves. "Where's that saddle soap? I can't wait to ride already, it feels like I haven't sat in a saddle feeling stupid while Lindsey jumped on Joker in months!"

Ivy and I double smacked his arm. "It _has _been months, stupid!" I laughed.

"After all the help I give, you just abuse me," he sighed back, but he was smiling so I knew he wasn't really mad. 

"Okay!" Steve suddenly cried, startling two of the grazing Rapidashes into a trot. "First one to clean two bridles wins! Ready set, go!"

~*~

It really figured that Darrell came over my house for the first time in history when I was covered in bedding, muck, and straw. He was leaning on the fence that marked the edge of the property when I walked out of Joker's now-clean stall, with me smelly and flies buzzing around my head. 

"Darrell!" I yelped when I noticed him. Luckily Mom and Dad were finding out about her upcoming show.

Kitsune, who had been asleep in the middle of the yard during the whole mucking-out business, suddenly woke up and ran to Darrell, probably begging to see Umbreon.

I also ran up to him. "Hey!" I cried, out of breath from the shock of seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

To my even greater surprise, he leapt over the four foot high fence like it was nothing, gently grabbed my shoulders, and greeted me with a kiss.

Although I couldn't say I didn't like it, I was kind of confused and embarrassed. What if Steve or Ivy came out of the tack room before the kiss ended? Who just _does _that anyway?

Luckily, Steve and Ivy came out from cleaning the tack about two seconds after Darrell pulled back. I glanced at them, and Steve was looking mad about something, and Ivy looked shocked, surprised, and pleased rolled into one.

"Sorry," Darrell whispered. "But I did say I'd come find you."

"Y. . yeah," I said breathlessly. 

Steve stomped over towards us, and Ivy followed him, still rolled in her emotions. 

"What are _you _doing here?!" he demanded to know.

"I believe I have the right to step foot on the Tamer's property, unless Lindsey has given me the information I don't have the right."

Steve looked confused for a second as he struggled to decipher what Darrell was talking about, but then he just blurted out, "Yeah, well, who says she gave you the right, Mr. Darrell. . .Darrell. . ."

"Hunter," Ivy supplied with a know-it-all grin on her face.

"Shut up Ivy," Steve muttered, and continued yelling at Darrell. "Darrell _Hunter_," he barked. "I swear, you think you can just come barging in and—"

I kicked Steve in the knee this time. "Uh, Steve, I didn't say he couldn't come here. You don't have to get all mad about it."

"Who's mad?" he mumbled, rubbing his knee.

"Anyway," Darrell suddenly said, swishing his coat. "I just wanted to tell you that I think I may have a lead on the whereabouts of a Dragon Pokemon."

For some reason, I had to force my grin, but I really was happy for him. "That's great! So. . .are you going to find it?"

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out one of those Pokeballs of his. "Yes," he answered. "I don't know where it could be hiding. . .I would suspect somewhere in the woods around here. . .but I _will find it_." He said the last three words in a deep voice that was entirely unlike his own, and he blinked for a second like he was trying to remember what he had just said.

"Well, that means. . .I'm off," he said, and since Steve and Ivy were watching, I refrained from kissing him again as his proper farewell. Darrell then jumped back over the fence and wandered off in the people passing by.

I absentmindedly wandered over to Joker's paddock, with Kit, Ivy, and Steve following me. I let us all in the paddock, and Joker nudged my hand for treats, and that somehow snapped me out of it.

"Well," was all I said before Steve started in.

"Lindsey, how can you _stand _that guy?!" he cried. "Geez! He thinks he can just waltz on in here and act like he owns the place or something?! Why don't you ever try to stop him?! Don't you see what he's---"

"Steve, chill out," Ivy hissed, shaking his arm.

But of course he didn't. "I don't like that guy, so I don't see how you could! I guess 'they' were right when 'they' said 'opposites attract', since you guys are far from being passable friends---or I guess I should say 'more than friends'," Steve continued to growl. "It's like you've completely forgotten us! What's more important right now, the fact that we're only here for a few more days before we're out of your life again, or that all he has to offer you is that he wants to find a Dragon Pokemon?! I hate this, Lindsey! I hate the fact that you've gone completely crazy in only a few months! I hate how you've changed so much!"

I just stood there as he yelled this, my anger boiling by the second. When he finally shut up, I let loose with a counter-yell. 

"Has it EVER occurred to you that people DO change?!" I yelled. "What would _you _have done if it was _you _who moved, huh?! You wouldn't have wallowed in loneliness or anything, you would've gone out and got yourself a girlfriend! I just went and found someone instead of thinking about Johto every waking minute! _I _haven't changed, _you_ have!!!"

Still angry, I suddenly vaulted onto Joker bareback, no bridle, or even a halter and lead rope, and dug my heels into his sides. He snorted in surprise and took off at a canter, quickly going past Steve and Ivy and off the property. Somehow, Kitsune was able to follow me, though I don't know how or why. Kit was the last thing on my mind at the moment, though.

"LINDSEY!" Ivy screamed, running after me, but no avail---Joker was too fast. I kicked him again and he launched into a full-out gallop. 

How I stayed on Joker's bare back at a gallop holding onto nothing but his neck, I'll never know. I pushed my leg to make him go left, which led down a dirt road into a rather dense forest---and Kitsune was somehow keeping up with me.

Joker kept galloping and snorting, and actually jumped over a small rock and I realized Mom was right about it being easier to jump in breeches, but I took no notice of it. I just had to get away from everyone---who did Steve think he was? He expected me to stay exactly the same for life or something?

Joker came to a very sudden stop, and since I wasn't paying attention, I was thrown off his back. Poor Jo was heaving, and he was covered with sweat. Kitsune, on the other hand, still looked as fresh as a Sunflora.

I looked all around, and saw nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

"Oh man," I moaned, slowly standing up. Where the heck was I?

Joker seemed to suddenly stop breathing, even though his nostrils were flaring---in fact, the whole forest did. I heard nothing but a tiny whisper of wind. 

I suddenly felt some kind of hot pain, and quickly realized it was coming from the key that I hadn't taken off since Steve had given it to me for Mom. I pulled it out from under my shirt and looked with shock to see that it had a faint blue aura around it.

Before I could register this information, I heard some sort of wild singing ripping through the trees that sounded vaguely familiar.

I gasped. No, it _couldn't_ be. . .

Yes. 

The Dragonair seemed even more beautiful than it was nearly five years ago. It still had that green tint in its eyes as it started at me---or rather, the key.

Was _this _Dragonair the Dragon Pokemon Darrell wanted to capture? I didn't know, but imagine if I could bring back this Dragonair for him. . .he'd be so happy for once. . .

"Dragonair!" my quivering voice called. "I challenge you!"

Instead of disappearing like it did last time, Dragonair just cocked its head curiously. Joker and Kitsune suddenly stepped up in front of me, acting as if they were ready to battle. 

"Jo? Kit?"

At those simple nicknames, they launched themselves at Dragonair, hoofs flailing and claws bared. Before they tried to attack the blue Dragon Pokemon, it seemed like two against one would win, but it looked like Dragonair just flicked them off with a toss of its graceful head, and Joker and Kitsune where thrown into the forest.

I gasped in worry, but I was unable to move. Dragonair was keeping me stuck with its spell. 

It was. . .floating _closer _to me. I couldn't take deep breaths anymore, I could only gasp.

When it was just a few feet away from me, Dragonair lowered its head and pointed its horn at my chest. I wanted to run away, but that spell was too strong.

All of a sudden, the Dragonair launched its horn into my heart. I screamed and felt so many different things at once---they key was burning again, my insides were tugging, and those voices, voices, _voices. . ._

I felt my body fly backwards and hit headfirst into something hard, probably a tree. I heard the Dragonair sing its song again. . .and then nothing. 

~*~*~

{Steve is unavailable to comment at this time since he can't seem to keep his BIG FAT MOUTH shut. Thus he has been. . .packed away.}

S: (in a closet with duct tape around his mouth and wrists) MRSPRPH! MMMPWOW! GALW WOIALA!

RS: _Anyway. . . _Arigatou for everyone's reviews! I like reviews! Yay! ^_^ But I'm uber jealous of you now Zero_Chan. . .can I have Milo?!?!. . .especially since he looks like Gus Man. ^.^ Or so you say. ~_^ Eh heh. . .-cough-

Anyway (again). . .tune in this TUESDAY for the next chapter! What will become of Lindsey? Will Steve possibly admit something? ("HELIW WWLAOOOOOO!") Will someone actually find they like Darrell? 

See ya Tuesday!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Awakening

Gaaaah. Gomen ne for the lack of update yesterday! –bows head- It's amazing…I was about to and...THINGS happened. So very many things. Like my dog sat on my foot. That's a big deal when your dog is a thirty-something pound Beagle who won't move no matter what X_X

Blink: BARK BARK BARK! –evil growl-

Anyway...onto the slightly late chapter. Eh, heh, heh. ^.^;; I need...pie.

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

_"Lindsey, I'm sorry...I..I....Lindsey, stop kidding around. Open your eyes..._please._"_

_"Any sign of her coming through?"_

_"No. . .not yet. I can't believe this. What if she..._never _wakes up? I'll never forgive myself for yelling at her like that."_

_"Don't blame yourself. You didn't cause this."_

_"It's _my_ fault she ran off with Joker."_

"No it's not, you idiot. It's just one of those things that...happened. I have to go back to her house---her parents want me to see to Kitsune and Joker. Are you staying here again?"

_"I have to."_

_"Fine, fine...I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Her parents are out in the waiting room, as usual, if you need anything."_

_"I just need her... to wake up. Lindsey, I'm sorry...please open your eyes..."_

_Lindsey Tamer...he's been calling for you. Open your eyes._

~*~

White.

White was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Or maybe I should be seeing gray, since it looked like it was nighttime. 

Night? Wasn't it just daytime a minute ago?

What happened...why was I awake?

As I struggled to remember, a sharp, shooting pain made it's way to my head. I gasped, looking around slowly, as not to hurt my head more.

I was hooked up to what looked like an IV. A few machines were beeping, and there were wire coming out of me everywhere. The bed I was on had the top half raised, and the mattress was ridiculously uncomfortable.

There was only one explanation for all of this: I was in a hospital. 

But..._why_?

I sighed as I tried to remember...but the only thing coming to my mind was galloping bareback on Joker...did I fall off or something?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud snort. I looked to my side and saw Steve sleeping in a chair right next to my bed. Or rather...snoring while sitting up in a very uncomfortable-looking chair.

I felt something twitch. I looked down at my hand. Somehow, in my surveying of my hospital room, I had missed the part where Steve was clutching my hand in his. I tried to roll my eyes, but it hurt. 

Steve, only Steve would sit by my side in a hospital in a chair with a comfort about equal to sitting Joker's trot. 

"You're such a good friend," I whispered.

Steve snored loudly again, this time so loud that he woke himself up. He looked kind of startled, then looked at me before slowly closing his eyes again.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Steve's eyes suddenly flew open and he gripped my hand tighter, and he gasped.

"Lindsey?!"

"In the flesh," I mumbled. It hurt everything to talk. Why was I in so much pain?

"Lindsey..." he whispered, understanding. Of course. Like a best friend should. "You're awake! I can't believe it!"

"Huh?"

Steve paused, wondering if he should go on. But I guess since I didn't close my eyes and fall back asleep or something, Steve took that as a hint to tell me what the heck was going on.

"Lindsey..." he said again, this time more softly. "You...you've been in a coma for the past two weeks." He put his other hand on mine.

"Wha...what?" I swallowed. "A coma?"

"Yeah...it was...well..." Steve paused. "Maybe I should call your parents. They can tell you." He dropped my hand and started to get up.

"No," I said. "You tell me."

He frowned, and then sighed deeply. He made himself as comfortable as he possibly could on that stupid chair, and put his hand in mine again.

"Well, your mom was mad since you had just run off with Joker...of course, she didn't know until a few hours later when she saw both of you guys were missing. She was confused since Ivy and I didn't show back up at your house even later, and she thought we were out somewhere...and she was so worried when we told her you were...missing." Steve sniffled and looked down.

"I was---" I started, but Steve broke in first:

"So then we all decide to search for you, but we had no idea where to even start. We all made a bunch of plans, and decided to do some weird complicated thing your dad suggested, but then Kitsune suddenly teleported, and he led us right to you.

"You were leaning against a tree and your...your head was bleeding...and...and..."

I looked at Steve and saw his shoulders were shaking. Was he...crying?

"Steve..." I started.

He looked up at me, blinking back a few tears. "I really thought we lost you," he whispered. "It was terrible. I kept thinking about the last thing I said to you, and I really didn't want that to be the last thing ever..."

I couldn't say anything. Here was Steve, Mr. Macho Steve, practically in tears about what he had said to me. About whatever had happened.

"Steve, it's okay," I whispered. "I'm awake now and I guess I'm okay...what about Joker and Kitsune? Are they...?"

"They're fine." Steve rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "They're both at your house. Ivy's watching them." He paused again.

"What?" I asked crabbily. 

"Joker...well...he looked kind of beat up. Oh, what am I saying?!" he suddenly cried, squeezing my hand so tight, it was added to my list of things that hurt. He looked up at the ceiling, smacking his head every once in awhile.

"Joker was a mess!" Steve continued. "He could barely walk! And Kitsune wasn't any better, his coat was all matted with dirt and blood and who knows what, and you, well you were just..." Steve stopped and finally looked at me, a little calmer since he had let out his rage, I guess. "Lindsey..." he said in a lower voice. Man, what was it with him saying my name every minute? "What happened out there? The last thing that happened was that...well..." Steve looked down again. "When we had that fight, and then something happened..."

I closed my eyes. Steve was right. Something had happened out there, the only problem was, I had no idea what.

"I have no idea," I whispered. "I can't remember anything. Just...just..."

I suddenly felt a lurch in my chest, and hot pain. My head suddenly flooded with memories. I put my free hand over my heart, and felt the key...

And I remembered.

"Wait..." I said, taking a deep breath. "I...I...I _do_ know what happened..."

He looked up at me. "What?" he asked softly.

"It---" I started, but the door suddenly creaked open. In the dim light I could make out a person dressed in white with curly blonde hair. 

"You called?" she asked, looking at Steve.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, looking at me, the lady, then back at me. "This is Lindsey Tamer. She was in a coma...?"

"Oh!" the woman suddenly said. "Yes, sorry. I remember now." She looked at me. "I'll go get your parents and your doctor." And with that, she left the room.

"Uh...who was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A nurse, one of the many you've had," Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Why did you call her? I mean...I'm awake, can't I just go?"

Steve shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think you'll need some kind of care. I mean, geez, you were just, oh, I don't know, ASLEEP, with everyone thinking you were going to DIE for the past two WEEKS!" Steve was raising his voice again.

"Steve!" I hissed. "Calm down! I'm awake now, aren't I? I mean, come on, you're practically my brother but you don't need to be THAT protective of me!"

He let go of my hand and laughed a little. "I'm practically your brother?"

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, apparently I just woke up from a coma, you can't---"

"Lindsey Tamer?" a deep voice suddenly asked. Steve spun out of the way and I saw a man with stringy black hair wearing a white coat---my doctor, I presumed.

"Yeah," I muttered.

Someone shoved the doctor dude aside and raced towards me. Mom. Of course.

"Lindsey!" Mom sobbed as she attempted to hug me while not yanking any of the wires attached to me. "Omigod, you're awake!"

"Mom...ow...head pain..." 

"Oh honey...I'm sorry..." Mom let go and wiped her eyes. "I just can't believe you're awake. Mr. Kamazini---your doctor---called us over, oh we've all been sleeping in the waiting rooms waiting for you to wake up...oh Lindse-e-e-e-e-ey!" Mom sobbed.

"We?" was all I asked.

Dad suddenly appeared, putting one arm around Mom's shoulder and putting his other on mine. " 'We', as in me, Diana, and Steve."

"Steve?" I whispered. He was now standing, his hands jammed in his pockets, trying to look like he had something better to do.

"Well, yeah, duh," he said. "I'm practically your brother, right?" He winked.

I managed a smile. "Yeah."

"So," Dr. Kamazini interrupted. "As you probably know, you've been in a coma for the past two weeks. Luckily you've awakened, so now we have to perform some other tests and make sure nothing's really wrong with your head, and then you may go home."

Home, I thought. Where Joker and Kitsune were.

Dr. Kamazini then told me I could only sleep for an hour at a time for the next few days to monitor how I was doing. He mentioned it was nothing short of a miracle I was completely fine, and left the room scratching his head wondering how I could have survived with nothing more than a few head injuries and bruises.

"Sure," I croaked. The sudden silence was quickly broken by Mom's yelling and me suddenly asking questions. She was asking me how I had gotten myself into this, while I was trying to ask where Ivy was.

Steve heard me. "She's staying your house, like me," he said. "Only because she's taking care of the Pokemon. She's been coming here during the day to see you."

"But…how? I've been here for two weeks...right? Didn't she go back to Johto?"

"We got permission for time off," Steve explained. "They let us stay here, considering the circumstances..."

I smiled, but I still felt...incomplete.

Darrell. 

Where was he?

~*~*~

GAHHH! ATE FUDGESICLE TOO FAST…! FREEZE...HEADACHE! X_X

-cough- While I'm being resurrected...reviewer replies ~.^:

magicgalkairi~ Well at least you're not the only one that doesn't like Darrell ^.^; Steve sure has a way of charming da ladies...

Lady Silver Dragon I~ -phew- What a review. O_O...first of all, I didn't know that backspace thing about the periods. So thanks ^^; And...SOMEONE LIKES DARRELL! –falls over- Heh, heh. And let me just say: Yeah, you're right about them being the same. I cringe when I read over April and Diana X_X But anyway...there is always a reason to my madness. SO many people were thinking Lindsey should be a guy (obviously not named Lindsey...^.~), but I've had something planned for awhile. My madness has reason! Bwahaha...

And about the whole they-all-fall-in-love-thing, I live in a shojo manga world. _ Heh, just kidding...I can safely say myself I've never really fallen in love before, so it's kind of nice to write about it. That's always why April/Diana/Lindsey have all this 'moral support'; it's because I don't get much of that in real life. I guess it could make someone puke from all the hap-hap-happiness, but my fics are a little escape from the real world. And although Lindsey is a character all her own, I don't really want to put her through stuff I'm going through at the moment...it'll just make it seem more real, and I want to escape from that! But just you wait...STUFF is going to...eventually happen. ~.^

WHA...I can't draw hands. Hair is easy! –scribble scribble- See...HAIR! ^_^;

So I will be looking forward to more point on my...determined-ness...if that really IS a word. ~.~

Zero_Chan~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –runs away in fear- That Espeon thing is FUNKY, man! O_O It was...STARING at me. With...EYES OF DOOM. Dooooooooom. 

I've never dealt with a lazy horse before...crazy and insane, but never lazy. Hrmm...

Melani~ Steve? A weirdo? Tsssh. ~_^ Ha...such a surprise you call Dragonair evil. Hrmm hrmm indeed...sorry I didn't update yesterday. Heh...you should know by now I get sidetracked ^_^;;

I think that's everyone...now I must go and do...stuff. Yeehaw!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: More 'Moving' News

Uh...-hides in corner- Don't eat me for the lack of update last Friday...you see...THINGS happened...many things. And stuff. Yeah. –cough-

Okay, so I'm sitting on the computer goofing off when the phone rings. No cordless near me, so I must get the phone in the kitchen. For some really odd reason, the answering machine starts going off in the middle of the third ring, so I have to run to get it since it's halfway through the second ring. 

So I'm running, and of course I don't see a chair in the dining room. **WHAM **my foot goes into the chair. I yell out obscenities and whatnot, and let the stupid answering machine get it. And it turns out to be a hang-up. Grrr.

This is no ordinary slamming-you-toe-into-the-wall-that-wasn't-there-before. Oh no, no, no. I can't even feel my three middle toes for about a half an hour. I could've sworn I'd broken them. I can't even walk on that foot for the rest of the night, so I hop on one leg to rest my foot in my bed and watch anime the rest of the night. ^.^

Now I can actually walk –gasp-, but I limp. Yeah, my new nickname is 'Gimpy'. :P There's a bruise the size of my palm near my toes, and one of them is all cut up for some reason. I need a wheelchair.

Okay...sorry if you're yawning now. ~.^ I just HAVE to bore you with stories about my feet. It's SO much more interesting than this next chapter!

Lindsey: Hey! Watch it, woman!

RainbowSerenity: Hey! Watch it, character! I control you, you know. I can make you...HAVE A BAD HAIR DAY!

L: O_O...eep!

That's more like it.

~Chapter Twenty-Three~

"Lindsey?"

I jumped at the sudden sound of Mom's voice and the IV pinched into my skin. 

"Ow," I complained. What happened, what happened out there...

"It's...a long story..." I whispered, looking the other way. I didn't want anyone to know about this whole ordeal.

"We're not going anywhere," Mom replied.

I sighed. I guess if you were found in a forest unconscious with some head trauma that led into a coma for two weeks, people would want to know what happened to you.

"Okay," I sighed. "Well...I was...out galloping on Joker, bareback because---" I stopped and glanced at Steve, who was looking at the floor like it was his fault or something.

"Anyway," I continued, not wanting to mention the argument, and Steve looked back up in surprise. "I was led into this forest...or something. Joker stopped and...Kit was there too, somehow.

"So I'm off of Joker's back and I hear this...weird noise, kind of like it was singing but...in another language and then...I see..." I looked back at Steve, and I knew that he knew. 

"Dragonair," he whispered.

Mom gasped and looked at Steve, then back at me. "Wha...what?" she stuttered.

I nodded slightly. "I'm..._positive _it was that same Dragonair Steve and I saw when we were younger...and Kit and Jo started to battle it, but it was too strong and then..."

I contemplated whether or not I should say that the Dragonair's horn pierced my heart. What if everyone took it the wrong way? It wasn't like the Dragon Pokemon was trying to kill me or something...completely the opposite, though I had no idea what it was really trying to do.

I couldn't put that in words, for whatever reason, so I just said I couldn't remember what happened and the next time I opened my eyes, I was here.

"Lindsey…" Steve started.

Mom was looking at me with both a horrified and curious look on her face. Dad wasn't really looking at me at all; he was staring at a point past my head.

"Lindsey, I'm going to ask you a very strange, serious question," Mom suddenly said, and took a deep breath. I noticed she took one of Dad's hands. 

"Did that Dragonair try to...attack you?"

My eyes widened and I gasped, but my reaction was nothing compared to Steve's.

"WHAAAT?! How can you even ASK something like THAT?! That stupid Pokem---"

Steve was interrupted by my nod, and his mouth just dropped open some more.

"Yes," I whispered. "It...it did. It..._pierced _my heart, I think. And this...key…" I pulled the chain from under my hospital gown. "It was _glowing _this weird blue color." I dropped the key and started crying out at Mom. "Do you know what's going on? How did you know the Dragonair did that? How come you've never told me what this key opens, anyway? How—"

She and Dad just stood up. "Shhh," she comforted. "You need to rest. I'll get the doctor back in here. Don't overexert yourself."

"But Mom---" I started, even though she left the room.

~*~

It was another long, boring week before I was admitted out of the hospital. Ivy and Steve came to see me each day until I could leave---but Darrell didn't come once.

When it was finally the day I could go home, Steve and Ivy were walking alongside my wheelchair my nurse was pushing out to the car, where Mom and Dad were waiting. 

"Do you guys have any idea where Darrell has been?" I asked.

Both of my friends looked at me and shrugged. "He hasn't come here to see you _once _as far as I know," Ivy answered. 

"He hasn't," Steve confirmed. "Who the hell is he to just try to make you forget about us like this and then not even realize you were laying here in a freaking coma---"

"Steve, chill out," Ivy muttered, pinching his arm.

I was finally out of the hospital minutes later, and on the car ride home, Ivy complained that they had to go back to Johto---they would be pushing it to stay any longer.

"I can't even imagine all the stuff we've missed," she groaned, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Oh, who cares?" Steve stuck out his tongue. "School can wait. At least we were here for Lindsey." He smiled and muttered under his breath, "_Unlike _some_ people I can think of..._"

I sighed and stared out the window. _Why _didn't Darrell seem to care that I hadn't seen him in practically three weeks? Didn't he wonder where I was all this time? Didn't I mean anything to him? I had to...he wouldn't have kissed me the way he did for nothing.

I decided not to think about it anymore as we pulled up into the driveway. Joker, who had been grazing, looked up and trotted to the fence, putting his head over it and whinnying.

"He's missed you," Mom smiled, helping me out of the car. I walked to Jo and scratched an itchy spot on his forehead. He rubbed some lovely Ponta snot onto my T-shirt in return.

"I'm glad you're okay," I whispered. He lowered his head and Kit suddenly appeared and tumbled off.

"Kitsune," I murmured as he jumped over the fence and scurried up my shoulder. I turned to Ivy. "Thanks for taking care of them. They look great."

She smiled. "Of course. What are best friends for?"

"To use and abuse," I giggled, glancing at Steve, who raised an eyebrow as we all walked into the house. 

Part of me was glad they were going back to Johto---the ferry was coming in about two hours, in fact. I could go to the beach tonight without worrying if Steve was going to creep up and ask Darrell where the heck he had been these past three weeks. 

But then again, these were my best friends. How could I stand being away from them again, especially since I had ruined our weekend together? Yes, ruined---me not being able to wake up for two weeks and worrying everyone half to death would be considered as 'ruining the weekend'.

We all walked past the kitchen and I heard Mom on the phone, but I couldn't make out the words. She sounded a bit rushed, and even more so as she heard us walk past her. She quickly said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and rushed out in front of us.

"Lindsey," she panted, also eyeing Steve and Ivy. "I'll tell you all now, I guess. No point in hiding it...

"What?"

Mom's eyes were locked on the key, which wasn't tucked into my shirt as it normally was, but hanging out like any necklace.

"Lindsey...we're moving back to Johto."

~*~*~

-gasp- OH THE FREAKYNESS OF IT ALL!

Actually, the freakiness is that it's nine-o'clock on a Friday night and I'm typing this. I need a life. But then again, if I had a life, I wouldn't be able to write me lovely ficanoids, now would I? ^.~

Remember...you must bow to the Might God of the Flaming Donut Holes and review! Flaming Donut Holes god likes reviews. Don't ask me why. We don't have that kind of relationship. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Him Again

Heeeeeere I am...and...stuff. w00t. I just spent roughly eight and a half hours sitting on my butt staring at a TV watching anime. X_X Yes, this is how I spend my days off. :P Bleh. At least my foot is feeling somewhat better, but I still can't really move my toes...thanks to people who expressed sympathy. ^.^

My brain is so fried right now...so I'll just get on with the chapter. And hope I get lots of candy hearts tomorrow. –drool- That is the TRUE meaning of V-day...candy hearts. I think I have a box in my room...muhaha. Okay, I'll shut up now.

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

All three of our mouths dropped open as Steve and Ivy turned to look at me with happy shock. I was still attempting to register what Mom had just said.

We were _moving back_ to Johto? But why now? Was it because of my being in a coma? Or...something else?

As soon as it did hit home, though, the first thing I thought was, 'YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!' I mean, after all, when I wasn't with Darrell, I thought of Johto and my best friends nonstop. When we moved back, I could pretend these past few months had never happened. 

But on the other hand...how could I do that? I found Darrell here---someone that I could love, and he would love me back. There's was no one like him back home. If he came to Johto, then it would be fine, but otherwise...

I came back to life when Ivy poked my arm. "Lindsey?"

"I think she's in shock or something," Steve muttered.

Mom suddenly got all worried---I guess such shocking news after recovering from a coma wasn't such a good idea. "Lindsey, Lindsey, are you okay?!" she cried, gently shaking my shoulders.

"I...I'm fine..." I stuttered. "I just...can't believe it..." I looked up at her. "We're really moving back?"

She sighed, put on a fake happy face, and nodded. "In about a month. We would go back sooner, but we have to give a little time for the rent-ins to find another place, and plus, I just paid my fees for that upcoming show and I don't want to miss it." She stared at me. "You can go...celebrate. I'll take you to the ferry so you can get back to Johto," Mom nodded at Steve and Ivy, and then trudged outside.

The three of us stood there in silence for a minute until Steve let out a very loud, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Steve, I'd like to be able to use my ears," Ivy muttered. 

"Who cares about your ears right now?!" Steve cried happily, suddenly wrapping me up in a hug. "She's moving back! It's about time!"

Ivy hugged my other side, also suddenly crying out happily. I made no move to hug either one of them back, though---I was still somewhat in shock. Of course I was _happy _about the news I was moving back to Johto---I mean, isn't that what I had wanted these past months? But if I never saw Darrell again…it would be too much to bear. 

"Well, like your mom said, let's go celebrate!" Ivy grinned, letting go of me. "How about a few songs at that karaoke place again? The ferry doesn't come for a few hours, and I don't know about Steeeeve, but I'm packed."

"When are you ever _not _prepared?" he muttered. Too late he noticed he was still hugging me whilst Ivy had let go, and as I looked up at him, he quickly released me.

"Yeah...um, well..." he stuttered, but then frowned. "Are you alright Lyndsey? Do we need to go back to the hospital or something?"

I blinked and slowly shook my head. "No, no...I just...can't believe it."

Ivy stopped hopping up and down and stared at me with a serious grin curling up on her face. "Oh, I get it," she hid behind a smile.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's Darrell," Ivy sighed dramatically. "Lindsey has finally found her handsome true love dressed in black after fourteen long years of searching, and now she must depart from him." With a flourish, she drew her hand to her forehead and proceeded to "faint" onto the floor.

Drama queen.

"Fourteen years isn't long," Steve continued to frown, and rolled his eyes.

"But isn't that it Lindsey?" Ivy asked, getting up. "Why else wouldn't you be jumping up and down like an idiot like us?"

I sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right. I dunno. I haven't even talked to him. Maybe he can come travel to Johto and search for his Dragon Pokemon..."

I knew right away I shouldn't have said that. Steve got this pissed off look on his face and was on the verge of yelling again.

"It was because of a DRAGON POKEMON that got you into that coma and worried us all to death for two weeks!" Steve cried. "And you still want him to find one? Geez!"

"I was trying to get the Dragonair for him," I blurted out.

Steve was silent for a minute. "Okay. So even though he keeps becoming the subject of these stupid fights we keep having, even though the Pokemon he wants to _hunt down _caused you to fall into a coma, and even though he might just forget about you all together when you move back, you still wanted to get it for him?"

"Uhh, Steve, shut up," Ivy muttered. "We don't want her having a near-death experience again..."

I suddenly felt like I had no energy to stand up and plopped onto the floor. "Okay, well so what if you're right?" I cried. "Yeah, he might forget about me or whatever. But I don't really care. I…I don't know."

Steve and Ivy plopped down next to me, and Steve rested his head my shoulder in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I don't know...yeah, I do know. I'm sorry I keep making all these assumptions and crap about him. If he's your friend, well...yeah."

I clunked my own head on Steve's and let out a breath. "Yeah, well, you guys are my _best _friends, no matter who else comes along."

Steve lifted his head up and gave me a teasing grin. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "Remember, I'm practically your brother, so I have permission to NOOGIE you!"

"AHHHH!" I cried with a smile, eyeballing Ivy. She dashed into the rec room while Steve captured me and attempted to give me a noogie. Just in time, Ivy came out with pillows in her hand and whacked his head.

"ARRGUH!" he cried in mock pain. 

I raised an eyebrow, slowly standing up. "So what do you say we hit that karaoke place?"

"HELL YEAH!" Ivy grinned, punching the air.

Steve sighed. "I might as well get used to it, seeing as how you're moving back and I'll be able to climb up to your window again..."

I grabbed Steve and Ivy's arms. "Off we go!" I winked.

~*~

It was late at night, hours after Steve and Ivy had gotten on the ferry back to Olivine City. Mom and Dad were dead asleep, but of course I was off to the beach.

To my surprise, Darrell was already there. Umbreon was chasing the waves, and Absol was snoozing near Darrell.

I sighed and slowly jogged to him---I was still feeling kind of weak from my coma. I walked up next to him and sat down without any greeting and watched the waves---but somehow, it was enough. 

It seemed like five minutes had passed before he spoke, but when I glanced at my watch, it had really been an hour. I hoped Kitsune wasn't mad I didn't bring him.

"So you're back," he finally said quietly.

I closed my eyes for a second, realizing how much I had missed that deep voice of his. "Yeah."

I opened my eyes fiercely, suddenly mad, and spun my head towards him, causing my ponytailed hair to flap against my shoulder. "So you _did _notice I was gone for practically three weeks?! Could've fooled me."

He sighed deeply, still not looking at me, but up at the night sky. "Mochiles probably would've bitten my head off if I came to visit you," he said. "But really, did I need to be there in person? You wouldn't have noticed me there anyway." He finally looked at me. "I would always be there in your heart if the coma didn't take away your memory of me."

I stared at him in shock. He had _never _said anything...so compassionate. "Darrell," I whispered.

He didn't let me say anymore, because be both leaned forward and our lips met again, finally. 

Oh man. How could I tell him I was moving away _now?_

He was still closing his eyes when we pulled back. "Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

I blinked. Okay...so _that's _how I would tell him.

"Uh..." I started. "Actually...yeah. How did you know?"

He shrugged, opening those dark, dark eyes of his. "I just do."

I sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "I don't know if it's because she's scared I'm going to go in another coma, or what but...Mom told me this morning that we're moving back to Johto in about a month."

Darrell didn't react right away, so I continued: "It's so weird. I think we would be moving back sooner, but she made up all of these excuses and stuff. I don't get it. First she drags me from Johto, and now from Hoenn and from...from..."

Darrell suddenly surprised me again and put an arm around me, causing me to fall into his chest where I could cry freely. "I don't want to leave you," I sniffled. "You're all I have in Hoenn, but it's...enough."

He held me near him for another few minutes until I stopped crying. "Lindsey, don't worry about it," he soothed. "Go on home. Be ready to leave. I'm sure you'll be eager to see Ivy and Mochiles regularly again."

He helped me up while I just stared at him in disbelief. "What's _that _supposed to mean?!" I demanded to know. "You're not going to miss me at all? Where's the love in that?"

Darrell just shook his head and returned Umbreon and Absol to their Pokeballs, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I told you not to worry about it. Now go home. It's late."

"Darrell..." 

But before I could say anything more, he was gone.

~*~*~

My. Brain. Is. Fried. _

-falls over-

If I recover by Tuesday, the next update will be then.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Discovery in Johto

Well well...-pouts- I certainly feel loved. Only Karania had the decency to review after reading unlike _some_one (-cough-). :P Meh. Speaking of reviews, I am soooo close to 100...my first fic to get this many! YEEEES! Hugs and extra sugar to who gives me the 100th! –falls over-

...And to everyone else. ~_^

Hmmm...something tells me you guys will like this chapter, especially the ones who have been following these Tamer things since the beginning. Muhahaha...no, I will not fall over, I will not fall over...must...resist...CHEESE!

Mmmm, cheese. –drools- AIM is pissing me off. I upgraded it and every time someone puts up a freaking away message it has to tell me. Bleh. X_X I'm going to shut up now...because…here...comes...the...super...FUN!

~Chapter Twenty-Five~

The next month passed by in a blur. Steve and Ivy called me practically every day, all excited about me coming home, and Mom went to her jumping show one weekend, leaving me home by myself to pack, and came back with a red ribbon, muttering something about how "_she _wouldn't knock a fence down".

"_She _who?" I had asked, but Mom pretended not to hear.

The story of my life.

Every night I continued to sneak out of the house to go to the beach to see Darrell, but he was never there. What did that mean? He said not to worry about it, but I couldn't help but worry...where was he?

Kitsune also seemed to miss Darrell---or maybe more so Umbreon---because he came with me to the beach all those times and pranced around the sand, seeing if Umbreon was hiding. 

One night, about two days before we were supposed to get on the ferry home, Mom came into my room while I was finishing my packing.

"Uh...you were supposed to be all packed last weekend," Mom sighed, surveying the mess around my room.

"I know, I know," I said. "But every time I would start to pack, Steve or Ivy would call, or Joker would need something, or Kit would need something, or---"

I was about to say, "Or it would be time to go to the beach," but I stopped myself. "Well anyway," I coughed. "As long as I get it done in time, what does it matter?"

"But that's the thing," Mom sighed again. "There's been a little change of plans with the house and everything. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

My mouth dropped open. "Whaaaaaaat?! Are you serious?!?! Tomorrow MORNING?!"

"Yeah, I'm serious..." Mom looked around at the mess in my room. "So you better get your butt packing. I'm waking you up at seven tomorrow. No excuses." She turned and left the room.

I sank down on my bed. Oh man. Why the sudden change of plans? No way would I be able to pack, clean my room, call Steve and Ivy, and maybe head out to the beach to see...

'No,' I thought. If he hadn't been there for a month, what made me think he was suddenly going to show up tonight? I shouldn't waste my time with all the other stuff I had to do.

I snuck out of my room and tiptoed to the kitchen, where I knew Mom was. If I could just grab the phone...after all, Steve and Ivy had to know I was coming back early...

Unfortunately for me, Mom used her Mother Radar and blocked my way to the phone. "Go upstairs and pack young lady!" she growled. "You can call your friends tomorrow when we stop. You still have a lot of packing and cleaning to do. If only you did it when you were _supposed_ to..."

"Fine, fine, fine," I sighed, trudging back to my room. Arguh. It was going to be torture cleaning and packing without telling them I was going to be back sooner.

I sighed again when I saw the mess in my room. Some books in one corner, my riding boots and helmet in another, some CDs over there, and clothes and boxes strewn everywhere.

I smiled when I noticed something shiny hidden beneath a pair of black jeans---the belt Steve and Ivy had given me. I hadn't worn it in awhile. I picked it up, letting the light in my room catch of the stones.

I set the belt on my desk, away from the hubbub of the rest of my room. I'd wear it tomorrow.

* * *

As promised, Mom woke me up at seven the next morning, apparently pleased that my room was as neat as I could make it with the boxes with my stuff taped and ready to be moved out.

I was exhausted, though. I had stayed up until two in the morning packing and cleaning!

"Mmehhhhhh..." I mumbled, clenching a pillow over my head. 

"You can sleep on the ferry ride," Mom said, taking some of the boxes. "Just get dressed. That ferry's due to arrive in about an hour, and then we have the drive back."

When I didn't answer, I heard Mom get her I'm-Angry-Now-Miss-Lindsey-Tamer voice: "I'm going to the Pokemon Center to transport the Rapidash...and Joker. When I come back, I expect you to be out of this room and dressed."

I sighed, wondering how Mom actually managed to capture Joker. Once I was sure Mom was outside, I rolled out of bed and slowly stood up.

"Mooooooving day," I muttered, yawning some more as I pulled on my clothes. Nothing fancy, of course---except the belt.

I trudged to the kitchen, where Kitsune had already Teleported to his bowl, wanting PokeChow.

"Eat it fast," I mumbled sleepily. "I have to pack up this bowl, too."

"Esss," Kit muttered through a mouth full of Chow.

I saw that Dad or someone had made me a bagel, so I stuffed half of it into my mouth and dashed outside. Dad was packing up the hay nets and buckets, and Mom was sweeping the yard. 

"Lookin' good!" I called, swallowing my bagel. "Anything I need to do?"

"Bring your boxes outside," Dad called back, stuffing a bucket in a huge box. 

"I meant in the yard," I muttered, trudging back to the house. Ugh. Lugging boxes outside...not my idea of fun. Where was Steve when I needed him to do my dirty work?

* * *

An hour later, the moving van was at the house, the boxes were loaded, the Pokemon were transported, Kitsune was waiting by the car, and the house was basically in the same state it was in when we had first came here.

I sighed, remembering that night. My first night in Hoenn...when I first met Darrell. But now, since I hadn't seen him in month, it was like he never was. 

Why did I miss him so much anyway? I couldn't stop thinking about him when I wasn't thinking about Johto or when I wasn't with him...and just the way he made me feel, making my heart pound all the time. Did this mean I..._loved_  him? Oh brother. Like I really need this now. I had way better things to do than fall in love. Meh.

"Okay, we have to get to the ferry now," Dad said, walking away from the moving truck. The mover people started up the car and drove away, and Dad sighed.

"I told them to wait," he muttered, glancing at me. "C'mon. Let's get the car. We have an overnight ferry ride and a day-long drive ahead of us."

* * *

The ferry ride was just like how it was last time: uneventful. I slept. And slept some more, with Kitsune by my side.

When I woke up, I trudged out of the room I had been in, and stepped outside. The sun was glinting on the waters of Olivine City, and the docks were approaching.

Despite the fact I was incredibly groggy, I felt excitement crawl up my spine. I didn't care I might not see the person I supposedly love ever again---I was _home_, in Johto.

"Yeeeeeeees!" I cried, punching the air. 

After what seemed like fifty million years, the ferry _finally _docked, and first the moving truck and our car came off, then the other people who were traveling, and finally me, Kitsune (who was clinging to my head) and my parents.

"It's so great to be _back_!" I cried happily, throwing my arms in the air and spinning around. Mom smiled a bit at my behavior, but then commanded I get in the car for the ride home.

"But Mooooooooooom," I whined. "We _just_ got off the ferry. Can't we stretch our legs a little? I want to call Steve and Ivy."

Mom looked at her watch and up at the sky, sighing. "The sooner we drive back, the sooner you can see them in person again."

"But they're not expecting me until tomorrow!" I complained. "They might be...not there or something. Geez, imagine when we drive up to the house and Steve isn't there to greet me! Mooooooooom!"

"Car. Now." 

I groaned loudly and shuffled to the car and slammed the door once I was inside, and Kitsune made himself comfortable on my lap.. What was Mom's problem, anyway? Hasn't she ever had a best friend before? 

Tsssh.

Dad climbed into the driver's seat and started to follow the moving van. The car was silent, and it was weird, but the closer we got to our old house, the sleepier I felt. About a half an hour after we left Olivine City, I fell fast asleep, only hearing Mom suddenly whisper to Dad.

* * *

The voice was clearer, clearer than it had _ever _been, as if I could finally fully understand it. But...how?

Lindsey Tamer...you're near your home...

"What?" I whispered. "I...no I'm not...we still have at least the rest of the day before we get to the house."

_Not that encasement, your _true _home, where you know where you belong, where your destiny will overtake you and where you will finally rid of the misery that has settled around it. You must accept your destiny._

"Misery? What misery? What destiny?" I called into the blue light. I couldn't make out what it was, but it was oddly…familiar. 

You know. Lindsey Tamer...wake up. You're home. You've come back to them...with you home, in the crystal clear waters, I can relinquish in those waters and dare to finally emerge as my true self...

"What are you talking about?" 

...Tamer...

"WHAT DESTINY?!" I cried, and my eyes suddenly flew open. I was expecting to see that blue light, and some kind of crystal substance...like...

'In my dream,' I thought, taking a few deep breaths. Only then I noticed Dad had stopped the car and Mom was gaping at me. Kitsune was asleep, of course. You'd think he's a Dark Pokemon or something.

"What?" I gasped. "Did I...say something?"

"You cried out, 'What destiny?!'" Mom answered, and hung her head. "Never mind," she sighed, turning back around in the seat.

"Mom, what's going on?!" I suddenly cried. "You never tell me anything! About the fact it looks like you know what I'm talking about, about the Dragonair piercing my heart, about why you and Dad look so freaking _terrified _of someone I love, about why you gave me this key!" I fished the chain from under my shirt and flung the key around.

Dad started driving again, and I felt nauseous, which was odd---I am not one to get motion sickness. Hmmph. It was probably because of my dream...

"Wait," Mom said quietly. "So terrified of someone you..._love_?"

Too late I remembered I had said that about Darrell and inwardly groaned. "Yeah Mom," I joked lightly. "I'm almost sixteen, 'bout time I had a love, hmm?"

"You don't mean...that guy..."

"Darrell, if that's who you're talking about. Yeah, I found out he's really nice...though I didn't see him before I left, but..."

"It's for the best," Mom said firmly. "Lindsey...just...don't give your heart to anyone automatically like that."

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow. 

I noticed Dad take one hand off the steering wheel and place it on Mom's hand. "Just trust your mom on this one," Dad added, sighing deeply. 

I sat back in my seat, stunned. What were they trying to do---make me fall _out _of love with Darrell? They didn't even know him! And besides, _I _didn't even know how I felt about him...not really! So how could they just automatically judge it like that?!

I stayed angry the rest of the day in the car, wishing we were back at the house already.

* * *

Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true quite so quickly, but late in the afternoon, we were finally...home.

I stepped out of the car and stre-e-e-e-e-etched. "Home!" I smiled. I was feeling a little better about the car ride, not even thinking about it. The house looked just as we left it. On the outside, anyway.

I suddenly heard Iggy barking loudly and he bounded out of the backyard and off the Mochiles' property. Iggy jumped up and down, trying to lick my face, but stopped when he saw Kitsune, who had sleepily stumbled out of the car. Iggy stopped to say hi to his old buddy, and the two started to chase each other around.

"Iggy! Come back here you---!"__

I grinned when I heard that voice. Steve. Oh man, he was going to be _sooooooo _surprised!

"Iggy!" Steve called again, running out from his backyard. He gave a sudden stop as he saw me, his eyes wide. 

"Li...Lindsey?" he stammered.

I grinned. "Yeah. We came back early. Mom wouldn't let me call you---"

I was cut off when Steve ran over to me and wrapped me up in a huge hug. "LINDSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" he cried happily, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around.

I couldn't help but grin. "Hey! Put me down! It's only me!"

Steve put me down, also with a crazy grin on his face. "What do you mean 'only me'?" he sighed happily. "So, what are doing back here early? Just couldn't wait to see me again?"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" I joked. "Mom didn't really explain. She hasn't explained much to me lately...especially since..." I drifted off, thinking of my being in a coma.

Steve put an arm around my shoulders and started dragging me towards my house, where Mom and Dad were instructing the movers where to put stuff. "C'mon! You have to see how the rent-in family changed the house!" 

"_WHAT?!_" I cried, shoving aside a mover man and running into the house. With the exception of a few photos, lamps, and things like that missing, the living room looked exactly the same.

I glared at Steve, who had followed me into the house smirking. "They didn't change a thing, did they?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're cute when you're angry," he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, as we walked upstairs to my room. 

Stairs...how weird after months in a one-story house.

* * *

My room didn't change much, but there were tons old, tattered boxes cluttering it up with handwriting in faded marker labeling them.

"Did the rent-in family do this?" I sighed, plopping myself on my bare mattress (I guess whoever had my room used different sheets and took them). "I bet they thought this room was the attic or something. Geez."

Steve shrugged, sitting on one of my chairs. "Sure looks like it. Or maybe they just had some of their stuff in the attic and moved _this _stuff in your room and forgot about it."

I shrugged back. "Whatever...I'll just tell Dad to move it..." I trailed off, reading one of the labels: 'Family'.

"I wonder what this stuff is?" I asked out loud, opening the 'Family' box. Inside were old books and albums.

"Hey, cool," Steve commented, suddenly interested. He moved to sit next to me and started rummaging through the box.

"These look like photo albums," he said, picking one up. A smaller book on top of it slid off and onto the floor.

"What's this?" I wondered, picking it up. After wiping off some dust on the cover with my shirt sleeve, I saw it was a diary.

"Awesome!" I cried softly, observing the cover. It was deep blue, and 'Diary' was written on it in glittery cursive letters. 

"Read it," Steve urged. 

I shrugged. "If it was in this old box, the diary itself is probably old...so it's probably not someone's who I know..." Yes, Tamer. Amazing logic.

I slowly opened the cover. The first page was immediately covered with a scrawled child's handwriting, and I read the first sentence out loud:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! I just got this diary for my ninth birthday. My name is April Tamer."_

* * *

-falls over- Damnit! I thought I had it...

Anyway...remember to be the good readers that you are and **REVIEW! **Ha, I put it in bold so you don't forget. ~_^ I'll do it again! And again! Bwhahaha!

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

-falls over again with evil laughing-


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Return

-sigh- Sorry I make you all wait so long and then spew out this short chapter. -_-;...but hey, they _are _getting somewhat longer, in the long run...and my hair is getting longer. Yay for me?

-cough- Well anyway...there is a VERY good reason as to why I didn't update last Friday, and it involves Eminem, a candy apple, and goats. 

...

Anyway, I GOT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I so happy, I not able to speak in the correct of the English language ^_^;; -dances crazily- See! I'm not even falling over, I'm so happy! ^.^ You all rock! I must...resist...smothering reviewers! 

Instead...you get this seksi chapter! Yay!

Now read! ~_^

~Chapter Twenty-Six~

I stopped and gasped. "Tamer?!"

"Wow..." Steve let out a breath. "That _is _kind of funky. Maybe this...April was...a cousin? Or your grandmother or something?"

I shook my head slightly. "I have no idea. Mom and Dad don't talk about their families much...I'll go ask her."

But neither of us moved. I stared at page in shock, and out of curiosity, flipped a bit more ahead in the diary. I stopped at a certain entry for some reason, and read it out loud again:

"_Dear Diary, _

_I never ever thought this would happen. Why me? Why has this happened to me? WHY? I can never ever go on without him. Never. I feel like someone has ripped a chunk out of my heart and threw it away. Mommy is crying in her room right now. I feel like I have been turned to stone. I can't cry right now. I just can't. _

_This can't be happening. _

_THIS ISN'T HAPPENING...."_

"What happened?" Steve wanted to know. "Does she write it?"

I was also wondering, so I flipped ahead a few pages, but they were dry and crinkled, like they had been wet.

"_Something _happened," I whispered. "I think she was crying."

The next page I turned to was a bit blurry, but still legible. I continued to read aloud:

"_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's going on with Mommy. First she gives me a Pokeball that I can't do anything with, and now she's laughing. _Laughing. _Daddy is dead—"_

I stopped and gulped, looking up at Steve. "Her dad..._died_," I whispered.

"That probably explains the blank pages," he sighed back. "How sad...she was only nine."

I nodded grimly, scanning the page. " 'Gave me a Pokeball that I can't do anything with'," I reread. "Pokeball? What Pokeball?"

"This April sounds pretty interesting," Steve suddenly said. "If she really is part of your family, why hasn't your mom ever mentioned her?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she lived a long time ago, or Mom never met her or something...I dunno." I closed the diary. "Want to come with me to ask her? I bet the movers left, so I can get Dad to lug these boxes back to the attic." I jumped up to look outside my window, and sure enough, the moving van was gone. I gestured to Steve. "Come on."

Downstairs, Mom was rearranging the couch in the living room. "That's the last time I ever rent out this house," she muttered.

"Hey Mom," I called. 

"Oh, hi Lindsey, Steve," she sighed, flopping onto the couch. "I can't wait to see what else the rent-in family has done to the house," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Well, apparently they thought they could dump stuff from the attic into my room," I said, deciding this was the perfect opening.

Mom slowly sat up. "From the attic?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said, Steve and I walking over to her, and we also sat on the couch. "I kind of looked through one of the boxes and I found this..." I trailed off, holding out the diary to Mom.

She looked confused as she took the worn book from me, but her eyes widened as she opened it and read what I assumed was the first sentence.

"I read a little bit of it..." I admitted. "Who was this April? Did you know her?"

Mom didn't answer right away. "How much did you read?" she asked carefully, flipping through the pages as if there was a sign that said what passages Steve and I read. Geez...she seemed more interested in seeing that we _didn't _read it rather than whose it was.

"Just, like, the first sentence of the first entry...and this one where she wrote about that her dad died." I swallowed. "Did you know her?" I asked again.

Mom laughed a sad little laugh. "Know her?" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "She was my mother."

My mouth dropped open. "So...April Tamer was my grandmother?"

Mom gave a shaky sigh and stared out into space. "Was," she sighed quietly. "I wonder..."

"Mom..." I started.

She turned to me, waving a hand in the air and letting it fall on the diary, which was on her lap. "I guess this is a sign or something...she just can't let it go..." She suddenly jumped up and threw the diary and the floor and trying to crush it with her feet, yelling, "_YOU JUST CAN'T LET IT GO, CAN YOU?! YOU HAVE TO HAUNT US DAY AND NIGHT AND FOR ONLY---" _As suddenly as she stopped, she collapsed to the floor and started sobbing.

"Mom!" I cried more urgently, rushing over to her. 

I heard the door open, and saw Dad had come inside. "Dad!" I cried. "Mom's---"

'Mom's what?' I thought. 'Breaking down? Crazy?'

Dad's eyes widened and he immediately came over and helped Mom up. "Diana, what the..." he started.

"Lindsey found her diary," Mom whispered.

"Who's diary?"

She pointed to the floor. "Mom's."

Dad's eyes widened some more. "A...April's?" he stammered. 

Mom nodded, burying her head in his shoulder, and it looked like such an intimate moment, I wanted to leave, but I was glued to sitting on the floor. 

"She won't leave us alone," her muffled voice cried. "She can't. It's like she wants our lives to fall apart." She looked up at me and Steve, who was just sitting on the couch looking really confused. _"They _saw her!" she continued, waving her arm and Steve and I. "They saw her, and then Lindsey saw her and then she finds the diary and never mind she's been invading Lindsey's _dreams _as well!"

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Mom...are you feeling okay?"

She took a deep breath and sank onto the couch. I hoisted myself between her and Steve, and Dad sat on the armrest, staring at the floor.

"Lindsey, there's something that...that you need to know," she whispered, her eyes closed. She thought for a second and buried her head in her hands. "I can't do this." She suddenly stood up and started for the front door. "I can't. This is just..."

"Mom, wait!" I cried, getting up and going after her. Steve and Dad followed me, and to my surprise, when I stepped outside, I saw Ivy getting out of her mom's car in front of Steve's house.

"Ivy!" I squeaked.

"Lindsey?!" she exclaimed, confused. "What are---"

"Hey, who's that?" Dad interrupted, pointing at someone who was walking down the road.

I squinted. The guy was dark but pale, dressed all in black...

"Darrell!" I cried.

"What?!" Mom yelled.

"You both came here together?" Ivy asked, still quite confused, and I didn't blame her.

"What's _he _doing here?" Steve growled.

Darrell had reached the hubbub. "Hey Lindsey," he said, as if we were in Hoenn and the past month never existed.

"Darrell!" I cried again, not thinking and rushing forward to embrace him. "Where the hell have you been?!"

He put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back, but not so much that I was still holding onto his arms. "Coming here, of course."

"Eh?"

"I couldn't afford the ticket to the ferry, so I had to ride Pokemon and hitch rides on boats to cross the ocean to Johto," he explained. 

"It took you a _month?!_"

"Considering I had to find places to sleep and food, yes," he grimaced. "I was dropped off in New Bark Town early this morning, and I just kept walking, since I knew you lived around here somewhere."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. He had really risked so much...for me? Did _that_ mean...

"You're awesome," I said, flinging my arms around him again, not caring people were watching. 

"Lindsey, get away from him!" Mom cried, rushing over to us and yanking me back. 

"Mom!" I yelled. "What's your deal?!"

"He can't love you! There's no possible way he could ever really love you!" She shoved me back into Steve and Ivy and glared at Darrell with a mixture of hatred and fear.

"AND WHY _NOT_?!"

"He's..." she started, on the verge of screaming. _"HE'S ANTHONY!"_

~*~*~

Oooo. Funky man.

I must now reply, for I have not done that in some time...-nod nod-

Silvie~ And I shall call you Silvie indeed. Well, here's the answer to your question...the dark and mysterious Darrell has come back. Muhahaha. Now I shall not tolerate any more laziness. ^_~

Haruka~ You are my 100th reviewer! I think this is the first time you've reviewed this and I love you! Oh god, what's wrong with me! Why am I ending everything in exclamation points! Even that! Damn it! Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

Karania~ I'm too lazy to type Avalon...oh wait, I just did. I be crazy in da head. X_X

Zero_Chan~ That 'This reeks of Lindsey/Steveness' comment actually made me burst out laughing. I mean, a REAL rotflmao. Whatta comment. Geez I can't spell today. And Lurk will probably roll his eyes at that. Tssh.

Melani~ Yes I meant you, but you already knew that. :P Uhmm...wow...it's reviews like yours that make me glad I don't have a life. ;D Ha...what that is supposed to mean, I have no clue. Yeah. And stuff. 

Rose~ YOU! YAY! ^.^ I thought falling over was my job. ~_^ Heh...CANDY STORE! –dives into piles of candy-

Hrmm...okay, I don't know whether the next chapter is going to be Tuesday or Friday. I'm losing track. -_-;; Just check one of those days to see if I updated. :P

Over and out. CHEESE!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Discovery

Bad bad me for spewing out these short chapters. :-X Meh. Everyone go listen to 'What If' by Plain White T's. NOW! NOW I SAY!

Ha, well as you may see above, I am going slightly insane. Is it because I am halfway through my junior year and everyone, including my sister, is getting on my case to chose a freaking college already? No, surprisingly, that's not it. It's because my stepmother has MY water bottle in her car, which, at the moment, is in Tampa. So what is my water bottle doing two hours away from me? I have no clue.

Crazy? She's not crazy. Everybody talks in third person! RainbowSerenity says it's okay to like padded walls! WHEEEE!

...And onto the chapter. Yeehaw.

~Chapter Twenty-Seven~

Everything paused as if we were on TV and someone clicked the remote. I stared at the back of Mom's head. Anthony? Who the heck was he?

But even as I thought of this guy's name, my stomach clenched and I started to shake.

"Lindsey?" Steve asked, noticing my odd behavior. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"M...Mom..." I hissed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She turned to me, and then back at Darrell. "Get out of here," she said to him in a low, shaky voice. "Go away and never come back."

Darrell raised an eyebrow, he gaze fixed on me. He simply nodded and I saw his eyes drift towards the forest behind mine and Steve's houses and back to me. It took me a second, but I understood and nodded slightly back. 

"Fine. I'll leave," he said, and turned around back towards New Bark Town, his trench coat swishing.

Nobody moved as he left, except for Steve, who tightened his grip on my shoulder. When Darrell was out of sight, Mom let out a breath.

"Mom, would you kindly let me know why did that?" I growled. 

She didn't answer at first, but then I saw her swallow. "Lindsey, your father and I are going out for a bit. Just...just stay here and unpack or...something."

I ran up to her, feeling Steve's hand slide off my shoulder. I grabbed Mom's arms to stop her from going. "NO!" I yelled. "You never tell me what's going on! It's like you have all of these...secrets or whatever that it'll kill you to tell me or something!"

Mom's eyes narrowed, but she still managed to look upset. "Shane, can you start the car?" she called over to Dad in a deathly voice. 

"Diana, I don't---"

She took her glare off of me and looked at Dad. "Please," she begged.

He paused, looking at us, then back at Mom. "Okay," he said, walking to the car.

"I'll just be a second." Without another glare at me, Mom slowly walked into the house and came out of it about two seconds later, and went into the car. Dad started it and drove off.

"Uhh..." I stuttered, slightly surprised at the sudden silence in the air. "What was _that _all about?"

"Ditto," Ivy wondered, raising an eyebrow. She looked over at me. "And what are you doing back early, missy?" 

"We left a day early for some reason," I said. I stomped a foot and yanked on my hair. "Why doesn't Mom or Dad ever tell me what's going on? Oh no, I'm only their _daughter _is all."

"Maybe it's something more than that," Steve said gently. "Anyway, I'm sure your parents didn't want to blurt anything out with _him _showing up out of the blue."

"Darrell?"

Steve snorted. "Who else? I can't believe he had the nerve to follow you here, and then just show up without warning. What a---"

"Steeeeve," Ivy warned in a low voice.

I pulled on my hair some more, and sighed miserably. "Well, want to help me unpack since dear ol' mother and father think I'm okay with all this weird stuff happening?"

"Sure, why not?" Ivy answered for both her and Steve. They followed me into the house and I flopped on the couch, resting my foot on a box. 

"Gawd, there is no justice in the world," I complained, laying back on Ivy's lap and staring at the ceiling. "This sucks so bad. Be glad you guys have a normal family."

Steve was sitting on the armrest of the chair, staring at something. "Your family's normal."

I snorted. "I have a show jumping champion, secret-keeping mother; a nearly-show-jumping-champion, quiet secret-keeping father; a backyard of crazy fire Pokemon; and an Espeon. I would hardly call _that _normal."

Ivy and Steve didn't say anything until Ivy cleared her throat. "I thought you were going to unpack."

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed, sitting up and dropping my foot off the box. I leaned it against the side and pushed it over---and to my surprise, a large, thin, worn blue book had been hiding under that box.

"Hey," I said softly, sliding off the couch and picking up the book. Well, I guess _book _was a loose term for it---it was hardly more than a blue cover with a few old, worn pages inside held together by some sort of slider thingy that looked as if it was made of crystal-like material.

I sat back up on the couch, next to Ivy, and Steve plopped on the other side of me. I slowly opened the cover---and saw a bunch of weird symbols written on the first page.

"Uh..." I improvised. Steve and Ivy were giving the page funny looks, so I assumed they could decipher it either. 

"Weird," I said, flipping through the pages. Every single one had some more of those strange symbols on them---until I flipped to the back cover, where a poem-like piece of writing was there in perfect English. 

Without even thinking, I started to read it out loud:

"_Of the destiny of a Tamer, there is much to be told,_

_A tale of thousands of years before,_

_The modern dragon was discovered,_

_The Tamer's Prophecy was made._

_While before it was known,_

_Dragons took the world as their own, _

_And only the Tamer with the true power inside,_

_Could read the Tamer's Prophecy _

_For what it truly was. _

_With this hope in knowing,_

_The Tamer bided her time, _

_Until the destruction was much too great,_

_And she perished, but left the Dragons in peace._

_The last to witness the Tamer's Prophecy_

_Was the label of Lynn_

_See she did, powers of water, lightening, ice, and fire,_

_Of all the Dragons do possess. _

_The next able to withhold the Prophecy,_

_Is the Tamer with the power within, like Lynn_

_See into the Den's Great Waters,_

_Observe a Dragon, free into the wind,_

_If your power is within,_

_Greater than all_."

I frowned, blinking back at the page. "What the heck? What does this thing even mean?"

"It's talking about your family, I think," Ivy shrugged. "They keep mentioning 'Tamer'."

"But that doesn't make any sense," I insisted. "Mom's maiden name is Tamer. But that's also my last name. She never told me that Dad took on her last name instead of his. And. . .how could it have survived...?"

Ivy shrugged again. "Tamer's Prophecy...do you know what that is? They keep talking about that, too."

I snorted. "Don't you remember? No one ever tells me anything." I glanced over at Steve, who I could tell was reading this thing to himself because his lips were moving with the words. 

"Well Steve?" I asked. "Any input?"

He shook his head, almost in disbelief. "Lindsey..." he started. "Lindsey, this thing...it's talking about you!"

~*~*~

No reviewer replies...because I'm lazy and I want ice cream. And my water bottle back. 

But what will get me over the loss of a plastic container costing a mere dollar? A **REVIEW! **

–cough cough choke choke- ~_^

You must...**R-E-V-I-E-W! **Da da da…-starts singing to the tune of 'Respect'-


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: What Does It Mean?

Hey! Remember me? No, I'm not dead. –checks pulse- Yep, still alive.

Gomen ne for not updating in so long!!! I actually –gasp- HAVE been quite busy. I haven't even been online that much just for fun...meh. Screw school! On the other hand, I _have _been doing fun stuff, like getting a really funny idea for this fic I'm not going to tell you about yet, and competing in my first horse show of the year...ha, two firsts and a high point thankyouverymuch!

Okay, enough about me. Hmm, I should actually be working on this fic...do you know how long it took me to write a chapter WITHOUT writer's block? Three week. That's right. Three weeks. Told ya I've been busy. 

I will shut up now...back to listening to my j-pop...WOO! –dances-

~Chapter Twenty-Eight~

I blinked again. "Me? How do you know?"

He shook his head again and reread some lines. "I...I don't know exactly, but it seems like it _is _talking about you..."

"How can you tell?" Ivy asked, also shocked.

"Well, look," he said, skimming his fingers over the page. "These two lines. _Was the label of Lynn/See she did, powers of water, lightening, ice, and fire_," he read.

"So?" Ivy asked.

"Lynn...See," he sighed. "Say it quickly, together, like a tongue twister."

"Lynn...see..." I mumbled. Suddenly, I got it, and my eyes flew open. "Whoooooa there," I cried, holding up my hands to the book in a sort of 'I surrender' gesture. "Why would this thing be talking about me? How did they know I was even born when it was written?" 

Steve shrugged. "But they do it again..._Is the Tamer with the power within, like Lynn/_

_See into the Den's Great Waters..."_

"What Den?" Ivy asked, cocking her head at the page. "This is getting way weird..."  
  


"You can say that again," I sighed. "What does this all _mean_? I mean...not just this, but _everything."_ I began to think of things my parents had been hiding, or just wouldn't tell me. "Why Mom was so shocked when we saw that Dragonair when we were younger. Why we moved to Slateport City in the first place. Why that Dragonair..._pierced _my heart," I listed, clutching a hand over my chest, remembering the feeling.

"Lindsey..." Steve started.

"Why we moved back; ,why she didn't tell me about April, whoever she may be; why she chased Darrell away..." I continued. "But really, they've always looked terrified of Darrell even before he came here. And why..." Tears threatened to spill out of eyes. "And why she called him Anthony, whoever he is." 

At simply _saying _the name, my throat closed up and I started getting all twitchy again. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. 

"I don't know how this got so messed up!" cried my muffled voice. "I've heard of dysfunctional families but...geez."

"Hey," Steve said, and I felt his arm around my shoulders. "How many times do I have to tell you that things always work out? One way or another...everything's going to be answered."

I looked up at him, and he was smiling his same, silly Steve smile. Man he was a dork. "I know you're not one to moon over stuff you can't figure out, so quit your blubbering," he continued.

"Steve..." A small smile crept up my fact, and a heavy silence hung between us. It was like we were..._waiting _for something, but...  
  


"Hey, is there anything else in the book?" Ivy interrupted.

"Eh?" I said, looking back towards it. I flipped through the dry, crumbly pages, being careful not to rip any of them. "No, I don't think so. Just these weird symbols..."

I stopped at one particular page, and stared at it for a second, lightly running my fingers over the symbols. What did they mean?

I gasped as the symbols began to _move _underneath my fingers. I stared in shock as those squiggly lines formed actual words---in English.

"Lindsey? What are you gawking at?" Ivy asked.

I faced her, yet not taking my eyes off the page. "The symbols," I stuttered. "They..."

"What about them?"

I looked back at the page. "You guys...can't read this?"

"No…" Steve said slowly. "They're still in the squiggly lines, or whatever. What, can you read it or something?"

When I didn't respond right away, Steve's mouth dropped open. "You _can_! But...how?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "They just sort of...transformed into actual words."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ivy asked excitedly. "Read it!"

I shrugged. "Okay..."

I took a deep breath and began to recite the words on the page:  
  


"_Truth be told of the Tamer's Prophecy that tells of the girl who shall end the misery that was set to surround Dragon Pokemon. Direct descendant of the heir which will protect the Dragon Pokemon from here out, and is bound to the first heart's desire. Also, in which, if the Evil Power attempts to attack, only an action of true love to the Tamer can bring it to a halt and further the destruction of the set misery._"

I blinked at the page. "Whoa...okay, so what the heck does that mean?"

I glanced over at Ivy, who was staring at me like I had grown two extra heads. I looked at Steve, who was wearing a similar expression.

"Okay...what?"

Steve shook his head. "Where did you learn to sing like _that _?!"

"Eh?"

"You said you could read the words..." Ivy started. "But...when you read them...you didn't speak English at all. You sort of...well..._sang_."

"I _what?_"

"Well, it wasn't really singing," Steve explained, still amazed. "I dunno...more like another language."

"But I was speaking English!" I cried. "I can read the words and I know I spoke perfect English. So how could I..._do _that without even knowing?"

"I don't know," Ivy sighed. "But there's something really weird going on with your family. What did that thing say, anyway?"

"It said..." I glanced at the page again, trying to memorize what I was reading. If I didn't read it directly from the book, it meant I wouldn't talk in that singing language, right?

And right I was. After I recited every word on the page, Steve was looking at me kind of funny.

" 'Bound to her first heart's desire', eh?" he laughed. 

I shrugged. "What does this all mean? I don't get it..."

Ivy looked at her watch and groaned. "I don't know about you, but my mom's going to come get me any second now." She looked back at me. "Don't let it stress you out. Since, for whatever reason, you can read this language, maybe you should look through the rest of that book...but I would suggest hiding it from your mom."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm going to hide it in my room..."

"And I'm going to wait outside for mom." Ivy rolled her eyes. We stood up and she gave me hug. "Like I said, don't let it stress you out. You don't have a dysfunctional family, just a weird one."

I laughed. "Get out of here!"

"Okay," she winked, giving my arm another squeeze. She gingerly stepped through all of the boxes and left.

I sighed loudly when she was gone and stretched to look at Steve. "I'm going up to my room to hide this thing. Care to come?"

"Sure," he said, and we tromped up the stairs, which still felt a little alien to me, and I plopped myself on my bed, nearly squishing Kitsune.

"Ehh, sorry Kit," I sighed, twirling the book in my hands. "I guess I'll hide this here," I shrugged, sliding the book under my mattress. "No one ever looks there."

Kitsune jumped on the tons of boxes still in my room until he reached a comfy chair, and snuggled up to resume his nap. 

I sighed again, lying back on the bare mattress. "This all so crazy," I moaned. "I'm coming to realize that I don't know my family as well as I always thought I did." I sighed yet again. "Who knew I was being lied to all my life?"

I heard a car driving outside, and realized my parents were back. Steve jumped up. "I should go," he said, sounding like he didn't want to go at all. 

"Oh no," I said sarcastically, standing up. "Don't you want to stick around and see how many more things my parents are keeping from me? Hmm, I wonder...oh the possibilities...maybe my dad's an Aipom in a human suit. Or Mom's actually battling gym leaders when she says she goes to those shows. Or..."

Steve rolled his eyes and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you listen to Ivy anymore? Chill out."

"Actually, she said, 'Don't let it stress you out'," I smirked.

"See, you were listening," he smiled. "Good girl."

"What am I, Iggy?"

"Iggy's a boy..."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah well..." Steve was interrupted when the front door to the house slammed. "That's my cue to leave," he sighed. He inched forward a bit, and to my surprise, kissed my hair and then made his way through the boxes to the windowsill without looking back. 

I touched the spot where he had kissed it. Why was my heart racing?

~*~

There was no time the rest of the day for me to look through that book. I bugged Mom and Dad to tell me what was going on, but they didn't say a word---in fact, all Mom said to me for the rest of the day was that she was keeping April's diary, and that she was going to get Joker and the Rapidash tomorrow.

"That's fine," I had answered. "But why did you yell at that stuff to Darrell? Why don't you _tell_ me anything anymore?!"

But no response.

It was late at night when all of the boxes in my room were back in the attic, and everything was unpacked---like Hoenn  had never happened. I looked around my familiar room: the posters, the sky-high pile of stuff already on my desk, the framed pictures covering my dresser. I smiled, eyeing some of those pictures as I sat on my bed. I had a rare picture of Darrell and I, and a few of Kitsune in his Espeon form.

"So maybe things have changed," I admitted to my room. "But I guess...some were for the better," I added, thinking of Darrell.

Darrell. Would he be out in the forest like I thought?

I stepped up and ran to my door---Kitsune suddenly waking up and following me---but I realized there was no way I was going to be able to sneak out with all of these creaky stairs and doors in the way.

"Oh man," I muttered. I closed my door and leaned my head against it. There was no way I wasn't going to _not _get out to see Darrell, the question was _how _I was going to do it.

I suddenly looked up and eyed my window, the one Steve always climbs through. A small smile crept up my face. Well, if Steve had been climbing to and from my room for who knows how long, couldn't I do it?

I quietly unlatched the window, worrying that Mom or Dad was going to burst into my room at any second and demand to know what I was doing, but nothing happened as I pushed the window completely open.

Kitsune was on the windowsill, looking down. "Essss," he hissed.

"Why don't you just Teleport down there?" I whispered. "I'll meet you."

He nodded and with a small flash of light, disappeared from my room and reappeared the many feet down. Somehow seeing tiny little Kitsune down there made me realize how high up I really _was_.

"Here goes," I muttered, swinging myself over the window and grabbing at the vines. I quickly realized how easy it was to climb down---it was like Steve had created a pattern or something after all of these years. I jumped the last few inches down, and looked up at my open window.

"Eh, let's hope no one tries to rob the house," I laughed quietly, picking up Kitsune. "C'mon. Let's go find Darrell."

~*~*~

WHEEE! YAY CHAPTER!

Steve: Hey, wait a sec...I'm the handsome hero of the story...why aren't I stopping her?

Uh, sorry, but you're not the handsome hero. You're not even really the hero. Just one of them, I guess.

Steve: HEEEEEY! You—you—you...!

Watch your mouth, mister. I can have you replaced by Lurk or...or something. Maybe one of Rose's Pokemon will fill in for you. _They _could probably do a better job at—

Steve: Shut up! And besides, don't we already have an Espeon here? –holds up Kitsune-

Kitsune: Esss...

Steve: O_O...uh-oh...

Kitsune: -uses Psychic-

Steve: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

I hate to steal the famous line, but…he's blasting off again.

Okay, enough of that...yeah, sorry this update took so long. X_X I'll try to update on Tuesday, and if not then, I will definitely on Friday! So yeehaw!

Eh heh...I'm borrowing this line from Melani...

_"Sticks and stone may break my bones, but reviews will never hurt me!"  _So that means...you must review! ^.^;;


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Darrell's Past

Hmm. Wow. Short chapter, mucho schoolwork, and massive headache. There's more interesting notes and whatnot after the chapter. I was going to torture you all some more and wait until Friday to update, but Melani's all...UPDATE...and...stuff. Wow that's a lot of periods.

Onto chapter. AHHH. –falls over-

~Chapter Twenty-Nine~

I wondered how the heck I was going to find a guy dressed completely in black in a forest in the middle of the night, but luckily Kitsune had his Psychic senses tuned in, and we found Darrell in this little clearing about eight feet in diameter.

"Darrell!" I cried softly, flinging my arms around him again. He looked mildly surprised, but responded by pulling me closer towards him.

"I really missed you while you were away," I whispered. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I figured," he said, and I thought I detected a smirk in his answer.

We pulled apart a little, but still held on to each other. "So did you really travel across the Hoenn waters just to get here?" I asked.

He nodded. "I couldn't really stand the thought of never seeing you again...so I figured, why not just not see you for a month instead of never again?"

I was speechless. He really _had _come all this way just...just to be with me...

"And I've heard stories of Dragon Pokemon being around here."

My happy lovey-dovey fantasy world was smashed to pieces. Okay. . .so being with me was _part _of the reason he had come. But I could handle that, as long as he wanted to see me at all. Just being with him now made me realize how much I had really _missed _him in the month of his absence. . .and how much I really loved him.

We both decided to sit down, and Darrell fanned out his coat so I wouldn't have to sit on the dirt. This caused me to be sitting extremely close to him, and I can't say that I minded. I leaned my head on his chest and his fingers were in my hair as we talked and stared up at the starless sky, with Kitsune running around somewhere.

Darrell chucked out Umbreon's Pokeball, and the two Eevee evolutions ran off into the forest playing tag or something. I wasn't paying attention to them at the moment.

"So..." I started, wanting to ask him something, but I had to really work up the courage. "Do you have any idea why Mom called you...called you..."

Try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to say that name. Why was I so afraid of saying it? It was just a _name _for crying out loud.

"...That name," I finally finished. 

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea who this Anthony could be."

I winced, but Darrell didn't notice. "As far as I know, there's no one called Anthony in my family. Then again, I haven't talked to my parents in so long, it's possible there is," he shrugged. "Does your mother have some kind of grudge against this guy?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I have no clue. She never tells me anything. Neither does my dad."

We were both silent, and I thought about what Darrell had just said...'I haven't talked to my parents in so long...'  And I had a sudden urge to ask him about his life prior to leaving home, something I never really thought about.

"Say Darrell..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave your parents in the first place? I mean, you were so young and all..."

He sighed, but after that, was silent for so long, I thought he might've fallen asleep or something. "Darrell?"

He sighed again, and looked up even higher at the sky. "I left because they wanted me to become something I knew I could never be."

I looked up too, but not at the sky; at Darrell. He looked more serious than ever as he continued: "My mother and father were both called Hunter, even before they were married. As far as I knew, they had no idea _why _they even married---Hunter is not a common surname, and it was possible they might be related but they did so anyway.

"When I was really young, my father brought home something, and being the child that I was, I begged to see it. It was a Pidgey---only it had been speared, right through its heart."

I gasped, but Darrell spoke on: "I was completely disgusted, but somewhat intrigued. A part of me thought that would actually be interesting, spearing Pokemon for the pure fun of it. When I was seven, though, I learned the truth." He paused before continued, and I realized this was incredibly hard for him to tell. 

"I learned that being a _Hunter _was a literal thing: You hunted Pokemon."

I gasped again. "Wha. . .what?"

"Not in the way another type of 'Pokemon hunter' would hunt them---I mean, they just use nets or Pokeballs or something...but a _Hunter _by blood would actually have to kill them."

"But..._why_?"

"Apparently, all humans who come from the Hunter lineage believe that Pokemon are secondary creatures, and that humans are the superior beings. I once heard my father saying we would destroy all unneeded Pokemon---common ones, I guess---and only the 'superior humans' and 'superior Pokemon' would be dominant.

"So when I learned the truth, I just left. I couldn't take it. Shortly after, I found my Pokeballs and got myself an Eevee, which became Umbreon, and then Absol a few years ago."

"That's...awful," I whispered. "How could people even _think _like that? It's...inhuman."

"Why do you think I left?" he said coldly. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," I said. "I know...that's your family I'm talking about. I just...can't believe it." I paused. "Anyway, thanks for telling me."

"You don't mind?"

"No," I said---even though a small part of me nagged that, in fact, I _did _mind. But why? 

"Superior Pokemon..." I said. "What kind of Pokemon would be superior? Not one is the all-time strongest, or so I've heard."

"The Legendary Pokemon, I guess," he shrugged. "Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mew, Suicune..." he listed. 

I nodded in agreement before he added, "And Dragon Pokemon."

I stopped nodding. "Dragon types? Why them?"

Darrell looked a bit uncomfortable for some reason. "My father was telling me, a long time ago, that Dragon Pokemon are the most superior of all. After all, they can learn almost any type of attack, and they fool you with their pretty looks."

I was also starting to feel uncomfortable. "So is _that _why you want to find a Dragon Pokemon?" I asked. "Because you want it to rule the world or whatever with you?"  
  


Darrell stopped staring at the sky and stared at me instead, for a full minute. "Tell me Lindsey Tamer," he said in...that voice, the one that was so unlike his own. "Why do you care about Dragon Pokemon so much?"

I didn't answer right away. "Da…Darrell?" I stuttered. 

That voice wasn't his. And as I looked at him more...those _eyes _weren't his. Sure they were dull but not..._completely _lost of any shine. "Darrell?" I whispered again.

He blinked, and his eyes were normal again. "Yeah?"

"N...nothing," I replied slowly. What the heck had _that _been?

He suddenly looked up again at that starless sky, and I started to stand up. "I should go," I said, still majorly weirded out at what had just happened. "Uh, Steve and, um, Ivy are coming over tomorrow for...stuff."

Darrell stood up in one sweep and helped me the rest of the way up. "Okay," he said. "I'll be back here tomorrow...actually, I guess I'll just stay back here. No sense in going anywhere else."

"Yeah, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed me goodnight. Though I usually love being with Darrell, those eyes really freaked me out and I couldn't wait to go home.

"Well...goodnight," I said when the kiss was over. I called Kitsune back, and we ran through the forest and back to the house. Kit easily Teleported back to my room, but I climbed up the side of the house, grumbling the whole time and wondering how the heck Steve did it practically every day.

~*~*~

Because he's one of the heroes, that's why :P

OKAY! Wow...reviews and such. –jumps up and down like a schoolgirl- YIPPIE! A PERFECT EXCUSE NOT TO DO HOMEWORK!

Karania Avalon~ Wahahaha, continue I shall. Heh, sorry if I'm being a buttmonkey on AIM or whatever. 'Ooo' and 'w00t' are big words for me ^.^;;

Opaltiger~ Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ Ha, I saw the amount and was all, "WOAH! Did I get THAT many new readers or something?" Ha, wishful thinking...anyway, thanks for reviewing you silent reader you :P In answer to your question for the review for Chapter Sixteen, I think it would be just having a similar idea. Robin Ryan has something like the Dragon Den (a Flareon Cave) in her fic, _Melani: Flareon Tamer_, so if you do something like that, it wouldn't be copying. If you do something EXACTLY like it though, I will get mad. ~_^ Though you wouldn't do that now, would you?

Oh yeah, and I prefer Dragonairs. They are seksi, no? ^.~ -hands you gummy things-

Rose~ Eh heh...let me tell you something, at the rate I'm going she's not going to end up in the Den for quite some time...so go Dificil. You is smart. Which is more than I can say for myself at the moment. X_X

Zero_Chan~ O_O...wow. Should I be flattered? ;D And –gasp- how dare Lurk find my 'interesting' and 'absolutely-incredibly-spectacular' ficanoid less interesting than Ruby?! That's it, he's off the understudies for Steve.

Steve: HEY!

Ha...just kidding. ^.~

Steve: About what?

...

-cough- Anyway...wow my brain hurts. Um, I shall update Friday! I have a feeling all of you...well, most of you, anyway...are going to reeeeally like the next chapter...bwahahaha...


	31. Chapter Thirty: Boundaries of Friendship

-twiddles thumbs- So! How is everyone? Is it me, or has this week been unbelievably long? Eh, it is probably just me...I just can't wait for spring break. Uninterrupted time to finally work on this and sleep late! YEEEEEEES!

In other news...my dog smells. Hooray?

You know, I really like this chapter, which is why I'm babbling on and on and on...I want to torture you all! BWAHAHAHA! BECAUSE I'M THAT EVIL! Mmm...I smell French fries. –drools-

Oh yes…speaking of spring break, over it I'm going to attempt to scan all these drawings I did, which I will be putting on my crappy little freewebs site. In case any newcomers want to see this lovely piece of HTML, or if you just forgot about it, the link is in my bio. Yay!

Hmm...should I keep you here any longer…yeah. ^_~

Naaah. I'm not THAT evil. 

~Chapter Thirty~

I really did invite Steve and Ivy over the next day, but I hadn't planned on it before I said that to Darrell, so they had no idea why I was inviting them over on impulse a day after I moved back to Johto. They both said they were going to come over anyway.

As I laid on my bed and waited for them to arrive, it occurred to me I didn't tell Darrell about that little book hidden under my mattress. I snorted, wondering if I could even tell him now...that voice that had come from him made me trust him less, for some reason.

I sat up, my loose hair flying around me. Arguh. What was up with my feelings about Darrell all of a sudden? Was it just because I hadn't seen him for a month and I need some time to adjust?

Steve knocked on my window, interrupting my thoughts, and I let him in.

"Kitsune's gotta teach me how to Teleport," he grumbled, hoisting himself onto the window seat. 

Kit, who had been laying on my bed, looked up at the mention of his name.

"How about it Kit?" I teased. "Want to teach us how to Teleport?"

"Esssssssss," he hissed, getting up and running out of my room.

"ARRGUH!" someone on the stairs cried, and I recognized the voice as Ivy's. She bounded up the rest of the stairs and burst into my room.

"Tell Kit to watch where he's going!" she growled. "I nearly stepped on him!"

"How 'bout _you_ watch where you'reputting _your_ feet?" Steve smirked.

"At least _mine _aren't a freaking size eleven---"

 "GUYS!" I cried. "Geez. Thank goodness I moved back."

Steve and Ivy smiled at each other, then at me. "What are you talking about?" Ivy asked sweetly. "We don't fiiiiiiiiiight..."

"Don't fight my _butt_," I muttered. I sat back down on my bed and flopped back onto it, sighing. 

"What's up Lindsey?" Ivy asked, sitting near my head and looking down at my face.

"I was just thinking about some things Darrell said last night..." I said. I squinched my eyes shut, suddenly realizing I should have _not _said that.

Steve was immediately across the room and also in my face. "_What _was that?!" he demanded to know.

I opened my eyes and frowned. "I met up with him last night." Steve frowned back, and I sat up. "Well what would you _expect _me to do?!" I cried. "He traveled for a _month _to come here, and what was I supposed to do---say 'Oh, hit the road jack'?!"

"So what did he say?" Ivy asked before Steve could butt in with his comeback.

I sighed, telling them about Darrell's past and his Hunter lineage. Steve looked more and more angry with each sentence, but Ivy was just smiling. 

"You're the type that would go for the bad boys," she smirked when I was done talking.

"But he _left!_" I said. "He's not bad at all. He knew his family was doing something really stupid and wrong, so he left on his own accord."

"Then why did your mom tell him to leave?" Steve interrupted.

"I...I don't know," I sighed. "Darrell didn't know why either. At least...I don't think he did."

Before any of us could say anything else, there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I called.

The door opened, and it was Mom. "Ivy, your mother's on the phone and needs to talk to you," she said.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mrs. Tamer." She followed Mom out the door and down the stairs, and it was just me and Steve.

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds. I saw Steve's gaze on my room go to my night table, where I had a tiny frame with a picture of Darrell and I in it. I smiled to myself, remembering that day: Darrell was actually out in the sunlight, and I had dragged him into a photo booth. No matter how many times I prodded him, he would not make any type of goofy face so I finally smiled nice along with him. 

My thoughts were broken up when Steve suddenly reached over and flipped the frame facedown so you couldn't see the picture.

"Hey," I protested, reaching over to fix the frame. "Why did you---"

Steve suddenly grabbed my wrist and I looked over at him in confusion.

"Why do you like him so much?" he asked, shaking the bangs out of his eyes.

I blinked. I was _not _expecting that.

"I...I just do." I answered quietly. 

'Why _do _you love him?' a little voice in my head said. 

"Did what he said last night not implant in your brain?!" Steve cried. "He's a freaking _Hunter _Lindsey, a _real_ one! For all you know, he might come over here one day and kill Joker or Kit or something---"

"Didn't YOU hear me?" I yelled back. "He left on his own! He knew his family was screwed up, so he left!

"You really have no idea what you're talking about! I know him a lot better than you do---you just think he's some freaky Gothic dude running around trying to destroy all Pokemon or something, but he's so much more!" 

Steve's grip on my wrist turned icy cold. "Oh really now?" he growled.

"Yes!" I hissed, finally shaking my wrist from his hold. "My god, Steve. I know you, for whatever reason, hate him, but he means a lot to me." I looked him in the eye. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

He leaned forward and put his hands on my bed, sort of trapping me with his arms and forcing me to look up at him. "Yes," he said quietly. 

"S-Steve?" I whispered, my heart suddenly pounding.

Without warning, he swiftly leaned forward and smashed his mouth against mine.

"Mmf..." went my muffled cry, my eyes wide with shock. I tried to push him off, but he gripped my shoulders and I felt like I was going to fall back, so I used my hands to prop myself up.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but when he finally pulled away, Steve had a look in his eyes that I don't think I've ever seen before. Something had changed...there was this fire, this _light_...

"I love you!"

I let out a gasp, my eyes widening even more. _What _did he just say? No. It couldn't have been what I thought it was...yeah, he said 'I _glove_ you' or something. Not what I thought. But really, why would he kiss me if he lost his gloves? When _had _ he gotten gloves of any kind, anyway? Steve is _so _not the glove-wearing type.

"I won't let you see him anymore!" he continued, ignoring my previous response. "I'm in _love _with you!"

Oh yeah. I had heard right the first time. No gloves in this conversation.

"Ste—" I started, but I was cut off when he suddenly kissed me again. In one quick movement, he took his grip off my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me, and we fell on my bed.

What the heck did Steve think he was doing, suddenly kissing me like this? Why the hell was he even _kissing_ me for that matter?!

Not that it was such a bad thing at the moment...I guess he had a lot of practice with his zillions of girlfriends, because he was a pretty good kisser...

No...

_No..._

Somehow I wrestled my lips from him. "Stop it! What the hell are you DOING, you _idiot_?!" I screamed, finally pushing him off of me. I stood up and in my confusion, I started to run for the door, but Steve grabbed me, and somehow we both tripped, and then there we were, me laying on the floor in complete shock with Steve on top of me holding my wrists down.

"Let go of me!"

"No! Lindsey, can't you understand?!" he cried. "My god, don't you see? I've been here for you...and I'll always be here for you. Who sat by your side day in, day out for two weeks when you were in a coma? Me! Who was there when you found April's diary and your mom freaked out? ME! Who has always given you a shoulder to lean on?! _ME!!!_

"I've ALWAYS been there for you!" he continued. "And where has that...that bastard been? Who the hell knows?! Probably _hunt_ing Pokemon! 

"I'm the one who'll always be by your side! I'm the one who's _really_ in love with you!"

I was getting angrier by the second. How _dare_ Steve say all those things about Darrell when he didn't even know him?! How could he let himself fall in...in _love_  with me?! He was my best friend...and he had always been. Why the sudden mood swing?

"Steve, no! You, you stupid---!" I cried, trying to wiggle my wrists from his hands. He ignored it and shut me up by kissing me again.

Oh, god. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. I couldn't move. Why was I so powerless when he did that? The last thing I wanted was one of my best friends pressing his body over mine kissing me. 

Well, one of the last. 

Steve couldn't take the hint, and for whatever reason, I had no energy to fight him off. I _couldn't_ fight him off, with him clutching my wrists so tightly. So I did the only thing my brain would let me do: I just let him kiss me.

Not that I liked it. Well, not _that_ much. I mean, I'm only human.

This third kiss seemed to go on awfully long---maybe Steve just didn't want to face the moment when he came to his senses?---when I heard my door open.

"Hey you guys—-" a voice I recognized trailed off. Steve finally took his mouth off of mine and stared at me with a surprised look before looking up and seeing...Ivy.

Ivy's mouth was dropped open so wide, you could've fit a Snorlax in there. Her eyes were bulging, and she seemed...well, shocked.

Oh hmm, I wonder why?

"Uhh..." she stuttered. "Wow—would—you—look—at—the--time." She said each word as if there was lead on her tongue. Before I could reply, she spun around and slammed the door shut. 

Steve looked at me again and blinked, finally letting go of my wrists. We both sat up, and he stared at the floor while I huffed and fixed my messed up clothes. The room was silent for a full minute until Steve finally spoke.

"I...I'm sorry," he whispered. "I have no idea where that came from. It's just...I've felt so weird about you for a long time...ever since I found out about..._him_. I knew I didn't want you with him. I tried millions of times to think of how to tell you, but it all sounded so stupid...I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Hi Lindsey, I've fallen in love with you'?" He gave a pathetic little laugh and looked up at me. "And...finally I figured, 'What the hell?', and I just...did it."

I smoothed down my hair, still sort of…well, 'shocked' would be putting it lightly. My eyes were still wide, and I couldn't get my breathing to calm down. I was mixed up. I wanted to slap him, yet I wanted to ask what that was...and yet...and yet...

"Steve..." I whispered.

He was silent again, looking for the right words to say. We both stood up, as if in a trance, and then he looked over at me.

"Lindsey, I---" He paused, as if he was afraid something weirder than 'I love you' would come out of his mouth. 

"I know that was stupid," he continued. "And that it was…unfair." He put his hands on my shoulders. I flinched, but he didn't notice. "I didn't want you to know this way," he said quietly. "Heck, I didn't want you to know at all but it just...happened."

Words were frozen on my tongue. What was I supposed to say now? 'Yeah Steve, I do love you, but in the brotherly-type way?' 'Sure you're a good kisser, but it was like getting kissed by a sibling?' 'As long as Darrell's around you don't stand a chance?' Before a reply could melt off my tongue, I heard a scream from outside. 

"Mom!" I gasped, freeing myself from Steve's hold and charging for the door. I thundered down the stairs and raced through all the rooms---where in the world was Mom?

"I think they're outside!" Steve called, running towards the side door in the kitchen. I was mildly surprised that he had followed me, but I couldn't really think about it at the moment---why Mom had screamed was more important.

I flung open the side door and raced outside, where I saw Mom, Dad, and Ivy staring at something in one of the smaller paddocks. I ran up to them, noticing Mom was covering her mouth in horror, Dad looked terrified, and Ivy was wearing a look of shock. All of them were white with their eyes wide.

"You guys! What's wrong?" I cried.

Ivy shakily pointed towards the paddock, and it was my turn to be horrified. 

Hades was laying in a pool of his own blood, obviously dead though his flames were still burning. Written in the blood, on the grass was '_LET THIS BE A WARNING_'.

Who had done this? Who could possibly kill such an innocent and wonderful Pokemon like Hades?

Even though I didn't want to believe it and I didn't want to listen, a little voice in my head whispered the answer...

Darrell.

~*~*~

Uh...EEEK! This be bad. I think. 

Silvie~ Heh, judging from your review, I'm going to assume you were throwing chicken wings at the computer screen while you were reading this chapter. Uhmm...don't kill me or I'll sic my killer cat on you! 

Jacob-sama: -falls asleep-

Stoopid cat.

Opaltiger~ Yes, aren't they? ;D Hmmm...that sounds pretty different than the Den. You will find out how different in later chapters. X_X So yeah...tell me when you get that fic posted, I'd like to check it out! ^.~

Karania Avalon~ A broken egg is only good when it's in brownie mix. Yay!

Woah, where is everybody? –tears up- Ah, well. I'm sure I'll get some funky reviews on this chapter...hehehehe...

That's right! REVIEWS! Bwahaha! If you read and don't review, I will MAKE Jacob-sama claw you 'till ya do! ^.^


	32. Chapter Thirty One: DUDE! There's a Drag...

Hey everyone! Yes, yes, here I am. And yeah, I know I didn't update last week. –hides from reviewers- EEEK! DON'T POKE ME WITH SPORKS!...

Anyway...there's an update now, isn't there? ~.^ I love spring break...I have discovered that the only time I can really work on this with no interruptions is at one in the morning with my crappy J-pop softly coming from the speakers. –swoons- 

So yes...the reactions to the last chapter were...interesting ^_~ Even the REAL Lindsey read it! –gasp- So, what do you think Lyndsey? Like how your character is handling things? ^.^;;

More of my rambling after this chapter, which I'm –sure- you're all eager to read. :P So...read!

~Chapter Thirty-One~

I felt Steve run up next to me, and he gasped when he saw what we were all staring at.

"Hades..." I whispered, angry and upset at the same time. 

But my parents had other things on their minds besides the fact Hades was dead. "That message..." Mom hissed.

I froze. Was that weird little voice in my head right? Did _Darrell _do this?

'No,' I thought. 'He couldn't have. He _left _because he _didn't _want to do things like this. He's not a Hunter! He's _not!'_

No matter what I thought, though, I knew I had to flat out ask him. Between his past, that look in his eyes, and even what Steve had just said to me, I couldn't wait and just casually bring it up.

My feet somehow knew what I was doing before it even registered. I started running away from everyone, and didn't stop even though they were letting out confused cries.

I ran though, away from them, away from Hades' body, away from his blood that spelt out such a horrible message. I vaulted over the fence that marked the edge of the property and went even faster into the forest behind us.

I knew Steve knew where I was off too, and maybe Ivy did, but she sure didn't try to follow me, like Steve did. I heard him curse as he tripped over something, and nearly collided with the fence---but he couldn't catch me.

As I ran down the paths, absentmindedly searching for Darrell, the message's words kept whispering in my head over and over: _LET THIS BE A WARNING._

What warning? How could the death of an innocent Pokemon be any sort of warning?

My legs were getting tired, and I was reminded of the time I got mad at Steve and galloped away on Joker. Was something similar going to happen? I was getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. . .

Finally I reached the clearing Darrell and I were in together last night, and to my surprise, I saw him, not looking like he had just murdered a Rapidash.

But to my greater shock, he was standing face-to-face with a Dragonair.

Not just any Dragonair, I realized...

_That _Dragonair.

Only, how could it be? Last time I saw it, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen...shimmering with every movement and surrounded by a light blue aura, only accenting the green tint in its eyes. Never mind it was the creature that stabbed me and caused me to fall into a coma, but who was I to care right now?

This time, Dragonair was covered in something dark, staining its smooth skin. Its eyes, normally full of wisdom, now showed nothing but hatred. Something red dripped down its once pure-white horn.

My eyes widened as it dawned on me:

Dragonair killed Hades.

"No," I whispered, but neither Darrell nor dragon heard me. Darrell's hand was creeping down one of his pockets, and I realized he was going to try to capture the Dragonair. Dragonair knew what was going on, as it looked liked it was preparing some kind of attack. 

"NO!" I yelled this time, flinging myself in front of Darrell with my arms out and squinching my eyes shut, afraid I'd get caught in an Ice Beam or something, ignoring the warmth the key under my shirt was suddenly giving off. But as I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself looking at Darrell, who had the Pokeball raised in one hand, and also looking quite shocked.

"Lindsey?" he asked, confused.

My breath stopped. I had meant to shield _Darrell _from Dragonair's attacks---not Dragonair from being captured! Why did I...?

Before I even completed the thought, I spun around and bounced in front of Darrell. "You killed Hades," I growled at the Dragon Pokemon. _"YOU KILLED HIM!"_

I don't know what I was expecting the Dragonair to do, but it suddenly lowered itself to the ground, with its elegant, yet blood-stained head still staring at me, and appeared to freeze.

And suddenly..._I heard a voice._

_"Why Lindsey, I would surely think it wouldn't matter to you. After all, your destiny is with us."_

I looked around, confused as to where to voice had come from. I could've sworn I heard it only in my own head, but somehow, it felt like other people could hear it. I glanced back at Darrell, who was staring at Dragonair with some sort of hunger in his eyes.

I looked away. "What?" I whispered.

I heard Darrell gasp behind me. Did he hear the voice too? I looked back at him and saw the hunger in his eyes had been replaced by astonishment.

"Dragons have always been a part of you, it has been since before your birth. You can't run away from fate. Accept your destiny."

Looking away from Darrell again, I noticed the Dragonair hadn't moved a muscle. In fact, it was like the whole forest was frozen.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to the great blue Pokemon.

"Better."

It was my turn to gasp. I covered my mouth with one hand and took a few steps back, realizing that that voice was _Dragonair._

I kept walking back until I bumped into Darrell, but neither of us said anything. I kept staring at that frozen Dragon Pokemon, my hand still over my mouth in shock. 

_"You need to come back home to us. We're waiting for you, our Tamer."_

"What...Tamer?"

"Why, you of course. Only you can bring us all eternal hope and peace, something we've been waiting for...for longer than you can know."

"What are you talking about?" My voice quivered behind my hand. I felt sort of airy while I was talking, as if I was flying while I spoke.

_"Surely you know of the Tamer's Prophecy."_

"I don't."

_"You were _chosen, you _out of every Tamer descendant past, present, and future. It's your time to make peace for us."_

"But what does it have to do with me?"

Dragonair stared even harder at me, not even quivering. I saw that fleck of green in its eyes and felt that feeling of someone pulling at my insides.

_"Everything."_

I looked back at Darrell, who was just staring at me in astonishment behind all that hair. "Tamer..." he whispered.

"What?" I cried, and he blinked. 

I turned back towards Dragonair. I was about to ask it something else, when I heard footsteps pounding through the forest.

Oh, great. I knew those footsteps.

Steve suddenly appeared in the scene, huffing and puffing. "What the hell is going on here?!" he cried between breaths. He looked from Darrell and I, to the Dragonair, and back at us. He then did a double take at Dragonair as if he hadn't noticed it.

"Dude!" he cried. "There's a Dragonair!"

"Duh," I said under my breath. I opened my mouth to ask Dragonair something, but it suddenly stretched and floated up, lifting its head. At that second, I somehow felt like I was plummeting to the ground, even though my feet were firmly on it.

I clutched at my chest and tried not to collapse, but my knees were buckling. "N...o..." I said through gritted teeth.

Darrell looked at the Dragonair, who was still floating, so I couldn't see what it was doing. Darrell must've known, though, because he suddenly cried out something I couldn't make out, wrapped his arms around me, and spun me around so his back was facing Dragonair.

About a millisecond second later---I swear, it felt like nothing---I felt sparks of electricity around me. I opened my eyes, which had been squinched shut, and looked up. I realized Darrell had _protected _me from a Thunderbolt or something of the like.

A singing-like cry let out, and it was silent. Darrell and I looked up towards the sky, and saw Dragonair was gone.

Darrell cursed under his breath, but I barely had time to register everything that had just happened when Steve suddenly came rushing towards me. He literally yanked me from Darrell's hold and held my arms.

"Lindsey!" he gasped. "Oh my god...are you okay?!" 

"Fine," I breathed slowly, though I wasn't. I was trembling with confusion over everything that had just happened---Tamer's Prophecy? What did that have to do with me? What did it mean? Why did Dragonair kill Hades? 

"To hell you're fine," Steve muttered, breaking up my thoughts. His hands traveled up to my shoulders and he pulled me a little closer. "You're shaking."

I wriggled from his grip, afraid he might try something. Darrell slightly raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

I flew over to him and grabbed his coat, still trembling. "Why did you try to capture it?!" I demanded to know, even though I already knew the answer to that. I loosened my hold on the coat. "Why?"

He didn't answer my question, but rather put his head down and closed his eyes. "Of course you would want to stop me," he said in that deep voice of his.

"What?"

"After all," he said opening his eyes a bit to stare at me. "You _are _a Dragon Tamer."

~*~*~

Ooooo. And stuff. 

Interesting reactions indeed...

Karania~ Eh, except for you. You had the same reaction ^.^;;

Silvie~ I'M ALIVE! ...Where did you get a Lindsey/Darrell flag? O.o –looks around in _L:TP _merchandise- Hmmm...oh wait, there it is. :P AHHH! KILLER PLOT BUNNIES! –runs in circles-

Yes, poor Ivy indeed. She never knows what's going on, which is exactly how I feel a lot. –rolls eyes- No one ever tells me anything! GAAAH!

Rose~ Hmm, well I guess Anthony wasn't THAT much of an obvious culprit now, was he? ;D Hey Dificil, don't ruin Rose's run. Lindsey thought it was quite gross too :P

Opaltiger~ -sigh- I gotta make time for reading that! –falls over- Anyway...aw, thanks for that comment ^_^ I try to make them as real as I can for a couple of characters that live in a Pokemon world.

Zero_Chan~ LOOK! A CHINCHILLA! ...-cough- Hmm, that was a NIFTY chapter? ^_^;; Never got that one before. Hahaha...wait a sec...are you saying that Lindsey/Steveness is on the darkside?! O.O –falls over some more- Man, I'm going to loose my brain like that one of these days...

Natalie~ Hey! Welcome to my madness! ^_^ In answer to your question, no, that little warning thing didn't happen in either of the other Tamer installments. At least to my knowledge. Unless someone's been messing with me...

Wheehoo! We got another Steve fan! ^.^;; Poor Darrell...right now, it looks like Silvie is his only fan. –cries- Ah well, Steve kicks ass...but please, no thwacking my characters. ^.~

WOO! I FEEL AWESOMECORE! ^_^

Want to make me feel like that even more? (reader's faces get all twisted)

...Not like THAT! I meant by **reviewing!**

Readers: OOOOOHHH! Yes RainbowSerenity, I will most certainly review!

Thaaaank you!


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Plans for Destiny

Hello, hello everyone. Welcome to an actual Tuesday update. This update is made possible by reviewers like you. ^_^ 

I have a massive headache and it's quite late and stormy...-kills Florida rainy season- so this is just a short little intro because, well, it just wouldn't feel right without some of my rambling.

On...and on...and on...

~Chapter Thirty-Two~

My breath stopped and I completely let go of Darrell's coat, putting one wavering hand to my mouth. I backed up a few steps, still staring at him wide-eyed.

"What...what are you talking about?" I whispered so lowly, it was amazing even I heard it.

"You spoke the language of Dragons," he replied. He suddenly launched forward and I winced as he roughly grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth, like I was a doll or something.

"How could you do that?!" he cried, his dark hair hiding his eyes, and I still knew he was staring at me. "How could you possibly be her?!"

"Darrell quit---!" Before I could yell out "it", Steve rushed over and yanked me from Darrell's hold. 

"What are you _doing?_" he yelled. "Lindsey has no idea what you're talking about, and neither do I, so we're just...just going to go!" He started down the path out of the forest, pulling me along with him. I was too exhausted and shocked to fight, but I turned my head back towards Darrell, and saw him staring at me like he had never stared before---and I understood there was _so _much more to him than I realized. He knew things I've never even dreamed about---and I realized that he probably didn't love me as I much as I thought he did. All he wanted was a Dragon Pokemon.

When we were out of sight of Darrell, my eyes filled with tears and I silently starting crying, which really pissed me off. I _hate _crying, and I _hate _when people cry too much. But the tears just started flowing, and I tried my best to make it unknown.

I guess I wasn't quiet enough, because Steve stopped walking and turned to face me. I just looked at my feet, wishing I was somewhere else. And without tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Steve asked, turning me so I could look at him. Not that I did. 

"Lindsey?"

I covered my eyes with one hand, still looking at my feet. My tears soaked my skin, but I didn't care.

"This is so screwed up!" I hiccupped. "Darrell...Dragonair...Hades...and then now...and..." I babbled, now sobbing. I barely noticed when Steve stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around me. I just forgot about everything and cried into his chest. 

"Hey," he said, stroking my hair. Not that I noticed, being too preoccupied with practically an entire ocean spilling out of my eyes. Did I mention I hate crying? "It's okay. Go ahead and cry all you want, and then you can tell me why exactly you're doing it."

For some reason I laughed at that, but it was more of a choke. I looked up at Steve and gave a slight smile, which probably looked wrong with my red eyes. 

"I just..." Darrell. That's why I was crying. But of course I couldn't tell _Steve _about it. After all, just barely an hour ago he had confessed he was in love with me.

Oh yeah. Like I was really going to tell my best friend, who was supposedly in love with me, that I was upset over the guy I loved.

Liked.

Who knows?

Since I obviously couldn't tell Steve what was really on my mind, I had to improvise. "It was...Dragonair. Steve, I'm _positive _it was that same Dragonair that we saw when we were younger—"

"And the same one that nearly killed you?" he mumbled, his hold around me getting tighter.

I ignored that. "Yeah, that one. I just…it almost _attacked _me but then Darrell---" I paused, wondering whether I should continue. The look on Steve's face told me not to. 

"Anyway, it almost attacked me, but before that it said something about---"

"It _said _something?!" Steve cried, astonished.

"Yeah...it was the weirdest thing. I thought I heard this voice in my head and I think, 'Geez, am I going even more crazy today?', but then I realized _it was talking to me_. And I _understood _it. Dragonair killed Hades."

Steve didn't even seemed the least bit concerned about Hades. "You understood it? But how?"

"I dunno. God, first I can read that freaky book and now---" I paused and suddenly gasped. 

"What?"

"That book thingy!" I cried. "It _has _to have the answers! I just know it!" I broke free from Steve's hold on me and grabbed his wrist. "_COME ON! _We _have_ to look at that thing!"

~*~

"Where have you two _been?!_" Dad demanded to know as Steve and I jogged back onto the property. "You don't just go running off like that!"

"N-Nothing," I stammered, eyeballing Ivy, who was standing behind Dad. I noticed her eyes drift towards my hand, and an eyebrow went up.

Way up.

I realized I was still holding Steve's wrist. As if I didn't care about it, I shook it off and started to kinda-sorta-not really explain. 

"Well-dad-we-just-went-to-see-something-okay-we-gotta-go-now!" I babbled so quickly, I barely understood myself. I gestured with Ivy to with my eyes to follow Steve and I into the house, but Dad sighed.

"Well, whatever, but...I'll warn you...Diana's in there, and she's pretty shaken up about Hades. I mean, we all are…" 

I knew what he meant. Mom had been closest to Hades, so of course she would be shaken up about it. 

"What did she do with him?" I whispered, not daring to face Dad.

"We buried him a little while ago, under a flowering tree," Dad answered quietly. "We would've waited for you but…"

_But _if the other Pokemon saw Hades' body, they would have freaked out. Oh, and I was busy confronting the Rapidash's killer, a Pokemon I could allegedly speak to. Uh-huh, yeah, and I don't know what to feel about Darrell, even though I've always loved him. And before I came out here, my best friend confessed he loved me.

"Anything else?" I murmured to myself as Steve, Ivy, and I stepped through the side door. 

As we traveled through the kitchen and past the living room, I saw Mom sitting on the couch, staring into space. I didn't want to disturb her or anything, so I motioned to my friends to be quiet as we tiptoed towards the stairs.

Mom didn't look up once.

"Arguh, where's that book?" I complained once we were all in my room. I reached under my mattress. "Ah-ha!"

"Uh, explain this all to me again," Ivy said.

"Oh yeah..." I sighed, stretching my legs out on my bed and putting the book in my lap. 

"You ran off after seeing Hades was dead and Steve ran after you. That's all I saw."

"Yeah well..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell the story. I looked up at Steve, realizing I was the only one who _could _tell it, up to a certain point, anyway.

"Well..." I echoed, fingering a loose thread on my blue long-sleeved shirt. 

"Well?" Ivy prompted.

I sighed again and stared at the book in my lap, not daring to look up as I retold the tale. 

"So I ran into the forest, and I see Darrell there, but there's also a Dragonair. I know Darrell was happy since he thought he was about to capture a Dragon Pokemon...but Dragonair looked like it was about to attack him, so I ran in there to shield him from it and..."

"And?" Ivy asked.

"_And_...I guess I closed my eyes during that because when I opened them, turned out I was shielding Dragonair from being captured." I snorted. "I wonder why, considering it was the one who killed Hades?"

Ivy gasped. "What?! How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, it was covered in blood...and...it..._told _me."

"_Eh?!_"

"I heard this voice in my head," I explained for the second time that day. "And I thought I was going insane or something, but I _know _it was Dragonair."

I finally looked up, and Ivy was gaping at me. "That's...that's impossible! Pokemon can't talk…can they?"

I shrugged. "I think it was more like telepathy. But after Dragonair left, Darrell was telling me I spoke in the language of Dragons..."

Ivy was still gaping. Kitsune suddenly Teleported into the room, startling everyone.

"Kit," I warned. 

"Esssssss," he purred, curling up between my knees for a comfy spot to lay down.

"Hmm? Do _you _know what's going on?" I asked my Espeon as I stroked his smooth lavender head.

"'Peon," he replied. 

"So anyway..." Ivy said, looking down at the book. "Why did you suddenly decide to look through this? Think it might tell you what's going on? About that freaky message and the Dragon talk and all?"

I picked up the book, staring at the worn blue cover. "It has the answers," I whispered. "I know it does." I looked up at my friends. "After all, Darrell did say that I _am _a Dragon Tamer.

"Whatever that may be," I added under my breath, opening to the first page in the book and watching the symbols transform before my eyes.

"Squiggly lines are so interesting," Ivy frowned.

"I'll tell you what it says in a sec," I said, blinking to read the first passage to myself:

The secrets in which make up the Dragon's Den lie in your hands, chosen Tamer. Go forth and accept your destiny in the home of the Dragon Pokemon and leave behind your legacy. Continue what Tamer Lynn has started and know that only together they can truly be Tamed. 

I stared at the page for a few seconds before looking up and repeating what I had just read to Steve and Ivy. Like me, they seemed thoroughly confused.

"It's like...it's like whoever…or _whatever _wrote this knew you were going to be reading it," Ivy said, shaking her head. "Tamer, Tamer, Tamer. And all this stuff about Dragon Pokemon---and you keep running into that Dragonair."

"I wanna know what this Dragon's Den is," I sighed. "I think it's the home to Dragon Pokemon...but where would it be?"

I stared down at the page again, my eyes drifting towards some particular words: "accept your destiny."

Accept your destiny...

_Accept your destiny..._

I gasped and stood up so suddenly, the book flew off my lap. I covered my mouth, trying to get my thoughts to make sense.

"Lindsey?" Steve asked.

I whirled around to face my friends and cried out, "Ecruteak City!"

"What?" Steve and Ivy asked in unison.

"If this Den is real, it's in Ecruteak City! Or near it or...something." I started pacing my room. "You guys…" I said quietly but urgently. "We _have _to get there."

~*~*~ 

WOO! Lotsa reviews ^_^ I is a happy Serenity, so happy I be talking funny. Indeed.

Silvie~ O_O Wow...that was...invigorating. I've never had one of my characters glomped before...^.^;; I fear the massive plot bunnies...AAAAIIIIEEE! Something tells me they're going to be after me for awhile...

Karania~ When I think about it, it's kinda weird. I thought Darrell did it too, at first, but then I realized...AHHH! KILLER DRAGONAIR!...wait a sec, shouldn't I know why my characters are doing what they're doing? O_o

Opaltiger~ OH GOD! MORE KILLER PLOT BUNNIES! AND THOSE EVIL TIGER-DRAGON KNIGHTS OF DOOM ARE COMING! AAIIIIEEE! –runs and hides- See. Tuesday update. Yay for me!

Zero_Chan~ Okay, I'll give you that. It IS more fun...daaaarkside...bwahahaha...-cough- If Lindsey & Co. ever get to the Den, remind me not to bring Lurk. Or at least that Frying Pan of d00m. –shivers-

Natalie~ I know the Nightquil feeling, trust me. –sighs- Evil...penguins...stealing...CHEESE! –cough- Anyway, hopefully this chapter helps you feel better soon ^^;; 

Saisaishi~ Umm...hi? ^.^;;; Never seen you around here before! Or at least that I can recall. Yeah, that last chapter was short, and this one was a bit on the short side too, but trust me, they're going to get waaaaaay longer. –falls over-

Robin Ryan~ EEEE!!! I IS HAPPY YOU IS ABLE TO REVIEW AGAIN! –does a freaky little dance, much to the disgust of the readers- Hmm, weren't you going to yell at me about things? ~_^ Then again, you've done plenty of that already. –dies- Ha ha, not really...oh yeah! Once my headache dismembers from my brain, I shall read Anna! WOO!

Holy cheese. I am a happy RainbowSerenity ^.^;;

Readers: You're weird.

Yeah, I know. Kick ass reviews make me all...weird. And stuff.

So anyway, WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW?!

Readers: -bow- Oh yes, we know now what we must do, RainbowSerenity! We must **review **like the good readers we are!

I thought so.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Uncertain Love

Wheee! Here I am! ^_^ Yeah, I didn't update Friday because this site was down when I was going to, and I was too busy all weekend...GETTING CONTACTS! –runs around like crazy- It's awesome. People with perfect vision wouldn't really know what I'm talking about, but it really amazing (to me at least) to be seeing the world from behind frames, and suddenly be able to see without them! And to think, I thought I was only getting them for my riding lessons ~_^

-cough- Anyway...here is chapter! This was kind of a tough one to write...but I had to write it. –sighs- Ehhh, I'll quit my 'Author's Notes' and let you read this thing!

~Chapter Thirty-Three~

"Okay..." Steve started, leaning against one of the paddock fences outside. Mom had came into my room right before I hid that book and commanded me to muck out Joker's stall and give him his feed. So Steve, Ivy, and I went outside and were talking near that paddock fence.

"How do we even know that Den even exists?" Steve continued.

I narrowed my eyes at the grass. "Because that book said so, and it would be a good excuse to explain everything that's been happening lately."

"So the real question is, how are we going to get there?" Ivy asked, staring at the sky. "We can't exactly go, 'Hey, we need a ride to Ecruteak to look for this freaky little Den place or whatnot' to our parents."

I sighed and finally dragged myself to a pitchfork to prepare the task of mucking out Jo's stall. "We'll think of something."

"You mean Ivy will think of something," Steve smirked, jutting a thumb at her. "She's the smart one."

Ivy snorted, but then cleared her throat. "Well, actually..."

I threw the pitchfork down and bounded over to her. "You have a plan! Oh the great oh-so-smart Ivy has a plan!" I cried happily.

She gave me a funny look, but then smoothed down her skirt. "It's simple---tomorrow after school, we go over to the town's main buses by the Pokemon Center instead of on the school bus home. There's bound to be one that goes to Ecruteak."

"And if there isn't?" Steve asked nervously.

"If that, we just walk to my house and I'll beg one of my parents to give you a ride back." Ivy grinned at her plan.

Her lovely, amazing, super plan! "IVY!" I squealed, flinging my arms around her. "You think of everything!"

"Not everything," Steve interrupted.

"Shut up," I smiled. "She did! It's the perfect plan!"

"Yeah, except for the fact that we have nothing to tell our parental units..."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I thought _that _was obvious...jeez, just tell them you're staying for some kind of club or something."

"But tomorrow's Lindsey's first day back," Steve protested. "Who goes to 'some kind of club' meeting when it's their first day back from Hoenn?"

I frowned at him. Okay, so he had a point, but he didn't need to sound so nasty about it.

"I've got it!" Ivy snapped her fingers. "We'll tell Lindsey's parents we're having an after-school surprise 'welcome back' party. They'll just think that we're keeping you for that!"

"BRILLIANT!" I cried, flinging my arms around her again.

"So remember Steve," Ivy said once she detached me from her. "Don't get on the bus back here tomorrow."

"Yes madam fortress mommy," he muttered.

~*~

I was grateful when it was finally night. All I wanted to do was fall into bed and slip into a deep sleep, but old habits told me to go see Darrell.

"Noooo," I murmured, slipping some shoes on and opening my window. "Beeeeed," I mumbled, climbing down the side of the house. I just couldn't win.

Not only was I exhausted, physically and emotionally, but I couldn't shake this weird feeling growing in my stomach. I wanted to turn back...Darrell really creeped me out today, but I couldn't stop walking towards him...

He was sitting on the ground in the clearing when I found him, staring at the ground like he was mad at it. He didn't seem to notice my appearance until I knelt down next to him and poked his arm.

He jumped about a mile. "Oh, hi Lindsey," he said in his monotone voice.

I frowned. Darrell was not a jumpy sort of person. I don't think I've ever seen him startled in any way in all the time that I've known him.

I stood up, wanting to get straight to the point. "Darrell, what did you mean earlier...when you called me a Dragon Tamer?" 

He stood up so fast, I thought his trench coat was going to fly off. "You mean you don't know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at a point behind me.

"No!" I cried. "I don't know anything anymore! Everything and everyone's confusing me…and I don't need you to join in!"

His hands, which were in his pockets, slowly came out to fold. "I don't want you to know if you don't already," he muttered. 

"Well you know I'm going to find out anyway!" I yelled. "So why not just tell me? And why the hell were you trying to capture Dragonair? It _murdered _a Pokemon that was really special to me, you think it would deserve more than---"

I was interrupted when a loud smack filled the forest. Darrell's hand met my cheek so fast and with such force that I had no time to give any reaction.

His slap hurt me so bad because for one thing, he was wearing these huge Gothic-y sliver rings on practically every finger and they're _sharp_. But it wasn't just the rings...his strength seemed inhuman.

I stood and stared at him in shock before slowly bringing a hand to my cheek. I felt a little blood, probably from his rings, and it stung like crazy. A sudden breeze suddenly flowed against my skin, somehow stinging it even more. 

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds. I was still in shock---no, he didn't just hit me. Darrell didn't just do what I think he did. This was _Darrell! _Why would he...

"Dar..." I whispered. "Why...?"

He balled his hands into fists, and I stepped back, afraid he might, well, use them. "Lindsey, don't give in to anything," he warned in a low, deep voice. "Sure you may _like _your cute little Dragons now, but they're going to take you." He looked up, his long, dark bangs hiding his eyes. "And I can't have that."

Once again, he was confusing me to no end. "Dar..." I choked again, still too shocked and in pain to utter anything else. Without giving another thought to what he had just said, I spun around and ran for home, still pressing my hand to my burning cheek.

~*~

I didn't even bother climbing up to my window once I reached my house---I just opened the back door and ran upstairs to my bathroom, not caring if my parents heard me. Which of course, they didn't.

I turned on the light and faced a mirror, but I couldn't bring myself to look at my reflection. It would be as if actually seeing the damage would make what had happened more real.

After a few minutes of heaving deep breaths, I slowly brought my face up to stare at the mirror. My eyes widened in horror---several cuts crisscrossed my cheek, and I could already see a purple bruise forming.

I cleaned up the cuts, but there was obviously nothing I could do about the bruise. I lightly pushed my palm to it and trudged to my room, falling into bed without changing into pajamas. Kitsune, who I didn't even realized was on my bed, crept up to me and lay down next to my head, as if to comfort me.

I couldn't make a sound, even when tears started pouring from my eyes. 

~*~

I woke up the next morning with a burning pain on the side of my face. Not remembering last night, I groggily got out of bed, feeling grungy and wondering why I was sleeping in my clothes, and shuffled to my bathroom. I looked up in a mirror and gasped.

Thin scars were lined over a dark bruise, the skin around it still red, if that was even possible. All at once, I remembered last night.

"Darrell," I sobbed. What was I _doing_, crying over a guy that had slapped me? Who was I, crying over any guy? Hell, who was I, crying at _all_?I am Lindsey Tamer. Fear me and my singing voice of doom. Kitsune's gonna eat you. Feel the wrath of Joker's neigh.

But this wasn't just any guy. I had been so sure, almost convinced that he loved me the way I loved him. All those kisses, the way he held me, the fact that my heart didn't slow down when I was around him.

What had changed so much that he would go and pull a stunt like this? Was it because I tried to stop him from capturing Dragonair after encouraging him to get a Dragon Pokemon, or something deeper? Did that 'Dragon Tamer' crack have anything to do with it?

Dizzy and lost in my thoughts, I forced myself to look at the damage. I washed my face, but that didn't help. I tried to cover the bruise with makeup, but that just made it look worse. I washed the gunk off and sighed, pulling my hair in front of my face the hide it.

"Steve's going to blow a gasket," I muttered, going back to my room to get dressed. Well of _course _Steve was going to get pissed. I would just have to make sure he didn't see my cheek, is all. After I dressed, I brushed my hair straight in front of my face, and even used some hair gel to make sure it stayed there. 

I was about to grab my backpack to go---I was about to be late, which was fine with me since I wouldn't have to face Mom and Dad with my bruise if I was late---when my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up, wondering who would think to call me so early.

"Hello?"

"Lindsey? It's Ivy."

"Why are you calling so early?" I huffed.

"I just thought of something," she hurriedly said, sounding as if she was also running late. "Kitsune's trained to a Pokeball, right?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, casting a glance at my Espeon, who was stretching on the floor.

"Can you bring him to school with you?"

"Why?"

"Well, if we get lost looking for this Den or whatever today, Kitsune can Teleport to town and lead people to where we are. Like that time in Hoenn..." she added, referring to when I had fallen into a coma.

"Yeah. Okay," I agreed. "That reminds me. I'm bringing that book too."

"Okay. See ya later."

"Bye," I said, slowly replacing the phone in its cradle. That Den. Suddenly, it seemed so unimportant...

I grabbed the book from where I had hidden it last night, and Kitsune's Pokeball from a dresser drawer. I hadn't needed to use it for years since Kit wasn't one to constantly stay in a Pokeball, but he could deal with it.

"Okay Kit," I said, holding up the Pokeball. "You're coming with us today."

"Essspeon!" he cried happily, sitting perfectly still while the red light captured him and sucked him into the ball. I shrunk it and stuffed it in my jeans pocket, the Pokeball clinking against the metal of my cross belt. 

"Here goes," I whispered, walking as fast as I could downstairs and past my parents, barely even acknowledging them, though I think I did yell at them that I was staying after school. Luckily, when I got out the door, the bus was just pulling up. I saw Steve look back from the stop and smile at me. I quickly readjusted my hair and caught up with him.

We sat in our usual seats, with me in front of him, as if I had never left. After all that had happened, Hoenn seemed like another lifetime. Which, I guess in a way, it was.

"I bet everyone will be really surprised to see you back," Steve said, interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. Do they know about what happened in Hoenn? When you guys stayed there for three weeks...?"

I saw Steve shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I dunno. If anyone knows, Ivy probably told them. But I doubt she did."

I sighed without even realizing it, and Steve came forward to rest his hands on the back of my seat. "Hey, something wrong?" He paused and looked down. "Is it about yesterday? What...what happened before Hades..."

I blinked, realizing he was talking about when he kissed me. Oh man, how did I forget about that? I sighed again. My brain was just so jumbled at the moment.

"Steve, no," I said, slowly turning around to face him and making sure my hair didn't move from in front of my face. "It's not that. Well...I don't know. I kinda have a lot on my mind right now."

'_Tell him now, Tamer_,' I thought. '_Just pull your hair back and tell him. What's he going to do about it?_'

"Care to share?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to start sharing, but I realized that I just couldn't do it...at least not now. I barely even understood myself at the moment.

"Nah...but...thanks," I suddenly said. Before I could stop myself, I gently put one of my hands on his. 

"F-f-for what?" he stuttered, and I wanted to laugh at him suddenly getting so flustered.

I smiled instead. "For being my friend. For being there for me. You're really the best friend anyone can have."

"Yeah, well, I try," he mumbled happily.

The cheesewagon clattered on towards school, and I realized that today was going to be incredibly long. I was getting more excited about searching for this so-called Den---and see if it actually existed.

~*~*~

Aww. It's just so adorable –hurls- ~_^ What, hurling at my own fic? O_O

Anyway...

REVIEWS! I love you all ^_^ Seriously, every time I get a review, I want to hug the person who gave it. Or give them a cookie. You guys make me so happy! ^_^ 

Karania~ YAY FOR CONTACTS! ;D

Silvie~ Ooo...I've been chucking out chapters I'm thinking you won't like lately –hides- SQUEEEE! Squee kicks ass! –cough- Steve HAS to mess up the Lindsey/Darrellness. That's just the sorta person he is! Luckily Ivy has enough sense to stay out of the way...then again, she IS based on me. ~_^

Zero_Chan~ Well, luckily they won't have to hitchhike. Unless all of the buses I'm sticking in there break down because that killer Dragonair destroyed them all. But that would be kind of redundant o_O;;;...LURK! GET OFF OF MY PLOT! We already have an Espeon here! ;P 

Saisaishi~ Well, at least you've read the others ^_^;; I'm glad you love them all! And I hope you'll love this one too ~_^

Rose~ Man I'm getting lazy with all these nicknames...anyway...I can picture Steve holding his breath going all the way to the bottom of the lake –sniggers- But I have a PLAN!...-cough- Which you will have to wait and see ^.~

Robin Ryan~ -does some more of freaky happy dance- Yay! Chapter was awesome! ^_^ Yes, this is going to be a loooooong fic. _ Ah, well. I'm hoping it'll be good. Let's just say it's going to end up way different than the other two ;D Anyway...yes, unless the site's down, I'm going to update Friday, but if you want to go to the dance, don't stay home just because of that! Once the chapter's uploaded, it's not going anywhere ~_^ 

Opaltiger~ Here is update! ^_^ Wow, I'm using that face a lot. –cough- Anyway, what's WITH these Dragonairs lately? They used to be so nice and...peaceful. –chomp- X_X

Readers: You're very odd, RainbowSerenity.

RainbowSerenity: Bwahahahahaha...@_@

Readers: -run-

RainbowSerenity: WAIT! Leave a **review **before you run!

Readers: Oh yes...-leave a review-

^_^


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: Encounter With the ...

WOO! I am actually updating ON TIME...ha, unless for some odd reason I don't upload this in the next two hours...crap. I gotta take out my contacts. In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter! XD

These intros are getting shorter and shorter...

~Chapter Thirty-Four~

People stared at me in shock as I got off the bus. I made sure my hair was hiding my bruise, but when they still stared, I realized they were just surprised I was back.

"Hey Lindsey!" someone called from a crowd. "I thought you moved to Hoenn!"

"I got her back!" Steve cried back, putting a hand on my shoulder and guiding me inside, somehow knowing I needed to get to the locker Ivy and I shared.

Ivy, for some reason, was nowhere to be seen. While Steve ran off to talk with some of his guy friends, I opened the locker, please I still remembered the combination. I had just taken an old notebook of mine out, when I heard familiar voices.

"Hey Lindsey."

I looked from behind the locker door. Standing right next to my locker were none other than Becky and Brooke.

"Uhh...hi?" I said, the greeting sounding more like a question.

"So it's true that you've moved back," Becky smirked, flipping some of her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "How was...Hoenn?"

"Fine," I replied, resisting the urge to slam the locker door in their faces.

"So anyway..." Brooke started, giving an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "What's this I hear about you and your beau?"

I gave a small gasp and looked back at them. "Wha-what?" I stuttered. Did they know about Darrell? But how? Steve and Ivy wouldn't tell anyone...

"Oh, ever since you left, me and the girls have been taking bets on when you guys were finally going to get together." Brooke waved a hand in the air, still smiling her little smile. 

"Huh?" I asked. They didn't know Darrell...did they?

Becky gave an exasperated sigh. "You and Steve, DUH! I heard you guys got together. It's about time. I mean, he's obviously had the hots for you for _ages_."

I stared back into the locker, feeling my face turning crimson. "Well, you're wrong," I said. I slammed the door with a loud bang, causing a few people to look my way. "Steve's not my boyfriend. I..."

I saw Steve coming back towards me out of the corner of my eye, and I knew he had heard the last remark. The look on his face was enough to break anyone's heart.

But why mine, specifically?

I cleared my throat. "I don't have a boyfriend," I finished, grabbing my backpack and narrowly missing the two B's faces swinging it. I stomped down the hall, my hair swinging in front of my face. I couldn't _believe _this. Had Steve been telling people we were going out? Ha! What a laugh. What a liar. I wanted to freaking slap him.

"Lindsey!" someone behind me called. I whirled around---it was Steve. Duh, who did I expect it to be?

I stomped over to a relatively empty corner of the hall and stood there, crossing my arms and staring at the wall. Steve caught up with me, grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around to face him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

I snorted. "_You _should talk! God, is it only the two B's that think we're going out, or does the whole damn school believe you?"

I instantly regretted saying that. I saw the hurt in Steve's eyes for a second, until he turned around, huffed at the ceiling, and turned back to me.

"I didn't tell anyone anything," he said. "I swear. I think they just assumed we were together because..."

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He sighed and started babbling. "Because I wouldn't shut up about you. Lindsey this, Lindsey that. Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey. I couldn't stop talking about you because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I needed you back."

Why, oh why did he say this all _now_? Geez, we were at school, my first day back at that, and he was admitting this all to me. 

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Oh man, first I was crying last night and now I was speechless. What was wrong with me?

Without thinking, I pushed my hair behind my ears. One of my cheeks stung as my fingers brushed against the skin, and my eyes widened as I remembered the bruise. Oh, crap. I started to put my hair back in front of it, but too late---I could tell Steve had noticed it since he had started to frown a little.

"What's that?" he asked, squinting at my face.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"It's not nothing," he insisted, grabbing my wrist and moving my hand out of the way. He pushed my hair out of the way, and his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped opened.

"Lindsey, how the hell did you get this?!" he cried, staring at the purple mark in disbelief. Only he didn't say 'hell', if you catch my drift.

"I...fell," I lied, gritting my teeth. Why was he still holding my wrist, why was my heart pounding, why oh why...

"You don't get something like that from falling," he frowned, examining the mark with his fingers. I winced, finally shaking my hand from his grip.

"Yeah, well, I did," I coughed. "I, um, tripped over Kit. On the stairs. You know how Ivy does that all the time."

Steve just stared for a minute, but then narrowed his eyes. "Lindsey, I don't think you got this by falling."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, well then how do you _think _I got it?"

"I think someone hit you."

I burst out in fake laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! You always were a funny guy, Steve. Ha! What joke!"

"I'm not joking."

"Well, you should be. Who in their right mind would actually try to hit _me_? You know I'd give a good punch back," I smirked.

He kept his frown on. "Lindsey, did you see Darrell last night?"

I froze. "Uhh...no...of course not. Why would I see him after what happened..."

"You did!" Steve cried. "I _know _you did, Lindsey. Don't lie to me. He's the one that gave you this bruise, wasn't he?"

When I didn't reply, Steve punched the wall next to me. "Damnit! How many times is he going to have to hurt you before you realize he's just up to no good?! Don't you see it? He's---"

"Shut up!" I cried, pushing him away from me. Several people looked our way curiously, and I could hear someone snort and whisper, "Oh, poor lover's dispute."

I ignored that. "Steve, you really don't know the first thing about Darrell. I know I tell you a lot of things but..." I trailed off. How was I supposed to explain to Steve, of all people, how I felt? _I _didn't even know! But really...how would he ever feel the way I felt when Darrell kissed me for the first time, all those times he held me, our talks on the beach...

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking up at him. Oh great, I felt tears in my eyes. "We're still going to Ecruteak after school today, right?"

He gave a small smile. "Of course you dummy. I've never broken a promise to you, have I?"

I smiled back. 

"Hey! Hey you guys!"

I looked over to a crowd of people, and saw Ivy, her hair still in her classic messy bun.

"Ugh, I finally found you guys," she huffed after she got to Steve and I. "Listen, the bell's gonna ring soon, but I'll meet you under the big tree in front of the school after the final bell rings, okay?"

"Okay," Steve and I replied as the first bell chimed.

~*~

The day was unbelievably long, which wasn't really any surprise. Many people were surprised I was back, but I just ignored them and zoned out, holding my bruised cheek in my hand.

I kept noticing that in any class of mine that Steve was in, he would keep glancing over at me, as if to see if I was okay. Geez. Like my face was going to explode or something. But still, it was nice that he cared so much. I couldn't remember him being this overprotective before I left.

Despite noticing this, I kept finding myself doodling little hearts all over my notebook papers and scribbling 'L.T. + D.H.' in them. Uggh. What was wrong with me?! Why was I writing his initials next to mine _now, _especially after last night?!

After what seemed like fifty million years, the final bell _final_ly rang. I ran out of the school, my nearly-empty backpack only holding that old blue book and with Kitsune's Pokeball in my pocket. I went to the big tree, where Ivy was already waiting.

"Geez, figures Steve's the last one to arrive," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked over at me and frowned. "Hey, how'd you get that bruise? It looks pretty bad."

I inwardly sighed and put on a smile. "Oh, I tripped over Kit on the stairs. I've been hanging out with you too long."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" she laughed. 

"Meaning that you've finally gotten to us," Steve mumbled, suddenly appearing and elbowing Ivy in the side.

"Hey!" she cried. "Actually, it's _you _who's finally gotten to _us_." She turned to me. "Have everything?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then, let's go on to the Pokemon Center. It's only a block or two from here---and I'm pretty sure they have that bus to Ecruteak."

"Okay," Steve and I replied in unison. We started walking together automatically, and Ivy looked back, giving us an odd look.

"Lover's quarrel, hrmph," I heard her mutter.

_"What is she talking about?" _I thought. I gave a little gasp and realized neither Steve nor I had explained to her what yesterday was about, when she walked in on us.

I gave a sideways glance at Steve, and knew he was thinking the same thing. Hmmph. Well, I didn't care what he told her, but Ivy could just live in curiosity until she spat out the question. No way was I going to relive that moment if I didn't have to.

We all trudged in silence to the Pokemon Center, and sure enough, there were a bunch of buses there, mostly full of trainers. The side of each bus was labeled with a destination city, and there was one to Ecruteak about to leave.

The three of us got on and managed to grab seats. As the bus started rolling out of Cherrygrove, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was more nervous than I understood about finding this Den---what if it was actually real? What was it going to prove about myself? Could it give me answers?

"Lindsey? Yoo-hoo..."

"AHHH!" I cried, bashing away the hand that was in my face. Too late I realized that it was Steve's hand.

"OW!" he hissed, waving his hand around. "You're right, you _do _throw a decent punch."

"Eh, heh...sorry," I apologized.

"It's nothing. But why are you suddenly so spacey?"

I shrugged. "I'm nervous about this Den," I admitted. Ivy leaned in to hear me. "Ha, can you believe it? I'm actually scared of what we might find there. Heck, who knows if it's even real?"

"Don't worry," Steve said, putting his unpunched hand on my shoulder. "Ivy and I are gonna stick by ya all the way. We'll be with you no matter what happens."

"Yeah, what he said," Ivy smiled, putting her hand on my other shoulder. "Best friends forever, wasn't it? Of course we're going to be by you. We've been through too much to just leave you now!"

"Stop being so mushy, you guys," I joked, my eyes feeling wet. What else did I expect? It was like I had to hear them say we would always be together, even though I've always known it. Somehow, I was starting to doubt even the people I cared the most about...did Darrell have anything to do with that?

After about an hour and a half, I felt like I was going to go crazy of being cooped up in a bus with a bunch of sweaty Pokemon trainers. Luckily, before I could go off on a rampage, the driver announced we were in the parking lot of Ecruteak City's Pokemon Center.

"Finally!" I gasped, hopping off the bus. "God, did those trainers have B.O., or what?"

"They can hear you," Ivy hissed, walking up to me. When all of the smelly trainers had finally left, I started looking around the city. 

"Okay...so we're here, but how do we find this Den?" Steve asked. "I don't think we can just ask people where it is."

"I have no clue," I mumbled. "Hey, wait a sec! Maybe that book has a clue or two. I brought it with me," I added, sitting on a nearby bench and unzipping my backpack."

"Are you sure it's safe to open that here?" Ivy asked, biting her lip. "What if people hear you talking in that singing language?"

"As long as I'm not reading from it, I don't speak it---I just read it," I reminded her, taking out the book. I flipped through a few pages and stopped at one particular page. The symbols became words before my eyes, and I read it to myself before whispering the passage to Steve and Ivy.

"The location of the Tamer's Dragon Den shall be within existence in the City of Legends; farthest east in the forest away from the Shrine. Only a woman with the true Tamer blood and gift may open the Den with the holder passed down for so long."

"City of Legends? Well, we're definitely in the right place then," Ivy said, looking around.

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"Ecruteak City is obviously home to all kinds of legendary Pokemon---they've got that rumor about the dog beasts in a cave over there, and then those two shrines to Ho-oh and Lugia. What other city in Johto has stories like that?"

"Well, you better be right," I muttered. "No way am I getting on that bus with all those stinky trainers again."

"This is Ivy we're talking about," Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. "She's always right."

"You better believe it," she winked. "'Farthest east in the forest away from the shrine' it said...which Shrine? There's one for each legendary bird."

I looked up---and sure enough, there were two tall towers that stood over any building. But one was tall and unscathed; the other was a few stories shorter and looked a bit charred.

"There was a fire here a few years ago," Ivy explained. "No one knows how that tower caught on fire. It almost burned to the ground."

"Hmm..." I hummed, looking more towards the outskirts of the city. Three directions led towards other routes or towns---there was only forestry in one direction, and it looked to me exactly east of the burned tower."

"It's this way!" I cried, slamming the book shut. "It has to be!"

Steve and Ivy didn't argue---they just followed me past tons of people and trainers, and finally to a little grassy path surrounded by trees that grew more and more dense and we traveled onward.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Steve muttered.

"Well, we should be---ow---almost there," I complained, shaking my finger to avoid the pain of a thorny vine I had accidentally touched. I looked to my right, and to my surprise, something reflected off the sunlight.

"Hey..." I whispered, going towards the light.

"Lindsey! Where are you going?" Steve cried, rushing over towards me, and Ivy following. We pushed through more trees and bushes---and finally, we reached a clearing. In front of us was a huge, clear, glistening lake.

"Wow..." I said, stunned. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" 

"Yeah, but it's only water," Steve complained. "We didn't find the Den, we found a lake. Big whoop."

For some reason, I was drawn to that crisp, cool water. Like some kind of zombie, I started walking towards it, but a second later, something zoomed past me and I was knocked off my feet.

"What the heck was that?!" Steve cried, helping me up.

"I have no idea," I replied. 

Ivy gasped. "Them," she hissed, looking towards the side.

Steve and I slowly looked in the direction she was staring---only to find ourselves seeing a full-grown wild Rapidash mare and her mate.

~*~*~

Ooo...I wonder, oh wonder, who those Rapidash can be? –cough-

Reviewer replies! Yay! ^_^

Silvie~ There, there. Want a cookie? 

Rose~ A hill? Do they even have hills in Johto? O.o Wait, what I am talking about...I'm the writer I should know! :P Hmm, maybe she could've said Joker kicker her...or something. And for some odd reason, the 'and they're off!' comment made me laugh...made me think of racehorses ^.~ KENTUCKY DERBY! WHEEE-HOO!

Karania~ AHH! Prom! Have fun at yours ^.^ I'm going to be in Orlando for mine...aka, not there XD Make sure the punch isn't spiked!

Hakura~ Long time no see! Yes, Darrell should run far, far away...but then again, I bet he could take down Steve in any sort of physical fight, even if it's about their 'beloved Lindsey'. XD Steve's not the type of guy who's good with his fists...he's probably better off dancing like an Aipom and hoping Darrell just gets weirded out XD

Zero_Chan~ It's going to get thicker than Florida fog over the canal in my backyard. And believe me, it's damn thick. Yeah, it was a bit filler-like, but every fic needs one of them, right? :P Just to keep you on your toes ~.^ Ehhh...now I'll let you get Lurk out...-runs from chainsaw-

Saisaishi~ Yeah, Dragonairs kick ass! Kit's honored that you say you can't compare him to an Espeon...but let's see how the killer Dragonair takes that remark! ~.^

RainbowSerenity: **-coughcough- **Okay, I KNOW I got a silent reader in here somewhere. –goes through file of readers- Because, you know, invisible or non-existant readers can't send you an email **–coughcough-**

Readers: Oh, we're not silent! We're good little readers, and we will **review **like all good readers should!

RainbowSerenity: -sniff- I love you guys... (a la South Park...hahaha)

Readers: ...-whisperwhisper- She needs some pie...like, right now...

RainbowSerenity: No pie! **REVIEW!**

Readers: O_O –run off to leave reviews-

RainbowSerenity: ^_^


	36. Chapter Thirty Five: Travel to the Den

And heeeeeeeeeeere it is, a fresh new chapter of this ficanoid piping hot! ::sizzle sizzle:: No, a fire extinguisher isn't necessary. It's not _that _hot. It's...hawtt. Fo shizzle.

Wow, I'm...crazy. From the fact that I barely have a month of school and the teachers are piling on work like mad?! Naah...or maybe because this Saturday will be my last riding lesson for THREE WEEKS?! Yes, of course. I mean, this is ME we're talking about. Screw school, gimmie the horses...

Anywho, like I said before, heeeere is a new chapter. Well of course it's a new chapter, why else would you be reading this? Man, I just realized there's a million things I need to do, but I'm not doing because I'm way lazy. Like I have to watch all twenty-six episodes of Chobits by Sunday...hrmm, take in I'm practically busy all tomorrow...-mutters- And the fact that I have to share a computer...yeah, no way in heck :P

Bah, I'll quit boring you! Read or else! XD

~Chapter Thirty-Five~

"Crap," I muttered. This was bad. Very bad. I've been around tons of Rapidash in my life, but Mom has always warned me how dangerous wild ones can be. After all, they're not used to humans, so the first thing they want to do is get rid of them by any means necessary. Which, obviously, was the last thing I wanted. I did not want to think about what 'any means necessary' these wild Rapidash would use to get rid of us. 

I couldn't stop staring at the mare, though. She was holding her head high, her flames bright...she had a very regal look to her. The stallion's flames were as red as blood. But what were they doing here?

"Well, duh," I muttered. This was a great place for a wild Pokemon who didn't want to be captured to live. Plenty of hiding places, a nice clean lake to drink from...

"Lindsey, the mare's looking at us," Steve whispered, and I slowly looked up. The regal mare was indeed staring over at Ivy, Steve, and I. I held my breath, hoping she---and especially the stallion---wouldn't attack us.

Instead, she started to slowly walk towards me. When she was about a foot away, she lowered her head and stretched her long neck, her nostrils flaring out trying to catch my scent.

We all stood still like statues while the mare was evaluating me. Finally, she lifted her head again and trotted the few strides so that she was directly in front of me. She seemed relaxed, not in a fighting stance.

With a slightly trembling hand, I reached up to gently stroke her neck. The Rapidash mare nuzzled my hair in return, as if she was happy to see me. 

Ivy let out a low sigh of relief. "I thought for sure she was going to attack us."

The mare suddenly snorted in my face---which I'm used to, seeing how Joker does that all the time---and trotted over to the edge of the lake. The stallion followed her, and they both lowered their horns into the water.

"What are they doing?" Steve asked.

The mare lifted her head so high, sparkling drops of that clear water flew from her horn and sparkled into the sky. She looked over at me, snorted, and dipped her horn into the water again.

My eyes widened in realization. "You...you want me to go in there?"

"WHAT?!" Steve cried. "Are you crazy?!"

I shook my head slightly as Ivy punched Steve's arm to shut him up. "That's it, right?" I whispered to the two Rapidash. "You want me to go in there?"

Both stallion and mare trotted up to me. Instinctively, I offered my flattened palm and they both lay the tips of their horns in it. I gasped as _something_, though I couldn't tell you what, flashed through my mind. Déjà vu? But I had never seen these Rapidash before...I looked up at the two Pokemon, for some reason hoping that maybe they could answer, but they just raised their heads and that flash was gone. With one last snort from the mare, they both trotted off into the forest.

"Are you actually going to go into the lake?" Steve asked once they were gone.

"Why not?" I flashed a sideways grin at him. "After spending my whole life with Rapidash and Ponyta, sometimes you have no choice but to trust them."

Neither of my friends replied, so I walked up to the edge of the lake, surveying the water. Hmm...didn't look _too _deep, and it didn't look like there were Pokemon swimming around in it...

Not even kicking off the boots I had been wearing, but shrugging off my backpack, I leaned forward and dove into the lake without another moment of hesitation, ignoring Steve and Ivy's cries.

The water was even better swimming in it than just looking at it. It was surprisingly warm and free of any goopy plants or scaly old Magikarp. It was also deeper than I realized, and this meant something to me because for some really odd reason, I had this desire to swim to the bottom.

'Can this get any weirder?' I thought, wiggling towards the floor. A sudden burst in my chest made me stop and realize---duh, I had to breathe. What the heck had I been thinking?! I eyed the sunlight glittering on the top of the lake and started struggling to get up there and breathe in time. Inch by tantalizing inch I made my way towards the top while the pain of holding my breath for so long began to take its toll. I felt so woozy that I finally acting instinctively, taking a gasping breath...while I was still underwater.

Half of me was relieved to finally get some oxygen in my lungs, and the other, much smarter half was yelling at the other half: "ARE YOU INSANE? WE'RE UNDERWATER! WE'RE GONNA DIE! DROWN! DROWN THEN DIE!"

I squinched my eyes shut, expecting my lungs to fill with water and the stupid half of me to run cowering in fear, but surprisingly...I was fine. My eyes sprung open as I gaped in amazement. Wait a second, my mouth was wide open, yet I wasn't choking to death on lake water? What the...?

The water seemed to be flowing through my body as easy as oxygen; as if it was a true part of me. It was the weirdest sensation to be swimming underwater breathing as normal when I was expecting to be choking to death. 

Okay...so I could breathe underwater. But how? 

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud splash beside me. I looked over and saw that Steve had dove in. Oh, great. I had spent a little longer down here than I should've, so Steve had gone after me to try and rescue me or whatever. 

What sucks for him? He can't swim to save himself.

"BLUUUUURGH!" he cried, thrashing his arms around. He was lucky that there _were _no Pokemon swimming around; he would've made them into sushi in a second.

I sighed and expertly swam over to him and lifted him up until both of our heads were out of the water. He took a deep gasping breath.

"Geez!" he cried, paddling over towards the ground. "I go down to rescue you and you save me instead. What's up with that?"

"You guys..." I started.

"Really Lindsey, we were getting worried," Ivy said, kneeling down to yank Steve out of the water. "You were down there a loooong time."

"You guys..."

"Hey, your bruise is gone!" Steve exclaimed, examining my face. I gasped and tried to see my reflection in the crystal clear water---and sure enough, the purple mark had disappeared from my cheek.

"How weird," Ivy murmured. "How did you really get that anyway? No way did you get it by just tripping over Kit."

"You guys," I started again, ignoring Ivy's question. "You're not going to believe this, but I was down there for that long because I could breathe underwater."  
  


"..." Ivy and Steve gaped.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "It was the weirdest thing. I have no idea how I can do it, but...well, I can."

"And obviously Steve can't," Ivy muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't suddenly have some kind of power thingy!" he cried, turning to me. "Are you sure you didn't just imagine it? I mean, it _is _pretty unbelievable..."

"I know what I did," I snapped. I looked back into the lake. "And I've got to get to the bottom. Don't ask me why...I'll be back when I find out."

Before either of my friends could reply, I was back under the lake. I quickly grew used to the sensation of being able to breathe and swim at the same time as I neared the bottom of the lake.

What _was _going on? How was I suddenly able to do this? My thoughts drifted to the Rapidash mare and stallion I had seen only a few minutes ago. Did they somehow know I could breathe underwater? It was like they did...especially the mare. When her horn had touched my skin, I had felt some kind of déjà vu...but why? And _why _was I thinking of all of these questions when I was supposed to be swimming at the bottom of this giant puddle?

I let out a sigh and ventured on. When my hand I finally touched the lake's floor, I felt like dancing and I didn't know why. I settled for observing the shady bottom for some sort of clue as to why it was calling.

I let out a yelp when a bright light suddenly shot from my pocket. Kitsune! Of course...I had forgotten I had him there. Kit blinked his huge eyes when he realized he was underwater and started flailing around.

"Well, why did you let yourself out then?" I sighed, struggling to get his Pokeball from my wet, sticky jeans pocket. And they _had _to be black jeans. 

"Esss," he hissed, mouth closed. He paddled directly towards the floor and when he touched it, instantly Teleported to a spot five or so feet away from me.

"Kit, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, swimming to the spot where he was struggling to stay afloat. I looked down and saw some oddly shaped thing that really isn't supposed to be in a lake. As I leaned down for a closer look, I realized it was the handle to a really big door.

But not just any handle. A handle shaped like a Dragonair.

I let a half-gasp and instantly grabbed it and tried to yank the door open, but something was cutting into my hand---another closer look and I saw it was a lock.

Wait a second. A handle shaped like a Dragonair on a giant door with a lock...

"OMIGOD!" I cried, grabbing Kitsune and swimming as fast I could to the surface. Steve and Ivy ran to meet me when I finally did come up.

"So? What'd you find?" Ivy asked eagerly.

"I don't know exactly," I said, taking a few deep breaths. I put Kitsune on the grass, where he promptly ran a few feet off and shook all the water from his lavender coat. I then reached for the chain I had kept so carefully concealed since the day I moved. 

"But," I continued, holding the golden key up. "I think I've finally figured out what this opens."

"WHAAAT?!" Steve cried. "How?!"

"There's this door under here," I said, gesturing at the lake. "And...and, well, you just gotta come see!"

"Yeah, there's just one problem," Ivy said. "How are we supposed to get down there? Not all of us have the sudden ability to breathe underwater."

"Uhh..." I trailed off. She had me there. Before I could think of a comeback, Kitsune trotted over to us, his fur all scraggly and damp. He sat between Steve and Ivy, the jewel on his forehead suddenly glowing. About two seconds later, all of three of them were surrounded in this weird, transparent purple bubble.

"What the..." Steve said, his voice echoing in the bubble. 

"Espeooon," Kit replied.

"Ooooh!" I cried, coming into realization. "Kit made some sort of barrier for you guys so you can stay underwater. Is that right?" I asked, looking at my Espeon.

" 'Peon," he replied, nodding.

"Well then, _water _we waiting for?" Steve grinned, laughing at his own bad joke. "Ha, ha! Get it? Water---what are...ha...heh...water."

"You need to spend more time in comedy training," Ivy muttered. "That sucked."

"..."

"You guys, can we argue about Steve's horrible jokes later?" I sighed. "I don't think Kit can hold that barrier forever. Let's go!"

I dove back under, and Steve, Ivy, and Kitsune jumped into the lake. Steve swam somewhat better since he didn't have to worry about holding his breath, and Ivy just moseyed her way towards me.

"Here," I said, ignoring the astonished looks on my friend's faces. I guess they didn't really believe I could suddenly breathe underwater without them seeing it. I struggled to pull the chain off my neck and held the key against the handle. "See?" I said. "There's a Dragonair snaking around the handle to this door, and it's in the exact same pose on the key."

"Well then, hurry up and open it!" Ivy urged.

I grinned and put the key inside the slightly rusty lock, where it fit perfectly. My heart suddenly started pounding as if I was discovering something important. Which, I guess, I was.

The lock snapped open, and with a groan, I heaved the door open. It creaked to let us see that it was blocking some sort of pathway to somewhere.

I looked back at everyone. "Shall we?"

"Duh," Ivy smirked. "We came all this way."

"Okay...you guys follow me," I ordered, lowering myself into the opening. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kitsune had broken his barrier---all three of them couldn't fit into this side by side. I nodded for no reason and let go of the door---and to my surprise, started falling into some kind of weird water slide.

After what seemed like forever of sliding---I was too surprised to scream, and anyway, Ivy was doing a good job of filling that job in for me---we all suddenly landed in a heap on some kind of hard surface. I saw a flash of light and assumed it was Kit returning himself to his Pokeball.

"Ow," Steve complained, massaging the back of his neck. "Dude, that was just plain weird."

"You can say that again," I said, standing up and expecting water to drip off of me. To my even greater surprise, the minute I was on my feet, I was completely dry and not looking like I had spent my afternoon swimming in a lake.

"I'll say it again: dude, this is just plain weird," Steve said again, looking at his dry shirt as if it could give him answers.

I started looking around at wherever we had ended up. It was a huge room---you could probably fit my entire house in it, and _that _was saying a lot---and there was a giant pool taking up most of the floor. The walls were made of some sort of crystal-like substance, and there were flowering bushes everywhere. And do I mean _everywhere_---there were even some on the high ceiling. On either side of this room, there was a set of double doors that were the wall's height. I saw another smaller door was wedged into the crystal, as if it was trying not to be seen. 

"Say it again," I whispered in awe to Steve. 

"Dude, this is just plain weird."

"Exactly."

Ivy was looking all around, like me. "Lindsey," she started. "I think we're---" 

She was interrupted by a very sudden and loud squeal that echoed the whole room. Before any of us could ask what it was, a huge ball of electricity shot out from the pool and hit the wall. The crystal, surprisingly, absorbed all of the energy.

I ran to the edge of the pool and peered in. The water was even more crisp and clear than the lake water had been, so I could easily make out the fact that there was some kind of Pokemon down there. It wearily lifted its head and my mouth dropped open. It was a Dratini. 

~*~*~

OH GOD! IT'S A DRATINI!...wait, this is a good thing. Right? Right.

My lovely reviewers! I love you all! ^_^ 

Harunohi~ You! I...don't know you! XD Welcome to my reviewer replies. Feel speshul :P Thanks for reviewing! Ehh...-hands you fire extinguisher- Use that next time for you do your huggling ~_^

Saisaishi~ Woah dude! Hmm...you all must miss Princess and Red Spot in your automatically assuming it's them, right? –cough cough- Uh...wheee! Yay for assuming things that seem to be right! ^^;;; 

Karania~ AHHH! I hope you didn't tip the hairdresser if they pulled your hair by the roots. If you even got a hairdresser ^.^;;; Hmmm...did you get seksi picture frames with your ticket? They gave some away at my school o.O And damn well too, since you should get more than dinner and a dance for fifty bucks a ticket X_X –falls over-

Silvie~ Pie is gooooooood...-munches on pie- See plot bunnies!? I am updating like a good little RainbowSerenity! Even though she probably can't update next Friday since she is leaving for Orlando...-hides from plot bunnies and tosses discarded pie tin to them- Ten points if you hit their fluffy tails AND if they can tell me where Darrell went! Muhahaha!

Adriel~ Well HELLO, HELLO! My, my, two new reviewers...me feel speshul ^.^;;; Well, of course you emailed, but that doesn't count :P Wait, maybe it does...-gack- Anyway, if I can stop being so lazy, check yer email soon. And you're right...unless you've got messy red hair, fangs, and the ability to make fire come out of an iron fan, kawaii eyes don't work –again whacks you on the head with Magikarp- XD Keep on reviewing! –puts on kawaii eyes- Pweeease?

Hakura~ C'mon, if Ivy hasn't figured it out yet, none of them will. They're naïve little fifteen...sixteen year olds. Something like that. And hey, think about it: Lake! Free water for any Pokemon! I do believe they live in the forest area around it ~_^

RainbowSerenity: Reviewers! You all kick ass! So kick some more and **review!!!**

Readers: Yes we will, because we want some ass-kicking ability! :-X

RainbowSerenity: ^_^

Wow, this is very off-topic (then again, am I ever on topic? X_X), but is anyone, by chance, going to Jacon in the Orlando area? I'm going on Saturday, the 22nd! –jumps up and down screaming like a schoolgirl- 

So if you are going, tell me so I can command you to give me a hug...and yes, MEET the REAL RainbowSerenity! Ooo, I smell a booth! XD But of course it's just a long shot. Do any of you guys even live in Florida? O.o

Readers: ...You're being weird again, RainbowSerenity. EAT SOME PIE!

RainbowSerenity: Pie is goooooood...but not as good as a **review!**


	37. Chapter Thirty Six: Den Discoveries

Yo yo yo. Dawg. Werd up. –does hang motions- Yeah, I'm weird, but EXCITED! In exactly eight and a half hours, I'm leaving for Orlando! Yay for me! Mmm, Islands of Adventure...I'll ride the Dueling Dragons for all of you ;D

Since I must get to bed soon since I don't sleep well in a car, I shall cut short this intro! Hoo! Hah! BWAHAHAHA!

I'm not crazy...really I'm not...

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Dratini..." I whispered in awe.

Steve and Ivy rushed to my side, and they also gaped in amazement. "A Dragon Pokemon?" she said slowly, her eyes wide. "Lindsey, this has _got _to be the Dragon's Den!"

"_EH?!_"

"Well---"

Another burst of electricity cackled from the pool. Ivy screamed and jumped back.

I turned my attention back to the Dratini, whose eyes were squinched shut in pain. A bolt of lightening suddenly emitted from its body, and I realized then that this Dratini had no control over its Thunderbolt or whatever attack it had been doing.

"It's going to electrocute itself soon if we don't get it out of there!" I cried.

"How is it not now?" Steve asked, looking as worried as I felt.

"It's a Dragon Pokemon. I'm sure it has some kind of natural shield---you know how powerful they are---but if we don't get it out of there, that shield's not going to hold," Ivy answered, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm going in!" I said, preparing to jump into the pool, but Steve grabbed my shoulders and jerked me back.

"Are you crazy?!" he hissed. "If you go in there and that Dratini goes on another Thunder-crazy spree, _you'll _be electrocuted!"

"But..." I trailed off. I had no clue why, but I _had _to save that Dratini. Right now, nothing else mattered.

"Oh, damnit!" I cried. "I can't just sit here!"

"Maybe we can pull it out with something," Ivy suggested.

"But I don't have my backpack with me..." I grumbled, realizing it was up by the lake where I had taken it off. I dropped my hand on my lap, my fingernails clinking against my cross belt.

After a second, my eyes widened. I could use the belt to rescue Dratini! I could just tell it to grab onto it and then Steve and Ivy could help me pull it out.

With that thought in mind, I unbuckled it and whipped it off of my jeans. Steve opened his mouth to ask me what the heck I was doing, but before he could, I was leaning over the edge of the pool and dropping the belt into the water.

I dunked my head underwater. "Dratini!" I called. "Grab onto this and we'll pull you out!" Dratini lifted its graceful head in understanding and started to painfully swim towards me. I lifted my head out of the pool and gave a small smile.

"Lindsey, what the hell are you doing?!" Steve cried.

"I'm using the belt to get Dratini out! I told it to grab onto it and---"

"Stupid! That belt's made of metal! If---"

Steve didn't get to finish as a new uncontrolled electric attack came from Dratini. The electricity cackled through the pool and hit the belt. The metal grew hot and I was about to just throw the belt into the pool, but the energy reached my body with a vengeance. I screamed in pain, but still didn't let go.

"LINDSEY!" Steve and Ivy cried, reaching for me. Before they could, a blue blast shot from around me and sent them flying back. I couldn't call out to them for some reason. I saw my body was surrounded by a blue aura before I blacked out.

"Lindsey!"

"Damnit Lindsey, open your eyes!" A hand jerked my shoulder around.

My eyes gradually fluttered open to see Steve and Ivy staring down at me with anxious looks on their faces that instantly turned to relief.

"Thank god," Steve muttered, lifting my upper body up from where I was laying down and gave me a one-armed hug against his chest. "We thought this was going to be a Hoenn repeat."

"Wha?" I replied groggily. "How long have I...?"

"Only a few minutes," Ivy replied, scooting over next to us. "Do you remember what happened?"

I blinked slowly, as my head was pounding. "Kinda," I said quietly. "I was rescuing Dratini and---" My eyes widened and I jerked my head up. Big mistake. Fresh pain made its way through me and I tried not to cry out.

"Dratini! What happened to Dratini? Did we save it?"

"Yeah," Ivy smiled, looking over her shoulder. "You did. It was so weird, though---Steve and I were running up to help you and something blasted us back. You were surrounded by this weird blue glow and the electricity wasn't reaching you at all. Then you sorta floated up and yanked Dratini out of the pool with one pull. Dratini was cackling from the Thunderbolt, but it's fine now. After a minute you stopped glowing and you fell."

"Peachy," I muttered. "What was that you were saying when we got here Steve? 'Dude, this is just plain weird'?"

"Yeah." His arm tightened around me.

"Well, I think it's more fit to say that now," I smirked. "Weird describes this all way too well."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until I let out a little yelp from something wet and scaly touching my skin. I look over to see Dratini's white muzzle nosing my arm.

"Yeah you should be grateful," I smiled, weakly raising a hand to stroke it. It closed its eyes in appreciation.

"Lindsey," Ivy suddenly said seriously. "I'm now positive that this is the Dragon Den! I mean, there's a Dratini in here...and the handle to the door down here had a Dragonair on it, not to mention that key looks just like it! This has _got _to be it!"

I frowned. "Okay...so say you're right, but then...how did Mom get this key? Did she know that it led here...?"

Dratini cocked its head, as if in thought, and then started bouncing off with a loud, "DRAAAA!"

"Hey, wait up!" I cried, struggling to stand without causing myself any more pain.

"Careful," Steve muttered, helping me up. When he was sure I could actually be steady on my feet, he let go of me, I noticed, with regret.

But I had no time to think about that right now. "Dratini!" I called, jogging after it. "Where are you going?"

"Draaaaaa!" It's call made its way through the crystal room. I saw it jump through some really tall hedges smothered in roses. I wrinkled my nose at that---I can't stand roses. They're boring. Plus, they stain.

Steve, Ivy, and I also jumped through the hedges. To my surprise, we were now standing in a spacious area. A few feet in front of us, I could make out a lot of little markings carved into the crystal wall.

Dratini slithered up to one half of the carvings. I stood behind it and started to read off what I assumed were some names that were etched into the crystal: "Flame, Moerumushi, Nikkomoeru, Dreamstar, Dawn..."

"What _is _this?" Steve wondered in awe. He stepped up to the wall and ran his fingers over the carved-in names. "How weird. All of the ones you just read off are darkened, but there's other ones that look like they were carved in yesterday..."

My eyes widened as I realized he was right. My gaze flew over the names and settled on one particular one: Mystic. The name was also darkened, but had hints of blue in it, as if from some kind of inner glow.

Ivy gasped and pointed to a few names below Mystic's etched name. My eyes widened even more as I saw it: the name 'Mystical' against the crystal, glowing as bright as a blue sky during midday.

"Mystical?" I whispered. Dratini looked up and cocked its head. "Dra, draaaatini!"

I gaped at Dratini. "You're...Mystical!"

"Dra!" it nodded.

"But how..."

"Lindsey, look at this!" Ivy called. She had somehow snuck over to the other half of the carvings and was reading them. Steve and I went over to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at all of these names," she whispered in awe. She squinted at the top of the list. "Hey...the first name on here is Lynn...that rings a bell..."

I frowned. That also jogged my memory somehow, but I couldn't remember exactly what from...

"Geez," Steve snorted, reading down the list. "They're all girl's names. What's up with that?"

I scanned the list, forgetting about Lynn and saw a name that proved Steve wrong. "There's one guy's name here," I said, pointing to a darkened etching in the crystal. "Chris," I read. I gazed down and all three of us gasped in unison at the name under Chris's.

"_APRIL?!_" we cried.

Her name was set up exactly like Mystic's: dark, but with traces of blue. How weird...

Ivy gulped. "Lindsey, your mother's name is Diana, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

She pointed at the name below April's in reply, and sure enough, that part of the wall was labeled 'Diana'.

"This is getting way too weird," I said. "Why is April's name on here? And Mom's? What about..."

I was interrupted by a screech from Ivy. I held in my own cry as I saw what looked like some invisible sharp thing started carving in what was probably another named under my mother's.

"What the..." Steve started, looking over my shoulder.

We all held our breaths as each letter was slowly etched into the crystal. By the time 'Lin' was carved out, it was pretty apparent what whatever this invisible thing was carving.

"Why is it putting your name on there?" Steve whispered in shock as the 'd' was being engraved. Whatever 'it' was.

"I have no clue," I whispered back. After another minute or so, my name was carved into the crystal. Before any of us could say anything else, a bright light came from the engraving and filled the cave, practically blinding me. The light dimmed after a second, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my own name was glowing as brightly blue as Mystical's.

Ivy, Steve, and I only got a few seconds to gape at it before Dratini...Mystical...suddenly hopped back through that rosebush without warning.

"Hey, wait!" I called, flinging myself through the rosebush and back out to the main room with the pool. Steve and Ivy followed me.

"Mystical!" I called, feeling kind of stupid chasing this Dratini I just met around some kind of weird crystal cave that I had just found out about. It finally stopped in front of the smaller, barely-noticeable door imbedded in the wall.

"Dra," Mystical commanded, staring at the doorknob.

"You want me to open the door?" I asked. It nodded in response.

I shrugged and turned the slightly dim silver knob, only to find myself staring at what looked like a kind of bedroom—that is, it had a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a table covered with a sheet.

Tsssh. Some bedroom. My closet shelf has more stuff than this.

"Uhh...Mystical, what the heck is this?" I asked, stepping into the room. Dust kicked up from the rug, probably from not being cleaned or stepped on in years.

Steve sneezed. "What was the purpose of that Dratini leading us in here?"

"It's kind of weird though..." Ivy mused. "A bedroom in a cave like this. Almost like...like you're supposed to live down here or something."

"Oh, is that so?" Steve snorted. "Then where's the TV? Where is my Playstation 2, I ask? How 'bout a mini fridge?"

Ivy just rolled her eyes and started wandering around the rather small room. I turned around, raising my eyebrows as I found out there was a wall-length mirror hanging on the back of the door. I inwardly groaned at the state of waist-length hair; it was so knotted and frizzy at the moment I just wanted to shave it all off. I swatted at a leaf that had gotten caught in my dark brown locks from jumping through the rosebush and it just floated and stuck to my black tank top. My black boots seemed hopelessly ruined by all of this water and electricity and whatnot...they just _had _to be leather boots.

"Hey, I wonder what's under this sheet?" Ivy suddenly piped up, interrupting my reflection-staring. I spun around with a start and saw she was talking about that covered table.

"Well, uncover it," I shrugged, ignoring that my heart was suddenly pounding in anticipation.

"Okay." Ivy grabbed one end of the sheet, but jumped back with a scream as a Flamethrower shot out barely an inch from her face. When the fire had fizzled out, we all turned our heads in shock at Mystical, who was looking really peeved.

"What was that for?!" Steve cried. "You could've scorched Ivy's nose off!"

"Draaa," Mystical pouted, slithering to Ivy and nudging her leg, indicating it wanted her to move away from the table.

"Fine, fine." Ivy took steps away from it until Mystical gave a satisfied squeal.

"Why'd you lead us in here anyway?" I asked the Dratini, who suddenly decided not to pay attention to me and slithered to what was probably the closet. I knew right away it wanted me to open the closet, so with a sigh, I opened the door with a flourish. To my surprise, mountains of junk spilled out on top of me.

"AIIIEE!" I screamed. "I'M BEING SWALLOWED IN A SEA OF---"

"Clothes, books and...stuff," Steve finished, 'rescuing' me from the pile. He glared at Mystical. "Gee, thanks. We want nothing better to do than clean out the closet of some weird Dragon Den."

Mystical, of course, wasn't paying attention and was digging around in the stuff that had filled up the room. After a minute, the Dratini bounded over to me with a book in its mouth. I took it, and Mystical proceeded to hop up onto the bed and curl up for a nap.

I rolled my eyes and look at the book in my hands. A weird feeling settled into my stomach as I read what was written on the cover.

_'Journal of Chris Tamer'  
__  
_.

And that, my lovely reviewers, is where it shall have to stop...for now. You see, I'm updating this fic faster than I can write and edit it, and it's driving me insane. Gack, no, what's really driving me insane is lack of solitary computer time for me to work on this. Plus I need to be working on my costume for Jacon –cough cough- XX

So unless all of my thoughts magically transfer themselves onto Word without me having to be there, there won't be any updates for awhile. How long, I don't know, but I'm not doing anything next weekend so we shall see if I can work on this then...keep checking every Friday or whenever to see if I changed my mind, but don't hold your breath at least until possibly the end of May. –sob- Damn you school and the amount of time it's taking to do my costume! DAMN YOU POP-UPS! AIIIIEEEE!

Oh yes…my reviewers…-blinks

Adriel Hey, I got your email and I would reply to it if I wasn't so lazy. And I was thinking maybe a side character that's in there a lot. Depends on the character. Gimmie info! I NEED info! –facefaults-

ZeroChan Hmm...I don't know what's worse, having winter or having earthquakes. You may say earthquakes, but I'm willing to bet you haven't experienced the first floor of your house buried in snow. -cough- It's not fun. Well, except for the lack of school for practically a month...and I'm assuming the cha-cha is a good thing. ;;;

Rose Aww, lookit the adoooooooorable lil' Fuego in his delivery-boy cap! –huggles- Pie is always good when it's delivered by anything in an adorable delivery-boy cap! Pieee...-drools-

Saisaishi -gasp- You don't like PIE?! FOR SHAME!...well, chocolate pudding pie is good, so you're forgiven. . And it was a Dratini...and yes, as you have found out in this chapter, the Dratini is Mystical. Dang, my readers are smart. –falls over-

Karania Ooo...flooooooating plaaaaaastic flooooower...that sounds cool. I gotta suggest that for when I actually go to prom next year. XX RainbowSerenity in a dress...AHHH! HIDE! IT'S THE ACCURSED FANFIC WRITER BEING GIRLY!!

Silvie LOL! I actually got the 'water' pun from my sister. She did this science fair project on how different kinds of water affect plants, and the 'water you waiting for' was her title...and I thought it was Steve-like funny XD –sob- I guess no pie for me since I'm not updating for awhile...;; Meh. At least the flags are a-waving! Wow I sound dorky! --;;

Hakura They are MAGICAL Rapidash...-falls over- :P And I don't know science or Psychic-type things whatsoever, so I'll let Kitsune himself answer your mindless rambling XD:

Kitsune: Essspeon esss 'peon, Peon, espeeeeeeeon, peon ess essss Espeon Espeon peon esss 'peon.

There ya go. And for the jeans thing...I don't know if it's just my black jeans, but they seem to made from a heavier fabric than my blue jeans, and when they get wet, the pockets just stick and simply will not allow me access to my lip balm XX And I guess Lindsey just loves her black jeans...you know, since DARRELL likes black. Tsssh. –facefaults some more-

Opaltiger Three reviews in a row! I AM LOVED! ;; Yes, it is quite strange, just like this whole fic...every word possess my aura of WEIRDNESS...

Harunohi OO Woah dude! Fire extinguishers can't come alive...tsssh. Fire ALARMS are a whole other story...

Whee, Serenity feels so very loved But she hopes she doesn't get murdered by random grapefruit trees spewing their nasty freakish fruits at her...or maybe the Cartoon Land rides in Islands of Adventure will eat her XX Crazy!

And WHY is RainbowSerenity talking in third person so much?! Gaaah...oh yes, here is a word from the FUTURE RainbowSerenity, if you are reading this now and happen to have gotten my profile link at Jacon!

Future RainbowSerenity: HI! I'm sure I hugged and got a picture with you! YAY! Thanks for reading my crazy fics! Wasn't I just a freakish-looking Utena? Oh yes—and believe me, that one guy sooo deserved to get his head chopped off. Really.

Great, now I'm even confusing myself. XX –sigh- Well then...this is freakish RainbowSerenity signing off—for awhile, anyway! But even though she might not update for some time, she still goes online to read—you guessed it—**reviews! **So make her happy and leave one!

Fo shizzle.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven: Out With a Crash

-throws confetti- Guess who's back...back again...Serenity's back...tell a friend...YAY!

Yes, I am not dead. Man I love summer! Nothing like staying up 'till one in the morning working on a certain fanfic...bwahaha. I shall reach my goal and definitely finish writing this by the end of summer!

Updating, on the other hand...I think I'll drag that out awhile -wink wink-

I will babble on more at the end of the chapter since I know some of you having been just dying to read this XD So what are you waiting for?! After practically a month, I give you...

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Another one?" I whispered, tracing my fingers over the letters. "Geez, do all Tamer people keep journals or what?"

"Seems like it," Steve replied, rolling his eyes. "Ooo, I can picture the entries in _your _journal: 'Dear diary, today was just soooo awesome because I got to hang out with Steve, the coolest person in all Johto--' "

"In your _dreams_!" I cried, bopping him over the head with Chris Tamer's journal.

"You're so brutal," he laughed.

"I try." I stared down at the cover of the book, frowning a little.

"Well?" Ivy asked. "Aren't you going to open it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know...I read some of April's, and look where it lead us. What if Mom finds out about this one and flips out again?"

"I seriously doubt your mom knows about this," Ivy said. "It's probably been down here for awhile...and I'm really uncertain that either of your parents know about this place."

"But if they didn't know about it, why did Mom give me this key?" I wondered out loud, fingering the golden object.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "If you want to know so bad, _ask _her. You won't know anything 'till you ask."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "But she'd probably just freak out and say it's some big secret." I flopped back into a rather large pile of really old clothes---I mean, we're talking bell bottoms and tie-dye shirts here--twirling the journal in my hands.

"Just read it yourself," Steve suddenly spoke up quietly. Ivy and I jumped, like we had forgotten he was there.

"Eh?"

He gave a half shrug and stared at me. "You never got to read April's diary, right? Well, just read this one without telling your parents...you never know what you're going to find in there."

I had no idea, but the way he was staring at me made me feel like he was on top of me smothering my mouth again. I ducked my head and ignored my pounding heart, but Ivy noticed my crimson face and gave me a 'Okay-what's-going-on-here' look.

"Hey, there's something I've been wanting to ask you guys..." she started carefully.

And I'd be damned if I didn't know what that something was. "Hey!" I squeaked, standing up so fast I nearly tripped over that huge pile of junk. "Uh, why don't we get out of here? Heh, Mom will probably be going over to the school to see why that 'party' is going on so long..."

"Sure, I'd love to get out of here," Ivy smirked. "One question: how, exactly?"

Mystical suddenly woke up and squealed, jumping off the bed and slithering out the open door.

"Wait up!" I called, jumping over the junk and following the Dratini. Steve and Ivy kept close by.

Mystical stopped at an indent in the wall near the slide we had fallen out of coming here. The Dratini hopped up and down, and curious, I got a closer look at the wall.

"Hey!" I cried softly. "There's this hidden door thingy in here." I glanced down at Mystical. "So we can get out if we go through here?" Mystical nodded.

I frowned. "But...should we just leave you here?" It didn't seem right for some reason...I couldn't ignore this feeling that I shouldn't be leaving in the first place.

Mystical shook its head, seeming perfectly content on letting me go. I smiled grimly and stuff Chris Tamer's journal in one of my baggy back pockets.

"Well, thanks for everything Mystical!" I grinned. "I wonder..." I trailed off, glancing around. "Will we come back?"

"Dra," Mystical nodded again.

"The Dratini knows all," I muttered, pushing the invisible door in. To my surprise, I was standing face-to-face with a wall of water that miraculously wasn't crashing down.

Ivy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And this water wall is possible how...?"

Steve sighed impatiently. "Who cares _how _it's possible, just be glad we're not drowning while we're still on our feet!"

"You're the only one that would," Ivy shot back. "AHH!" she cried, attempting to imitate Steve's earlier screeches when he had gone in the lake to 'save' me. "OH MOMMY, HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!"

"You're gonna die," he muttered while Ivy snickered.

"I told you Ivy," I sighed. "Before we came down here, I said you could make fun of Steve later."

"No, you said you could make fun of my _jokes_," he growled.

I gave a half-smile. "Whatever man. Can we go now?" I jumped up as a bright light suddenly shot from my pocket, and Kitsune materialized.

"Geez Kit!" I cried. "Stop doing that!"

"Esssspeeon," he sighed, rolling his eyes. Stupid me finally realized he had come out to put Steve and Ivy in that bubble again so we could all get outside to the real world.

"Esss!" Kit echoed, the jewel on his forehead glowing to fill the room with an intense red light, and dim once his spell had been cast. All three of them were once again in that purple bubble barrier.

I nodded slightly to my friends and Pokemon, and made sure the journal was still in my back pocket before diving in. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mystical slither away back into the giant pool. I hoped it'd be okay, but as I began to swim back up to reality, I realized I didn't want to leave the Den...how funky.

Something was calling me back, and it wasn't Mystical's cries...it was something deeper that I couldn't explain for the life of me. I thought about it as I opened the rusted door and swam through a tunnel so narrow that I knew we couldn't have gotten in here through this door (something I had wondered in the back of my mind) that led back up to the lake, and kept on thinking of it as we finally reached the surface. Kitsune threw Steve and Ivy out of the water with his Psychic, and paddled over to the side and scurried out, but I remained in the water, even after I surfaced.

Steve frowned at me. "Uh, Lindsey? You getting out of there before next year?"

I sighed. "I just...I don't know."

He gave me a funny look. "Translation?"

I sighed again and shook my head, swimming to the edge and gracefully climbing out. About a second later, I realized a downpour had started.

"Well, at least we don't have to explain why we're so wet!" Ivy grinned as the three of us started to make our way through the forest after I returned a drenched Kitsune to his Pokeball and grabbed my backpack. I pulled Chris Tamer's diary out of my back pocket, relieved to find it hadn't suffered any damage, and stuff that into my pack as well.

As I jogged with them, I wondered where the two Rapidash were. Probably hiding, but if they were anything like Joker, they would be outside trying to stupidly outrun the raindrops. I snickered to myself, picturing Joker doing what he normally did while it rained.

It took us a lot longer to get out of the forest than it did to get into it, but after awhile, we found Ecruteak City again. I sighed with relief. "Civilization!"

"Oh look," Ivy said, pointing in the direction of the Pokemon Center. "They've got the buses there. Thank goodness...c'mon, let's get out of this rain!"

We all made a run for the bus, and of course Steve nearly fell flat on his face slipping on a puddle.

"GAAAH!" he cried, his arms and legs sprawling out in attempt to break any fall.

I grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "Geez, Ivy's not the one with the clumsy feet, you are!" I joked.

Steve didn't answer, but stared down at where my hand was still clutching his arm. Before I could release it, Ivy looked back at us and raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon you lovebirds," she joked, though it sounded pretty truthful to me. "We're gonna miss the bus!"

I hastily let go of Steve's arm and ran after Ivy. "_Who _are you calling a lovebird?!" I cried, my long hair, now matted by rainwater, flapping against my back. I heard splashes and realized Steve was running after me--I just hoped he wouldn't trip again.

Luckily we made it onto the bus for Cherrygrove City just before the door swished closed. Even luckier, none of the trainers had unbearable B.O. like last time.

I leaned back in my seat, thinking about everything that had happened that day...the Den, Mystical, my strange new ability to breathe underwater, and Chris Tamer's journal to name a few. My stomach tightened as I remembered the 'heart-to-heart', or whatever you wanted to call it, that had happened between Steve and I that morning. Not to mention the Looks Ivy kept giving us. I sighed to myself, wondering how I was going to explain this to her if I couldn't even to myself...or Steve.

"It's really coming down," Ivy said, suddenly startling me out of my inner turmoil. She was staring glumly out the window, the rain looking practically like it was attacking the bus with a Water Gun.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's kinda weird. It's not rainy season for another few months, is it?"

"No," Ivy answered. "You're right---I wonder what's up with the weather change."

Steve unconsciously picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "Dragonairs are able to control weather," he said quietly. "That Dragonair...what if it's trying to tell us something?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised that Steve actually remembered something from class and that he had such an insightful thought since I knew he was talking about the green-eyed Dragonair we kept seeing. "Well," I started. "What if that's the case? Then why would it be doing this to all of Johto or whatever?"

After a second of silence, the three of us shrugged in unison, then went to staring out the rain-soaked windows.

It seemed like days before the bus finally pulled into the parking lot at the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove and everyone got off. The rain was still steadily pouring with no sign of letting up.

Ivy used an old, falling-apart magazine as an umbrella as she waved bye to Steve and I. "I'll just walk home," she said. "You're going to call your mom, Lindsey?"

"Yeah," I sighed, glad to be under the awning hanging over the entrance doors to the Pokemon Center. "If I find out anything weird, I'll call you."

"Okay," she replied, and started carefully making her way through the puddles back to her house, which luckily was only a block away.

As soon as she was out of sight, I went through the automatic doors and headed straight for a videophone. Steve followed me into the lobby, his sopping sneakers squeaking on the tile floor with every step. It irked me for some odd reason, and I did all I could to keep from totally freaking out.

I dialed in my number and after two rings, Dad's face appeared. "Lindsey?"

"Hey Dad," I greeted. "Uh, the um, party at school broke up and Steve and I need a ride back home...I mean, I need a ride home and he needs one back...so can you come out here?"

"Yeah, but I think Diana will get you two...she's been out there since this rain started trying to get Joker to go in his stall."

I rolled my eyes. "Is he playing in the rain again?"

"Yeah," he replied, rolling his eyes a little. "He's such a weird Pokemon. I've had Ponyta and Rapidash all my life and I've never had one that liked the water as much as Joker does."

I laughed. "Well, he's good to ride and that's the main thing."

"True. I still remember my favorite Rapidash...a stallion, but he was a great ride. I called him Red Spot."

"Whatever happened to him?" This was News to me. Dad didn't talk about his childhood that much, and it was kind of weird he was suddenly opening up about it over a videophone.

"Oh...I had to let him go. He became a dad."

"Eh?"

"Rapidash mares and stallions tend to go off into the wild once they've decided to have a foal," Dad explained. "Which was the case for Red Spot."

"Oooh. And who was the lucky mare?"

Dad smiled, which shocked me. I couldn't remember the last time he had given me a genuine smile. "Oddly enough, your mother's first Rapidash and probably still her favorite, Princess Flamemight."

I let out a little gasp because the second he said that name, I saw a flash of the Rapidash mare and stallion I had seen just hours ago. How weird...I was thinking too much about flaming Pokemon.

"Oh, speaking of your mother, she's in...I wonder if she's gotten Joker---" Dad was cut off when Mom suddenly appeared in the screen, looking totally drenched.

"Lindsey," she huffed. "_Get-here-right-now-and-teach-that-Ponyta-some-manners!_" she bellowed so loud, people were looking in my direction.

"Mom, be quiet," I hissed. "And, yeah, as much as I would absolutely looove to help you right now, I'm kind of stuck at Cherrygrove. Everyone had a little welcome-back party for me, and Steve and I need a ride back."

Mom sighed. "Yeah, I'll come and get you. At school?"

"The Pokemon Center."

"Right, right." She turned to Dad. "Attempt to get that excuse for a Ponyta in his stall when I'm gone."

Dad raised an eyebrow and walked off screen without another word. I hoped Joker would listen to me once I got home, because if he wouldn't obey Mom, the Master of All Fire-y Horse Pokemon, no way in hell would he pay attention to Dad.

"Okay, so see ya in a few," I said before hanging up. I spun on my heel, completely ruining my boots to no end, but they were already so wrecked, I didn't care. I spotted Steve sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, staring into space.

I plopped down next to him. "Hey."

He jumped about a mile, but gave me a crooked smile. "Yo."

I twirled some of my soaked hair around my finger, a slightly amazed at the contrast between my dark strands and pale skin. "Um...my mom's coming by to pick us up in a few..."

"Okay."

I made a face at Steve's lack of talking. When it was just the two of us, he usually babbled on and on about who knows what...eh, maybe he was just tired. Or something.

My fingers clenched by themselves as I thought of why Steve was really probably being so quiet—his 'confession'. God, what was his problem? Even for something like that, he would want to talk about it.

Then again, did _I _want to talk about it? Maybe that's why he was shutting up...somewhere in that mind of his he knew I wasn't really ready to have a huge heart-to-heart about it...especially since I still had this thing going on with Darrell.

I grimaced, remembering how he had slapped me. I _had _to see Darrell tonight, even though I was afraid he was going to try to pull a stunt like that again. But hey, I'd be prepared this time.

"Uh, Lindsey?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You're making faces."

"Ehh?" I blinked. "Ha...yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about...stuff."

"Like...?"

"Uhmm...things."

"Fine then," he smirked, sticking his tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue out right back. Hey, it wasn't my fault he flipped out whenever I even _mentioned _Darrell's name...though I probably knew why now.

The doors suddenly opened and I looked up to see it was Mom, looking really frazzled and wet. I couldn't believe the rain was still that bad.

"C'mon you guys," she called to us, looking really eager to get home. "Let's get out of here."

Steve and I got up and ran to the car, getting totally soaked in the five feet from the entrance to the car. I squeezed the excess water from my hair once I was sitting, not really caring I was getting my favorite black jeans even more soaked beyond belief---they had practically been to hell and back, anyway.

"Mom, I'm gonna need new black jeans," I complained.

"Get a job," she answered, keeping her eyes on the flooded road.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the seat with a disgruntled sigh. The car was then completely silent, except for the harsh pounding of rainwater drumming on the roof. I began to grow a little nervous. I couldn't explain it, but a funny feeling had suddenly made its way into my gut.

"Mom...can you, um, slow down a little—"

I was cut off when we approached a huge puddle too fast---Mom eased up on the gas pedal, but it wasn't enough. The car skidded through the water and was heading straight for a tree. I screamed and saw Steve's arm fly out in front of me before we crashed and I passed out.

-sigh- Stupid QuickEdit doesn't like squiggly lines...  
Let me tell you, every Friday I would get all twitchy, thinking, "UPDATE...MUST...UPDATE!" X.X It's been weird. I hope I never fall back on a fic ever again. O.o

Reviewer replies! Yay! .

Hakura—Yes, I would not recommend going swimming in denim. It's...icky. :P And that's a good theory, that the Ponytas and Rapidashes are a different breed...in this little freaky Pokemon comic thingymabob that my dad got me for Christmas, it's (go figure), the one about Ash racing that one girl's Ponyta, and she says, "This is a Thoroughbred Ponyta". So hmmm...how about these are seksi, big, jumping Warmblood Pokemon? XD

Karania—WE'RE FREE! –grins- Ah, the bliss of no school...

ZeroChan—In that case... –does cha cha- . Haha. Ooo...hey Lurk, why didn't you hijack a game for me?! Not that I preordered one, but I'm sure whoever else preordered one wouldn't miss it...-cough-   
I'm not horrible, really I'm not! :P

Saisaishi—Hehehe, I didn't go to Disney that weekend, but next time I go there, I'll go in the kick ass Bug's Life show for you. ;D I love that! Except for the stink bug...

Adriel—Urrrraaagh. –falls over- I keep forgetting to ask you something. Remind me to ask you that thing I want to ask you next time you IM me. –facefaults- If things are going as I'm planning, none of those profiles will make sense XD But I can work with it...remember, I am the all-knowing RainbowSerenity! ;D

Harunohi—Yep, Orlando's in Florida. Which is where I live. Florida, I mean. Orlando's three hours away. XX WOO! I HAVE A READER WHO'S NOT FROM THE LAND OF CHICKEN FINGERS AND TOURIST TRAPS! I'M SOOO COOL! –grins- Unless Australia is a tourist trap, but I wouldn't know...

Robin Ryan—Bah, are you out of school yet? :P And –shhhhhhhhhhhhhh- No one's supposed to know what you know! :-X I just told you since you're so kick ass! Yay! ;D

-grins evilly- Can't wait for...more **reviews**...bwahahaha. **Reviewing **makes RainbowSerenity happy. And talk in third person.

Reviewers: You're a freak.

RainbowSerenity: Yeah, I know. :P But could a freak do...THIS?! –produces a wallet from back pocket with ten bucks-

Reviewers: O.O You're going to PAY us to review?!

RainbowSerenity: Uhh...-shoves wallet back in pocket- Hell no! You must review yourselves because this fic is just sooooooo interesting and you all just think I'm cool like that!

Reviewers: -sigh- We tried...-run off to 'Submit Review'-


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight: The Man in Black

Yo yo, and welcome to another spiffy update. –facefaults- Blech, I think I'm getting some kind of throat disease. It's bad when it hurts when you swallow, right? X.x Oh whyyyy now, when I have a horse show on Sunday? Grrr.

Okay, enough about me...heh heh. This chapter...well, I don't know really how to explain the first half, except that it may be a little _suggestive _so...beware. :-X

Hmmm...random thought, but I haven't seen Pokemaniac Hanni around here in FOREVER...or Silvie for awhile. Hrmm...-holds out lemon drops and Darrell as bait- Heh heh. The things I do for my lost reviewers. –wink wink-

And now, onto...

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

My eyelashes _had _to be stitched together---or hot glued, or something. That was the only logical explanation of why it hurt so badly to attempt to open my eyes.

"Lindsey?"

Oi. What a familiar scene. When I actually unstitched my lashes apart, I was probably going to see boring white walls with Ivy, Steve, Mom, and Dad looking down at me. Then I would wonder where the heck Darrell was and if he really was the loser Steve thought he was.

"Lindsey?"

Wait a sec...that wasn't Steve's voice at all. My eyes flew open, and to my shock, I saw Darrell staring down at me. I realized another minute later that I wasn't in a hospital at all, but in my room, laying on my bed and still soaked to the core.

"Da...Darrell?" I whispered.

He tucked a swatch of sopping hair behind my ear. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here? What happened? What---" I quickly sat up, ignoring how sore I was. "What am _I _doing here? Where are—" I gasped. "Where are Steve and Mom?!"

As soon as I shut my mouth, I realized Darrell was trying not to smile. Not that he ever does. Smile, I mean.

"Calm down," he said. "Your mother and Mochiles are at a nearby hospital, I believe."

"Then why I am at home?"

Darrell paused, as if he didn't really want to answer the question, but I knew he'd known me long enough that I wouldn't just let him off the hook. I painfully raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"Darrell...I'll sit here all day and wait for you to answer if I have to."

He sighed and leaned his face on his clenched hand, staring so hard into my eyes I thought I was going to melt.

"So...?"

"It's like this," he started. "I have no idea how or why, but I was suddenly walking around near where you crashed. It's strange...I can't seem to remember anything about the last few days." He rubbed his temples with his free hand.

"Anyway, I then heard the actual impact and saw you, Mochiles, and your mother. Several townspeople were there, but I got you out of there before any of them saw you, and---"

"You LEFT Mom and Steve there?!" I cried, resisting the urge to smack him. Like I had the energy to even lift my hand anyway.

"Technically, but mere seconds later people were helping them, so don't worry," he assured me. "I brought you back here, and you've been asleep for the past two hours."

"Wait a sec..." I interrupted. "Dad would be at the hospital, right? Where do they think I am?"

I raised my eyebrows in total shock as I saw Darrell look—well, I couldn't find a better word—_embarrassed. _I was flabagastered---dark, neutral, quiet Darrell was actually EMBARRASSED?!

If I ever decided to talk to him again after yelling at him about last night, I was sooo going to have a field day with that.

"I, well, pretended to be a medical assistant and simply told your father I was bringing you home, and he had no objections. Luckily he was too busy being worried about your mother and Mochiles to remember who I was."

I was torn between laughing my head off or feeling absolutely heart-warmed. Before I could do either, I found myself suddenly saying, "What, is this an apology for last night?"

Darrell blinked. "Last night? What do you mean?"

I blinked back, remembering he had just said he, for whatever reason, couldn't remember the past few days. D'oh.

I slowly touched my cheek, actually wishing the bruise was there so I could have proof that that did really happen, but I guess it was too late for that.

"Never mind," I finally said, slowly laying back on my mountain of pillows. I glanced around my room to fill up time, and noticed Kitsune for the first time, sitting on the windowsill looking out the window Steve usually comes through. It was still raining.

"Kit?" I mumbled. "How'd you get out of your Pokeball?"

"I found the Pokeball near the crash," Darrell explained. "To my surprise, Kitsune was in there. Don't you usually have him out of the Pokeball?"

"Yeah but..." I paused, contemplating whether or not to tell Darrell about the Den, and decided not to for now. "I, um, wanted to bring him to school. My classmates just remembered him as an Eevee."

I was really starting to become an accomplished liar.

"What about my backpack?!" I suddenly gasped. "Where's that at?"

Darrell gave me a funny look, probably wondering why I was so worried about something like my backpack, but he didn't know that blue book and Chris Tamer's journal was in there.

"I would imagine it was taken out of the car," he shrugged. "But don't worry about it."

I relaxed again. Steve probably had it. Yeah, let's just say that.

"Essspeon!" Kit suddenly cried out, Teleporting out of my room. I sat up a little again, wondering what the heck had spooked him.

"Kit?" I called. The only reply I received was a huge clap of thunder. I shivered, wondering if Joker had just gone into his stall by himself.

"Kitsune probably sensed that coming," Darrell said. "Is he afraid of this type of weather?"

I shrugged. "He's never had this kind of reaction to it---then again, it's not like we have storms like this all the time." I looked towards the window again, only now realizing how dark it was.

"Well," Darrell suddenly said. "I should go. It would not be good for either of us if your mother found me here." He stood up and took a step towards the door, but before I could stop myself, I grabbed onto the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Don't go," I whispered. "S...stay with me tonight."

He turned towards me. "Lindsey..."

"Please."

He hesitated, but then sat down on the bed next me, winding a hand through my hair. I titled my head up and he leaned forward, our lips meeting again. I threw my arms around his neck, suddenly acknowledging how much I had really missed him---nothing from the past mattered; all that did was the two of us, here together. He leaned forward some more, pressing us both into the bed.

_'Darrell...why is it so easy to throw myself away when it comes to you?'_

He broke the kiss and murmured my name into my hair, and I shivered feeling his lips on my neck.

'I haven't even known you that long...and for whatever reason, Mom and Steve don't trust you. Well, I know why Steve doesn't like you, but Mom's reason is totally unknown to me...are you hiding something?'

I laughed a little to myself as I realized we could both hide in the shadows if we wanted, since we were both wearing black. For some odd reason, that amused me, but I quickly got rid of any thoughts of laughing as Darrell's mouth found mine again.

_'Darrell...I can't believe your sudden change in heart. If you can forget about last night, then I can too...and let's just make this night ours.'_

_"Ours."_

__

I was woken up the next morning by a pounding on my door. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to remember where I was...

I shot up, remembering last night. I took some strands of hair and chewed on the ends in nervousness. Come to think of it, where _was _Darrell anyway?

"Lindseeeey!" a voice called from the other side of my door. I grinned as I realized it was Steve---he was okay! I got out of bed and threw on some denim shorts and a brown tank top before opening the door.

"Hey!" I greeted. "So it looks like you survived."

"Just barely," he teased, clutching at a rather large bandage on his arm. "This and a sprained ankle! I'm amazed I'm alive today!"

I laughed and opened the door wider so he could come in. "That must've sucked then, hobbling up the stairs on that ankle."

He shrugged as he sat an a huge, poofy blue chair, propping his ankle up on the ottoman. "Better hopping up the stairs then risk breaking it climbing up through the window."

"Yeah, I guess." I paused. "Is Mom still in the hospital?"

Steve nodded. "But only because she insisted---as far as I know, she's fine except for a few bruises and stuff."

I sighed with relief. "That's good. I was getting kind of worried."

Steve frowned. "So...a doctor took you back here? How come?"

I felt my face heat with embarrassment and nervousness. "Umm...because I was fine...you know, why waste the nurse and doctor's time if someone's okay?"

He narrowed his eyes. "But we crashed into a tree! Even if you _are _fine, you shouldn't just go immediately back home." He frowned some more and began to study me, which made me really nervous.

"Hey, have you talked to Ivy at---"

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he interrupted, sitting up a little.

I let out a fake, nervous laugh. "Now why would I hide something from you?"

"Lindsey," he sighed. "I know you better than anyone. You don't have to lie to me, dude."

"I'm not a dude."

"Excuse me---_dudet._"

"Yeah, whatever." I started to make for my phone. "So Ivy's probably heard about the accident—have you talked to her yet?"

Steve sighed, finally realizing he wasn't getting any information out of _me_. "No, but I know she was at the hospital, so she knows we're okay."

"Oh...good." I unconsciously played with the chain around my neck, only now realizing it was bright and sunny outside like last night had never happened. I groaned, telling myself not to mess with myself.

"Hey, the rain stopped," I grinned. "Wanna come and see if Joker survived the night?"

"Anytime," he teased, hoisting himself up.

I sighed, scooping up the muck that had collected in Jo's stall during the night. Apparently that little Ponyta of mine was smarter than he let on---he had actually realized that massive amounts of rain wasn't good for him and unlatched his stall door by himself and sought shelter.

"You couldn't have crapped this all out in the pasture though," I moaned, steadying the wheelbarrow I was using. Joker, who was eating hay out of a hay net on the other side of the stall door, just looked up at me and then continued to munch his hay.

Steve, of course, had offered to help me muck out the stall, but I wouldn't let him because of his ankle. After insisting a zillion times I _could _do it myself---geez, I've been around Ponyta poop all my life---he had limped over to the fence and was sitting on it, talking to me as I worked.

"So Mom's supposed to come back today, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Steve smiled. "Thank god we were all wearing our seatbelts---especially her. She would've gotten hurt the most if we weren't."

"That's good. I'm glad we're all okay."

"For the most part," he winked, sticking out his puffy ankle.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know, I wonder---"

Steve's sudden stop made me come out of the stall and see why he hadn't finished his sentence. I found him half gawking and half glaring at something. I followed his glance, and to my shock, saw Darrell standing on the other side of the fence.

Almost like a replay from that moment in Hoenn—-only Ivy was there that time---Darrell leaped over the fence like it was nothing. I walked up to him, my mouth hanging in the most undignified way.

"Hey," he greeted in that deep voice of his.

"H-hi," I stammered, trying to ignore my heart that was suddenly pounding a million miles an hour.

"Feeling any better?"

My face immediately grew hot, and I was sure it was bright red. It was such an innocent remark, and yet my stupid mind that was waaay down in the gutter thought of it as something else. Well, considering last night, it was no wonder.

"Uh..." I managed to choke out. Yeah, real smooth Lindsey. "Yeah. I'm doing good."

"Good." Darrell looked up and slightly raised an eyebrow. Even though I knew what was behind me, I spun around anyway to see Steve hobbling on his good foot looking like he wanted to punch the lights out of Darrell.

"You-you-you have the nerve to come back here after—" He was cut off when he stumbled over something nonexistent. "YAAAAAAAH!!!" I rolled my eyes and dashed towards him.

"For heaven's sake, Steve," I muttered, helping him regain his balance. "Stay off your ankle. No need for you to run around acting like you know how to throw a punch."

Steve gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah, throwing punches is your job," he said with another glare at Darrell before he let me put him back on the fence.

"Make like Iggy and stay," I commanded before spinning on my heel back to Darrell. "Heh, sorry about that...Steve hurt his ankle in the accident. Oh yeah, and Mom's supposed to be coming back from the---"

"Lindsey," Darrell interrupted quietly, holding my face in his hands, which surprised me---I couldn't believe he dared to be all romantic and stuff in front of Steve. Then again, as far as I knew, he had no idea how Steve felt about me.

"Lindsey," he repeated. "I know this is quite...sudden...but I have to leave this town for quite some time."

My mouth fell open again. "WHAAAT?!"

Darrell's natural frown grew deeper. "I'm afraid I can't tell you when I'll be back, or where I am headed...but I'll find you again once I am finished there. All right?"

I sighed. "Why can't you tell me?"

He frowned some more. "Do not worry about it, please," he replied before leaning in and nearly knocking me off my feet with a kiss that clearly stated, 'My Woman. Stay Away.'

Even though that kiss made my whole body tingle, I couldn't help feeling a little made about the possessiveness that came with it---I'm a human, not some _thing _damnit!

When we broke apart, I could practically _hear_ Steve preparing mental lectures at me, but for once I didn't care. I looked up at Darrell, hoping my Growlithe-like pleading eyes could convince him not to go wherever he was going.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Darrell simply let go of my face and pulled down the sleeves of his trench coat, despite the scorching sun. "I will see you when I return," was his goodbye.

For now...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" A cry rang out to the whole barn, startling me out of my dreamy stare. I realized it was just Steve letting off some steam.

I walked back into Jo's stall, rolling my eyes. "Go ahead and lecture me now—oh wait, let me tune you out first." I imitated putting on a pair of headphones. "Okay, start now."

"Lindseeeey..." he growled. "You still trust him after everything that's happened? Even after he _hit _you?! Last time I checked, people don't smack the person they love so hard it leaves a mark."

I heaved a sigh. Okay, so Steve knew I had lied about that...maybe I wasn't as good a liar as I thought. But still, he didn't have to blow it out of proportion. Yeah, it was weird that Darrell had hit me, but now that I thought of it, he hadn't really seemed like himself. But was that really any excuse for the way he made me feel afterwards? Not really.

"Maybe so," I answered, scooping the last of the muck into the wheelbarrow, "But..._I _don't know! Something's telling me not to stay away." I wheeled the full barrow over to the manure pile and dumped it and walked back over to the fence. "I can't explain it," I added, standing next to Steve, but staring straight ahead. "It's just...something I can't help feeling."

"What, you're the only one who's been in that situation?" he murmured.

I looked over at him, a little stunned. He was staring at me with that same light in his eyes I had seen the moment he kissed me, and I fought the urge to look away. Aw crap, was _now _the moment we were going to have our big heart-to-heart about it?

"Lindsey—" he started, only to be cut off by the back door slamming. I looked back, and saw Mom walking a little unsteadily with her left arm in a sling, but otherwise looking fine.

"Mom!" I cried, leaping over the fence, eternally grateful she had chosen now to come into the yard.

"Mom!" I echoed, running up to her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm in one piece," she smiled grimly, rubbing her left arm. "I fractured this wrist though," she sighed. "It's going to be in the sling for three weeks! _THREE WEEKS!_"

"Uh...is that really so bad?"

"YES! I have a big show coming up in a month---small fences, but important nonetheless...ever since Hades died, I've been working on Blaze, and this'll be Blaze's first big show..."

I tuned Mom out as she began to go on and on about Divine Blaze, one of her show Rapidashes---Blaze was pretty ordinary to me, but once Mom starting babbling about him, she wouldn't shut up.

"I'm sure your wrist with be fine by then," I interrupted comfortingly. I cast a look back at Steve, who made a gesture that meant he was going to go home now. I nodded slightly, and looked back at my own house. "...But right now I got some, uh, homework to do." I frowned. "Speaking of which, did you happen to get my backpack? It was in the car..."

Mom frowned back. "No...I was able to get some possessions out of the car after I was released from the hospital, but I didn't see it in there...maybe it got lost? Or…I guess maybe that doctor who brought you home took it with him."

"I haven't seen it," I admitted, growing nervous. My eyes widened as realization came to me. "Uhmm...never mind. I'm sure it's around somewhere." I started to make for the house.

"All right," Mom called after me. "Did you muck out Joker's stall?"

_"YES, MOM!"_

As soon as I was safe back up in my room, I paced, wondering where the heck my backpack could've gone---Chris Tamer's journal, as well as that blue book, were in there! Not that it mattered if anyone found the blue one---as far as I knew, I was the only one that could read it. But—

"AHHH!" I cried out, pulling my hair. "My favorite Maybe-Line eyeliner was in there!" I groaned and flopped down face first on my bed.

"Hmmm...Mom said she checked the car when she got out of the hospital..." I muttered into the blankets. I thought back to another thing she had said---_'__ Or…I guess maybe that doctor who brought you home took it with him.'_

I lifted my head up and gasped. Was that it? But...why? What would he want with an old journal, a battered blue book, and some charcoal eyeliner?

Why would Darrell want any of that?

WOAH that's...deep. Hrm, internal conflict going on in our lovely main character. Interesting indeed...-cough-

Reviewer replies! Yay!

Opaltiger – That's right, updating is gooooood. –wink- With updates you get...REVIEWS! –cough-

Hakura – Don't stop thinking, thinking's gooooood. –wink wink- And yeah, let's just say that...hey wait, I'm the author, I should know these things. O.o But of _course_ I don't pay attention to details like _that_. –falls over-

Robin Ryan – RainbowSerenity hopes that Katie has fun at Band Camp and remembers to update and review what she gets back. :-X

Karania Avalon -- -runs off to continue- ;D

Adriel – See, look at meeee updaaaaating! Even though I feel like crap! That's the kind of kick-ass fic-writer I am! –cough- ;D

None – Whoever you may be...-falls over- No money for you for not leaving a name. :P

Rose – Ooo, nothing like free manga. ;D Better than what's been happening to our heros! Eep! I bet Kitsune will save them all...after all, he hides in the shadows more than Darrell...o.O

Harunohi -- ?.?

Saisaishi – Well Joker is quite the...-odd- Pokemon. Heh heh. I just thought he was so weird that he _had _to like the rain. And it's the weird dark dude that saves them. FREAKY! –facefaults-  
Heh, my favorite part is when the 'bugs' crawl under you at the end. –squeaks-

GAAAH I must hang out with my sister now.... But what will get me through this –horrible- event?

Reviewers: We know, we know...-run off to 'Submit Review'

YAY!


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine: Start of the Show

Ahhh...-dies- So sorry I didn't update on Friday. I was feeling lazy and I went to Busch Gardens on Saturday, so I couldn't update then...and I spent most of the day in my room, drawing and watching cartoons, so I was also feeling lazy then XD

But here is the spiffy update! Ooo...there's one more slice of Oreo Pie left...-drools-

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_**A month later...**_

"Ahhh! Lindsey, can you find me another saddle pad?" Mom ran in and out of the tack room in a frenzy. "OH GOD! WHERE'S THE SHOW-SHINE?!?!"

"MOM!" I cried, grabbing her arm. "Chill out. Your wrist is still hurting you! The other show pads are on the top shelf to the right. The Show-Shine is already in the trailer."

Mom let a breath. "Okay, okay," she sighed. "Oh man...I wonder why I'm so nervous about this show, other than the fact that it's Blaze's first..."

"Don't worry about it," I assured, going into the trailer and checking the tack trunk to make sure Mom wasn't forgetting anything. In her state of mind, she'd probably forget the _saddle_. Or worse, Blaze.

"I'm so glad you graduated last week," she said, twisting her short hair into a bun—or something that resembled a bun, anyway—it was pretty hard to do anything with her lack of hair. "I probably would've made a dent in the trailer smacking my head into it by now."

"Yeah..."

"How come you didn't go to the graduation dance? I went when they had mine, and I had a really great time..."

I looked up, a little bewildered at the sudden softness in her voice and realized Mom was doing something I had _never _seen her do: she was blushing.

I hid a laugh. "Uh, Mom?"

She jumped as if I had startled her out of some fantasy. "Oh...yeah?"

"We have room in the truck for Steve and Ivy, right? They said they wanted to come."

"Yes, of course."

Good thing she agreed, because Ivy and Steve were already here, and they were nice enough to be helping Dad repair a fence. When Ivy saw me looking over at them, she gestured for me to come over.

"Uh, I'll be right back Mom," I said. "You should be preparing Blaze for the long ride over there."

"Yeah..."

I left Mom wandering in a daze and went over to my friends.

"So there's room?" Ivy asked as soon as I reached them.

"Yup."

Steve grinned. "Cool. We've never really been to any of these shows, now that we think about it...so this'll be fun."

"Only because Lindsey doesn't think she wants to be a show jumper," Dad smiled.

"Hey!" I cried. "I _know _I don't. For one thing, it's just...not my thing, and second, do you honestly think Joker could handle being trapped in a trailer going from show to show?"

"I guess not," Dad admitted.

"Speaking of which," Ivy piped up, handing Steve a hammer. "Where is this show, anyway?"

I lowered my eyes. "Near Ecruteak City."

Of course luck would have it that the _one _show I was actually going to with Mom—only because she might need help with stuff jumping three-foot-six fences on a Rapidash only a month after a serious car accident—had to be near the city with the Den.

Ivy and Steve both raised their eyebrows, and our sudden silence caused Dad to look up from his repairs and give us a funny look. "You have something against Ecruteak City?"

"N...no," I answered, unconsciously reaching up to my neck to feel for the chain with the key around my neck.

Dad's eyes widened when he saw me do this, which made me fury my brow. Did he know about the Den?

"Dad..."

"SHAAAAAAANE!" Mom's voice called from the other side of the barn. "Can you help me load Blaze?"

"Coming!" Dad called back, and I thought I detected a small sigh of relief in his answer. What did _that _mean?

"So," Ivy said once we were alone. "Don't you think you should tell your parents what you found? I mean...you're going to Ecruteak. No better time than the present."

"Don't turn all philosophical on me," I grunted.

"Am I ever anything else?" she winked.

I flopped my arms over the fence. "It's such a _huge _thing to talk to them about though...and I don't really want to involve Mom, of all people, right now. I mean, look at her." I gestured to where she was loading Blaze into the trailer with a huge grin. "She absolutely loves her Rapidashes, and her job working with them...she's never mentioned Dragon Pokemon once. It's like she had no room for anything else in her brain...and anyway, this is her first show on Blaze. She needs to concen---"

I broke off when I saw Dad leading a very-pissed-off-looking Joker towards the trailer. Jo, of course, was fighting every step of the way, as he does when anyone but me handles him.

"Heyheyhey!" I cried, leaping over the fences, Darrell-style, and rushing up to my Ponyta. "Uh, Dad? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Diana didn't tell you?" He gave Mom a Look.

"Eh?" Mom came out the side door of the trailer.

"Joker?"

"Oh, that." She waved her hand.

"Please don't tell me you entered me in any classes or anything..."

"No, of course not!" she laughed. I frowned. That was what she said when I was seven, and she entered me in a show and Joker nearly killed me trying to run through all the fences. "This is Blaze's first show, and it's always good if there's something familiar to him on the show grounds. A trailer buddy, really. Joker was looking kind of bored, so I'm bringing him."

"You could've had the decency to ask me first," I grumbled.

"I thought I did." Mom frowned. "Ah, well. It's okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure...better let me load him though," I added, taking the lead rope from Dad, who was already breaking a sweat.

"Good idea," he winked.

After a few minutes of his stubbornness, Joker loaded and while Mom was busy making sure she didn't forget anything, I went back to my friends.

"What was that all about?" Ivy asked, starting to pack up some of the repair tools she and Steve were using to fix the fence.

"Mom wants to bring Joker so Blaze feels more at home." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The fact that she thought she could take off with _my _Ponyta made me sick.

...Literally. Just in time, I ran for some bushes and upchucked what was probably my whole breakfast into them.

Steve and Ivy were at my side in a flash. "What's wrong?" Steve asked, with a look of concern. Well, no wonder. I hoped the remains of what I had eaten that morning could be used as fertilizer, because man, those bushes wouldn't need tending to for a month.

"I...it's nothing!" I stuttered, using a clammy hand to push back some hair. "Really. Must've been something I ate."

Ivy frowned when I looked up at her. "You've been acting really weird lately," she said. "Remember, during the graduation ceremony, you weren't feeling well then either? And then..."

I wanted to puke again at the memory. I had been so feverish and dizzy, I nearly fell off the stage when they had called up my name. I knocked down a microphone stand in order to steady myself, and it had tipped over, bashing someone in the head so hard they had a lump when their name was called.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. "But---"

"And just a few days ago," Steve started it, looking worried now. "You thought you had a bought of the stomach flu. Think it came back?"

I slowly stood up, ignoring the fact that my hands were trembling. "I don't know. I'm gonna go in the house to take something for it, though. The last thing I want to do is get sick in the truck---it's the only vehicle we've got right now!"

"Good idea," Ivy grinned. "Uh...Steve, can you put that stuff we were using back?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't want me to force dainty little you to work?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny. I'm—ah—just going to walk Lindsey in the house and make sure she's okay."

I gave a weak laugh. "Geez Ivy, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Like I said—be back in a few, Steve!" she waved, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the back door.

"I'm not a Growlithe, Ivy."

"I know, I'm sorry—I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I went to the closest bathroom, the downstairs one, and started rummaging around in the medicine cabinet.

"Steve."

I jerked so hard the boxes of medicines and whatnot lining the shelves fell to the floor. I froze for a second, but then started to pick them up. "Uh...what about him?"

"You still haven't talked to him, have you?"

I sighed, slowly standing up and staring at the boxes that still lined the floor. How did Ivy find out about what had happened between Steve and I? Well...she _was _our best friend, and she was probably going to find out sometime. I wondered how she'd figured it out.

"No," I answered. "I just...I don't know. No time is ever going to feel like the right time."

Ivy bent down and picked up exactly what I had been looking for; a pill for an upset stomach. I popped open the container and poured two out into my hand.

"Well," she said, taking the bottle from me. "The sooner the better. You've already waited too long."

I raised my eyebrows. "How long have you known about our little—ah--affair?"

"About two days later."

"EHH?!"

"Don't forget, I walked in on you guys, so I pretty much knew what was going on," she smirked. "Steve called me later and confirmed it. He was nutsy-cuckoo, I swear. I kind of had a feeling he had developed...er...more-than-friend feelings for you while you were in Hoenn, but I never imagine I'd walk in on you guys while he was confessing!"

My hands tightened into fists. "Actually, I'm glad you did," I whispered. "If you hadn't...I don't know what would've happened."

Ivy's face lost her smirk. "Wha...what?"

I stared down at the floor some more. "I thought he was crazy, but...Ivy, I've _never _seen him look at me the way he did that day. _Ever_."

We were both silent for a few seconds, but luckily Ivy realized she had probably said enough. "Let's get out of here before I get any more philosophical," she laughed.

I looked and smiled. "You know, that could come in handy sometime!"

"Ow," I complained, examining the scrape that had just formed on my skin. Somehow, the door to the tack room had jammed into my hand, and I now had a faint cut on it. Despite the fact it wasn't bleeding, it still hurt.

I was sucking on it as I walked to the truck, where Steve and Ivy were waiting. Steve laughed lightly. "Your hand taste good or something?"

"Har, har." I pulled my hand from my lips. "No—I scraped it closing the tack room door." I rolled my eyes. "I'm becoming such a klutz."

"Join the club," Steve smiled.

"Well, we all know _you're _a klutz."

"Not about _that!" _ He sighed and held out his hand. "Stupid me got scraped up, too, from working on the fence."

"Yeah, same here," Ivy laughed softly, holding up her hand. "Geez, we really are three of a kind, aren't we?"

"Together in mind and wounds," Steve said so seriously, Ivy and I doubled over laughing.

Smiling, he rolled his eyes and opened the passenger back door to the truck, seeing how Mom and Dad were coming over. Ivy climbed in first, and then I after her. "The _one _time I try to be remotely serious..." he pretended to sigh, getting in after me and slamming the door.

"Don't scare us like that again," Ivy said. "You being serious is, well...just not right."

"It's downright scary," I agreed. "You should leave the seriousness to Ivy." I looked over at her and winked. "She's way better at it."

"Yeah, yeah."

After another few minutes, Mom and Dad finally climbed into the truck. "Who's bright idea was it to bring Joker?" Mom was muttering.

"Yours," Dad grinned. Mom smacked his arm in reply.

"So are we finally going?" I asked, leaning forward to the front of the car. "Dad, you _did _hitch the trailer all the way this time, right?"

"Of course—what do you think I am, inexperienced at hitching trailers to trucks or something?"

"Well, if that incident before Mom's show a few months ago was any indication, then yes," I grinned.

"Hey!" Dad cried while driving off the property. "It was a busy morning. So what if I drove off thinking the trailer was hitched?"

"You left Hades behind," Mom muttered. "I swore that was the last time you were going to drive."

"You thought wrong, woman," Dad winked at Mom, but I noticed he checked the rearview mirror making sure the trailer was hitched to the truck, and secretly snickered at that.

"Hey Dad, blast some music," I said after awhile.

"Sure." He flipped on the radio, and a fast-paced j-pop song blasted out.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah!" I cried happily, starting to sing with the words. Steve pretended to go deaf, but after awhile, the three of us were singing together like it was karaoke night at the local sports bar and grill.

"Ugggh," Ivy quietly moaned to me as we got out of the truck. "How come the bus ride here didn't seem to take anywhere near as long?"

"I have no idea," I whispered back, "But I'm surprised too. I mean, we weren't surrounded by sweaty trainers this time."

"Unless you count Steve," she coughed.

"He's not a Pokemon trainer!"

"No, but he was really sweaty. Did that boy put on his deodorant this morning, or not?"

"Ew!" I shrieked. "Ivy, you're horrible!"

"I could've told you that," Steve joked, suddenly popping up out of nowhere.

"YAAAAH!" I cried, jumping about a foot in the air. "Geez. Warn us, please, when you come out of nowhere."

"Will do."

"Lindsey!" Mom called from inside the trailer. We had finally made it to the show grounds, and Dad had already unloaded Blaze and put him in one of the temporary stalls. "Can you unload Joker?"

"Coming!" I ran off to get my Ponyta out of the trailer. Jo was not a happy camper, let me tell you. You think he'd want out of the trailer after being cooped up in it for so long, but it was a few minutes before I got him to budge.

"You loser," I muttered before turning him out in a small paddock. I went back to the trailer to close the side door, but was stopped when a lavender blur shot out. My eyes widened, immediately realizing what it was.

"Kit!" I cried, rushing over to pick up my Espeon. "How on earth did you get in there?"

"Essssspeon essspeoooon essspeon, peon."

"Uh...right. Well, whatever. You're here now, might as well stay." Hearing these words, Kit scrambled out of my arms and onto my head, resting comfortably. Well, at least _he_ was.

"Hey, where'd Kitsune come from?" Ivy asked once I made my way back over to her and Steve.

"He appeared out of nowhere from the trailer," I shrugged. "Ah, well. He can keep Joker company while Mom's riding Blaze...hey Mom!" I suddenly called. She was grooming Blaze, even though she had _just _given him a thorough brushing last night and early this morning.

"What?" she asked between strokes.

"We're going to go find a good place to sit, okay? We'll see you when you're out on the field. We're probably going to walk it once they give us the okay."

"Alright. Hey, where'd Kitsune come from?"

"Apparently he was in the trailer."

"...Mmm..." She was lost again in la-la land as she moved the currycomb she was using over Blaze's back, and he nickered in appreciation.

"Well...see ya then."

Steve, Ivy, and I made our way towards the stadium where the competition was being held. Luckily, the bleachers weren't too full yet, and the three of us were able to get seats close to the field. I didn't bother saving a seat for Dad since I knew he was going to be behind the scenes, as usual, helping Mom with last-minute stuff.

I shuffled through the program I had gotten from someone handing them out, and saw Mom's name near the top of the list of riders. It just then occurred to me that she was probably pretty well-known in the horse Pokemon world—I mean, she wasn't exactly a household name, but I was betting she was the talk of this show.

A fluttering sensation suddenly made its way into my stomach, causing me to jump a little in surprise. Bad move. The upset stomach-pills didn't seem to be doing their job so well...

I shot up, causing an angry Kit to tumble off of my head and Teleport away, probably to Joker, prepared to run to the nearest bathroom to once again puke my guts out, but I immediately froze at the sight of someone a few rows in front of us. That dark hair, the black clothes—and when he turned his head to look at something, I knew it was him.

What was Darrell doing here?

AAACK! Bedtime. -falls asleep- But first...

Adriel-- Nah, no Pokemon battle. ;) Haven't you figured it out, I'm horrible at battle scenes :P

Karania-- -continues- XD

opaltiger-- Gaack, I'm becoming a bad updating-on-time...er. X.X Bleh. My computer hates me, too. It ate my Cheetoes. -sob-

Hakura-- Ehh, I think I meant the rain thing. o.O Heh, that's what I did during school...think of funkadelic things like that...bwahaha. Now I have something to do in my Government and Economics class next year ;D

ZeroChan-- :P It's Other Reason, believe me. I don't even know if he knew the eyeliner was in there. O.o Heck, are we even really sure that he took it?! AHHH! I DON'T KNOW! ME BRAINS!!...and this is Lindsey's parental units we're talking about. All they have on their minds are the Rapidashes...no room for nothing else. ;D Sounds kinda like me...  
HAWAII! I hate you. :P Oh well, I hope you at least smashed a coconut for me. Or something Hawaiian-like. O.o

Robin Ryan-- You should update Anna and Danny Phantom kicks ass you should watch it and drool at that halfa and fill in that hole and burn that wire and drink water instead of Pepsi and don't stick the cats in a laundry basket and cheer because Vanessa Carlton RULES and it's okay to be not sane and I'm updating now aren't I and you should post your original writings on fictionpress.com and I don't know why Darrell would want the bag even though I'm the writer and lookie there I got the review and am updating though kind of late and this huge run-on sentence is quite amusing and I am now ending this reviewer reply.

-falls over- So tired...meeehhh..

Oh yes, I have updated my bio thingymabob! VIEW IT! XD I mean...if you want. ;)  
-cheers- So close to two-hundred reviews! I can't believe it! O.O That last slice of Oreo Pie to the person to give me the big 2-0-0! -huge grin-

But to get that pie, you must **review**. -wink wink-


	41. Chapter Forty: Explosion

-falls over- Ah yes, nothing like updating after the so-far cutest episode of Danny Phantom ever...bwahahaha. Hooray for my new addiction. –drool-

Yeah, yeah, I'm freaky. I know, I know. ;)

Hmmm...I've been feeling weirder than normal lately. Too much Oreo Pie and root beer floats, I guess, haha. –facefaults-

I really am going to loose my brain one of these days doing that...ah well. I can sell it on eBay and get those Fruits Basket DVD's XD

NOW READ!

Chapter Forty 

A month. He made me wait a month, and shows up out of the blue like this.

I guess I had been standing there awhile, just staring with my hand clasped over my mouth, because Steve and Ivy each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back down to sit.

"Lindsey, what are you gawking at?" Steve asked.

"Or would be, if you took your hand off your mouth," Ivy added.

I slowly removed my hand, the urge to throw up gone. "I..."

"You…?"

I stood up again without answering and made my way past the other people in the row and down towards where Darrell was sitting. I didn't have to look back to know that Steve and Ivy were totally staring at me, but I didn't care. I had waited a month for Darrell's return—for some odd reason, it was even more painful for me not to see him every night. Yeah, just to _see _him. I had this powerful urge to be with my man in black for reasons I could not describe.

I made my way towards him, delighted to find the seat next to him was empty, so of course I took it. Instead of jumping a foot out of their seat like a normal person, Darrell simply turned and gave me a smirk.

"Lindsey...I thought you'd be here."  

I raised my eyebrows. "_Lindsey, I thought you'd be here?!_ What the hell is THAT?! You could've had the decency to come back and see me instead of thinking I was coming here!"

"But your mother was in the program," he said, gesturing to the papers in front of him. "So I could only assume you would be going along also."

I gritted my teeth and was sooo ready to just open my mouth and let him have it, but the announcer suddenly came onto the speaker: "You are now free to walk the field."

To my surprise, Darrell got up and walked past me like I wasn't even there and started to make his way down towards the arena—which, of course, got me super pissed.

"Hey, wait, wait, WAIT!" I yelled, running after him—and for some weird reason, he was keeping ahead of me even though he was just walking and I was huffing and puffing. When I finally caught up to him, I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Dude," I huffed. "Darrell. Okay, are you totally whacko or something? I've been waiting for you for a month, and you just show up out of the blue! What the—"

"I'm here now," he interrupted calmly. "Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

My mouth fell open, but I closed it with a snap, slowly releasing my grip on his arm. Good question—why _was _I overreacting? Gaaah. It was like my body was being taken over by someone else lately.

"I guess," I mumbled, seeing Ivy and Steve shove through people and make their way towards us. I could tell Ivy had given Steve a quick talking-to, because the usual death glare he wore around Darrell didn't seem quite so deadly right now.

"You," Steve growled, narrowing his eyes at Darrell.

"Mochiles," Darrell nodded in reply. "I see you've recovered from the accident. Congratulations."

Steve gritted his teeth. "Ivy, do you have a _really big bat?! _Because this guy could sure use a thwacking!" He started to run up to Darrell like he was going to beat him up or whatever, but Ivy grabbed his shirt collar, rolling her eyes.

"Chill out," she said, pulling him back, and then putting on her best smile for Darrell. "Hey, long time no see. Been traveling?"

"Yes," he answered, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trench coats. "I have discovered a great deal of things on this journey."

"Like what?"

"Well..."

I was a little miffed about being left out of the conversation, but I had no time to get back at Ivy because Mom suddenly dashed out onto the field, in sweatpants I knew were covering her spotless breeches, old muddy paddock boots, and her show shirt.

"Lindsey, can you help me back here for a sec? Shane's filling in for someone else's groom and—" Mom's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed when she saw Darrell.

"What are _you _doing here?" she hissed, suddenly grabbing my wrist as if she could tear me away from him.

"The same as these other spectators, I'm assuming," Darrell answered. "Just enjoying a day of jumping competition."

If it was even possible, Mom's eyes got even smaller and without another word, she started pulling me out of the arena.

"Mom!" I protested, flinging my wrist out of her grip. "What's your problem? I didn't know he was going to be here!"

"You shouldn't have known anyway, considering you _weren't _supposed to see him."

"Um...right." I looked at my feet, which were encased in my old, messed up boots. "Uhh...I should get back to Steve and Ivy now...or do you need my help _that _bad?"

"No, I'll manage," Mom replied in a low and angry voice, storming off back to wherever she had come from.

I sighed, but quickly ran back towards my friends; as I had suspected in the back of my mind, Steve was doing his best not to...uhh..."beat up" Darrell, and Ivy was talking to him like it was an early Christmas present.

"...Yeah, that's cool. I've always wanted to travel a lot like that but my parents are way strict...oh, hey Lindsey!" Ivy greeted when she saw me. Darrell turned his head to me, and I somehow knew he was silently thanking I was there...Ivy can really babble when she wants to.

"Um...hey," I greeted awkwardly, wishing I could somehow get a second to talk to Darrell alone with getting Steve mad or upsetting Ivy—and without Darrell noticing I was trying to shoo them away.

"Lindsey!" Ivy squeaked. "Hey. What was that all about with your mom?"

"Umm...she just wanted to know where I was sitting," I lied, clinking my nails against the cross belt that practically never came off of my waist. "I mean, where we were sitting."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Sure." She turned to Darrell. "So, you're going to stay and watch?"

Darrell took his gaze off of me and gave a slight nod. "Yes. I've been looking forward to this event for quite some time."

"C'mon you guys, let's go back up and sit," Steve complained. I rolled my eyes, knowing he just didn't want to be around Darrell if he could help it.

"Yeah," I agreed, and the four of us started making our way back towards the stands. "Oh yeah," I suddenly said to Darrell. "Weird question, but did you happen to grab my backpack that night of the crash?"

His face steadied for a second, but he shook his head. "No, I did not get it. Is it missing?"

I nodded. "Man, that sucks. I had some...uh...important things in there. Ah well. Guess that shows me to leave stuff in my backpack, huh?"

Steve and Ivy kept walking towards our seats, but I really didn't want to leave Darrell...who would? Ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach, I stopped at the aisle where his seat was.

"Well..." I trailed off. "I guess I better sit up there." I gestured to where Ivy and Steve were already sitting, and Steve was giving me  a 'hurry-up-and-get-away-from-that-loser' look. "But...um...I'll meet you somewhere after the show, okay?"

Darrell nodded slightly, staring straight out onto the where people were leaving it and coming back to their seats in hoping the show would start sooner. I frowned, getting angrier by the second. How _dare _he treat me like this after he just left without a word?!

"Darrell—" I began, the anger apparent in my voice.

"Like you said, I will see you after the show." He eyeballed me. "In fact...I have a surprise. Be patient. Sit with your friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. Have it your way." I stomped back up to my seat and plopped in it with a growl. 'Be patient'. Geez, he hadn't been waiting around a freaking month for me to come back from wherever I was. I furiously picked up my program and practically tore the pages out.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Lindsey, why are you so worked up over him? I've never seen you _this _upset over something before."

I threw my program behind me, and someone gave a start of surprise as it whacked them in the head. "It's because..." I paused, glancing a bit at Steve and then stared straight at the field, where the field was getting ready for the opening parade of competitors. "I just missed him I guess...I dunno." I put a hand to my forehead, ignoring my dismembered bangs, and tried not to puke again.

Steve heaved a sigh. "Don't freaking _worry _about him. Just enjoy the show, like you wanted to." He slumped in his seat a little. "And what does he got that I don't have?" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," I snapped. I was in no mood for this little love-triangle business. Geez, was I in a shojo manga or something?

"Oh look, they're starting," Ivy said after awhile. Practically identical sets of Rapidash paraded out into the arena, only their riders and tack different. When I spotted Mom in her 'pinks'—what she called her red show jumping jacket—I gave a little wave and she returned a nervous smile. I noticed she was keeping Blaze's reins a little more taunt than needed—was she _that _shaken up over Darrell? Blaze, though, was having the time of his life, lifting up each hoof as the flames around his legs seemed to glow brighter with every step.

After the riders and Rapidashes were announced, they finally started the competition. The goal was to get around a course of twelve jumps just over three feet high in under ninety seconds without knocking down any fences or going over the time limit. I stole Steve's program and saw Mom was the sixth rider up.

Even though I really did try to pay attention to the first five riders, my gaze kept drifting off to Darrell. He hadn't budged an inch and was still staring out onto the field like his life depended on it. Steve kept pinching me to watch the show, but I couldn't.

"Our next rider is Diana Tamer!" the announcer blared, and I jumped in surprise, which Steve snickered at. I reminded myself to dump him in the manure pile when I got home.

Mom and Blaze came cantering into the ring, making their opening circle while the announcer kept talking:

"Diana Tamer is quite known for her techniques on creating well show Rapidash—her own have never failed to win her a ribbon! She's been around these Pokemon all her life, so this lady knows her stuff! Don't miss her in upcoming shows!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, so what if Mom got lots of ribbons and was well-respected in the Pokemon equestrian world? That announcer didn't say how much time she spent mucking stalls or grooming or how long she would stay by an injured Rapidash until Nurse Joy came by. Stupid announcer-dude.

The crowd fell into a hush as the starting bell sounded. Mom did a hand gallop—a sort of half canter, half gallop—towards the first fence, and Blaze cleared it with inches to spare. Rinse and repeat—and repeat. Blaze was on a roll!

"Go Blaze," I whispered. He flickered one huge ear in my direction as if  he could hear me, but I realized Mom was muttering words of encouragement to him. His ears pricked up as they cleared the second to last fence.

"C'mon, two more," I heard Ivy murmur.

Seventy-five seconds were on the clock, and if Mom wanted a chance of winning, she had to get well under ninety. She gave Blaze a little nudge, and he did a flat-out gallop towards the last two fences—and cleared them both!

"YEEEEES!" I exclaimed before the whole stadium started cheering. Blaze seemed unfazed by the noise and was prancing around happily, his flames burning brightly. Mom had a relieved look on her face as she trotted Blaze round and round.

I instinctively glanced towards Darrell to see if he was cheering, and to my surprise, he was standing up. I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn't make out the words—until a sweet melody, unlike any human language, started to bore its way into my head.

My breath caught in my throat and I slowly stood up, my eyes wide. I _knew _that song, I _knew _those words...

"Lindsey?" Steve said, glancing up at me. "You okay?"

I didn't answer. Darrell..._he was speaking in the language of Dragons!_

I suddenly gasped. "Mom!" I screamed before a slightly empty section of the stadium suddenly blew up.

"Holy crap!" Steve yelled. Only he said something worse than 'crap'.

"What's going on?!" Ivy cried, looking stricken with fear.

As Mom ran Blaze out of the stadium and people were filing out left and right, I could only stare at Darrell, who was still standing there, muttering a language I thought only I could understand. Despite all the noise, the sudden fluttering in my stomach, and paying attention to Darrell, I thought I heard a faint click—like something unlocking.

My eyes widened some more as a feeling of nausea traveled up my throat. "No," I whispered so faintly, even I could barely hear it. But it was true...

Darrell had opened the Dragon Den.

-kills QuickEdit- GRRR! I WANT MY SQUIGGLY LINES!

Karania Avalon—Meh, I still want to throw rocks at boys, even if they do finally call XD

Rose—Let's just go with strange coincidence XD Even though it's not really...but yeah, let's just say it is...-facefaults into gummy candies- Yahoo!

Adriel-- -head pops open- Damn subliminal messages. :P

Robin Ryan—IT'S OKAY?! WOMAN, DO YOU KNOW WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A SEKSI HALF GHOST HERE?! –falls over again- Haha. –cough- Well you updated today, so wheehoo. Let us dance now. XD I'm weird.

Opaltiger—YOU WIN THE PIE! –gives you last slice of Oreo Pie, but half of it seems to be missing- Hmm...wonder how that happened...-burp-

Hakura—It's Friday! –throws confetti- And yes, yes I do. ;) Hey, keeps you coming back, doesn't it?

Bleeeeh...I don't wanna drive in the dark scary boonie of a town and pick up my sister and her friend...-hides- I'll just stay here and eat my pie, waiting for some awesome **reviews...**you know, so I can live on them once the pie runs out.

So you know what that means! –wink wink-

-cough**review**cough-


	42. Chapter Forty One: Enemy Revealed

Wooo. Happy July everyone. ;D I can't believe my summer's half over...I'm gonna cry...

So! –claps hands together- This fic is getting rather weird, eh? THINGS are happening...that involve STUFF. That's right. STUFF.

Meh, forgive me, I'm feeling weirder than normal, and in approximately five minutes it won't officially be Friday, which means I'll be late on my update...meh heh. –cough- But if I don't go to bed soon, I won't be up in time to get ready for my riding lesson and tape Danny Phantom since it's the only episode I need to have them allllll...hmm, and I still need to clean the mess of colored pencils and pastels on the floor of my room...waaaah.

Yeah, yeah, you're probably all yawning in boredom. So...here are the THINGS that involve STUFF! BWAHAHAHA!

**Chapter Forty-One**

_'Mrahot sehsiwylno ehrof rematn ogarda tonsi retnuheht.'_

Steve and Ivy looked up at me and finally stood up in shock. I could hardly believe it myself—but here I was, chanting the Dragon language like I did every day. Mom was out on the field, about to fall over on Blaze.

But thanks to my song, the explosion had died down. Not that it mattered since everyone was practically already out of the stadium, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

Darrell slowly turned towards me, his hair flopping in front of his face as he gave me a cynical grin, which of course threw me off. Darrell _never _grins. Ever. He's just not the grinning type.

"Who are you?!" I screamed at him, ready to lunge myself and attack him or something, but Steve and Ivy grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Lindsey, calm down!" Ivy hissed, sounding a bit panicky.

"NO!" I continued to scream, thrashing to get out of their grip. _"YOU'RE NOT DARRELL! YOU'RE NOT!"_

The Darrell I knew would never give me a look like that. He would never use a melody I assumed only I could understand to cause harm. He would never pierce my heart as it felt like he just did.

I stopped struggling and sank to my knees, falling out of Ivy and Steve's hold. "Who...who are you?" I whispered as Darrell walked past me and out of the whole arena without another word or glance.

After a whole minute of silence, I finally came to my senses. Darrell was gone, he had spoken the Dragon language, and the Den was unlocked. You do the math.

I stood up and ran to the bottom of the seating area, Steve and Ivy flying behind me all confused.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Are you okay? Where's Dad?"

"We're fine..." Mom answered, but her voice was trembling. "What just...?"

Her face was going pale, and I knew she was in shock. I hated to shock her even more—aw hell, there was a chance she wouldn't know what I was going to be talking about next anyway.

"Mom," I said in the calmest voice I could manage as Dad came running out towards Mom. "Darrell opened the Dragon Den."

Luckily Dad _was _there, or Mom really would've fallen off of Blaze, who was sidestepping lightly. "What?" she whispered under Ivy and Steve's gasps.

"_He _opened it?!" Steve growled. "Oh what, you give that key to him or something?"

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "Of course not! God, you can be so stupid sometimes!"

"Not really! _You're _the one who told me to give him another chance—and well, look now! He's opened the Den, Lindsey! A _Hunter _opened the Den! Any _more _chances you want to take?!"

He had a point, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Well, apparently I can't, since he left," was all I could mutter in reply. I turned back to Mom. "Mom, we _have _to get to this Den! Darrell's going to..." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what Darrell was planning, but given his history and how crazy he'd been acting, I knew it wasn't something good.

Mom's eyes widened. "The Den? How do you...how do you all know about the Den?"

My own eyes got big. "You know about it?" She nodded slightly. "Well we _have _to get there! NOW!"

"Go get Joker," Dad ordered, and flung himself behind the saddle on Blaze, who jumped and snorted slightly. "You three get there _fast._" He kicked Blaze in the sides, and they galloped out of the arena.

I turned to my slightly stunned friends. "You heard him! Follow me!"

What seemed like seconds later Steve, Ivy, and I were galloping bareback on Joker, following the flame that was Blaze. Luckily Joker had sensed this was important and let the three of us ride him without resistance. Unluckily, Steve ended up behind me and was clutching my waist unnecessarily tight. But of course, that could've been because he was scared to death because he was muttering curses he thought I couldn't hear into my hair.

Kitsune was also coming along, simply so he could get Ivy and Steve into the Den. He was on my shoulder, his claws digging into my black shirt. I ignored that for the time being and concentrated guiding Joker through the forest.

We finally arrived at the lake, and Joker skidded to keep from falling in, causing the three of us to topple off of him. He snorted an apology, his eyes darting around like he knew something was fishy.

Mom and Dad had dismounted Blaze, who was huffing and puffing with patches of sweat appearing on him. Mom was staring out into the lake like she wanted to run away, but at the same time like she never wanted to leave.

"Mom..." she whispered.

April? What did she have to do with this? I pushed the thought out of my brain, letting Steve help me up.

"Mom? Do you know about this place?" I asked.

She blinked, as if snapping out of a trance, and Dad put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "Yes," she replied quietly. "Do you?"

I nodded, my mouth hanging open. "I...Steve, Ivy, and I came here awhile ago...we found out about it when..."

Kitsune suddenly hissed, telling us to hurry up already. I shut my mouth for a second, but immediately spoke again: "Mom, you'd be able to breathe underwater, right?" After all, she knew about the Dragonair piercing my heart so long ago in Hoenn.

To my surprise, she shook her head and started unbuttoning her show jacket. "No, I wasn't...as _blessed _as that..." She was practically growling. "But I had better things to do than stay with a bunch of---"

Kit hissed again, louder this time. "Fine!" I cried. "We _have _to go down there, _now!_" Without another moment of hesitation, I dove into the lake, not knowing exactly what I was getting myself into.

A minute later, I saw a flash behind me and saw Kit had the bubble thing around Mom, Dad, Steve, and Ivy. I continued to swim towards the door at the lake bottom, and like I had thought, it was unlocked. I gripped the key around my neck anyway and pulled the door open with one hand, hearing a half-cry from Mom behind me.

Just like before, we were all completely dry when we got out from the little waterslide. I stood up, gaining a feeling of serenity around me just looking around the Den...like I was home. I rolled my eyes. Home? What was I talking about? I didn't even _know _about this place until a little while ago.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard what sounded like a door slamming. My head snapped up and I saw a black figure walking out of the little bedroom door thingy.

"Well, well, well," the figure chuckled in a voice I instantly recognized. "They better find a better hiding place for their precious Dragons, now, shouldn't they?"

"Darrell?" my voice echoed through the Den.

Whoever it was stepped halfway into a somewhat lit section, half hidden by shadow. "Lindsey Tamer..." came a reply in a half chuckle. "I thought I might find you here."

I held back a gasp. The voice was Darrell's--but it wasn't him at all. I turned back to everyone behind me to see their reactions. Mom was chalk white, Dad was clenching his fists like he wanted to punch this guy in the nose, and Steve and Ivy just looked confused—with a dash of 'pissed off' from Steve.

I looked back at this person, and took a step towards him. Mom let out a strangled cry, but I continued on.

"Who are you?!" I demanded to know, my steps getting faster and my heart pounding. Without knowing myself, I ran towards him and launched myself like I was doing a Take Down—but I went right through him. Literally. I smashed into the crystal wall, knowing I would have a bruise on that shoulder tomorrow.

"What the...?" I muttered.

The dude laughed evilly. "Your dear little Hunter is in that room, with _your _precious little Dragons." He jutted a thumb behind his shoulder towards the bedroom door, and at the angle I was in, I could see that he was, well—there was no better word for it---_transparent._

"You go on," he continued. "I'd like to have a little chat with...all of them."

I wanted to stick around and ask just what did this guy think he was doing, but I was too worried about Darrell—the tone of voice suggested something horrible. I inwardly growled and dashed off into the bedroom without glancing behind me.

I gasped at the sight that I saw when I slammed the door behind me. Darrell, the indestructible man in black, was laying in a heap, mostly on the floor, with his head half-slumped on the bed.

I immediately rushed over to him and slapped his arm. "Darrell!" I cried, a note of panic in my voice. "Darrell! Wake up! Arrguh...I'm going to kill you if you're not alive." I ignored the irony of my comment put my head on his chest to make sure, and was filled with terror for a second as I heard nothing—but slowly, it came.

My head collapsed to his lap in relief, and I grabbed his hand, which was colder than usual. "Darrell..." I muttered. "Wake up, you loser."

"Mmmph..."

My head shot up. I released his hand and shook his shoulders. "Darrell! It's me, Lindsey! Wake up!"

He made a few more weird noises before groggily opening his dark brown eyes. "Lindsey?" he mumbled.

"Yeah." I held back a smile, just so he could see how angry I was. "What are you doing here? Why'd you blow up half the stadium back at the show?! How the hell do _you _ know how to speak Dragon language?!? How the heck do you even _know _about this place?!?!?"

Apparently I was madder than I thought.

Darrell closed one eye, like he was in thought. "I...don't know. W...where _am _I n...now that you mention it?"

I stood up. "Huh?"

He shakily used the bed to hold himself up until he stood somewhat steady. "I'm seriously saying that I...I don't know where I am. You obviously know." He eyeballed me, and I raised my eyebrows. That's such a _Steve _thing to do. Psssh.

"Darrell, we're—" I began, until a scream from 'outside' interrupted me. I jumped and ran for the door, tugging at the doorknob—but nothing happening.

"We're locked in!" I cried, jiggling the stupid piece of metal. After a second I gave up and banged my fist against the old wood. "Damnit..."

"Hold on," Darrell said, standing in front of the door. "Move," he commanded, and I stepped aside. He lifted a leg and with one _smash, _broke through the door.

I stood there for a second after he jumped through the hole in the door. Ha! Now Steve can't say Darrell isn't good for _anything!_

I followed him through the door---or lack thereof---and stifled a scream at the scene that I saw.

Dad was slumped against a wall with his eyes closed, blood trickling from a wound on his head. The see-through dude was holding Mom's wrists behind her, like he was a police officer arresting someone. Ivy and Steve were holding their arms in the air, surrounded by some sort of purplish aura. The three of them had looks of excruciating pain on their faces.

I started to make a run for them, but Darrell put an arm out to stop me. I looked up at him in surprise, and to my greater shock, his eyes were wide, staring out at the translucent guy. Geez. What the heck was _wrong _with him lately?

I soon found out. "You," he said quietly, yet it still echoed in the crystal cave.

The ugly guy looked up, releasing Mom's wrists, causing her to collapse. I resisted running out towards her.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, _floating _towards us. "If it isn't my little puppet."

Darrell narrowed his eyes. "I did leave the line, Anthony. I was hoping to plan a new life away from them...with Lindsey." He was sounding less monotone than usual, but to my even greater surprise, Darrell wound his arm around me and yanked me towards him.

"Uh...yeah!" I squeaked, stunned by his sudden display of...romance. "What he said." I suddenly raised my eyebrows. Wait a sec, did Darrell just call that guy _Anthony?!_

A shiver ran down my spine, and Anthony smirked, his Swinub-like nostrils flaring. "Oh, finally figured out who I am?"

"Not really," I admitted, putting some distance between Darrell and I. "Mind telling me about it?"

"Oh, a little smart ass we have for this generation's Tamer," he continued to smirk. "You do seem _so _much more exciting than the last two. Of course, that was all written before even _I _came into power..."

"That's doesn't tell me who you are," I protested, trying to buy some time. I need to get out of here, and somehow get everyone but Anthony out with me...and then never come back here so he could back to haunting this place, or whatever the heck he was doing down here.

He pretended to look concerned. "Oh, well, I am _so _sorry for that...I guess Mommy Tamer doesn't like to explain things, now, does she?"

"What the..." I muttered. "Who the hell _are _you?! No way you're a ghost...they only exist as Pokemon!" Anthony's sneer continued to widen. "But...you're not human! I can go right through you!" I jammed my fist into his horrible-looking head to prove my point. The seconds ticked by, and for some reason, I began to feel cold. My legs trembled and threatened to give away. I somehow knew it was because my arm was through him, but I couldn't pull it out.

I felt strong hands—Darrell's hands—on my shoulders as he yanked me away. My numb arm hung limply at my side until it began to flow with my own blood again.

"Or maybe your darling little Hunter didn't want to tell you about me?" Anthony snickered. "Oh wait, that's right—I didn't make him."

I looked up at Darrell, but directed my question towards Anthony. "What do you mean...you didn't _make _him?"

"Exactly as I stated. There are certain things I can make a Hunter do...and others he simply _does _on his own." He gave an wicked grin.

My face heated—how the heck did this guy know anything about _that?! _ I instinctively wanted to gather more information, but a painful need to rescue my friends and family had risen, and really, I just wanted out.

"That's very interesting and all, but I have some business to attend to---see ya, loser!" I literally ran through Anthony, sticking my tongue out at him and making an 'L' on my forehead. I dashed over to Steve and Ivy, and I knew that I didn't really want to be touching that aura surrounding them—so a calm, yet powerful melody spilled from my lips and heart before I could stop it:

_"Wonemt cetorp rewopn ogard!"_

"NO!" Someone yelled behind me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get my friends out of this mess I had dragged them into. I knew that because of my song, the purplish air around them wouldn't harm me—how I knew, I had no clue whatsoever, but the important thing was now that I could save them. I stepped in right next to them, seeing how the pained looks had left their faces and was replaced with drooped eyelids that held a sleep full of nightmares.

I winced and stood in between them, grabbing one each of their upper arms and making a run for it. Luckily, they seemed to realize they were out of whatever spell they were under, and instantly woke up before I could fall down under their weight.

Well, before Ivy and I could fall down, anyway. Steve the Super Klutz fell flat on his face, getting a nervous giggle out of me.

"What's going on?" Ivy anxiously whispered to me, eyeing Darrell and Anthony, who was looking really, really pissed. Darrell just looked confused, a first for him.

"Oh, I _so _did think I had gotten ridden of you nuisances!" Anthony bellowed, staring straight at Ivy, the face-fallen Steve, and I. I assumed he was talking about Ivy and Steve, because he didn't seem to want to get rid of me...yet.

Then suddenly, the world spun in a split second. Ivy latched onto my arm, expecting to die while Anthony shot a big cackling ball of some kind of energy—like he was a Pokemon using Shadow Ball or something—and Steve shot up, grabbed my upper arms, and crashed his mouth on mine.

I heard Ivy make a sound of disgust/astonishment—I was just freaking out. _What the hell was he _doing_?! _ And it wasn't like I could push him away since he was holding my arms so tight, I'd probably have bruises there the next day, and Ivy was still on my other arm, just as shocked as I was.

Okay. So giant Shadow Ball attack was heading straight for us, most likely intending to kill, or at least knock us out. Did we run away? Noooo, of course not. When faced with disaster, Steve goes and kisses me. With Darrell just feet away, nonetheless!

My eyes were wide open—Steve's were closed; he was obviously enjoying himself, that pig—and to my shock, when the attack reached us, it simply went around us and dissolved like we had an invisible shield protecting us.

Ivy squeaked in surprise, and Steve finally stopped kissing me, but he still held my arms. "Sorry," he said in shock, looking around him. "But...the first thing that popped into my head was from that book...remember? _Also, in which, if the Evil Power attempts to attack, only an action of true love to the Tamer can bring it to a halt and further the destruction of the set misery._"

I blinked, shocked that he actually remembered something like that, and that he would actually have the nerve to do it. Ivy finally let go of my arm, and I took the opportunity to push Steve away a little.

"So it's true?" I whispered slowly. "Everything...in there..."

"Yes," came a sneery voice, and I shot my head up, narrowing my eyes. Anthony, somehow, had grabbed Darrell and was holding his wrists the same way he had held Mom's. I resisted the urge to run to him as the Evil Power kept speaking:

"I'll tell you everything, little Tamer, everything you want to know..." he said, a coy smile on his face. "That is, after you make your choice."

My voice quivered. "W...what choice?"

"Who you want to die—this puppet here, or your little friends."

Oooo, and here's where the 'Drama' part of the genre of this story finally kicks in. XD I crack myself up, but unfortunately, not many others. Poor me. –dies-

Review replies! I love you all! –hugs all reviewers and readers-

Karania-- -continues- Ha, I never get tired of that. XD Man I need some sugar.

Adriel—Me, DESCRIBE things? HAHAHA! Man you're funny. ;) Well just because you won't be back until next Sunday doesn't mean you still can't review this...I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE...ehh...well, not really...-.-;;

Rose—Aww. –squeals- I need to find a guy in a trenchcoat that likes to hug. Wheee!   
AHHHHH If you haven't by now, you MUST read volume four!!! EE EEE That is my FAVORITEST volume! And yes, it's so awesome I made up a word! XD Once you read it, you must read da fic. –wink wink-   
And...uh...-poof- Why lookie there! It magically locked itself when they left the lake! –cough- Yes, let's just say that. ;)

Harunohi—Hehe, tis okay, as long as I know you're reading. ;D Four hour car ride? O.o I'd go crazier than I even am! -.- Haha. Umm...yes. –hands you more pie-

Hakura—And at the Den they are. About time, right? ;D Hmmm...must've been Darrell's 'good' side that let Diana finish the course before he blew up the stadium. XD "Jump...jump...KABOOM!" Or something like that. –fills your brain with pie-

Robin Ryan-- -Shhhhhhhhhhhh- Nobody told you! I DIDN'T SAY A WORD! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! –falls over- Hey, that's the first time I've fallen over this whole chapter! Yeehaw! XD Well, this fic is weird. Like me. But you should know that by now. ;D

Zero Chan—Bwahaha...we shall see who is right in the end...the awesome Zero Chan or the mighty Lurk...who will be right about Darrell in this thickness of a plot?! Hmm hmm...-cough- And it's so silly indeed. XD Psssh, evil force, I have no idea what you're talking about...huh? That stuff in the chapter you just read? Uhm...heh heh. Wow, I'm even confuzzling myself. XD

Glad you had fun in Hawaii! ;D Haha, I know how you feel, when I go to Orlando next weekend, I'm going to miss the fics...three days and no computer! –cries-

Opaltiger—Like explosions, eh? ;D No, that pie isn't exploding pie...I have no clue what you're talking about...meh heh heh. –cough-

WHEEE! I wuff you all. I really do, and I would do a little underscore smiley if this site would allow me, so here's a traditional smiley: J

NEWS: Next weekend, I'm off to Orlando for THREE WHOLE DAYS. AHHH! CRAZY! But yes, rock on free hotel rooms XD So anyway...we're leaving BEYOND early on a Friday so we can make it there before someone steals our room or something (in my dad's eyes anyway...) so I don't know if there will be an update next week. I might actually be super-duper nice and get up even earlier than I have to just so I can update. Or hack into the computers in the lobby. They'll never know. ;D

So yes...check on Friday to see if I was feeling nice that day, and pray to the mighty Disney gods that Mickey Mouse doesn't eat me alive. X.x

Hehehe...you do know there's a better chance I'll be feeling nice so early next (this...) Friday if you...**review!**

Yeah, you knew I was going to say that, weren't you. ;D So I'll...say it again! **Review!!!**

Bwahaha...I never get tired of that. XD


	43. Chapter Forty Two: Gone

Okay, okay, change of plans. My father just suddenly decided we wouldn't be leaving until late morning. Yay?

So here is update. I can't pretend I'm terribly happy about this chapter, because I'm not. I could picture everything perfectly in my head, and I was crying a little while I was writing it. ;-; -sigh- Sad chapter before happy weekend. What a...weird thing.

Okay, so turn on some sappy music and turn off those funny Friday-night sitcoms because here comes...

**Chapter Forty-Two**

I froze. "Uh, care to explain exactly _why _I should want any of them dead?" I managed to spit out.

Anthony narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, I can explain everything...you want to know, don't you?" He added his coy grin to his face.

I gritted my teeth, absentmindedly grabbing Steve and Ivy's hands. "Even finding out the answers to _everything _that's been going on wouldn't make me give up _anyone_." I shot a look at Darrell, who looked mildly surprised. "I wouldn't trade my relationships with my friends for the world."

"ENOUGH!" Anthony yelled, sending another energy blast towards us. Before any of us could react, we were blasted off our feet, but surprisingly still clutching each other's hands. We landed near Mom, who weakly opened her eyes.

"Lindsey," she whispered. "Don't...give in. Don't...let any of you give in...call her."

"Call who?" I asked, just as softly.

She lifted her head off the floor a fraction. "Mom," she said before her head fell back down and her eyes closed.

"Mom?" I asked, feeling worried, but I could faintly hear that she was still breathing. Good...but what did she mean by 'call Mom'? April? How on earth was she going to help us?

Anthony interrupted my confusion. "Fine! Since you just can't choose, I'll get rid of _you _instead!" he yelled, holding up his hands and preparing another kind of attack. I let go of my friend's hand's and instinctively covered my head as the blast headed straight for us.

_'This is it...we're going to die. Die without even knowing what the heck's going on, and live without even seeing Darrell one last time...ha, it's true what they say, about never leaving things unsaid..I wish...I could just tell everyone...how much I love them all.'_

It seemed like hours passed before I dared to move. Wow...I wasn't feeling anything at all. If this was dying, it wasn't so bad. Hopefully when I open my eyes, Steve and Ivy will still be with me...

I held back a gasp as I discovered that I was still in the Den. I was alive?! To my surprise, Steve and Ivy were also both alive, gawking at something in front of me. I gasped for real, knowing—that Darrell had protected us.

He had somehow gotten in front of us to prevent the attack from killing me, Steve, and Ivy. How he was protecting us, I had no idea, but there was a faint bluish glow coming from in front of him. He was holding out one arm in front of me...like Steve had done when we were in the crash.

"Enough of this," Darrell said, and I resisted the urge to grin at his familiar, monotone voice—though he did sound kinda angry. Well, no wonder...Anthony tried to kill me. That would make anyone who cared about me mad, right?

I snapped back into focus when I realized Darrell was talking again:

"We've all had enough of you. This cannot go on...you're done using me to bring back the Hunters, and you are finished harming the Dragons and their Tamer for nothing but your own amusement." He threw something in the air that I instantly recognized as Absol's Pokeball. "You...are..._over._"

I regrettably let go of Steve and Ivy's hands, who were kneeling next to me looking as confused as I felt. I grabbed Darrell's shoulder, asking him what in Lugia's name did he think he was doing?!

"Get Kitsune in here...no better yet, awaken the Dragons," was what he answered, holding his arm in front of his face and clutching another Pokeball that I knew contained Umbreon.

"Huh?" I honked, looking over at Absol, who was getting into fighting position in front of Anthony, who just looked amused at the Dark Pokemon.

_"In the bedroom," _ Darrell hissed. "I will keep this old Hunter occupied...go with Ivy and Mochiles. Release all the Dragons. Hurry before it is too late."

"Umm...okay." I hissed the message back at my two friends, and the four of us jumped up at the same time. Darrell quickly walked over behind Absol, looking like he wanted to battle.

"Are you challenging me?" Anthony snickered. "Oh, but I haven't got a Pokemon."

"Like you'll need one," Steve muttered behind me, as we walked around the pool towards the door. I shushed him, but Anthony heard anyway. Damnit.

"And just _where _do you think you're going?" he asked, all too sweetly.

I narrowed my eyes. "None of your beeswax. Now you go back to whatever you were doing, and we'll just stay out of your way." Steve and Ivy smiled nervously to, eh, back me up.

"I don't think so, little Tamer." He prepared another attack, ignoring Darrell completely. I ducked, but I knew it wasn't going to make a difference.

_'Nice going Steve! Piss off the angry spirit dude that's attacking us, and Darrell's across the Den, so it's not like he can protect us. Hey...Protect...I think Kit knows that. Where is that little booger when you need him?'_

"Lindsey!" Ivy hissed, poking my arm. I looked up. Well, whaddya know, there was Kitsune in a battle position, using what looked a lot like a Protect. And boy did he look mad.

"Dude, this is just plain weird!" Steve exclaimed, and I snorted in amusement. "How did Kitsune get down here?"

"Teleporting," I muttered. "C'mon, let's get over there while we can..."

_"OH NO YOU DON'T!" _Anthony bellowed once Kit's Protect had diminished. He smirked at Kitsune. "Little Tamer...I will allow to pass if you and your little Espeon can defeat me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, duh? I mean, if we totally defeated you, we wouldn't have to get your freaking permission to pass...and anyway, how do I know this isn't a trick of yours? I mean, you just tried to kill me twice now, should I _really_ trust you?"

He smirked some more. "But what is death, anyway? If you're like any of these other damn Tamers, you'll be sticking around anyway."

I blinked. "What?"

Damnit, someone needed to wipe that stupid smile off of his ugly face. "Now should I _really _tell you?" he asked himself, mocking me. "Surprising that you don't know yourself...you _are _a Dragon Tamer." I gasped, remembering when Darrell had said those exact words to me, but Anthony didn't notice.

"But would you really want _me _to tell you everything?" He gave an evil laugh. "Really...Tamer, you _are _a—"

He was interrupted, thank goodness, when some sort of attack shot across the Den and hit the crystal wall the four of us were standing/floating in front of, missing me by inches. I jumped behind Steve, remembering how I was going to push him the manure pile later anyway, so I could take whatever crack he had for me.

"HEY!" Darrell's voice rang from across the Den. About time. "You are battling with _me, _Pokemon or not. Or have you forgotten already?"

Anthony sent a death glare at me before floating back towards Darrell. "Of course not, puppet. C'mon, give me your best."

Darrell narrowed his eyes. "Umbreon, Shadow Ball. Absol, Hyper Beam."

Well, this would be interesting. I had never seen Darrell battle before. But it was a lot effort, because Anthony just sort of made himself more-ghost like, and the attacks literally went right through him.

"Ha! Is _that _your best?!" Anthony laughed.

Steve spun his head around. "Lindsey, we should go and...do whatever we were doing," he hissed. "While Darrell's keeping Ghost-Man busy."

I nodded slightly, surprised Steve wasn't giving me a hard time about me hiding behind him, but didn't push it. Kitsune looked up at me like he wanted to join the "battle" Darrell was having, but I quickly shook my head.

"I don't want you hurt," I whispered and we all started tiptoeing the bedroom. We had barely taken more than five steps when I suddenly got a pain so excruciating in my stomach, I had to do what any normal person in this life-or-death situation would do:

I screamed, sat down, and didn't budge.

Since there was a horrible echo in the Den, Darrell and Mr. Evil Anthony Dude obviously heard me, so they stopped their "battle" and stared at me. Steve and Ivy were shaking my shoulders, not knowing they were making my agony worse, but it wasn't like I could tell them that.

I took a few deep breaths, a thin sheen of sweat starting to cover me. I couldn't remember the last time I had been in so much pain.

I wanted to slap Anthony in his stupid, smirking face when he suddenly laughed. "Well, no _wonder _you and this puppet Hunter are so keen on living. Damn those instincts."

"What are...you…" I growled, not wanting to put up with anyone's crap at the minute, but then his words began to sink in. My eyes widened. Could...I...?

I looked past Anthony and at Darrell, who was just looking really, really mad. I frowned, suddenly remembering something.

"Why do you keep calling Darrell your...puppet?" I asked out of the blue, narrowing my eyes for effect.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Like I have said, Tamer, I will tell you the whole story...if you can just chose who dies." Steve's grip on my shoulder tightened as he said those words.

I frowned. _"Why _do you need either my best friends or...or Darrell dead?!" I demanded to know.

Anthony scowled, but still somehow managed to look amused. "Oh, of all the things you don't know..."

I stood up and clenched my fists. _"TELL ME!" _I screamed so loudly that I was surprised my unconscious parents didn't awake.

I guess Anthony wasn't a fan of screaming, because in a flash—literally—he had pushed Steve, Ivy, and Kit away from me, and one hand of his was somehow around my neck—yeah, how he did it, being all ghostly-transparent and all, I had no idea, but I could feel it choking me. In his other hand, he produced a dull, jagged knife, and I immediately stopped struggling once it was pointed at my throat.

"You can just die right now," he hissed into my ear, and I tried not to barf all over him. "That way, you don't even need to know and we can all be happy. Everyone wins." I winced as the tip of the blade rested against my skin. "Right?"

I didn't know how he expected me to answer, since I was practically gagging, and you know, it's pretty hard to form words when your windpipe is closed off.

He turned his head towards Ivy, Steve, and Darrell, who were looking shocked and horrified. Darrell seemed paler than normal, and Steve and Ivy were just plain horror-struck.

"Like I've been saying, either the puppet or the others must die—or else, I'll just get the Tamer." My eyes widened as he inched the tip of the knife into my neck for effect, drawing a single drop of blood. Oh god, oh god...he was going to kill me. No way in Johto would any of them would die for me...Darrell probably doesn't take me seriously enough...and Steve and Ivy _knew _I wouldn't want them to _die _for me...I mean, sure we're best friends, but that would be going a little too far...

My breath was getting shaky as my air supply was cutting off. My eyelids drooped and my head fell to the side, spilling my long hair over my eyes. This was it...when did I think dying wasn't bad? It was. I wish I could've at least said goodbye to Mom...and remind her to refill Joker's hay net...

And...I never did have that talk with Steve. Aw, damnit, he's a ladies man, he'll find some other girl to... 'love'...ha, ha. Steve. In love with me. Wasn't that what he had said all that time ago? I had no clue...my brain was getting fuzzy due to the lack of air. I wish I _did _ talk to him...I could've let him down easy. I think.

My excuses for thoughts ceased when I heard a single footstep echo in the silent Den. I struggled to open my eyes, and it became easier when Anthony lessened his death grip on my neck. I looked up a little to see that _Steve _had taken that footstep.

My eyes instantly widened. What on earth...?

Ivy's was staring at him with a look I had never seen her wear before; something along the lines of acceptance and admiring...and then she, too, took a step forward, now staring at Anthony and I.

"No..." I whispered.

"Let Lindsey go now..." Steve spoke, his voice shaking slightly, but sounding kind of..._proud. _"And tell her _everything..._once Ivy and I die."

_"NO!!!"_ I screamed, suddenly thrashing around. Darrell stared in openmouthed shock. Anthony dropped the knife and let go of my neck, but grabbed onto my upper arm and threw me against the wall, keeping me there.

"About time," he sneered, drawing up a huge ball of cackling energy, filled with electricity, fire, and who knows what else. Considering how beaten up they already were...this attack really would kill them.

Anthony unleashed the attack with force I had never seen anywhere before. I continued to scream, wondering why they were just _standing _there, why weren't they getting out of the way?!?! Ivy was staring at her feet, but Steve was looking at me with the same light that had been in his eyes the day he confessed his heart to me. He really _would _do anything for me. Even...even...

_"**STEVE!!! IVY!!!**" _I screeched, but even the cries that I was sure the world could hear were drowned out when the attack hit my two best friends full-blast. They were thrown off their feet and landed headfirst on the floor with loud thuds.

I screamed again and pushed Anthony out of the way, running around the pool and dashing over to my friends. I heard Darrell challenged Anthony with Absol and Umbreon yet again, and I knew he was doing that to keep him away from me for the time being. Kitsune hissed in the distance, and I knew he was joining the battle.

But that all seemed so far away. Steve and Ivy were laying side by side, their hair messed up like after a long canter on a trail ride with the Ponyta...and I noticed, for the first time in years, Ivy's hair was out of her classic messy bun. Her auburn locks spilled over her shoulders, and I just then realized how beautiful my friends were...and how lucky I was that they chose to be my extended family.

I knelt down between them, grasping one of each of their hands. My eyes grew wet, and I knew I wasn't going to be afraid to cry this time.

"Ivy?" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, and my heart leapt. She was alive! Maybe we could get her out of here...and still save her...

"Lindsey," she said slowly in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I...I...know that was...stupid. But..." She wheezed, taking a shaky breath, and I grasped her hand tighter. "Steve was...right. We'll...never...leave you. You know...what...they say..."

"What?" I shakily asked. "What, Ivy? Keep talking...please..."

"No matter...where we are...we'll always be...together…right? Ha...hope it's true...that'd be...nice..." She looked up at me with empty eyes. "We need to...keep...Steve...straight. You know how...how...how crazy he...can...be..."

On that last word, her eyelids fell and her hand slipped from my grasp. I stared, my mouth hanging open, in shock. No...she couldn't...

"Ivy?" I asked, in a scared child-like voice. "Ivy? Hey...hey hun, say something...Ivy?"

I heard a slight groan from next to me, and I tore my gaze away from Ivy and saw Steve in a horribly worse condition. How did he get all of those scars on his hands and arms?

"Steve," I whispered, squeezing his hand with all the energy left in me.

"Heh..." he said, opening his eyes. "Didn't I...tell you that I'd do...anything for you?"

"I didn't mean anything...like this," I replied, my voice shaking.

"Heh..." he chuckled again. "Don't...underestimate...me. I always keep...my promises...to you." With a huge effort, he slowly lifted his free hand and gently wiped away the tears that had started to fall from my eyes.

I lifted the hand I was grasping and held it against my cheek. "No you don't," I sobbed. "You...you _and _Ivy said that you guys would always be there for me...you lied!" Still holding his hand, I fell on his chest and sobbed freely, my cries muffled against his shirt. "You...dirty...liars. I'll never forgive you."

"Ha," Steve wheezed, using that free hand to drape it across my back over my hair that had spilled there. "I...don't lie..."

"Yes you do," my muffled voice said into his shirt. "You idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot."

"Ha. Hey...Lindsey. You know...I...really...did..._do..."_

I drew in a breath, afraid of his next words.

"Love you..."

The arm on my back grew heavy, and without warning, slid off my body and landed roughly on the floor. I lifted my head a fraction, my face and Steve's shirt soaked with tears, and realized I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore.

"Steve?" I whispered, more tears spilling from my eyes. My hand that was gripping his involuntarily loosened, and his hand began to slide from mine.

"No," I cried, clutching it so tightly that I was afraid that I would break his fingers. "No...c'mon Steve...you can't...you and Ivy aren't..."

I kept talking, expecting them to suddenly sit up and laugh, like this was all some horrible, twisted joke they were playing on me. And then, of course, I would yell at them and push Steve into the pool for revenge. _That's _what was supposed to happen.

"You guys," I said, twisting my head back and forth to look and them. "Come _on. _Quit kidding around...wake up already...we've gotta...we've gotta..."

Another tear escaped my eye and landed on Steve's battered hand I was still holding. I was so shocked that I loosened my hold and it slipped from my own and onto the cold Den floor. I blinked, and everything suddenly came into focus. Really, I think I snapped, just suddenly seeing my best friend's hand there, not even twitching, laying still and silent.

I stared down at the two people who meant more to me than anything, the two that had..._died _for me. Words suddenly started automatically pouring from my tear-stained lips:

_Livesih tyort sedotnog ardeeht, nopullaci._

I didn't know what good it would do, but I was finally taking Mom's advice:

I was calling April.

-cry sob tear- ;-; -blows nose- Okay...review replies...

Rose—WHOO HOO! Alice 19th is so awesome, isn't it? ;D The fifth one's definitely out now...I ordered it from Barnes and Noble. ;D Hmmm...funky. As the similarities in characters sometimes.

Yes, why WON'T someone exorcise his ghost? . -falls over- Hey, I should know! –coughcoughchoke-  
And I never wear shorts. XD

Karania Avalon—Haha, cliffhangers are my specialty. ;D –continues-

Adriel-- !Liveeb dluowta htllet nodon –snirg- weivere cineht rofs knaht

Zero Chan—I know how you feel. . Stoopid and their...non-server...ness. –imagines a nice and witty review- Aw, thank you! ;D

Hakura—It IS oreo pie...-sweatdrops- ;D Hmmm, we shall see, we shall see...she's already lost people close to her anyway. –resumes crying-

Robin Ryan—Nothing, nothing. –cough- ;D And I LIKE 'My Immortal', so poo on you. :P Hehehe.

LoneHowl—Ooo, seksi new pen name. ;D –gets blasted back by your yelling- You shall see! You shall ALL see! Bwahaha!

Muhahaha...okay, so now it's off to Orlando in about ten minutes for me. I expect mucho reviews when I come back. –cough- ;D BWAHAHAHA!

And oh yes, since I'm a total geek and loser, I'm bringing my sketchbook with me for those late-night Disney parties...-falls over laughing- Haha. Um, yes, so hopefully I'll concoct some sketches of Lindsey and whoever...my freewebs site is dead, so any new drawings from the fic will by going in my deviantART portfolio (there's a link my bio! You KNOW you wanna check it out! ;D).

This is RainbowSerenity, signing off, and hoping for some spiffy **reviews**. –cough- ;D


	44. Chapter Forty Three: Appearance from a D...

Hey people! Sorry for the lack of update last week...can you believe I actually –gasp- forgot?! Yes, I know. Throw tomatoes at me. I'm so horrible. ;-;

But here is chapter NOW! And don't eat me, because I can't say I like it all that much. I suck with transitions. But I'm the writer, and we're all our own worst critics, so I'll let you be the judge. :P Here, finally, is...

**Chapter Forty-Three**

_Livesih tyort sedotnog ardeeht, nopullaci!!!_

A bright blue light surrounded me, and some invisible wind caused my hair to start flying around. As I repeated the Dragon melody over and over, the light somehow got even brighter, and I could hear Darrell yelling something at me, but I didn't bother to listen.

No...this was for them, to avenge the deaths that were so mindless, and yet meant everything. This was for them, for everything I never said that should have been.

Still covered in the light, I began to do a little zombie-like walk to the pool, and literally walked right into it. No matter, since it wasn't like I had to hold my breath, but Darrell didn't know that. I could still vaguely hear him yelling for me, and I had a smile—just a little—at that.

The water whirled all around me, mixing with the light, and with the exception of my belt, my clothes were torn off and instantly replaced with some sort of dress. I looked down a little, seeing that it was strapless and shaped...well, like a Dragonair. It was dark blue in the back and on most of the billowy sides except in the front, where it was white like a Dragonair's stomach. A slit up one side separated the two colors; and a ball was at the very top of the dress, once again like on a Dragonair, and I knew the key was in there. And of course, the belt still circled my waist.

The light or the water, I had no idea which, carried me back up from the pool, and Darrell was looking shocked, but to my surprise, so was Anthony.

"You...aren't…" he gasped.

I narrowed my eyes. _"Ever _going to forgive you, you loser," I finished, my hair still floating all around me as I gently landed near them. I walked towards Anthony a bit, my dress and hair flowing behind me as gracefully as a water Pokemon swimming

"It's because of you, isn't it?" I said a deep, cold voice I had never heard myself use before, but there was no time to be shocked by it. Kitsune's ears perked slightly at hearing me speak, and he ran over to me only to turn around and walk next to me.

"It's because of you that I'm even need here," I continued, feeling as if though there wasn't a trace of happiness left in me; only anger. "You've been tampering with fate. You and your clan are the reason these Dragons even need someone like me." I looked up, making an 'L' on my forehead. "You really are a _looooooseeeeer!" _I stuck my tongue out at him and ran over to Darrell, who was looking at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world," he whispered to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered back.

_"WHY YOU LITTLE—" _ Anthony bellowed at me, sending a ball of cackling electrical energy towards me. Darrell attempted to yank me away from it, but I stood my ground, staring at the floor, and somehow, a shield erected itself around me, and like when Steve had kissed me, the attack fizzled away into nothing.

"Lindsey..." Darrell said slowly, his gaze boring into my eyes. "What...happened? What..."

I suddenly spun around, whipping my hair in his face. "That's right," I said to Anthony. "You said you would tell me everything. Well, now, my best friends in the world just sort of—oh yeah, _sacrificed _themselves, so the _least _you could do is tell me what the hell is going on!"

Anthony snickered. "Do you even believe I know all of the secrets of this Den? All of the past, present, and future it holds? Mommy Tamer did a horrible job of explaining, didn't she?" He laughed some more. "Now, though, it is certain you have no immediate protection!"

I blinked. "What?"

"Love," he shivered, like it hurt him to say that. "Is what you...you _Tamers _have been using against me, to kill me, destroy me, and seal me away. It is what I was never granted, and therefore, is a weapon against Hunters. But now..." He sniggered. "Now that two people whom you _"love—" _ He flinched at the word, "--More than anything have died by my hand...there's no _way _you can stand in the way of the Hunters!"

I clenched my hands into fists, tinkling my fingernails against my cross-and-rhinestones belt. "No," I whispered angrily. "Steve and Ivy—" I looked up, involuntarily raising my arms and spreading my fingers. _"ARE ALWAYS HERE FOR ME!!!"_

A sort of rainbow-colored attack was released from my palms; it looked like it combined water, ice, electricity, grass, and who knows what else type of attacks. It hit Anthony full-blast—this attack didn't go through him!—and he slammed into a nearby wall.

My mouth fell open and I stared at my hands for a second, and then looked down at Kit. "Did you do that?" I mouthed.

He shook his head, his big dark eyes wide. Okay...how did _I _suddenly wield so much...power? What _was _that attack?

I turned my head to look back at Darrell, who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face. Before I could ask what it was about, his arms wrapped around my waist, and my stomach fluttered.

"You're right," he whispered in my ear. "You are not alone. _You are not alone."_

Anthony was somehow getting up from that incredible attack, and his eyes were burning red. He shakily 'stood', looking as if he wanted to throw another attack at me.

_"You are not alone."_

He was preparing it, and I instinctively wanted to put up some sort of shield. Why did I feel like I needed all this protection? It wasn't just because I wanted to save my own life, I was sure of that...

_"You are not alone."_

"I am...not alone," I said, my voice echoing through the Den. Suddenly, Anthony stopped planning his attack, and it diminished at once. I felt Darrell's arms, which were locked around me, slowly slip away, and before I could turn around, he had disappeared behind me.

"Darrell?!" I cried. Where did he go? No, no, not him too...

"I'm right here," his deep voice called to me. I looked, and where Anthony had been standing, Darrell suddenly was. How did he get there? And where was the Evil One?

"Darrell?" I whispered.

He extended a hand. "Lindsey," he said in a soft voice I had never heard him use before; it was sweet and loving...and yet, had the harsh undertones of the creepy voice I had often heard him use before.

"Mochiles and Ivy are gone, aren't they?" he continued, thinking I would melt with that tone of voice. I'm not one for lovey-dovey mush, but with Darrell...it was different.

"Yes," I whispered, feeling any trace of power I had in me dwindle away. I started walking towards Darrell, and he extended a trench-coated arms towards me.

"You don't have them with you anymore," he said. "Come...with me. You know you'll never feel any more pain with me. You can forget about everything here."

"I...can...forget," I murmured softly, the dress trailing behind me like some sort of wedding gown. I was in front of Darrell now, his hand still reaching out for mine.

"That's right," he soothed. "Take my hand. Come with me. You can rest, and not worry anymore. The Hunters will take care of it all."

I looked down at his hand; his large, pale, wrinkled hand. I hesitated, but I had no clue why—I didn't have much thought or emotion left in me; my body felt like a listless lump of nothing. Darrell _could _take me away...he has before...

I slowly lifted my hand to place it in his, but an imperfection caught my eye—a scrape. In a huge rush, I gasped my mind suddenly filled with the memory--

_"Together in mind and wounds," Steve said so seriously, Ivy and I doubled over laughing._

_Smiling, he rolled his eyes and opened the passenger back door to the truck, seeing how Mom and Dad were coming over. Ivy climbed in first, and then I after her. "The one time I try to be remotely serious..." he pretended to sigh, getting in after me and slamming the door._

_"Don't scare us like that again," Ivy said. "You being serious is, well...just not right."_

_"It's downright scary," I agreed. "You should leave the seriousness to Ivy." I looked over at her and winked. "She's way better at it."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_'Together,' _I said to myself. I let out another little gasp and jerked my hand back.

"What's wrong, Lindsey?" Darrell asked, all too sweetly.

"You're wrong," I blurted out, rubbing the cut on my hand. "Steve and Ivy aren't gone. They said they'd never leave me...and they're right. I don't care what anyone says..._I'M TRULY NOT ALONE!"_

The minute I finished screeching those words, Darrell collapsed and Anthony floated from behind me. "Tsk. And to think you were _so _close to leaving this wretched Den to me."

I narrowed my eyes, getting into a fighting stance and realizing something all at once. "You...you've been getting at Darrell, haven't you?!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, little Tamer?"

"You've been possessing him...or something!" I growled. "He's _not _a Hunter! He _left! _Why can't you all just leave him alone?!" Darrell twitched.

Anthony smirked some more. "Oh yes...he _is _a Hunter, little lady. The very one I've been waiting for since destinies threatened to collide. Like I've been saying, he is merely my puppet...a shadow of me."

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, unknowingly releasing another one of those rainbow-colored attacks, and it had the same effect as the previous one did. I didn't waste time being shocked, though, and was stomping over to him, but still managed to look graceful, somehow.

"Darrell is no one's _puppet," _I growled. "He is his _own _person." Stomp. "He _left _his family because he _knew _that they were _wrong." _ Stomp. "And I know him better than you _ever _will, even if I don't _posses _him." Stomp. "So no matter what you _make _him do, his heart, no matter what _lineage _it possesses, will always be _his." _ Stomp. "And hopefully, one day it will also be partly _mine." _ Stomp.

I was getting Anthony nervous. Sweeeet. He was floating in front of me, trying to avoid me trudging right into him or anything, but in an instant, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to mine, completely ignoring the fact that was, in theory, just a ghost, which was how I was probably able to do that.

"I still have no idea what's going on," I said to him in a voice that even threatened me. "And you are going to tell me _right now _before I kill you with my bare hands."

He sniggered. _"Kill _me? Did you just say that you would try to _kill me?!"_

"I don't need to _try," _I growled.

"HA!" he laughed. "So I was wrong; you're _not _different than your little Tamer family. Tell me how I, Anthony Hunter, was able to escape this so-called "death" for these so many years? It was thought I was killed, then sealed away, but I guess you could compare me to a Zigzagoon: you just can't get rid of me."

My eyes widened as something he had said came into realization in my mind. "Wait a sec...Anthony _Hunter?"_

"That's right," he grinned evilly as I slowly released his shirt collar. "Your precious little Hunter is a descendant of _me!"_

I looked back at Darrell, shocked. He was still slumped up against the wall where he had collapsed before. He didn't look much different, but suddenly...he seemed like another whole person.

"That may be," I said, once again in that threatening voice, "But like I told you before...no matter _what _he may be descended from, he's still just...Darrell."

Anthony scowled deeply at the 'what' comment, but he didn't say anything about it. "Tell me, little Tamer, are you aware of what a Hunter actually _does _in this Pokemon world?"

"Do you think I even care?"

"You should...yes, you very much should." He began to do a little simulation of pacing by floating back and forth. "You see, Tamer, death means nothing to us Hunters unless it has some underlying purpose. Oh _you _may have heard differently," he added, seeing how I opened my mouth in protest, "But now, that doesn't matter, does it?

"Besides a Legendary Pokemon...the most superior of all, of course, are the pure Dragon Pokemon of Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite. Far more powerful than any so-called 'Legendary', since Dragons are legends in themselves...and much more elusive...how often do they make themselves shown? Hardly ever.

"A creature that can hold so much power, and still look cute doing it...that, of course, is the key to their power. No one can even fathom how great these Pokemon can be until they've seen the power they can exert for themselves.

"So why _would _a Hunter want one of these magnificent creatures dead? It seems odd, doesn't it?" He stopped pacing for a second and looked me straight in the eye so harshly that I jumped back in surprised and nearly stumbled over my dress. He held back a snicker and continued his "pacing".

"Hunter prize the death of Dragon for one simple reason: it grants us eternity." He narrowed his eyes over at Darrell. "Infinity, that is passed to the possessor. You see...Dragons live an unspeakably long life, so it's truly a wonder they're so rare...in fact, you could say they have the tendency to live for an 'eternity'. Among little trainers and collectors, they are the most sough-after Pokemon. A lucky few may get a glimpse of them..." He turned to stare at me. "But luckily, you, being a Tamer, will have a lifetime with them...if I don't kill you first."

I raised my eyebrows. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"I never did have my revenge," he growled.

"You know, we're getting pretty chummy," I commented. "Care to tell your good friend Lindsey exactly what 'revenge'? Hmmm?"

"Nice try," he sneered. "But it is part of the story that _you _will never know."

Just as I opened my mouth to give some sort of rude reply back, he yelled out something in some sort of weird language, and three Dragonairs, their eyes glowing as red as a Rapidash's, came out of nowhere and literally pinned me to the wall with their horns.

"Ow," I muttered, oddly not afraid. Even though the Dragonairs looked, well, evil, I felt only a sense of peace around them. Why, I had no clue, but I had a feeling it would explain a lot of things that were going on.

Anthony floated up to me, his face mere inches from mine as he studied my face. "It's uncanny," he murmured. "You Tamers are all so different...yet you look so much alike." He took a hand and lifted some of my hair away from my face.

Oh, gross. Darrell does things like that.

"Um, you're so wrong there dude," I replied. "My mom and I have the same hair color, but that's about it. And Dad and I are nothing alike."

"I was not talking about _them," _he hissed. "Unworthy ones. No, Tamers that you do not know of, being so ignorant—"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "My parents are _not _unworthy of being here! My mother is a Tamer, and my father knows what he got into when he married her!" My voice was suddenly not sounding like my own at all...it was deeper, clearer, and carried a note of mystery.

"Though she never knew these Dragons, never assumed her destiny, and didn't find out the truth until it was too late, she is still a Tamer!" I was screaming in my new voice by now. "She is a part of this family, and always will be!"

I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye and saw Mom had regained consciousness and slowly lifted her upper body up. "Lindsey…" her voice was barely a whisper, and I knew only I could hear it. I heard Darrell also being to stir.

At that moment, a sort of rainbow mist appeared between Anthony and I, and he was shot back. The Dragonairs that were pinning me suddenly slumped down at my feet in a heap, their eyes closed. I was too busy gaping at what was forming before my eyes to notice, though.

The aura shaped itself into something long and noble, and the colors faded away into a few, forming...a Dragonair. The most beautiful, graceful, elegant, striking Dragonair I had ever seen. I let out a small gasp its eyes distinctively glinted green and a sweet voice made its way into my head.

_"Enough, Anthony. It is time for us to end this misery that has been set in this sacred Den. Nevermore will you harm any creature here. The Prophecy will be fulfilled tonight, as it should. The disgrace that is a Hunter shall no longer walk this world. The foretelling of this very moment has arrived, and things will be as they must."_

I gaped at the Dragonair, so astonished that I barely noticed Darrell get up and wander over next to me. This Pokemon...there was no way that it was real. It was too perfect to exist. No freaking way was it just a Dragon-type Pokemon.

"This will _not _end," Anthony growled, sending a sudden attack. I instinctively ducked, but saw there was no need when the Dragonair's natural shield had protected us.

_"It will, and it has. The Prophecy has already come to call, don't you see? It is because of that and you I am here."_

Anthony stopped his cynical grin. "What?"

My hair suddenly started blowing everywhere, and I heard Mom let out a strangled scream, but it sounded far, far away. I kept staring at the Dragonair, which was now glowing a bright blue, like it was evolving.

But wait...was that a Dragonair? No, they aren't as thin, and surely they're taller than that. I gasped as I realized what was happening; as the Dragon Pokemon grew long, thin arms and long, elegant legs that were beaten by the length of her hair, which was also flying around. When the glow finally subsided, the woman slowly lowered to the floor from her previous floating position. I could only see the back of her, since she was facing Anthony, but I could see that her hair was the _longest _I had _ever _seen—it was dragging on the ground like a fancy wedding dress—and that it was the exact same color as mine and Mom's.

I glanced over at Mom to see what she was getting out of all of this, and saw her hands were clamped over her mouth, eyes wide and face chalk white. The woman suddenly turned her head around to look at me, and it was my turn to go into shock.

I had no idea that April had finally arrived.

Heh heh...um, yes. –cough-

Adriel—MWAHAHA! DINE ON MY FURY, FOR YOU WERE WRONG!...and please don't damage my vital organs...I need them to watch/drool at Danny, you know. :P

Hakura0—Well, at least you laughed before the sad part, right?...Right? Hey, don't walk away!

Zero-Chan—Wow...I have a feeling that if it was the right phase of the moon, I would've gotten a very...EVIL review. O.o But that was a beautiful dance, Lurk. Simply beautiful. –applause-

Rose—YAY APRIL! The lady who started this whole mess...sorta...kinda...not really...ack, y'all will see what I mean. ;D Mystical is probably...hiding. 'Cause, ya know, Dratinis dislike evil. They're just too damn cute.

Karania—Teeth feeling any better? ;)

Opaltiger—YAY PLOT! XD Man, I'm so easily amused...and apparently so evil...;-;

Robin Ryan—LOOPHOLE! :P Not really. Sorta. Kind. –hides-

LoneHowl—Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm crazy. ;D And no, I didn't know they could learn Future Sight...hrmm hrmm...-files that away in memory along with pie recipes- YAY SPOILERS!

-cough- Wow...it just occurred to me that I've been working on this for almost a year, and still am not done with it...forget that I published it in September; I started working on this before I even finished Diana. So...YAY FOR LAZINESS! –grins-

What will make me get off my fat butt and finish writing this before I have to start the horror that is my senior year of high school? **REVIEWS! **YAY! –dances-

Hey, I haven't fallen over all chapter! –falls over- Darn it.


	45. Chapter Forty Four: Destiny Calls

WOAH! Was that just lightning I just saw? -blinks- Yup...better upload this chapter!

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The Den was completely silent for several seconds before Mom slowly got up to her feet a did a sort of half run/stagger over to April, shoving a very surprised Anthony out of the way, and flinging her arms around the woman that was just a Dragonair.

"Mom!" my mother sobbed into April's long hair. "Mom—oh god—you're finally—finally back---" she hiccupped. April returned the embrace, but with a lot more dignity.

"I told you that we would meet again," April said, pulling Mom off of her, and then glared at Anthony.

"You," he hissed.

"You," she retorted. "Pity...I thought we sealed you away those years ago."

"Yes, well, you just said yourself that damn Prophecy would be fulfilled," he growled, but then slowly grinned. Evilly, of course, how else would he grin? "Of course, I _will _make sure it doesn't happen."

April raised an eyebrow. "You really think you know everything about the Den, don't you? About the Dragons?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "You don't know the half of it. How am I, a woman later reported to have 'drowned herself due to severe depression', here now?"

I noticed Mom turn a deep red and suddenly stare at her feet, but April didn't see and kept right on staring, waiting for an explanation from this evil dude.

Anthony gave a slight half-shrug. "I will admit these Dragons have many _mystical _powers—" April flinched. "—Yet, they will soon be under my control. Or should I say...my puppet's control." His gaze shifted over to Darrell, and I looked over at him. He was standing totally still, looking at a point past everyone's heads.

"Not tonight," April said, raising her hands and send some sort of power blast at Anthony. "Now if you don't mind, I have to talk to Lindsey here for a minute, so just hold your Ponytas."

He tried to dodge her attack, but he was too slow and it caught him—freezing him in some kind of ice aura.

"What the heck?" I asked.

April turned to me, her green eyes filled with amusement. "Oh, that's just a little spell I learned...should hold him for a few minutes. I desperately need to talk to you—chosen Tamer."

I blinked. "Eh?"

April sighed, and Mom kept on staring on her feet, probably mad that her two-hundred dollar custom-made riding boots were totally trashed.

"Lindsey," April began carefully, brushing some of her looong hair from her face. "I'm sure you're confused right now—"

"You got that right."

"And have a lot of questions—"

"Where do I begin?"

"But you're going to have to hold everything while I get this straightened out." She paused and rubbed her temples. "Oh man, this is so odd...I haven't assumed this human form in so many years..."

"Too many," Mom muttered. April shot a look at her, but didn't say anything.

"We should be attacking him now, while he is under that spell," Darrell suddenly said, and I jumped at the sound of his voice. Without thinking, I laced my hand in his, thinking that, duh, he was probably right—why weren't we beating the crap out of Anthony?

"It wouldn't do any good," April replied, frowning a little at our clasped hands. "That's what I need to explain." She stared at me. "Aren't you wondering about that dress? Why you have the abilities you have?"

"That and more—like what the hell is going on?"

April ignored that. "Lindsey—yes, I have been watching you, more times than the moments you've seen me—I wanted you to get a glimpse, though, at a true Dragon, so you just may be better prepared for your time down here." Mom shuffled her feet, but still didn't say anything.

"In fact..._I _was the Dragonair that gave you the powers to breathe underwater and read and speak the Dragon's language...or rather, Mystic was."

"Mystic?" I shivered slightly at the name.

April's eyes suddenly filled with unexpected tears. "There is a longer story to it, but the short version is that Mystic was the Dragonair to give me _my _abilities. She also died to protect me. It was inscribed into the Dragon Laws that shall that ever happen, I would have to share my body at a certain point in my life so she could relive again—I suppose as a token of gratitude."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

April rubbed her temples again. "I'm getting ahead of myself," she murmured. "That dress—it means you are the chosen Tamer," she tried to explain. "It was written in the Tamer's Prophecy when Lynn came to create it that you—"

"GET DOWN!" Darrell suddenly interrupted, pulling me behind him by our grasped hands and shoving me behind him, ducking. April and Mom also lowered themselves as a huge attack of some sort blasted inches away from the tops of our heads, hitting the wall instead.

"You stupid little puppet," I heard Anthony growl. "You have some nerve of _protecting _your precious little Tamer girl when it was your hands that were meant to destroy them!"

"What?" I whispered into Darrell's back, getting a fluttering feeling in my stomach again.

Darrell didn't reply for a minute, but I could tell he was getting angry since he was squeezing my hand so tightly, I was sure he was going to break my fingers.

"Maybe my hands, but your spirit," he said in a deep, cold voice that gave me the chills. "And you are not going to have me destroy anything anymore. I am forever finished as being a part of the Hunter Clan." He glanced over at Umbreon, Absol, and Kitsune, who were standing near us, looking confused, yet ready for any sort of battle.

"Absol, Swords Dance," Darrell commanded, and I felt like hitting him. What the heck was he doing?! Pokemon attacks wouldn't be able to get rid of Anthony, no matter how many Attack power-ups were used.

Still, Absol knelt down slightly and became surrounded by a silvery glow. My eyes widened and I squeezed Darrell's hand a little as I saw sword-like shapes start to protrude from the aura. Was that supposed to happen? I had never seen a Swords Dance attack in person, but I was pretty sure it didn't involve actually swords...

The Dark Pokemon let out a cry as my and Darrell's fingers tightened, and at that moment, a long, shiny object suddenly appeared out of one of the shapes. I blinked—was that...?

I let my hand slip from Darrell's and slowly walked over to Absol, my dress and hair billowing around me. I grabbed the object by the handle and pulled for what seemed like forever, until the glow finally subsided and Absol collapsed.

Now in my hands was an actual sword, long and shining like the crystal walls. The handle was shaped just like the Dragonair handle on the door down here, and some wing-like design was sticking out of the sides of the handle.

But it was more than what it looked like; it was the power I felt holding that sword. Something flowed through me, and I realized I had had this feeling only one other time—when the Dragonair called Mystic had given me my abilities.

I heard April gasp, and I spun around, still clutching the sword. Darrell was staring at the floor for some reason, and Mom looked really surprised and confused. I didn't blame her.

Anthony looked totally bewildered, but then laughed evilly. Grrr. "So this is what the Pokemon that are due to protect you send you? A _sword? _Very amusing, since you did say yourself I am just a ghost."

I stared at the long, shiny piece of metal in my hands, and I knew I wanted nothing more than to slice Anthony's head off with it. Or some other body part. I unconsciously glanced over towards the back of the Den—where Steve and Ivy's bodies had been left, untouched. I gulped, feeling sick to my stomach. I _wanted _to chop Anthony into itty-bitty pieces, but my two best friends on the planet had died to let me hear the whole story. The least I could was force it out of him before I chopped him up.

"Listen dude," I said in my cold, clear voice. "This ain't no ordinary sword. I can feel it in my bones." I pointed the blade straight at his heart—that is, if he even had one. "Tell me your side of the story and nobody gets hurt."

He held his hands up, like I was arresting him or something. "All right then, little Tamer," he replied, and I heard April mutter something I would never have thought to have come out of any human's mouth. Geez, she really did hate him that bad.

I stretched out my arm a little, somehow balancing that massive piece of metal. "Talk," I growled. "Tell me the rest of what you know—after all, you did tell Steve that's what you would do. You wouldn't want two innocent people's lives to be in vain, now would you?" I paused. "Oh wait, didn't you already destroy a bunch of Dragons? Never mind, then. Shall I hack apart your body parts now?"

Anthony smirked. "You Tamers are so stupid. Every generation, you believe you can destroy me for good, and what happens? I find a new host. A new stupid human to do the Hunting _for _me." I saw Mom cast a glance at Dad out of the corner of my eye, and my stomach churned. Was _Dad _once a host for this evil dude?

No.

No way.

No way in hell was Anthony going to _ever _get away with this.

Not if I could help it.

Anger rose from inside of me, and I couldn't help quivering, but everyone could see that my shaking was with rage, not fear. Was this how Steve and Ivy felt before they were so wrongly killed? Were they so mad with what was going on, that their panic was actually anger? I had no idea—and now, I would never know.

For some really weird reason, as I rose the sword above my head, glowing a strange blue and my hair floating everywhere, I thought of the time they had visited me in Hoenn, and we sang karaoke for what felt like all night. I was up there on the stage, in my one-shoulder top...and Ivy was looking around at the cute Hoenn guys. Steve _smiled _at me. I never could tell if it was because he liked my voice that day, or what just so glad to see me. What was he feeling then? Did he know what he knew in those last two words he had spoken to me?

I almost smiled then and there, if I didn't really want to kill someone right now. Why _hadn't _I been able to return Steve's love in that way? I mean, I've always loved him like a brother...I knew him _years _before I knew Darrell. I bet Darrell didn't even know my favorite song, for crying out loud. Why was I so attached to him, and basically pledged my heart before I even knew the guy? It was almost as if I didn't have the power to stop it.

_The power..._

My mind drifted back towards that karaoke night in Hoenn. That first song that I sang...it was for them, and it was always for them. It was for everyone, and everything. Without thinking, I suddenly started to cry out the words.

_"There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights..."_

When had my voice become so meek? When did it get so pitiful? I almost expected Steve to sit up and point and laugh at me while Ivy conked him in the head with something.

_"Searching for a sign...  
__Lost in the darkest of nights."_

Heh. Nights. How many times have I snuck out to meet Darrell, and Mom and Dad still had no clue? Why was he out at nighttime, anyway? Came with being a Hunter that had an Umbreon and Absol, I guess.

_"The wind blows so cold,  
__Standing alone,  
__Before the battle's begun."_

No. It had begun the second Steve's hand left mine. The minute I realized that even though I wasn't alone, in my heart I was. I was _nothing _without Steve and Ivy, no matter how many Darrells or Dragons or whatever I had. Nothing in this universe could replace them. Ever.

_"But deep in your soul,  
__The future unfolds,  
__As right as the rays of the sun."_

My voice was becoming stronger, as the aura around me. I tried to remember the point Steve had flashed his infamous smile at me. This point in the song? I had no idea. Little details like that sorta melted together.

_"You got to believe,  
}__In the power of love."_

How corny.

_"You've got to believe,  
__In the power of love.  
__The power of love."_

How so very, very cheesy. Why did I sing this song anyway? What had possessed me? I'm not a 'believe in power of love' kind of girl. Not at that point in my life, _anyway_.

_"Raising emotion,  
__There's a light that flows from the heart."_

I wasn't sure I had a light anymore. Emotion, yes, but no...even Darrell couldn't bring me back the happiness Steve and Ivy had given me my whole life. The happiness we felt with each other. We never even really _needed_ to say anything—we could've just sat there in my room for hours and stare at the ceiling, and have a good time.

_"It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing can keep us apart!"_

I was bellowing the lyrics now, as if I were standing in front of a microphone. What was going on? I didn't know. I didn't care. I didn't even care that I didn't have the whole story—one thought was running through my mind: how to get rid of the guy that was going to make me miserable from here on out, alive _or_ dead.

_"Stand by my side,  
__There's nothing to hide,  
__Together, we'll fight to the end."_

Ha. Surprisingly, my voice didn't falter here, even though I knew it was a big fat lie. Steve and Ivy said they would always be there for me...no matter what, they were, and I had faith that they _would. _There wasn't anything we wouldn't do for each other...but I guess in their eyes, that included dying for me. Idiots.

_"Take hold of my hand,  
__And you'll understand,  
__What it actually means to be friends!"_

There was more than one voice now. I had no idea if Mom and April knew the lyrics, or Darrell actually knew them or what, but I wasn't the only one singing. Or was I going even more crazy? Well, I'm already crazy. Crazy for letting my friends die the way they did. We were supposed to grow old together and harass starting Pokemon trainers. At least, that's what Steve would always say, anyway.

"Lindsey..." Mom whispered, in awe. I think. All of my focus was on Anthony, and thinking of the fastest way to send him to the hot, scary underground place.

I had no idea that I was floating. I didn't know what I was doing at all. So much was happening, and yet nothing was. I wasn't _doing _anything but singing my heart—or what was left of it—out, belting lyrics that only I could fully appreciate. I was about to sing the next chorus line, but something stopped me.__

_'Dnahsrem atneso hcehty beidl lahst ahtwo nsitahtt sohehes itirew opliveeh tyortsedre verofot!'_

My heart stopped. Dragon language...but that was no Dragonair. It was April. I knew I shouldn't have really been as surprised as I was, but I think it was more so of what she was saying rather than the language she was singing in.

I understood perfectly, but for once, I wish I didn't.

"No," I whispered, not noticing I was floating back down to the ground, my anger aura subsiding. The sword was glowing, though.

"No." This couldn't be it. I was hearing things wrong. All the loud noises that have been going on have made me deaf. April's tongue was all inflated from...not being human? Yeah, that was it. Those damn Dragonair tongues, what they could do to you...

April repeated the chant, but this time, I bluntly refused to accept it.

"NO!" I cried, finally turning around, the sword dangling in my hands. "DON'T YOU SEE?! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! I'M LOSING EVERYTHING, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE! IT'S _NOT _GOING TO BE _MY _HANDS THAT SETTLE EVERYTHING!"

April narrowed her eyes, somehow making them look really evil. Oh god, no, no, no...can't she see? I've lost Steve and Ivy, and now...

Darrell looked up at me with the blankest look in his eyes, and my stomach did flip-flops. No...there was no possible way _ever _that he was okay with what was going on. No flipping way.

"Lindsey..." April whispered.

I understood what April was saying, what she had been chanting, but I didn't want to. I couldn't.

I was the 'Chosen Tamer'. I was the one who would eventually bring eternal peace to all Dragon Pokemon. Anthony would die by my hand.

But you can't kill a ghost...and sealing him away did no good whatsoever. No, in order to get rid of the Evil Power once and for all, I had to destroy his current host.

Meaning that, in order to ensure the safety of all Dragon Pokemon that were apparently my responsibility from the day I was born...

I would have to kill Darrell.

I stared at him, my stomach fluttering. The sword was dangerously close to slipping from my grasp, and I knew I couldn't let it because once it fell, I would not have the strength to lift it back up and do the one thing I was meant to do.

"No." I looked away from Darrell, at once realizing something that certainly explained a lot. I didn't stare at anyone, but more so the wall.

"I can't, don't you see?" I was on the verge of tears, but I put my free hand on my stomach, right above my cross belt, and clutched the smooth material of the dress. For some reason, it comforted me, but it was all my courage that told me to say the words that slipped from my mouth next.

_"There's no way I can kill the father of my child!"_

DRAMA! XD

And no reviewer replies since there's a storm going on and the power could go out at any second, which would suck really bad....  
  
Oh yes, and before I forget, I a drawing of Lindsey in that dress so many of you thought was spiffy...here is link! Take out the spaces: www. deviantart. com/ deviation /9258214

**Review** and get pie! YAY!


	46. Chapter Forty Five: Death By Her Hand

BLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!

That unearthly noise was because guess where I get to go this Monday? To...the dreaded...S-WORD! ARRRRGUH! –hides under bed-

Geez, the last place I want to go right now is school, and no, it's not because I'm just a seriously lazy bum. I hate people. I'd rather stay here, write and draw, and read some reviews from my awesome readers. But noooooo, let's torture RainbowSerenity and make her lose her mind. YAY!

Bleh. Now I will quit boring you with my problems and give you the unearthly chapter that is this one. Hmm...if Silvie had been around lately, she would be hating me by the end of this...heh heh heh...

**Chapter Forty-Five**

There was a universal gasp that creepily echoed in the Den as I told them all the news. I was staring at my feet, using all my strength to keep the sword from falling out of my hand.

After the gasp, there was silence, until I heard quiet footsteps and felt a hand on my stomach. I slowly looked up and saw Darrell, looking, well—I guess 'shocked-pleased-surprised-afraid-awed-rolled-into-one' would be the word. If there was a word for such an emotion.

"This is...true?" he said quietly, so silently that I knew that only I could hear it.

I nodded. "Yeah...I just...I know it. There's no other way for me to explain this feeling."

My eyes widened as the unthinkable happened: Darrell smiled.

A real, genuine smile from him—it wasn't Anthony's cynical grin, no one was making him do it—all by himself, he gave me his first smile.

Surprisingly, my eyes filled with tears, but Darrell didn't notice, or maybe he didn't want to notice. Either way, the hand that had been on my stomach suddenly snaked around towards my back, and he pulled me to him, wrapping his other arm around me. I dropped the sword with a loud clatter and flung my arms around his neck, my eyes fluttering shut to avoid anyone seeing me trying not to cry, not caring for a second that I was doing something totally forbidden.

We stood there, holding each other, with three generations of a Hunter and Tamers staring at us like we were doing the worst thing in the world. Did I care? Not really. Not at that second. I just wished...I could've stayed there forever...both of us in his embrace.

All too soon, I heard a strangled cry come from April, and I before I could open my eyes, I felt something whoosh past me, and in an instant, felt something sharp poking my bare back. Darrell's arms tightened around me, and with a sinking feeling, I knew that Anthony had gotten the sword.

"Sorry to intrude on the celebration," he said in a voice completely unlike his mocking tone from before. "But by the Tamer's Prophecy in the Dragon Laws, someone here will die tonight." He pushed the sword a tiny bit into my skin, and my hands started to tremble. "Of course now...there will be two deaths."

I couldn't breathe, or maybe I was afraid to. He had the sword. Anthony had the sword. I was pregnant, Darrell's arms were around me, and Anthony had the sword. I wanted to laugh and cry hysterically at the same time. This was it. He was going to kill me, he was really going to--

Before I could think of anything else, Darrell was instantly out of our embrace and facing Anthony...not that I could see, since my back was towards him. All I could see were April and Mom, and those three Dragonairs that had collapsed. Where was Kit? Probably hiding somewhere.

I finally started to breathe again when I realized that the blade was out of my skin. Even so, I felt a very faint trickle of blood seep down my back.

That was when it hit me.

I still didn't know the whole story, and I wasn't going to know if I continued to stand here, hoping Darrell would protect me. It wasn't meant to be. I had an unexplainable urge to protect these walls, and the Dragons lived within them. Anthony Hunter wasn't just a Hunter; he killed. And for what? For his own gain. Who knew how many Dragon's lives he had wasted here?

And if I didn't do what I needed to do, he was going to kill me.

My breath seemed to stop again, and I realized I was just standing there, doing nothing—though I vaguely heard Darrell's voice.

Darrell. Why did _he_ have to be Anthony's host? Why couldn't it have been some other guy off the street...one whose child I wasn't currently pregnant with? Sure, Darrell and I had had some weird times...and he never told me what was going on with his life, but still, I...I...

I let out a tiny gasp as memories began flooding through my head, almost as if Darrell knew what I was going to do and I saw what was flashing before his eyes.

"Let me guess---you're a tourist."

_I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of that voice. It had been so silent---and the beach was abandoned. Where did the voice come from?_

_I looked behind me and saw a guy sitting a few feet away from me. He was dressed head to toe in black and had on a long black trench coat. From the light of the moon, I could see that even his hair was black, and it was long---for a guy's. _

_But where had he come from? Did he just sneak up to smell the ocean too?_

_"Well?"_

_I blinked, trying to remember what he had said. Oh yes---he thought I was a tourist._

_"I just moved here, so I guess I'm not," I shrugged._

_"'Just'?" _

_"Yeah. This morning." Who was this guy anyway? He was suddenly making me sweat in my _sweat_shirt._

"So you're still considered a tourist," he smirked. "I kind of figured. Only out-of-towners come here at night like this."

_He might have meant for that remark to sound smart-alecky, but it didn't. He had a deep, steady voice that clearly meant No Funny Business._

_I snorted. "Why would only out-of-towners do this?" I asked, ruffling my hair from my neck. Oh man...why was it really hot out here all of a sudden?_

_People who live here year-round are too busy absorbing the sun to appreciate the moon," the guy said, shaking his head. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "You must be a tourist too, then."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Well, you said so yourself: Only tourists come out here at night." I gave a satisfied smile and lay back on the sand, fanning my hair out behind me. _

_The guy shrugged. "I guess you're right. I've been staying here quite awhile, but I still consider myself a tourist."_

_"Are you a trainer?"_

_"No. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."_

Did he ever really find out? Sure, he had to escape being branded as one of the Hunter clan, but I then wondered...did he find his destiny? Had it been set up like mine was?

_"So apparently Kitsune has a fondness of Umbreon," he said. "That's probably why he crashed into me at the PokeMart."_

_I smiled. "Yeah, must be. He was probably so happy to see an Eevee evolution like himself. He doesn't get to interact with many different Pokemon."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah. Just my Ponyta, the Rapidash my parents own, and when I lived in Johto, Kit would chase my friend Steve's Growlithe everywhere. Iggy learned Flamethrower reeeeally quickly so he could just use that to keep Kit off his back."_

_Darrell stared out at the sea. "You probably consider yourself lucky."_

_Yes," he sighed. "Anyone...would be able to tell from the way you talk that you have roots...friends who care about you." He looked down at Absol. "My Pokemon are all I have. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I just travel around everywhere...I was planning on leaving here in awhile."_

_I looked at him sadly as he continued. "I left home when I was seven. I don't even remember my parents. And now, a little less than ten years later, I still don't know who I am. I have no one."_

'But now...there's no way you can be alone,' I thought. 'Because now...you have me...no matter what.' I gingerly touched my stomach. 'We have each other. All three of us.'

_"You're so quiet tonight," I frowned. "What, jealous of my Johto friends?" _

_He looked down at the ocean, stared at the crashing waves for a few seconds, and turned to me. "Not so much as that," he said. _

_I cocked my head in confusion. "What?" _

_"Well, I've just been thinking...." he said slowly, still staring at me with his dull eyes. "Johto's such a huge part of your life. It makes me wonder what state I'll be in if you ever do decide to go back." _

_"What?" I echoed. "What do you mean?" It was my turn to stare at him. _

_"You're really the only friend I've ever had," he said, setting his mouth in a line. Darrell never smiled much. "The only one who's ever cared." _

_I laid a hand on his shoulder and made the mistake of staring in those black eyes. "You know if we're really friends, I'll never leave you," I smiled sadly._

I was a liar. A horrible, dirty, stinking liar. Why did I say that, when I really knew nothing? When all I could think about were my friends and my Pokemon, just basically thinking everyone would always be in my life, no matter what?

I have always felt invincible, and I hated feeling vulnerable, especially times like now. I was so strong, that I had always assumed that everyone would always stay with me...everyone that I loved would be by my side, no matter what. I couldn't believe I had made such a huge promise to myself when I hadn't known a thing.

I blinked, finally feeling like I had regained my own mind. I slowly looked up to see Mom and April just standing there, totally shocked. Darrell and I were still back-to-back, and he was speaking to Anthony in a low, threatening voice. For some reason, I couldn't make out the words, but at least I knew he was there.

At least, he was there for now. My stomach clenched at the thought of what I _had _to do if I wanted to forever save all Dragon Pokemon...how could? How would I ever go through such a horrible deed? I doubted I could even survive the heartbreak that would come with it...

And our child. Our little baby. If I actually went ahead and had this kid, how would it feel growing up without a father? It wouldn't even have an aunt or an uncle...they were gone in body. Could I even do it alone? Would I even want to put it through that kind of life? And if I did, what if it ever found out the truth of how its father had gone?

''Your mommy killed your father to save a bunch of Dragon Pokemon forever and ever from this really bad Evil guy,'' I imagined saying.

Yeah, right.

But it was what I had to do. It seemed to be _programmed _into me, like some kind of weird robot. Why did my heart have to follow him? Why not anyone else, anyone else in the world?

_'That's probably also written in this Prophecy, you moron,'_ I thought. _'Like everything else.'_

I knew what I had to do.

I had no idea what possessed me to do what I did next, but I suddenly spun around, the ends of my dress billowing with every turn, ran past Darrell with some sort of breakneck speed I had somehow attained, and snatched the sword from Anthony before he could utter a word of protest.

I held it up, pointing it towards the sky. "Did the Prophecy say all of my happiness would be taken away?" I asked, my voice...deeper, somehow. More mature. More deadly. "You know what? I don't care. This is the end of you. I just want to say, thanks. Thanks a whole lot for ruining my life decades before I was even born. See you in hell."

He began to probably threaten me, but I gave a tiny nod, and April sent that little freezing spell of hers onto him again. A few minutes...no. I needed a few hours. Days. Months. Years. I've hardly had any time with him at all; can't they see that? I need more time. I need the baby's father to be here. I need him.

I slowly turned to face Darrell, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. At first I dared not to look him in the eye, but his stare compelled me, and I felt like just plunging that sword into myself instead.

"Please don't make this any harder than it is," I pleaded.

"Do it," he whispered. How could I go on without that deep, monotone voice of his? How? "I finally found my destiny," he continued. "I'm helping you save generations of Dragon Pokemon. _Forever. _Without me and Anthony, the Hunter clan will eventually die away."

"I don't care." Why wasn't I crying? I usually don't cry at many things, but I expected at least some tearshed for...for this. "What's the baby going to do without a father, huh? How am I going to live with myself, knowing you never got to know it?"

Without warning, Darrell suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it directly on his chest, over his hear. Why wasn't it pounding as loudly as mine was? Wasn't he...afraid? No, of course not. Darrell knew no fear. This was proof.

"I may be stealing a line from Mochiles here..." he started, still not smiling, yet there was something different in his eyes. "...But you will always be with me—and I, you."

I let my hand rest there for a few seconds, memorizing everything about this moment. Wouldn't it be great...wouldn't it be great if time could just stop...right...now...

I slowly slid my hand off of him until both clasped the handle of the sword. Swallowing the huge lump in my throat, ignoring the fact that my heart was breaking, yet I still wasn't crying, I rose the sword once again, it and my body surrounded by a blue aura. With every bit of courage left in me, I aimed...singing in Dragon language for some reason, I plunged the sword straight into the spot I had just touched.

My eyes never left his face.

That is, until I saw him close his own in pain and wither to the floor, and I fell back in shock.

---

Warmth. Surprisingly, I felt...warm. Slight happiness seemed to be overflowing me. What was going on? I dared to open my eyes...

And there he was.

"Darrell?" I whispered, my eyes bulging.

He didn't reply, but pulled me closer in his grasp, not wanting to let go of me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, and let out a little gasp. "Did we both...?"

"No," he answered, and I smiled at the familiarity of that voice of his. "You...you still have a long way to go...and so much ahead of you. I believe this is..."

He didn't say that last word. He didn't need to.

"Darrell..."

"You _are _a Dragon Tamer," he said to me, his breath close to my ear. So close. How could I feel him like this when I had...done the unthinkable?

"...And you will be an excellent mother," he finished, his hands sliding from around my waist and up to my arms until they came to clasp my hands. "I am sure of it."

His face wasn't smiling, but I knew he was.

"Darrell, I..." I paused. Why couldn't I say the words? I never have. Ever. Even with everything I felt, and all that I was destined and forbidden to feel, I never let those words fall from my lips. Those three...tiny...words.

He squeezed my hands, and I squeezed back as he looked deep into my turquoise eyes. I then knew...we couldn't say those words. Not any. The right ones...they simply didn't exist.

"I'll take good care of it," I finally whispered. "You bet your ass I will."

"I will be watching." Still no smile. Not that it mattered. He leaned forward, and I gently closed my eyes, feeling his lips against mine...one...more...time...

---

"Lindsey?" Someone was shaking my shoulder. My head ached, and my chest was twisted in an unimaginable pain. But I felt...numb.

I slowly opened my eyes. April and Mom were staring down at me, looking concerned.

I shot up, whipping my head around. "Where's—"

"He's gone," April interrupted. "Anthony...is finally gone. And it's all thanks to you." She took one of my hands in hers.

"Not him," I murmured. "Darrell...I just saw him. Just...a second ago."

Mom squeezed my other hand, not quite looking at me. "He's gone too," she whispered. "He and Anthony were destroyed as one."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. How could Darrell be gone? I had just seen him. I was looking at him just a second ago. I didn't really kill him. I didn't kill someone like him, that I cared so much about, just to save a bunch of Pokemon. He didn't die by my hand. He didn't. He didn't.

A sort of strained smile appeared on my face. "He's not gone." My shoulders were shaking. Was I laughing? A tear poured from my eye, and I began to laugh hysterically. "He's not gone! You're all talking crazy! I lost my best friends, and now him!" More amusement. "I didn't do what I think I did." I bet I looked like some sort of crazy person who just came out of bouncy room. I let go of Mom's and April's hands and stood up, running and banging my fists against the wall. Tears were streaming down my face, yet I couldn't hold my laughter in.

"Lindsey!" Mom cried.

I began to beat my fists against the wall. In seconds, it seemed, they were lightly stained with blood. Blood. Of _course _Darrell wasn't dead. I didn't see him bleed. I supposedly stabbed him, didn't I? My mind fell back to the sword. Of course. That blasted sword. Maybe I could stop going into hysterics if I saw a blood-covered sword.

"Where's that sword?!" I demanded. "I have to see it!"

April stood up, her long hair making puddles at her feet. "It's no longer needed, so it has...vanished." She looked up at me, her bright green eyes boring into mine. "Lindsey, please calm down. There are many things you don't know that need to be explained."

"I don't care!" I screeched. My voice echoed throughout the Den, and I burst into a sort of maniac-like laughter. "It's true! I don't care! Keep your goddamn story, and your Den!" I ran over to Steve and Ivy's bodies, ignoring the involuntary tears that were suddenly pouring down my cheeks. "I have two best friends that need a freaking proper funeral, and it's not going to happen with me just sitting here. Plus I have this thing called a human in my gut right now." I collapsed to my knees and buried my face in my hands, half sobbing, half laughing crazily. "So leave...me...alone!"

Before I could go on feeling sorry for myself anymore, a loud, angry called filled the room. I looked up, my eyes still blurry with tears. April's hair was floating around, a bluish aura surrounded her. She was glaring at me.

"Lindsey Tamer." My eyes widened at the sound of her voice. It sounded _exactly _like Mystic's just then...was the Dragonair going to take her over again?

No, of course not. She just continued staring at me until I finally stood up and stomped over to her. I heard Mom say something about 'seeing to Shane', but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Fine. Talk."

April spun around and walked gracefully over towards a pair of doors I had somehow not noticed this whole time. I mean, tall as in who-the-heck-had-the-time-to-build-this tall. Somehow, she managed to open them (who knew? A skinny, basically old woman could open freakishly large doors. Weird) and went inside, obviously wanting me to follow her. I looked back at Mom for a second, who was examining the dried blood on Dad's head, her hands shaking. She seemed completely oblivious to everything else.

So what else could I do? I followed April in.

She was standing behind some kind podium-like thing, and a glass ball with a glittering crystal was on top of it. April put her hands on the crystal and stared straight at me, seemingly less angry than before.

"Lindsey, the Chosen Tamer..." she whispered. "It is now time that you learned everything."

-----

Oh, it's about freaking TIME! –dies- Yes, since I was lazy and it was storming last week, we have spiffy reviewer replies!

Hakura0—Hahaha...I like shocking people. ;D And I would absolutely love to do a fourth 'Tamer' ficanoid, but I honestly don't know if I'm going to find the time to write it...though there's going to HAVE to be a fourth one if the ending to this one goes as planned...

Adriel—XD Wow...that actually cracked me up. XD And to my typo...whoopsie. :P It takes a lot of brainpower to figure that out, which I don't have. –dies-

Rose—Haven't you figured it out? I never make any sense ANYWHERE! XD No, she's not making it up, I'll tell you that now. Bwhahahaha...

Robin Ryan—I'M DOOMED! –dies- Blech. Yes, and no more secrets for you. :P Unless I'm feeling really nice that day. But considering I'm headed for doom on Monday, it'll be a long time before that happens. ;P

Karania Avalon-- -continues- ;D

ZeroChan—Wow...Lindsey's news is more surprising than Lurk talking in English...I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED MY GOAL! BWHAHAHAHA!...which, of course, was to shock people. Yay shocking!

LoneHowl—Yes, room for a sequel if I can the time/motivation to write it...I'm actually not even done with Lindsey. –falls over- And you will find out the answer to your question...bwhahahaha...

'Bwhahahaha' and –dies- seem to be my new things...I don't fall over anymore! Lost too many brain cells doing that, anyway.

So wish me luck for my impending DOOM on Monday...geez. I'm going to a new school for three periods a day, and I hate new situations. HATE THEM! Going there an hour early isn't going to help my nervousness either. –dies-

What might muddle me through this though...you guessed it...**REVIEWS!** XD

Now I shall update this fic and dance, for Danny is on in exactly...twenty minutes. Who cares that I watched the three hour marathon today? Not...enough...GHOST BOY...

-updates before she drowns in drool-


	47. Chapter Forty Six: Finally Explained

MEEP! –hides- I'm posting this tonight because we're under an official hurricane warning...darn you Charley! So I figured since we might lose power tomorrow and for god knows how long, might as well be safer than sorry and post this tonight. ;D At least I get tomorrow off because of it! Geez, first week of school and we already have a day off. How messed up is that?

Speaking of school, it's actually not so bad. I spend all Weightlifting period on the Stairmaster...yes, we have one of those in there! XD It's actually quite a workout. I can't feel my legs. Yay!

Okay, so this is one of those IT chapters...the chapter that's really been begging to be written since 'April', really. Crazy. So I shall no longer bore you...and READ IT MORTALS! XD

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"So spill," I muttered, my eyes darting around the room. It was actually relatively small compared to the rest of the Den, but I felt a lot colder in it than any other room down here for some reason...why?

The walls were made of the same crystal substance, only it seemed...dimmer here. There were rosebushes all over the place, and to one side, what looked like a little clearing. I could make out something that looked like a giant rock behind one of the bushes, but with a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realized it probably wasn't a giant rock, but, well...something else.

The crystal under April's hands began to glow. Apparently, she wasn't going to waste any time. My eyes widened as I saw the blue book I had read out of appear from the glow, and to my shock, it was three times as thick...as if a story had been written.

April grabbed the book and touched the cover with shaking hands before looking back up at me. "Lindsey..."

"I thought you were going to tell me everything," I snarled. "Tell. I don't have all day."

"Night," April murmured. "I guess so...but how to begin..."

I tapped my foot and April glared at me. I immediately quit it. Geez, was it rude to tap your foot in this room or something?

The woman who was my grandmother—but I honestly couldn't think of her that way; she looked way young—ran a finger down the book's spine, and began to tell the tale that I knew at once would change me completely forever.

"Two-thousand years ago, the Hunter clan was in their prime. No Pokemon was safe, especially the legendaries. No matter where any creature hid, it was inevitable that they would be found.

"And then, the Hunters fully discovered the powers of the Dragon Pokemon. They were so rare, there was even less of a trace of them than those legendary Pokemon. Imagine, having so many powers! So many attacks! At first they were simply killed in their quest, but the full extent of their power wasn't discovered until one single man harnessed it from a Dragonair."

I winced, somehow knowing who the 'one single man' was.

April didn't notice. "He became the most powerful Hunter in the whole clan. It was sickening...he was convinced he would rule the world, or something of the sort.

"Now, the Dragonair's powers he was using wasn't dead...far from it. It was filled with rage—its heart was completely oblivious to the normal one of the docile Dragonair. So consumed with hatred, it did what no other Dragon—or Pokemon, for that matter—dared to do: it killed a human.

"During this whole time, there was a young woman who had an obvious love for these magnificent Pokemon—a woman by the name of Lynn Tamer."

My eyes widened again as I recognized that name. Lynn—from the wall and that poem in the book!

My attention drifted back to April: "Lynn was a sweet girl, though a bit headstrong, so no one took her very seriously when she was crying that the Dragon Pokemon needed help. More so, everyone laughed since they were so convinced that these powerful creatures were nothing more than a myth to rouse the Hunters in their game." April sighed, rubbing her temples, like she really didn't want to continue.

"But that didn't stop Lynn. For months, she traveled all around all of the lands where Pokemon dwelled. 'Surely there must be somewhere the Dragonairs may live in peace, away from the dreaded power-hungry Hunters!' she kept thinking. As time wore on, however, her efforts seemed futile.

"It seemed like her life would end. She no food, no money, and had worn the same clothes for weeks. She knew her family wouldn't take her back either—she had nowhere to go. One night, she had collapsed near the land that would become Ecruteak City—even then known as a place with many legends. So she fell, not knowing whether or not she would get up again."

My heart ached for Lynn, but at the same time, I couldn't help but think how stupid she was. Sure, Dragons were cool. But where they worth dying for?

..._Shut up. What a stupid question to ask yourself._

"But just when she thought it was the end," April continued. "She thought she saw something...glisten. It was so late out night—who would be wandering the streets at that hour? She weakly opened her eyes, only to come face-to-face with the glistening brown eyes of a Dragonair.

"She had no idea how it was there without the Hunters finding it, especially since the clan was more prone to Hunt in the dark, but there it was, staring at her with those big brown eyes. Lynn feebly rose to her feet, only to have the Dragonair launch itself from the ground and plunge its horn straight into her chest."

I gasped. April didn't look up—she didn't need to.

So she went on instead: "Lynn passed out from the shock. She awoke the next morning to find herself under a tree, clutching something. She nearly passed out again when she realized it was the jewel that lays on a Dragonair's neck—why did she have it? She quickly got up and hid, worried that if anyone saw her with such a treasure, they would mistake her for a Hunter.

"It was so fragile...yet so strong, like the essence of Dragon Pokemon themselves. Lynn lifted it up, admiring the reflections she saw—until one appeared that definitely wasn't part of the town: it was a fairly clear image of a sparkly lake surrounded by many woods, and no Pokemon or people at all.

"Just as Lynn got over the shock of seeing such an image—what did it _mean?—_it disappeared. She slightly shook the ball, and was shocked to hear something rattling inside. She quickly grew curious, and though she really didn't want to, broke the jewel—and a golden key fell out."

My hand automatically flew to the ball on my dress (that I was, for some reason, still wearing) with the key inside. That was just too similar...too crazy...

"Lynn took the key in her hands, and immediately felt some sort of inner power. She _knew _it had something to do with the picture of the lake she had seen. Putting the pieces of the Dragonair's jewel in her many pockets, she set off on a short journey, not asking anyone about the lake...for whatever reason, it felt too sacred to talk about.

"Somehow, and to this day, it's not recorded how or why—she found her way to this lake. It was the exact same lake she had seen in the image—clear, sparkling, and surrounded by woods and completely free of any other life. She stood near the edge, staring, as if it could tell her some sort of secret.

"Her gaze was interrupted when her trembling hands dropped the key into the lake. Lynn was terrified—she wasn't a great swimmer, but she _had _to get that key! Without another moment of hesitation, she dove in and searched and searched and searched for it...when her lungs felt like they were about to collapse, she discovered with horror she was far from the surface...she was certain she was near death. On instinct, she took a breath...and discovered the wonder of breathing underwater.

"Before she could fully explore this sudden new gift, she saw a glint out of the corner of her eye—the key had lodged itself into something. She swam down, still in awe at the ability to breathe underwater, and discovered the key—was in a _lock, _as if the key itself knew what to do. Obviously, she unlocked it—and in doing so, created a legacy that would live on for thousands of years."

The room was suddenly enveloped in silence, and it was weird after hearing April talk on and on for the past few minutes. I finally looked up and raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That doesn't really explain a lot. I mean, sure, it explains how this Lynn girl escaped from the Hunter dudes and found the Den and all, but...besides her basically starting the Tamer family line, what does this have to do with me?"

April didn't speak for several more seconds, but then quietly breathed one word: _"Everything."_

I froze. Wasn't this a familiar scene...

"Okay," I finally said, letting out a breath I had been somehow holding. "I've heard that line before. Actually, it was you who told me, wasn't it? While you were Mystic or whatever." April nodded gravely.

"Speaking of that, why _did _you kill Hades?" I had no idea where these sudden memories were coming from. I wanted to know what the heck April was talking about...didn't I?

Or maybe...just maybe…

I was _afraid?_

...Nah.

"I had to remind Diana somehow," April murmured. "Believe me, I'm not proud I did such a horrible deed. It scarred Mystic and I forever...it is not in a Dragon's nature to kill. Still...I had to remind her that _Dragons _were your destiny, and there was no possible way she could stop or change it."

I fell to my knees, the dress billowing around me. Somehow, hearing that triggered something...I _had _know.

"Not change it?" I whispered.

April flipped some of her hair over her shoulder—geez, I honestly had no clue how she took care of the mane when she wasn't in the body of Dragonair—and sighed again, looking up and staring me straight in the eye. I shivered.

"The Tamer's Prophecy," she said, loud and clear. It echoed against the crystal walls, but the way she said it made the words sound forbidden.

"As you may have imagined...Lynn lived down here with the Dragons and protected them, once they knew their Tamer had come. Come to think of it, Lynn changed the name precisely for her duty. Anyway, she did come out of the Den for items from the outside world...and she met a man. He became her first and only love, and they were to wed.

"Lynn knew she could not risk having her newlywed step foot in the Den...it was still a time when the Hunters dominated, so she didn't know if she could truly trust him. Right before she was set to leave and marry, she swam to the bottom of the pool and wept, her beloved Dragons surrounding her. Somehow, using their power and her tears, this crystal was created." April placed her hand on the crystal. "It's now said to protect the Dragons, even when a Tamer isn't with them in the Den...though nothing is as good as the Tamer herself," she quickly added, seeing me open my mouth.

"Lynn was fascinated with the crystal, and set it in this room as protection. She stared at it for quite some time. At some point, she somehow got this book—" April touched the spine of that blue book. "—And began to write what she thought the crystal was...telling her."

I frowned. "Huh?"

She shrugged. "It's not really explained how or why—but since this jewel was a part of her, it's probably likely she could understand it...somehow. Anyway, when she finally snapped out of it, a strange, new language was written—yet in her eyes, it was as plain as day. Later it became clear that only people who have been blessed by a Dragonair—or harnessed their power--could read it."

Well, that certainly explained why Steve and Ivy couldn't.

"She didn't think much of it. With a farewell to the Dragons, she left the Den and went to assume a life in the outside world. She married and had one child, which was odd in those times, but she could not have any more. She had a small girl, with dark hair like hers, and eyes like her father's. As the daughter grew, it occurred to Lynn, that maybe, just maybe...her daughter may want to be a Tamer. She set off to the Den, leaving her husband and child behind, and once again made her way to the lake. Once she arrived, though...what she found tore her."

_'Uh oh,'_ I thought. _'Angst alert!'_

"Several Dragons lay dead beside the pool. The rest were in hiding. Lynn had never seen such a sight...she wanted to know who had gotten into the Den, and yet she knew.

"The Hunter.

"Making sure the ones that were alive were safe, she set off, book in hand, to search for the Hunter. Her family had no idea where she was, or if she was even alive...all she could think of was destroying that Hunter.

"Well, days turned into months, months into years...she was in a situation much like she had been in one before she found the Den: no food, tattered clothing, and had basically abandoned her family. She couldn't think of herself as a Tamer...not until she destroyed the Hunter. For how could she, the protector the Dragons had basically chosen, call herself a 'Tamer' if several of her beloved creatures were dead?"

'Yup, I smell angst.'

"Lynn still traveled on...she felt so close to death. It was a wonder she was keeping herself alive, really. Then, just when she thought it was the bitter end, she found him: the Hunter.

"He was as dark and sinister as she had imagined. There he was, basically torturing a Dragonair he had captured with a dark Pokeball with crystal lining."

I gasped.

April didn't notice, or maybe she didn't want to. "Lynn had no weapons, no Pokemon, nothing. She only knew one thing: she had to destroy the Hunter, if it was the last thing she did...and so it would be.

"The battle commenced. Lynn kicked, hit, punched, did everything possible she could to try to destroy him, but no avail. The Hunter simply used his new-found power on her. Again and again she fell down, but not out. After several more blows, the Dragonair wearily opened its eyes—it could sense that its Tamer was in peril need. Using the last of its life force, it transformed itself—into a sword."

And of course we all knew what sword _that _was.

"Lynn sensed the Dragon's power, and with new-found strength, she grabbed the sword. In an instant, a second of good against evil, Lynn plunged the sword into the Hunter just as he released another blast of power at her. Both shook and screamed in pain, falling down at the same time.

"Each of them knew they were near death. With tears in her eyes and the book in her hand, she swore with all the power left inside of her that the Tamers would forever live on, protecting the Dragons—and that someday, sometime, she would live on again—and destroy the Hunter clan for good while she continued on to defend the Dragons...thus, it became...the Tamer's Prophecy."

At this point, April looked at and stared at me, and unreadable look on her face. I was confused at first, but then comprehension dawned.

"Y...you mean..._I'm..._Lynn?"

"Well...her reincarnation, more likely," April said, the look still on her face. "It was written there, so many years ago...and then, of course, the Hunter swore the same...only to harm. He was convinced he had gotten the Dragon's power, and was reluctant to share it with any other of his clan. He _was _reincarnated...but that body died, and because of the Hunter's own persistence, his 'ghost', you might say, sort of possessed people and made them do his bidding."

"Anthony," I shuddered.

April nodded gravely. "And he just happened to be the man Anthony was keen to use."

I felt close to tears. I couldn't talk about him. I couldn't...not now. I tried to shut his face out of my mind while April was still talking.

"Unfortunately..." She looked at me kind of sadly. "There is something written in here that you should know...since Lynn had married her first love, there is a sort of... 'law' that was set."

My stomach clenched. "What?"

"Well...a Tamer is _bound to her heart's first desire. _Putting it simply...she becomes destined to be with whoever she gives her heart to first, and that they would always have a female child to ensure the Tamer lineage would go on."

Flip-flops were suddenly happening in my stomach. Was it the kid...girl? Probably not. "You mean...I..."

"You loved him, didn't you?" April whispered. "Even though he was who he was...you did. You loved him."

A tear escaped my eye. Oh great...the last thing I wanted to do right now was cry and think about him. Don't think, Lindsey. Just...shut him _out._

"Wait," I said. "So basically...I'll never be able to love anyone again?"

"Not so much as that," April sighed. "You will be able to love...but your heart has been given away. And, well, now that you have an heir to the Den, bluntly speaking, the laws see no reason why you would _need _to love anyone else like that again."

"Oh god," I gasped. "No. No, no, no!" I somehow stood up, even though my knees were shaking beyond belief. "So what you're telling me is that I'll be alone for the rest of my life?!"

In that second, the dress coated me with a glow, and instantly disappeared. I was once again clothed in my black shirt, jeans, and boots—and the belt. I _looked _like the same old Lindsey, but really...I wasn't.

And I never would be again.

"NO!" I screamed, even though April was trying to talk to me again. I spun on my heel, somehow—and I still have no clue how—yanked one of those massive doors open and ran out of there, sobbing like a baby.

In my tears, I managed to see Mom and Dad, who were against a wall. Dad still looked unconscious. I ran to Mom and flung my arms around her, crying my eyes out—something I haven't done since I was probably two. She had no clue what happened, but tried to calm me down anyway by rocking me back and forth and stroking my seriously messed-up hair.

After a few seconds, I heard a door creak open, and then footsteps. I knew it was April, but I couldn't look at her. I just couldn't. She _had _to be lying.

"Mother!" Mom hissed, one of her arms still around me. "What happened in there?!"

"I simply told her the truth," April replied, her steps still echoing in the Den.

"What truth?"

"That—"

"I'm basically always going to be alone," I hiccupped. "Damnit. Darrell's gone, and Steve and Ivy are dead...I'm not allowed to love anyone! Not ever again! It sucks, let me tell you!" I burst into sobs again.

Mom resumed her attempt to calm me down, but April's footsteps were annoying me. Where was she going, anyway? Sniffling and choking, trying to regain my breath, I stopped crying I slowly looked up. To my shock, April was kneeling by Steve and Ivy's bodies, her eyes closed as if she was concentrating on something.

I stood up and wiped my nose, running over to her. "Hey! Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

April slowly opened her eyes. "Lindsey..." she said calmly, as if the past few minutes hadn't even happened. "Your friends here...is there something they said to you that might have had some important significance?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Maybe something they both said to you?"

I clenched one of my hands into a fist. "Umm...well, honestly...I've been trying not to think about it. Actually, I just want to block this whole experience out of my mind."

April stared at me. "Anything at all?"

Geez. This woman could really be persistent when she wanted to.

I sighed. "Well...they both said...that..." I swallowed, ignoring a sudden lump that had risen in my throat. "That they would always be there for me." I let out a small laugh. "They can sure keep a promise, huh? They say that and then..." I trailed off.

April had closed her eyes again, looking as if she were concentrating on something. After a minute, she reopened them. "They didn't lie."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"They didn't leave you."

"Are you blind?!" I nearly screamed. What _else _could this woman possibly do to try to ruin my life even more?! "They're dead! My best friends are there in front of your face, _dead!_ I don't care what you or anyone else says, _THEY LEFT ME!"_

"They didn't," April replied calmly once I was done screaming.

"_Excuse me?!"_

"Their bodies are lying here, useless..." I wanted to scream again when April picked up one of Ivy's arms and let it fall limply back to the floor to demonstrate her point. "...But their...souls, I guess you would say, are still with them."

My mouth fell open. If I wasn't already on my knees, I would have dropped to them. Everything was still. Nothing mattered...except what she had just said.

Was it true? Steve and Ivy...they were actually true to their word? Did this mean...

April was staring at me. "They mean a lot to you, don't they?"

I nodded, my mouth still open. "They...they're my best friends. They mean more to me than anyone or anything in the world...even now."

She smiled grimly. "Yes...I can understand what you mean. My husband and Mystic were a lot like that." She sighed, and looked back at Steve and Ivy. "Anyway...it's true; they _didn't _leave you, just in one sense. I can revive these bodies, and since their souls haven't left them, it will be just like...well, they've been sleeping."

I froze. My heart stopped beating. The world stopped spinning.

_What did she just say?_

------------------

EEEEEEEE!!! Hmmm, we shall see where this leads...actually, I know where it leads. That is because on the Sunday after I posted the last chapter, I finished writing this. Still some editing, but it's written...-sniff- I vowed I would finish it before school started, and the Sunday before it starts still counts, right? ;)

Karania-- -continues- I have no choice, really...XD

Robin Ryan—Yes, apparently I have...I know everything, but I'm also brain dead. Yes, that is possible. And yes, he is dead. Don't get your hopes up. :P But then again, you're a Steve/Lindsey supporter...so why would you? ;P And Diana's not really the screaming type. If anything, Lindsey should be screaming at everyone right now...why isn't she? I have no idea.  
-kills and revives Anna- :P

Hakura0—Hey, that's actually where I was sorta inspired from...I think I read the book awhile before/while I was writing the chapter. Hmmm...-hands you marshmallows-

Adriel—Seriously, that cow movie dropped my I.Q. about ten points. Which really has nothing to do with anything. And you're lucky I'm posting this, the rusted spoons almost made me not. :P Well...now you know 'everything'. Don't gnaw my fingers off! I need them! And you need them for a larger review! –wink wink-

LoneHowl—Lots of things are going on...more than you know...-evil laugh-

-munches Pocky- Consider yourself very lucky. :P

TheAlmightyDB—Well hey! Have I seen you around here? I don't remember. O.o Thank you for the reviews ;D I'm glad you think it's that good! –grins crazily- Let's just say there's definite option for a fourth one.

ZeroChan—NO NOT l33t! –hides- And...wow. Just wow. –hands you ice-creamed covered chinchilla-

WOO! Hopefully I survive Charley. That would really suck if I drowned or something and you all never knew what happens next. ;P I'm so evil.

You know the drill...read? **REVIEW! **–grins like a maniac-


	48. Chapter Forty Seven: Back Again

Well, well, well...thank goodness I updated on Thursday last week! Stupid hurricane decided to come by on Friday. We decided to "evacuate" more inland, since we live on a coastal area, but nooooooo, Charley decided to veer RIGHT TO WHERE WE EVACUATED!

So yes, I'm sitting there on Friday, at around six in the evening, hiding under a mattress with the rest of my family (and two dogs) in case the roof blew off and stuff threatened to fall on our heads. One of the windows broke...and honestly, that was the scariest moment. Imagine it being totally silent and then—CRASH! WHOOOOOOOSH!

The 'WHOOOOOOOOSH' being 130 m.p.h. winds, of course. You really can't picture winds that high unless you see it yourself...it's maddening.

Anyway, the house we were staying in suffered the broken window and some roof damage, and that was LUCKY for that part of town. It was just...mind-boggling. The town is freaking trashed. I hate it. And it figures, totally figures, that our part of town was just fine; the only damage our house suffered was a fallen tree, and it didn't hit the house or anything. –wipes sweat off of forehead- And we didn't have power until late that Saturday...it felt like FOREVER though, let me tell you!

So yeah, I survived. –sigh- They cancelled school this and next week, even though one of my school suffered no damage whatsoever...they're using it as a shelter. It BLOWS, because this means they'll lengthen the year! GRRR! And I was supposed to get out early, being a senior and all...

Blech. Enough of my life. Onto...****

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"So..." I finally managed to spit out. "What you're saying is that...that...you can bring them back?"

April nodded. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Mom was looking over at us, a curious expression on her face.

"Wait," I said. "If you can bring them back, can you—"

"No. That was destined to happen. This was not."

I swallowed and nodded. This was too good to be true. Darrell was gone, but I was going to get my best friends back! They were coming back! It—

"What's the catch?" I suddenly asked.

April sighed. "The catch...well..." She stared at me with those deep green eyes of hers. "You see...giving my body to a Dragonair has enabled me many powers once I returned to human form. I waited for you for so long to call me, so I could return, and live the life that I had missed...it's not a picnic being a Dragonair." She smiled grimly. "Only...I need some of this power to remain in this body—reviving your friends would mean depleting all of that power...and both Mystic and I would disappear for good."

Oh, great. So this was a test of morals, or what? Let's see...my looks-like-she's-barely-middle-aged grandmother who had been a Dragonair for the past twenty years or so was finally human after all that time. She could bring my best friends in the world back to life, but she would basically give up hers in return. And how could I ask her to do that? I mean, I barely knew the woman.

Mom had suddenly appeared next to April, and flung her arms around her. April returned the hug with force, and my stomach flipped again. I mean, duh, I wanted my best friends back...but Mom had separated from her own mother for so long. Who was I to break them apart?

I stared at them, still hugging, and I realized how much we all looked like each other. Exact same hair color, same big eyes and pale skin...sure we had our differences; April was skinny and Mom was more muscular, while I was sorta busty, and our hair was all different lengths—but anyone could look at us and tell we were family. My stomach gave another jolt. Was my daughter going to look like us? When I looked at her...would I be reminded of Darrell at all? Would she have his eyes, his hands...any part of him with her? Or would just looking at her remind me of the inevitable I had to do?

With a start, I realized Mom and April had pulled apart. They both had tears in their eyes for whatever reason. April then touched one of Steve and Ivy's hands and closed her eyes, murmuring something to herself.

"Wait a sec!" I cried. "What are you doing?! I didn't say—"

"But I know this is what you want," April whispered, smiling. "Don't worry. It is inevitable that all Tamers someday meet again. Right now...you need them."

She was right.

I did.

More than anyone could ever hope to comprehend.

April resumed her muttering, and I realized she was chanting something in the Dragon language. A glow appeared around Steve and Ivy's bodies, and then seemed to swallow them as her song grew louder and stronger. I was about to close my eyes from the brightness when it suddenly dimmed—and some sort of light explosion broke out.

From the light came what I knew were two spirits—April and the beautiful Dragonair I knew was Mystic. April smiled down upon us—with tears spilling down Mom's cheeks as she watched. From somewhere else came a blonde hair, blue-eyed guy. April noticed him and flung her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, smiling into her freakishly long hair as Mystic flew around them, celebrating.

It is inevitable that all Tamers someday meet again. 

She was right again.

Another flash and the three were gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and looked over at Mom. She swallowed and sighed, wiping the moisture from her eyes. "I better check on your dad," was all she managed to choke out before another wave of tears hit her.

"That was her husband—your dad, wasn't it?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Danny. My father...you know, the last time I saw him...he had cancer. I honestly couldn't remember him looking like he did just now. He told me Mom was under a curse from the Den...that she was now a Dragonair. That's why I basically freaked out every time I heard of that Pokemon...it just reminded me of the life that was no longer mine. It's someone else's now." She let out a sad laugh, wiping another tear from her eye. "I can't believe I got to see them again," she added before turning and walking back over to Dad.

I was speechless for probably the first time in my life. I couldn't piece this together...everything had been explained, and yet...

"Mmmph..."

I gasped and turned my gaze back to my friends. I sat up a little, grasping one of Ivy's hands. "Ivy?" I whispered. "Can...can you hear me?"

It seemed like an eternity later before she weakly opened her gray eyes, like her eyelashes weighed a million pounds. "Lind...sey?"

"IVY!" With all of my strength, I pulled her up and flung my arms around her, not really believing what was happening. Hadn't been just awhile ago I had begged her not to leave?

"Lindsey?" she groaned weakly. "What's...going on?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" I squealed, practically squishing her brains out.

"Yeah, I can see that...what's going on? Where's Steve?"

I looked over at the mass that was Steve. I let go of Ivy and crawled over to him. "Steve? Steve, can you hear me?"

What seemed like hours later, but was really only seconds, he groggily forced his brown eyes open and smiled slightly. "'Zee?"

"Don't forget the first part," I smiled, tears once again threatening to spill from me. He slowly sat up, and before he could utter around word, I flung my arms around him and cried all of my happiness into his chest. I knew he was looking up at Ivy, giving her a confused look, but he obviously couldn't resist something like this and wrapped his arms around me. Ivy eventually crawled over and hugged both of us, and we sat there, two confused as to what was happening—but I knew this is what I would've given practically everything for.

After I was done crying, we all broke apart and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. For the first time, I noticed Umbreon, Absol, and Kitsune had appeared from somewhere and were running over to us. The pool was still, and everything had a sort of glow to it. Such a change from before Steve and Ivy had woken up.

"Um..." Steve began, observing the scene from behind his shaggy bangs. "Care to explain what just happened?

I sighed. "Got a few hours?"

**_LTP_**

My voice was hoarse from talking, and things had gotten confusing at one point—Dad had woken up and wanted to know what the heck was going on, so Mom was explaining while our stories overlapped. Ivy was picking at a loose thread in her skirt, and Steve was staring at the floor, like he was torn about how to feel about the whole thing.

In the midst of it all, I did leave out two things: the fact that I was only allowed to love one person for all of time, and my only connection with Darrell. My...our baby.

Because, y'know, Steve and Ivy had just gone through a very traumatic experience. I didn't want to shock them into a relapse, or whatever.

"...and now, here I am with you guys," I finally finished, taking a deep breath.

The three of us were silent for a few moments, letting it all sink in. Finally, Ivy sighed. "Lindsey...I just...wow."

"You sure have a way with words," I smiled.

"Very funny...it's just..."

"I can't believe it," Steve suddenly piped up. He was still staring at the floor. "You went through this whole thing by yourself. Ivy and I...we weren't even there for you, after we said we were going to be. This is probably the most extreme thing to happen to you, and we weren't even there for you."

"Shut up," I said, causing him to look up. "Look...there wasn't anything either of you could've done. Anthony never said a word about anything to me, even after...well, you know. This all happened to _me_. _I _was the one that could only truly experience it...and no matter what, it had to happen. There was nothing anyone could do to change it—like April said, it in the Prophecy. It _had _to happen."

More silence. Ivy stopped picking at her skirt and grabbed my hand. "Oh Lindsey...you know we're here for you, right?"

"For real?" I teased.

"You bet you ass 'for real'," Steve mocked, pulling us all into another group hug. I closed my eyes and gave a silent thank-you to April...

And I know, like the Tamers, the three of us will always meet again, no matter what.

It was my choice to leave the Den. Mom thought that once I left, I might not want to come back—gruesome memories lay there, after all—but I told her it was destiny. Now, more than ever, I was drawn to the Dragon Den, now and forever.

Kitsune trapped everyone his energy ball, or whatever you wanted to call it, as I led the way out of the Den and up through the lake. I sighed, fingering the key floating around my neck. Yes...I _would _go back.

When we all surfaced, dawn was breaking, as if the world knew a life had ended, and a whole new one was beginning. We all stared at the sky in silence for a few seconds before Blaze and Joker came bursting out of the forest around the lake—Blaze still fully tacked—and practically attacked us. Blaze was trotting 'round and 'round Mom and Dad, whinnying happily, while Joker wiped some Ponyta snot on my shoulder, gave an ear-shattering neigh in my ear, and bent down to graze.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Steve said.

"At least someone hasn't," I smiled sadly, unconsciously putting a hand over my stomach. So true...at least something hadn't changed.

Mom and Dad mounted Blaze. "We're going over to the hospital," Mom said, looking positively giddy she was back in the saddle—where, I knew, she truly belonged. "We need to get—"

"—My gory head wound checked out," Dad joked. His 'gory head wound' consisted of some dried blood on his forehead and a deep cut—otherwise, he seemed fine to me, but I guess being knocked unconscious for a few hours would call for a trip to the hospital.

"Okay," I said. "We're..." I looked at my friends, who all smiled. Kitsune, Absol, and Umbreon were on Joker's back while he still grazed. It all seemed so..._normal. _Why? Nothing was normal, and ever would be again. And yet...

"Can we all go back home?" I asked. "I can leave Joker with the Pokemon Center."

Mom nodded. "What about—"

"I'll figure something out," I interrupted. She nodded again and sent Blaze on their way.

I sighed, looking at Umbreon and Absol. "You two..." I said to them, and they looked up. Should I keep them with me? Or would that only remind me of Darrell the way our child may? Would he want me to keep them? I felt like I owed them...after all, they assisted in saving my life, even if it was Absol's Sword Dance that had summoned the sword that...

I shook my head. "Umbreon, Absol, would you two like to stay here and guard this lake, until the day I return?"

They jumped off of Joker's back—and _bowed _to me. How weird—I've never seen a Pokemon bow to me before. With one last glance, they jogged off into the trees, where I saw a faint blaze of a Rapidash's flame.

I smiled. They weren't the only ones guarding until I got back...not by a long shot.

Kitsune gave a little squeak as he watched them run off. I sighed, shifting my gaze back down towards the lake.

"It's hard to believe," Ivy whispered.

"What?"

"Well...I was going towards the light, Lindsey. I really was. I thought everything was over...but now, here we are...as if nothing happened."

I sighed again. "Sort of. For me...it's hard to believe I'm still the same person." I swallowed. "How could so many things change so soon?"

Steve gave an exasperated sigh. "Didn't we just talk about this?" he grinned lopsidedly. I looked over at him and smiled. I knew in the back of his perverted little brain, no matter how much he wanted to deny it later, he was thinking he might now have a chance with me now that Darrell was...well, you know.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly back. "We did." I ran and mounted Joker before he could protest. "C'mon. We have a bus to catch."

After dropping Joker off at the Pokemon Center, we managed to catch the bus back home. Luckily, seeing how it was early in the morning, there were hardly any smelly trainers there.

We were silent for awhile, until I caught Steve staring at me. "What?"

He blinked. "You didn't tell us something, did you?"

I tried to play innocent. "What are you talking about? I told you what happened..." My voice trailed off. Gaah, no matter what I did, I was always going to reminded of that moment...the sword in my hands, his dark eyes...

Steve seemed to know what he conjured up. "No! Nothing like that...well, sorta. I mean...arrguh. I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you look you're still not telling us something."

Ivy was studying me now. "Yeah...Steve's actually right for once." He made a face at Ivy. "But really, Lindsey," Ivy continued after making a face back at him. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"Yeah." Kitsune was on my lap, and now kneading my jeans to make himself more comfortable for a nap. "Yeah, I know."

It seemed surreal once we were all back where we belonged. Ivy insisted on letting the bus drop us off at New Bark Town, which was closer to mine and Steve's homes than Cherrygrove City was. She gave her mom a call and lied and said she spent the night at my house after the competition.

Geez, the show...it seemed like a million years ago. Was it really only hours ago that I had led Joker up that ramp? Barfed in those bushes? Shakingly admitted to Ivy I hadn't talked to Steve yet?

I inwardly groaned. If there was one negative thing about my best friends coming back...it would be that now I was going to have to talk to Steve for real. What kind of person would I be if he really _did _die and I never explained myself?

_'Yeah,' _I thought, putting a hand on my stomach after Ivy gave me a huge hug when her mom came to get her, saying how she really would always be there for me. _'At least now you have an excuse.'_

Once Ivy was gone, Steve put his hands in his pockets, looking over at his house. "Doesn't look like anyone's home," he said, noticing the empty driveway. "I'm going to go inside and leave a note...are you going up to your room?"

"Umm...actually, I'm going out back by the barn. I should probably muck some stalls."

"Okay," he smiled. "Meet ya there in a few?"

"Sure."

He jogged off into his house, and I shuffled into the 'backyard', ignoring the whinnies of the Rapidashes that were in pastures or had stuck their heads over their stall doors. Part of me just wanted to fling myself back into everyday life, as if the past night had never happened.

No, I'm not pregnant with Darrell's baby girl.

_I didn't kill the only man I'm ever allowed to love._

_My best friends didn't almost leave me forever._

_I'm not destined to protect a bunch of Dragon Pokemon._

But like Mom had said...it was someone else's life now. No matter how goofy Steve acted, or how messy Ivy's bun was, life was never going to be the way it was before this whole ordeal in the Den. It wasn't something I could block out of my mind; like a bad fall off of Joker. It was a part of me whether I liked it or not. And let me tell you, it sucked.

I wandered over and sat on one of the pasture fences while Kit ran in and out of them, trying to scare the now-grazing Rapidash. After so many years of Kitsune's sillyness, though, they merely flicked their ears back and let Kit enjoy his game. After another few minutes of me staring into space, Steve came out of his house and sat down next to me.

"No mucking?" he asking, watching Kit run around like an idiot.

"It seems irrelevant," I replied. "Right now, anyway. Watch, as soon as Mom and Dad get back, they're going to be yelling at me to get to work on those stalls, like nothing happened." I sighed. Why was I sighing so much? Grrr.

"Heh, probably."

"Yeah."

Something suddenly popped into my head I looked over at Steve. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I grinned evilly, standing up. He jumped off the fence and took a few steps back. "Uh, Lindsey? You feeling okay?"

"Never better." I stepped right in front of him, and gave him a push—causing him to tumble backwards straight into the manure pile.

His cries of disgust were blocked out by my extreme laughter, even as he stood up and started to chase me around the property.

At least _something _hadn't changed.

_**LTP**_

-gasp- Have you all realized how close to the end we are?! –cries- Wow...

Anyway, I have it all figured out: this fic is going to officially end on September 3, conveniently, the day it was published a year ago! How weird is that? XD There's one too many chapters for it to end on that day, so I'm going to update an extra time, probably...this Wednesday, maybe? I'll have to see. Keep checking back though.

Adriel—YAY ANCIENT REVIVAL MAGIC! XD

Robin Ryan—Yeah, but I'm a pessimist at heart. –wink wink-

Rose—Haha, the story you've probably been waiting for since those long lost days at Pokemasters ;P Bwhahaha. I don't know how he knew...which is weird. Man, I don't know a lot of things about my fic. What kind of writer _am_ I?

Hakura0—Bwhaha...quite useful for an evil d00d...heh heh. Mmm...marshmallows...-breaks out the Hershey bars-

Karania Avalon—And continue I shall...-evil laugh-

The Almighty DB-- -bows before green smilies- Woo, glad you decided to register and review! –hands you more mint ice cream- Heh, heh, heh...

Lurk-- -gasp- An English-speaking Espeon! –falls over- Sorry I made your human so catatonic –hides- At least she liked the chinchilla. Muhahaha. And beware, the plot just might get even thicker...yes, I don't see how it's possible but...BWHAHAHAHA!

-cough- Well, yes, so look out for an update most likely on Wednesday. I'm off to draw and pout that I have to get up so freaking early for my riding lesson tomorrow. Meeeeeh.

RainbowSerenity, signing off and wants YOU to **review**! XD


	49. Chapter Forty Eight: Runaway

Wooooo, a middle-of-the-week update! All of my lovely readers must FEEL SPECIAL! NOW!

Eh heh. Sorry, feeling a little weirder than normal...I've had this splitting headache all freaking day. I've done nothing but lay on my bed, read magazines, and watch Disney movies. YAY DISNEY MOVES! –falls over-

I shall shut up now, because who reads my author's notes anyway? :P

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"So can you come over?" I asked into the phone, trying to speak over the fuzziness that was emitting from it. The cordless was not meant to be taken into a pasture dozens of feet away from the house.

"Not unless you can—_ow!_—get me," Ivy replied, cursing under her breath. "Mom's gone off the deep end. It's spring cleaning season, you know, and I have to help 'or else'."

"Or else what?"

"Exactly."

I bit my lip. "Ivy, this is really important. Please, please, please?"

"What's so important that you can't tell me over the phone?"

I winced as I heard her psycho mother yell something in the background. "It just...is. _Please?"_

"Okay, okay...I'll find some way out of this madhouse." _Click._

I sighed and pushed the 'Talk' button to hang up the phone. Why was I waiting until now to tell them? Over a month had passed since that time I tried not to think about too much. Mom had taken me to the hospital once to confirm what I already knew was true: I really was pregnant with Darrell's child. After she had gotten the official verification, both she and Dad had pretty much ignored me. Even though I was going to have this baby—I _had _to, if that stupid Dragon Law was right—it was a Forbidden Subject. Mom ignored my morning sickness and sudden cravings for pie and pizza. It was as if she didn't want to believe I fell in love with a man that was pretty much hated by the rest of my family.

So, in my mental and dizzied state, I decided to put off telling Steve and Ivy for as long as possible, in case they had the same reactions—even though I _knew _they would be more accepting about it—but what if they didn't?!

I sighed again and thwacked the phone against my head, telling myself not to be an idiot. I had to tell them, and that was that. They would probably figure out soon, anyway—my body was already starting to prove it. If I thought I was busty before, well—let's just say it was nothing compared to how I looked now.

I sat on a fence and stared up at the cloudy blue sky—was it going to rain today? I hoped not. I was planning on telling them on a trail ride in case they actually did get mad or something so I could gallop off. I didn't know if galloping was really good for the baby, but I figured I could take a chance.

I was so busy staring that I didn't see Steve suddenly sit up next to me. I jumped a little, but he didn't notice.

"I saw you out here from the kitchen," he said. "Iggy was growling. He threatened to bite my head off if I didn't come see you."

Steve. My silly, goofy, awkward, klutzy, best friend Steve. How on earth would he react to the news? I was pregnant with his rival's child, for crying out loud. I was sure he wasn't going to just shrug and think of it as nothing.

Without thinking, I suddenly reached over and squeezed his hand. "Who do you want to ride?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, who needs the exercise?"

It was my turn to shrug. "All of them but Blaze, really. Mom's been throwing herself into training him since..."

"Yeah." The wind made some of his bangs dance in front of his face. "Is Ivy coming?"

"Uh huh. I don't know how soon though. Her mom's on her annual spring-cleaning spree."

"Does she know it's not spring?"

"Probably not. Anyway, pick one of the Rapidash. I'm going to tack up Joker."

"Okay." He gave my hand a squeeze back before we both jumped off the fence. Steve picked an older, basically retired Rapidash named Itsumo (A/N: 'Forever' or 'Always' in Japanese) and started grooming him. I lugged all of Joker's stuff out of the tack room and walked into his paddock, prepared to chase him—but to my surprised, he walked right up to me and allowed me to slip on his halter without any fight.

"You know, don't you," I whispered, a single tear spilling from my eye. He gave a low whicker while I wiped my eyes, feeling stupid. I led Joker into the barn and quickly tacked him up, noticing how much more quiet and gentle he was with me.

"Wow, what's up with Jo?" Steve asked, leading a fully-tacked Itsumo and raising an eyebrow. "He's..."

"Behaving," I smiled. "Yeah, weird, huh?" Jo snorted, and I rolled my eyes. "Can you get out Pluto's tack? Ivy's riding him whether she likes it or not. I don't want to wait around for her to remember which way the bridle goes."

"Sure...but what about—"

I grabbed Itsumo's reins from him and tied the Rapidash and Ponyta to a post. Mom had always told me you're not really supposed to do that, but Itsumo was so old and sleepy, there's no way he would try to run off, and Joker...well, I had a feeling he just didn't want to cause me extra stress.

"That solves that," he grinned. His stupid, silly, lopsided grin. It pierced my heart. "Back in a flash."

"Okay," I called, going off to a father paddock, and promptly tripping over something. Of course. The cordless phone. I groaned and ran to the house, knowing I had to put it back or one of the Pokemon would trample it or something.

"Mom?" I asked once I replaced the phone in the charger. She was in the kitchen, hacking some cheese with more force than was really needed. "Umm...Steve and Ivy are coming with me on a trail ride...once she gets here, that is...they're using Itsumo and Pluto...that okay?"

"Fine," she said, her mouth in a straight line. She didn't look at me.

I stared at her. I had no idea what caused her to be so..._against _the child. I mean, sure, the father brought up memories she would rather have repressed, and I supposed the fact I was only sixteen had something to do with it. But still...she was my _mother. _Shouldn't she be just a _little _supportive? And Dad was even worse. I felt like I hadn't talked to him at all since that day in the hospital when they confirmed it.

"Fine," I sassed back, slamming the door behind me. I stomped over to Pluto's paddock, angrily put his halter on, and yanked him back over to the barn.

Steve raised his eyebrow again. "What's got your panties in a pinch?"

I grabbed the saddle pad from Steve and threw it on a very confused Pluto's back. "Mom's being stupid," I grumbled.

"How so?"

I looked over at him, only realizing that I couldn't tell him. Not right that second, anyway. His look grew more and more concerned as I continued to stare at him without saying anything.

"Lindsey? You awake?"

I blinked, turning around and readjusting the saddle pad. "Yeah. It was nothing...just one of those mother-daughter things, I guess." His concern was melting my heart, and I _hated _myself for it.

"Oh," was all he said before handing me the saddle. Geez, you could cut the humming silence with a Slash. No, it wasn't tension...something else entirely that I wasn't quite aware of. I cleared my throat and quickly tacked up the rest of Pluto, and led him out near the other two.

"I'll just lead Pluto next to Jo," I said, mounting into the saddle and grabbing Pluto's reins.

"That seems safe, considering he's being good," Steve teased, getting on Itsumo.

"Very funny. C'mon, let's wait out in the front yard."

Twelve hooves slowly clip-clopped down the driveway and a bit down the road before we stopped and waited for Ivy.

Steve and I were silent. It was a little windy—the breeze was blowing my long hair back, and I wished I had put it in a braid. The clouds had covered the sun. I hoped it wouldn't rain. Joker may be behaving now, but the rain might be too much for him. He'd probably want to stay and play in it until I got pneumonia or something.

"Lindsey?" Steve suddenly asked.

I wasn't startled for some reason. Damn freakish hormones. "Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling okay lately?"

"If you mean mentally, then what kind of question is that?"

He snorted. "No...I mean, I don't know." He was staring at me now. "Something about you is...different. I dunno...but you even look kind of different."

I hoped he wasn't referring to my now freakishly-huge bust. "How so?"

He shrugged. "I'm not good at explaining stuff like that. I'll wait until Ivy gets here."

"No, because when Ivy gets here, we're just going to go on a nice trail ride like nothing ever happened," I declared. "We're just going to forget life for awhile, and pretend we're ten years old and saying we'll be best friends forever and ever till death do us part."

Steve burst out laughing. "You remember that?"

"Hell yeah. Do you?"

"Obviously."

I genuinely grinned for what felt like the first time in ages. "Oh look, here comes Ivy." I sat up in the saddle, watching her Mom speed up towards and suddenly slam on the brakes with a death-defying squeal.

I raised my eyebrows as she got out of the car yelling, "Yeah, yeah, same to you!" and slammed the door shut. Her expression brightened once she saw us—and her Mom drove out of there.

"Geez, she's really hyped up about her spring cleaning, isn't she?" I winked.

"Is it that obvious?" she mumbled, taking Pluto's reins from me and hoisting herself in the saddle. "Next time, you're picking me up, Steve."

"And go near that madwoman? No thank you," he replied, sticking out his tongue as we moved the Pokemon into a slow walk.

"I don't know what would be worse—being in a car with you or being stuck in the house with my mother," Ivy retorted. "Honestly, who gets a ticket for going a mile over the speed limit? And forgets where they parked when their car is bright _orange?!"_

Steve shrugged good-naturedly. "Hey, Goldenrod's a big city. Any one of those weirdos could've had an orange car."

"No, just you." Ivy rolled her eyes.

I smiled, thinking of what they were 'arguing' about—Steve had gotten his driver's license two weeks ago, _and _managed to get a beat-up old orange car, so to celebrate, he took Ivy and I to Goldenrod City for some 'hardcore karaoke-ing'. That city, after all, _did _have the best karaoke bar, with screens all over the huge room so you could see exactly who was singing. Steve said he thought it would get our minds off of everything, at least for awhile.

He was right. I felt almost normal, belting out some random pop song while everyone danced to my... 'amazing' voice.

I couldn't sing 'Power of Love' though. Too symbolic or something.

We were on the trail we normally took now, and the three of us spread out, giving the Pokemon some space. Steve and Ivy were done sniping about his car, so it was silent except for the steady clip-clop of hooves and the occasional Pidgey or Tailow squawking.

"So Lindsey," Ivy finally coughed. "What's this thing that you absolutely had to talk to me about that you couldn't say over the phone?"

I froze. Steve looked over at me curiously; Ivy, impatiently.

"Um..." I stuttered. "Let's trot!" I kicked Joker, and he snorted and plunged into a trot that I could barely keep up with. Ivy yelled something very inappropriate, and I heard the other two pound over to me. Joker slowed down a bit, and somehow, we all managed to trot in tune.

Without warning, I gave the canter cue and Joker plunged forward. Why, why, why was I doing this?! I couldn't tell them. I wasn't ready. I was going to have to wait until I was eight months along and waddling along with a bulging stomach so I would be forced to tell them. Or better yet, when the time actually came and I had to go to the hospital. Then they would be sure something was up.

"LINDSEY!" Steve yelled over the thundering of hooves. Fighting back tears, I slowed Joker to a walk, and then a halt. Steve and Ivy came up on either side of me, looking completely confused and out of breath.

"Lindsey, what is _up _with you?" Ivy demanded to know. "First you tell me there's something totally important that you _have _to tell me, and then when I ask you, you just run off!"

"If you took us on this trail ride to tell us whatever you have to tell us...then now's the perfect time," Steve said.

I stared into space, knowing that they were right. Duh, my friends were always right. That's how they kept me in line. Tell them, Tamer. Just spit it out, like you did when you had to tell them you were moving. You survived that, didn't you?

"I..." I whispered so lowly, even I could barely hear it. Sure, thinking about telling them was one thing. Actually saying it was another.

"I…" Aw man, I couldn't do this...

Joker gave a low whicker, and somehow I knew...he was telling me it was fine to tell them. Get it over with. They _had_ to know.

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm pregnant."

Everything was literally silent. I practically hear my hair growing, for crying out loud. Geez, I knew they'd be shocked...but for them to be not-saying-a-word surprised...well...

After what seemed like forever, Ivy cleared her throat. "Darrell?" I could only nod.

I expected myself to gallop away on Joker to home and run to my room and bury my face in my pillow, but to my shock, Steve suddenly whammed Itsumo in the sides and yanked him around, galloping away faster than I have ever seen that fat Rapidash run.

It took me a second to register what he was doing. "Steve!" I called. "Wait a second!" I was prepared to gallop right after him, but Ivy reached out and touched my arm. "Lindsey, just...leave him alone for awhile."

I was horrified. "Why?!"

She responded by gathering up the reins and putting Pluto into a slow walk, retracing our steps back home. I don't know if it was the hormones, but I was madder than I have _ever _been...at both of them. Steve for running off and Ivy for holding me back.

"Wait a second," I cried, catching up. "Don't you have something to say about this?! I mean...my god. One of your best friends has a freaking human inside of them at this very second."

Ivy fidgeted with the reins. "First of all, congrats...I mean, after he...um...died...you know, it must have been nice to find out..."

My shoulders fell. "I knew before I..."

Ivy looked up. "You did? How?"

"It was when I had the sword," I whispered. "And I kept feeling this fluttering in my stomach, and I just..._knew_. It also explained the constant puking and dizziness," I added, and Ivy managed a chuckle.

"But I just got it checked out awhile ago by a doctor. And it's true...a little girl. Part me, part Darrell." I couldn't say his name without a quiver in my voice.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Ivy asked. "I thought you couldn't tell this early."

I sighed. "It's basically part of being a Tamer...when Lynn had her daughter, it sort of set off this whole chain. Girl falls in love, girl has daughter, girl's daughter falls in love and has daughter, and so on."

"Oh..."

I halted Joker. "Ivy, there's something I didn't tell you guys back in the Den." I stared at Joker's flaming mane, knowing he was probably a little peeved at all of the stops. Ivy stopped and looked back at me, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"I...well, there's basically this Law," I said, wanting to just go home, curl under the covers, and never have to live again. "Basically...once a Tamer falls in love, she becomes destined to be with whoever that guy was." My eyes grew hot. "She gives her heart completely to him...and can never love anyone else like that ever again."

Ivy's mouth dropped open. "What?"

I wiped a tear that had formed. "So, lucky me, huh? It wasn't just chance that I fell for Darrell and got pregnant. It was fate. And since that stupid Prophecy said I was going to have to kill that stupid Hunter...the stupid Law made sure I had an heir or whatever you want to call it before I had to—had to—"

I was sobbing now, unable to form any more words. I held my face in my hands, letting the tears come, knowing that I was never going to be able to forgive myself. Ivy inched Pluto closer, and reached over, wrapping me in a hug. I leaned on her shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears, but she didn't seem to care.

When I had finally calmed down, I looked up at her with my bloodshot eyes. I sniffled, gathering Joker's reins. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she sighed. "I...we had no idea. That's horrible. I...I'm the one who should be sorry." I just sighed back.

"You know what you need?" she asked after we put the Pokemon back into a slow but steady walk.

"What?"

She grinned. "Chocolate." I burst out laughing, and she scowled. "I'm serious! It cures anything. Once we get back, we'll get Steve to take us to that new bakery in Cherrygrove. My treat."

I managed a smile. "Okay. Sounds good."

**_LTP_**

Unfortunately, the chocolate was not meant to be. Instead of seeing Steve in the driveway, or even in the backyard, untacking Itsumo or whatever, we found a slightly panicky Itsumo tied to a fence post, saddle and all, sidestepping nervously.

"What the hell?!" were the first words out of my mouth. I quickly dismounted Joker and ran over to the Rapidash, untying him. "Where the hell is he?!"

Ivy got off of Pluto, leading both him and Joker up the driveway. "No clue. Maybe—" she broke off.

"What?"

"Lindsey..."

"What?!"

"His car's gone."

I whipped my head around to glance at the Mochiles' driveway, and sure enough, Steve's beat-up orange car was nowhere to be found. I froze.

"What do you think it means?" I asked, my whole body shaking.

Ivy was silent for a few seconds before replying, "He couldn't take it."

That was all I needed to hear before I fell to my knees, once again sobbing uncontrollably.

**_LTP_**

EEK! Bad thing. BAD STEVE! BAD RUNAWAY CHARACTER!

And darn this headache.

I LOVE YOU ALL, MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! –glomps all reviewers-

Robin Ryan—Well, my goal is to have my readers enjoy all the chapters, so I would hope you did. :P Heh heh.

Karania—How's college life? ;D

ZeroChan—Yes...it does seem far, far away...-sigh- Darnit, that's the end of the first week back at school. Bah, humbug. I hope you, uh...didn't Totally Lose It in this chapter. –falls over-

LoneHowl—If I told you, it would spoil the surprise :P

The Almighty DB—I feel for ya. How was your first day back? Hopefully not bad...because bad is...bad? Yes. Wow, this stupid headache. –dies-

Hakura0—Haha, well, you've got time to check when there's a middle-of-the-week update. ;D And haha, yes, I did notice. I actually have quite a fondness for the name Danny...that was the name of my first crush (no, not cartoon boy; it was this really, really cute kid in fourth grade). Which, really, is how I came up with that name in 'April'. –sweatdrops-

Adriel—Well, QuickEdit apparently hates any chapter separating methods, so I used **_LTP _**for it instead...you know, the initials of the title of the fic? ;P And as you know, I started writing the fourth one already, so there might be a small hiatus, but it won't be for that long. Unless this darn writer's block goes away. And get out of my Recycle Bin!

Well, y'all know the drill...another update shall commence on Friday –cries-, and it's technically the last chapter, but as you know, there's an epilogue after that, so it's kind of silly to call it the last chapter. Bah.

**Review **and hopefully it will make my headache go away! YAY!


	50. Chapter Forty Nine: Though You're With M...

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"No Lindsey, dear, I haven't heard from him at all for the past week," Mrs. Mochiles said. I sighed into the phone, pacing back and forth in front of my window..._the _window.

"Are you sure you don't know where he might have gone?" she asked. The same question she had been asking Ivy and I about ten times a day for the past seven days. Of course I answered, no, I didn't know. It was sort of trade-off we had invented: I asked if she had heard from him, and she asked if I had any clue where he might be. Unfortunately, neither of us had any news since the day he left.

"Keep me posted," I said before hanging up and flopping down on my bed, my safe haven since that fateful day we Ivy and I had come back from the trail ride. Mom and Dad knew what was going on, but they just kept saying he was being a 'typical teenager' and would come back soon. I wanted to smack them for saying that. Steve isn't 'typical', in any sense at all.

Of course, they didn't know _why _he was gone.

I sighed into my pillow, my hair spilling over my shoulders. Why would Steve just _leave _like that? He wasn't the type of person to just run away from his problems—he always confronted everything. Like, oh say, when he realized he was 'in love' with me. Did he just sit there, letting it waste him away? Noooooo, he admitted himself and smooched me like he had never smooched anyone before. He was always upfront about everything, which was probably why he had about a girlfriend a week when we were younger.

Was Ivy right? Duh, stupid question. Of course Ivy was right. She was always right. She was completely correct in saying Steve couldn't handle the fact that I was currently pregnant with his rival's—who was dead—child. He had narrowly escaped death only the month before—of _course _this was too much for him. After all, hadn't his kiss protected us from some attack of Anthony's? If _that _wasn't love, well, what was?

I sat up in my bed, pulling the wrinkled covers up to my chin. I really needed to get a catering service up here—either that, or a refrigerator installed, because I really didn't want to leave my room—I hadn't for practically all week—and I had the biggest craving for a giant soft pretzel covered in triple-fudge ice cream.

I looked down at my stomach. "Darn you," I growled. To take my mind off of my weird cravings, I flipped on the TV, staring mindlessly at a soap that was playing. Two girls were talking, the camera switching between them each time one of them said a line.

"Why don't you just tell him already??"

"Because."

"Because...that's not a reason."

"Because I'm afraid of rejection, okay?"

"He's not going to reject you."

"How do you know that; yes he is."

"No...he's not."

"And besides, there's this whole...issue. And I'd rather not say anything; just be distant from everyone for awhile."

"That's not going to get you what you want."

"How do you know what I want??!"

"I don't. Do you?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

"I have an idea of what I want, but I've never had it, so I'd like to see what it's like first."

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"Mutual feelings."

"I see."

"I want to take care of someone...and not worry about how stupid or inferior or shallow I look around them."

"But you are neither of the above. Why would you feel that way around anyone?"

"Because no one goes out of their way to make me feel comfortable." A pause. "Mutual feelings. I just want mutual feelings."

My eyes were wide. _Mutual feelings..._

Why, I wasn't looking at the big picture! I just kept seeing all the little things that didn't matter...Steve wanted mutual feelings. He just needed some security in his life; something to know that I wasn't going to go away. All he wanted was for me to love him back.

I gingerly touched the key that still hung around my neck. And now...I couldn't even do that.

But still...even if he wasn't my 'heart's desire', Steve still meant the world to me. He was the friend who could make me laugh even when I was at an all-time low, he was the guy who protected me even it meant sacrificing something himself, he was the _best _friend anyone could ever ask for. He never purposely hurt my feelings making fun of voice and whatever ridiculous outfit I was wearing that day. We could go anywhere together and still manage to make the best of whatever was thrown at us.

My eyes widened some more, and I suddenly I _knew—_I _knew _where Steve was. Where he was hiding, waiting...just waiting for my mutual feelings to show.

I jumped up and suddenly started scrambling around, throwing random clothes and things into the first bag I found in my closet. I made sure to pack one special outfit, though: a blue one-shoulder top, black pants, black boots, and the cross belt. My karaoke outfit.

Someone was going to be singing tonight.

Once everything was stuffed into the bag, and I had managed to zip it closed, I ran for the phone and punched in Ivy's number, knowing full well that she wasn't home. After the answering machine went off, I put on my best cheerful-sounding voice and spoke to the machine:

"Hey Ivy, it's Lindsey—listen, can you keep calling my number, and if I'm not back in two days, send someone after me? I'll probably be in Goldenrod City. See ya."

I hung up and slung the bag over my shoulder, noticing Kit Teleport in from wherever he had been. Outside in the barn, probably.

"You're in charge while I'm gone," I said, giving a half-smile.

"Essssspeon."

LTP 

The bus ride to Goldenrod was shorter than I expected, for some reason. When the bus pulled into the Pokemon Center parking lot, it was nightfall. Perfect.

I dashed into the Center and told the Nurse Joy at the receptionist desk I'd be using a room that night. She promptly showed to me to an empty single. Once she left, I quickly changed into my karaoke outfit, noticing that it was really stretching out in the chest area. Well, that was to be expected, wasn't it?

After fastening the belt around my waist, I proudly stomped out of the center, the rhinestones glittering and my hair flowing behind me. Everyone just sort of looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. What I was about do—now _that _was crazy.

After following the crowds for awhile, I finally found the place: the huge karaoke joint Steve had taken Ivy and I to just a few weeks ago. The place was packed, and I couldn't pick out a single familiar face in the sea of people.

I didn't care, though. If he was here, like I thought, he'd hear me just fine.

The place was _so _mobbed, I actually had to get a number to sing. I glanced down at the scrap of paper I was handed. Seventy-four.

"Forty-two!" the person handling the CD's called.

I groaned and made my way to the bathrooms. It was going to be a long night, and I could feel the taco I had eaten on the bus start to come back up.

LTP 

After what seemed like forever, it was finally one more until it was my turn. I went to the CD handler, telling him my choice of song. He flipped through them, selecting the right disc, and gave me a thumbs up as the audience whooped and cheered for the person who had just gone.

This is it, Tamer. Now or never.

I clunked up to the stage in my boots, sitting on a stool that was off in the corner. No need for dancing and shaking booty to _my _song.

I faintly nodded at the audience, who had shut up considerably, murmuring to themselves and wondering if I was any good or not. I couldn't place anyone at all—there were lights in my eyes, and screens everywhere that would broadcast me and the lyrics to my song all over the bar.

Don't think, Tamer. Just sing.

The music started, and some people groaned, hearing that it was pretty much a slow song—you couldn't really dance to it, and yet it wasn't all that sappy. Well, to them anyway.

After a few chords of music, the words on the screen lit up, indicating me to sing. I blasted my voice into the mic, trying to put my whole self into the words:

_"When I think about the first time,  
I thought I found someone who cared for me.  
Things were not as they appeared to be._

"Wasn't that the truth. Very involuntarily, my thoughts drifted to Darrell. How much had he really cared about me? Was he just using me? We never did say those three words to each other—then again, we didn't really need to.

_Shut up, self. Don't think about him. Just sing._

_"Rainy day man,  
On your shoulder I cried,  
When my first brush with love,  
Left me shaking inside.  
Rainy day man._

_"Ever since I can remember,  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true.  
Always been the one to see me through."_

Mist was forming in my eyes. I was threatening myself to just jump of the stage right now, in the middle of the song, and bawl my eyes out. Because it was all too true. I swear, whoever wrote those lyrics wrote them about Steve and I...he was just like my brother, only more. I had to go, had to cry...

No...I couldn't. C'mon, just a few more lines. I was almost home free.

_"Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend.  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again.  
Rainy day man,  
Rainy day...man"_

The audience clapped politely, and I held back tears. Oh man...what _wouldn't _I give to see Steve again. He had only been gone a week, but it felt like an eternity. I absolutely wouldn't be able to bear it if he...didn't come back.

I shook my head. No. He was out there. He was, and I knew damn well it was true. And he _was _going to accept the fact that there was nothing I could do about what had been installed in me since before I was even born.

As I slowly walked off the stage, I caught sight of the entrance of the place—the door opened a fraction of a inch, letting a tiny stream of light out, and someone stepped out of the shadows of the bar and outside.

I gasped, suddenly feeling clumsy running through the mobs of people in my clunky boots. The next person was starting to sing, something strong and fast paced, so everyone was dancing, making it harder for me to get out of there.

_Had to go, had to get out, he's out there, he's out there—_

Finally, I yanked open the door and ran out of that place, away from the yelling, the bass-pumping music, and the horrible singer that was belting out a tune. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness—though there were streetlights and stuff on (Goldenrod _is _a big city, after all). After another minute, I found someone quickly shuffling down the sidewalk, as if they wanted to just get away from it all.

"STEVE!"

He stopped. I didn't move, in case it might jinx it, or something. A brew flew by, ruffling my hair against my cheek, and I realized I was clasping my hands together so tightly, I wouldn't be surprised if I broke those bones.

"Steve," I whispered, so lowly that even I barely heard it. We stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity. The wind had stopped, and I couldn't even hear the people clubbing the karaoke bar anymore. Suddenly, Goldenrod didn't seem like such a big city. Everything had just sort of...stopped. All I could do was stand there, try not to break my hand bones, and hope that Steve would answer me.

When he finally spun around, all I could find was a mixed emotion in his unblinking eyes—something I truly couldn't identify. I let me hands fall to my sides and just stared, trying to think of something—anything—I could say.

He beat me to it. "What are you doing out here, stupid? You're gonna catch pneumonia or something in that outfit."

No matter what, he was still the same old Steve.

I _was _cold, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Is that all you have to say? You just freaking up and _left, _like I meant nothing to you! And I happen to know—"

"Wow, you really _are _an idiot," he hissed, shaking his head. "Nothing? _Nothing? _How the hell could you ever mean nothing to me?!"

"You sure acted like it was true," I retorted, getting really pissed now. I crossed my arms, not facing him. "Damn it, Steve! Everyone was worried about you, taking off like that! No calls or anything for a week—what did you think you were playing at?!"

"Oh yeah?! What about Darrell?" I flinched, but he didn't seem to notice. "He kept going off on those 'journeys' or whatever for _months _at a time, but did you care? Noooooo, of course not. You just walked around, complaining that you hadn't seen him in 'suuuuuuch a long tiiiiiiiiime' and didn't even bother trying to find out where he was! But, oh, I go away for a freaking _week _and you get all uptight about it!"

"That's because I didn't know anything _about _Darrell! Like I had a freaking clue where he went all those times or something! But Steve, I know practically everything about you, and I care a lot about you, so how could I _not _worry?!" I glanced over at him, wanting to punch his lights out. Or something equally threatening. To my surprise, he was looking at me, shaking his head. I uncrossed my arms.

"You think you know everything about me?" He snorted. "Okay, you know a lot. I'll give you that. If I could pick anyone to reveal embarrassing secrets about me, it would be you...but Lindsey..." He sighed. "You have _no _idea what I've been going through for the past year or so! God, ever since you moved that first time, I've been going crazy and you had no clue! _No freaking clue!"_

"I did have _some _idea, mind you," I growled. "Remember, oh, that day in my room? 'Hi Lindsey, let me pour my heart out to you while you've basically given your heart to the only guy you're ever allowed to love!' Yes, Steve, I did have somewhat of a clue of what you were going through!"

"Well you—" he paused. "Wait a minute. What?"

_"What?"_

"What you just said."

"What, 'what'?"

"No, the other thing."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "What you said before, about the 'only guy you're ever allowed to love'? What the hell is that all about?"

My stomach sank. Or maybe that was my heart. I honestly couldn't tell.

I turned to the side, not looking at him. "Steve...there's something I didn't tell you back in the Den." I took a deep breath and started twirling my hair around my fingers, a nervous habit. This was it. This was the moment I told him that no matter how much anyone wished it, or whatever else could happen, he could never be more than a friend.

I began chewing on my hair, despite the fact that it causes split ends—but who cared? "Steve..." I said again. Ugh. I had _just _told this to Ivy a week ago...why was it so much harder to tell Steve?

I could feel him staring at me. "Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"I'm not," I protested, but I knew darn well I was speaking in a sort of hushed and 'forgive me' tone. He sighed, the sound mixing in with a sudden breeze that blew by.

"Lindsey...tell me what you have to tell me," he demanded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I bit my lip, deciding just to finally blurt it out, like quickly ripping off a band-aid. "There's this stupid Dragon Law thingymabob, and apparently a Tamer is 'bound to her heart's first desire' and mine was Darrell I guess, and they just fall in love to get an heir to the Den and apparently I've got my heir so it didn't matter that I had to kill him and—"

I stopped talking when I realized tears were pouring down my cheeks—and that Steve had grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, forcing me to face him.

I looked up, and to my surprise, he looked like he was holding back laughter. I narrowed my eyes, and he gave a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry, but you were talking so fast and it was all just a huge run-on sentence..."

I shook myself from his hold. "But you got what I said, didn't you?" I didn't bother to wipe my eyes.

He immediately pushed away any amusement. "Yeah." He sighed heavily, staring at the ground and scuffing his sneaker, like he didn't know what to say next. "Was that song for me?" I blinked, and he looked up. "Back at the karaoke joint."

"Oh," I said, remembering. Duh. I just sang it, what, a half an hour ago? "Yeah. I thought you might be here...so I..."

"That's all I can ever be to you, huh?" he asked, looking back down at the ground. "Just a friend. No matter how much I wish it, it can never be anything else."

"Steve..." I was heartbroken. Given the chance, I probably could have maybe someday fallen for Steve they way he had fallen for me...but no. Destiny was too cruel—my only love was gone forever, and he was all I was allowed.

"No," I said. "Steve—you're not just a friend to me, and you never have been." He looked up, his bangs hanging in front of the saddest eyes I have ever seen. "Didn't you hear that song? You're a like a brother to me. You're my best friend—geez, you're practically my other half or something! No, because of that stupid goddamn Law, I can't fall _in_ love with you, but it says nothing about best friends—and damn it all." Tears were pouring down my cheeks again. "I love you, Steve." I wiped my nose, trying to act proud. "There, I said it. I love you, and I can't live without you."

He was trying not to smile. "It's just too bad it's not in the way I hoped."

I resisted the urge to find something and throw it at him. "Shut up. It's not _my _fault."

He became serious again. "Yeah, I know." Taking small, nervous steps, he walked up to me and placed shaking hands on my shoulders. He sighed a little, gazing at me. "It's my fault. People aren't supposed to fall for their best friends."

"Who says?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Rules of society or something." He squeezed my shoulders a bit.

"Rules of society? You've been hanging out here too long. Goldenrod's getting to your head. Or maybe it's all the graffiti. You've been snorting it up or something?"

"Quit joking around."

"I'm not, dude."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know."

He slipped his hands off my shoulders and laced his fingers with my own. I didn't object...yet. If he tried anything else, I'd probably have to kick his ass.

"So," I started. "What are you doing now? Staying here?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "How can I? You came for me, apparently. I can't forget something like that."

I felt my face heat up. Damn hormones. "Yeah..."

"How long have you known?"

"Huh?"

"About..." He looked down at my stomach and back up at my face. Oh...the baby. Duh.

I shrugged. "Since the whole thing in the Den...right before I..."

"Oh," he said quickly, thankfully not wanting to me relive the moment again. "So, um, what do your parents think of it?"

I sighed. "They're hardly talking to me at all. The just drove me to one appointment or whatever to confirm it, and I've haven't really associated with them since. Mom told me when I first met Darrell that I shouldn't automatically give my heart to 'someone like that'..." I laughed pathetically. "I guess she was right. Now they're both mad at me for having this kid when I really _supposed _to."

Steve squeezed one of my hands. "I'm sorry, but I can't pretend that I don't agree with her...but that's just me being selfish," he added when he saw my death glare. "But they're just letting you go about like nothing's happening? That's stupid...don't you have to go to like a million doctors appointments or something?"

"I guess."

"Guess you better set some up...looks like I'm going to have to be your chauffer," he pretend-complained, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

I smiled. "Thank you...for everything. Seriously...Darrell's got nothing on you. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you in their life."

"You're just saying that."

"I am not!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so," he replied, but I could tell he was getting flustered. It may have been a dark night on a sidewalk with hardly any streetlights, and a cold breeze flowing every now and then, but I still felt warm inside.

"Where have you been staying?" I asked. He looked up, startled at the change of subject, but shrugged anyway.

"This one hotel," he answered.

I raised my eyebrows. "You have money?"

He snorted. "Well, you know, they don't let broke people into hotels...but technically, if you hide out in their basement, that'd be in the hotel, right?"

I gave him a weird look. "What didn't you just go to the Pokemon Center and get a room?"

He blinked. "I thought you had to be a trainer to get a room there."

I shook my head, my shoulders shaking from holding in laughter. "No, you idiot! They give free rooms to people. You just need to walk up to that perky ol' Nurse Joy and ask."

Silence. And then, of course, we both started cracking up.

"C'mon. Get your stuff and drive us back," I said once we had some control of our laughter. "Everybody's worried about you, and Ivy has no clue why I'm even here."

He frowned. "What about your parents?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, they could care less right now. I don't even know if they know I'm not there. Hopefully they've figured it out by _now._"

He sighed, squeezing my hands again and bringing them up a bit. "You don't need them."

"They're my _parents, _of course I—"

"You don't really," he interrupted. "Because no matter what, you've always got me."

I swallowed a giant lump that had appeared in my throat. "And you're right...you're all I need.

"Now and always."

He managed a small smile, something I knew that he wanted to feel, but it was incredibly forced I knew why: no matter how much either of us wanted it, no matter what the circumstances, we could never have a fairy-tale romance. I had my chance at that, but in the end, it all failed.

And now, when we finally figured each other out, when the moment came when I knew for sure that there really was someone in the world I couldn't live without, there was nothing I could do about it. My heart had been claimed, and thrown to wherever Darrell was. It was still with him, and he would have it now and forever.

The incident in the Den had changed me for life—no matter how much I wished it, I would never completely be the same person I had been before I stepped foot in that place. It wasn't just finding out that I was the reincarnation of the very first Tamer—something more. It made me cautious, nervous, and constantly wondering...'what if'.

Letting go of one of my hands, Steve kept hold on the other and we walked down the sidewalk, not saying anything, but somehow, saying a million things. I touched the chain with the key on it around my neck with my free hand knowing, that no matter what else was thrown our face, my friends and I...we would face it together.

**LTP**


	51. Epilogue: I Will Find You

-sniff- Well, here we have it folks—the epilogue of _Lindsey: Tamer's Prophecy. _Oi. Part of me doesn't want to end this at all, even though I know you're all dying to read the prologue. I think. ;P What a weird year it's been. Very weird...

And it's weird ending this. This is the longest story I've EVER written and actually stuck to. I had no clue what was going to happen half of the time! Yeah, I'm not one of those writers that makes an outline or whatever. I just type what comes to mind—so it's almost like I'm reading it myself.

I'll shut up now and leave my musings for the _Lindsey _backstage party—sugar galore! Bwhahaha.

**Epilogue **

Steve Mochiles paced the room, back and forth, scuffing his old sneakers for the millionth time that day. Well, not only was he ruining them, but he was also squeaking on the slick tile floor, driving one of his best friends, Ivy Sordino, absolutely insane.

Ivy slammed the magazine she had been reading down onto her knees with a growl. "Steve, _please_, your squeaking is driving me absolutely INSANE! Can't you sit down?"

He shook his head, long brown bangs flying everywhere. "No, the question is, how can _you _sit down and read a freaking magazine?!" Now, instead of pacing, he ran around the chair Ivy was sitting in, flailing his arms. "HOW...CAN...YOU...BE...SO...CALM?!"

"Years of practice," she muttered, holding the magazine back up to her face. She didn't want Steve knowing how worried she really was. It was up to her to keep him somewhat sane, especially right now.

Steve sighed angrily, resisting the urge to bang his head into the wall. "I HATE this! Why can't we be in the delivery room with her?!"

"Because you're so loud, the baby would just sort of suck itself back in," Ivy replied. "Plus, she's on so many drugs at the moment, she wouldn't even notice us."

"This is driving me CRAZY!" He shut up for two seconds. "And I don't hear anything. Don't girls usually scream when they're having kids?"

"Lindsey's tough. And she's got the drugs."

"Yeah...UGH! This BLOWS!" Steve resumed his constant pacing. "We should be in there with her, regardless if we're 'kin' or not! Stupid...freaking..." He muttered something unprintable.

Ivy stood up, rolled her magazine, and smacked Steve in the forehead with it. Hopefully _that _would shut him up.

...Apparently not. "IVY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"A lame attempt to shut you up." She rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. True, she didn't _really _need to know Five Tips on Training Your Psychic Pokemon (Without It Taking Over Your Brain!), but she would do anything to get Steve to quit voicing his worries out loud. Sure, she was worried about Lindsey too, but there were doctors with her. They knew what they were doing, and that was the main thing. Lindsey would be fine.

"Arrrrguh...I wish they would at least let us know how she's doing!" Steve complained, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets. "Stupid doctors."

"Lindsey's fine," Ivy said, reading that Psychic Pokemon article.

"How do _you _know?"

"I know everything."

"Right." Steve shook his head, pacing some more. After another few minutes, he was about to scream at how unfair this was when one loud, surprised, ear-shattering scream came from down the hall and then—silence.

Ivy shot up out of her seat and Steve looked up, staring at the hall with a look of horror on his face. "Lindsey!" he cried, preparing to run down the hall and just burst in there, no matter _what_ the heck was going on. But before he could make his getaway, his red-headed best friend grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ivy!" he hissed. "What the hell?!"

"Hold your Ponytas," she said, rolling her eyes. "There's a doctor coming out of the room."

And of course she was right again—an exhausted, but fairly happy-looking middle-aged man walked out into the waiting room. "Are you Lindsey's friends?"

"Yes," Steve hissed. "But you would've known that if we were in the room with her," he muttered under his breath.

Ivy and the doctor pretended not to hear. "Go on in," he said, smiling and gesturing to the delivery room Lindsey had been in for the past few hours. "She'll be happy to see you."

Well, Ivy heard that last sentence, anyway—Steve shoved past him so quickly that it was amazing the doctor got another word in edgewise.

"Uh...thanks," Ivy laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed enough for twenty people. Geez, Steve could really be a spaz sometimes, especially when it came to Lindsey. It was like he lost all train of thought except about her.

Ivy walked into the room Steve had burst into, hearing the doctor chuckle behind her. She didn't know what she was expecting when she saw Lindsey for the first time as a new mother, but certainly not what she was witnessing now.

Instead of happily grinning, glowing, and eyes brimming with happy tears from holding a beautiful new life, Lindsey was laying back on a mountain of pillows, staring at the sheets and not making eye contact with anyone. Her dark brown/black hair was spilled over them, which was a nice contrast to the white material of the pillowcases. She was hardly grinning—in fact, it seemed like she was trying not to cry. And not tears of happiness either—she was gripping the bedsheets in an attempt to hide her shaking hands and had a note of disbelief held in her eyes.

Steve, of course, was already sitting beside her, attempting to hold her hand and ask her what was wrong, but it was like she was frozen. She wouldn't make eye contact with either of her friends, even when Ivy excitedly squealed, "So? Where is she?"

The 'she' referring to the baby, of course. It was destined to be a girl as long as those Dragons needed a Tamer, so the line could be guaranteed to flow.

Lindsey still didn't answer. Steve shot a look at Ivy, worry apparent in his eyes. Ivy just shrugged and opened her mouth to ask Lindsey something else when a nurse suddenly burst into the room, holding a huge bundle of blankets.

Steve's worried stare immediately relaxed. Okay...so this was his rival's child, but it didn't matter...not at all...after all, she was part Lindsey—the only person he knew he could ever really love.

"Lindsey," he whispered, reaching over and shaking one of her already trembling hands. "She's here."

Lindsey slowly looked up, her expression not brightening in the least, but almost darkening instead. She released her grip on the bedsheets and stared at the huge bundle in the nurse's arms. Her stomach gave a flip-flop, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Ivy watched as the nurse placed the blob of blankets in Lindsey's arms, which had automatically outstretched. The nurse smiled, telling them to call if they needed anything, and left the three best friends to stare at the new life in Lindsey's arms.

"Geez, how big is that kid?" Steve joked, sitting up a little to see if there was actually a baby in there. "How many blankets does one baby need?"

Lindsey swallowed, still not moving otherwise. "Two."

Ivy's head shot up, her usual messy bun slipping out, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders. She completely ignored it. "What?" she whispered.

Lindsey looked up, her turquoise eyes filled with tears and confusion. "It...was..." With a wavering hand, she pulled back some of the blankets, revealing not one, but two smooth, round, sleeping baby faces.

Steve felt like falling over; he settled for sinking into his chair. "Twins?"

"Yes...and apparently...a boy and a girl."

Ivy gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "But that's...that's impossible! Isn't it?"

Lindsey shrugged, staring at the sleeping children's faces. "Yes...it is. According to the Dragon Laws, I'm supposed to have one child, and one child only. A girl that would be heir to the Dragon Den and find her true love and continue the whole vicious cycle." She glanced at Steve for a second, and swallowed. "Anyway...that's how it's supposed to go, according to what April told me..." She stared down at the bundle in the arms. "But apparently there was something she didn't know."

"Maybe it's a sign," Ivy said after a brief pause. Lindsey looked up, prepared to question. "I mean, maybe it's a sign that the Dragons don't need you anymore...that they don't need a Tamer, and you can all go on with your lives. After all..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You did, um, well...get rid of the final Hunter."

Lindsey sighed, unable to stop her body from shaking. "I don't know. I just—" She broke off when she stared down at her children again. They were awake—and had both opened their eyes for what seemed like the first time.

She gasped.

No..._no! _Ivy, for once in her life, was wrong...the legend was still happening. The Dragons needed a Tamer, now and forever. This proved it.

"What are you gawking at?" Steve asked, seeing Lindsey's sudden wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He tore his gaze off of Lindsey for a second and looked at the babies—and he, too, dropped his mouth open.

Ivy was trying to take it all in, to make some sense out of all of it. First a boy and a girl, when it was supposed to be one girl only, and now...

"That's it," Lindsey said, forming her mouth into a line. "That's it. I can't keep them. I can't raise them. I can't!"

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"This just _proves _I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Darrell!" Lindsey practically screamed, ignoring how she winced when she said his name. "Hunters and Tamers are not supposed to be together, but of course I defied all odds and got my heart ripped out of me all at once! And now..." She looked like wanted to curl up and sob, but she couldn't with two babies on her lap, gurgling up their mommy.

"Lindsey, you're just in shock," Ivy comforted. "Once you—"

"No," Lindsey growled. "Ivy, nothing you try to say is going to change my mind about this. I can't raise them. I can't. I'm needed in the Den, anyway."

"So...you're giving them up for adoption?" Steve swallowed. That was the last thing he wanted. During the rest of Lindsey's pregnancy, he had always sort of pictured himself as an uncle figure, helping the little girl with every day things, carrying her on his shoulders, babysitting when Lindsey needed a break. Really, he was hoping this child would get him closer to Lindsey. In reality, he refused to belief that she could never love again.

"Yes," Lindsey answered, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I _have _to. I can't let them live a life of lies like I have!"

"And how will sending them with completely different parents not be a life of lies?" Ivy shot back, raising an eyebrow. It stung Lindsey—she opened her mouth to reply, but when nothing came out, she looked back down at her kids, who were staring up at her.

"Knock it off, Ivy," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "It's Lindsey's decision."

Ivy huffed a sigh. "Yeah, I know, it's just that...Lindsey, you're not going to live until the end of time. What are you going to do when the Den needs a new Tamer?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I don't know. It's clear neither of these kids was meant to be a Tamer...I'll just get knocked up on the street or something and get my heir."

Steve slammed his fist on a nearby table, causing Ivy and Lindsey to jump. "Don't _say _stuff like that!" he cried to Lindsey. "I have no clue why you had twins. I have no idea why they're so...blatantly different than what you expected. But _you're _their only mother! And someday, one of them is going to be a Tamer and carry on the legacy! They don't deserve to wander around, wondering who the heck brought them into this world!"

"Well, they'll never meet their father, thanks to the stupid Den!" Lindsey snapped back. "Haven't you wondered about that?! During this whole pregnancy, all I could think was, 'Darrell isn't here, and it's all my fault'. When I told him, he was _happy_. He actually _smiled! _And I thought for a second that maybe, just maybe, we could be this happy little family. But of course not—that stupid Den had to ruin everything! _Everything!"_

"Well, don't take us into consideration," Steve sneered sarcastically. "Ivy and I aren't Darrell, and we can't replace him, but you still have us! You've always had us! I know it's not the same..." He stared at her hand, muttering the last few words. "...But sometimes you have to take what you can get."

Silence enveloped the room, except for the babies' cries and gurgling. A tear slipped from Lindsey's eye—damnit. She hated crying. That Den had changed her in more ways than anyone would've guessed.

"No amount of support or whatever is going to change my mind," she finally said. "They're going up for adoption. If they're needed in the Den, I'm sure I'll be able to find them."

"No doubt about that," Ivy sighed. "After all, how many twins have one brown eye and one blue eye?"

_**LTP**_

It had been hard saying goodbye. After days of agonizing over it was really the right decision, Lindsey allowed them to be adopted. They were going to stay a few months with a foster family until the legal stuff was done.

She lay on her bed about a week after it happened. She felt like she couldn't move, that she was frozen there—what was the point in getting up, anyway? It wasn't like she had any children to take care of.

And then there was the fact that she felt like she had let Darrell down—now she had no connection him at all; no proof that he had existed at some point in her life.

"They can contact me when they're older," she kept saying to herself, over and over, but it did no good. She couldn't wait to get back to the Den—it was ironic, but she felt like the Dragons would keep her mind off of Kalista and Chase.

She hadn't wanted to name them at all, and give that honor to whoever ended up adopting them, but she had to in order for them to be able to contact her at all later in their lives. They were two names she had picked totally at random, but she shivered when she later looked up their meanings. Kalista meant 'most beautiful one'.

Chase meant 'hunter'.

It was all too cruel to be ironic. Lindsey shivered again, thinking of their eyes. Their right one such a blue so close to her own, and the left a brown that resembled Darrell's own eyes so much, it was as if he was reborn in his children.

'_No,'_ she thought. _'Don't think about them. Just don't.'_

"Knock, knock."

Lindsey weakly opened her eyes, and saw Steve at her window, knocking on it gently. How many times in their lives had he climbed through that window? And how did he always seem to know when she needed his comfort?

"Come in," Lindsey said, not really bothering to get up.

Steve opened her window and let himself in, glancing at Lindsey worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked once he was by her side. "Miss them?"

Lindsey forced herself to sit up, and nodded sadly. "Yeah...more than anyone would ever guess."

"The pain never really goes away," he whispered. "But someday...I have faith that you _will _someday find them, even if you do hide away in the Den."

She nodded a little, suddenly leaning against Steve. He automatically put an arm around her, and the two sat there in silence, not saying anything and yet somehow speaking a thousand words.

Lindsey, the Chosen Tamer, knew life was far from perfect. It was not by choice that she was destined to protect a Den of Dragon Pokemon—and yet, that's what life had given her. She knew she had to do it.

Destiny was laughing at her.

Petting Kitsune, who had suddenly materialized next to her, Lindsey knew she would get through whatever the next hurdle life threw at her. After all, she had her two best friends, and nothing could beat that. Not even fate could tear them apart.

"And someday..." Lindsey whispered so lowly, that even Steve couldn't hear her. She stared at the hospital bracelet that was still encircling her wrist. "...I will find you."

_**LTP**_

And I guess here they would call it...the end.

AHHHHHH! –blows nose- Oh man, oh man, oh MAN! Hahaha, you have NO idea how long I've had that epilogue written in my head. Funky. Funkadelic...and stuff.

Yes, it's been a strange year indeed, with what me getting old (September 30! –wink wink-), the foot bruises, the Fushigi Yuugi tapes, and whatever other madness this year has brought. And of course, with the craziness of the fic, comes the awesome reviewers.

Seriously, I want to hug and give an Oreo Pie to every person who has ever reviewed this—your reviews mean SOOOO much to me, you have no idea! It makes me feel great that I'm somewhat good at this writing thing, and when you guys say you eagerly await the next chapter. Seriously, it means the world to me!

Now for my list of reviewer thank-you's...-pulls out paper- Yes, you must all listen before you get your pie. ;P

Robin Ryan—YOU ROCK! Oi, I can't even put into words how much you rock. The drawings, the IMs, the everything! Your one of the greatest friends this fic has brought me, and thanks for being on my butt whenever I didn't update.

Karania—XD When have I ever not continue? Lmao, who knows. Wow, did you think a year ago when I started this that you'd be at college today?! –gasp- Eh, maybe you did. XD Thanks for so faithfully reviewing just about every chapter! You rule!

Violet Angel1—I haven't seen you around –cries- but thanks for reviewing when you did!

Moonlit Shadow—Heh heh. I'm such a meanie in all of my fics. ;P Like VA, I haven't seen you around, but thanks for reviewing whenever you did!

Pokemaniac Hanni—EEEE! –falls over- Wow, you still rock, even though as far as I know, you never came back...-shifty eyes- But like in _Diana, _you still inspired me to keep going with your awesome reviews. I can't remember any that didn't make me laugh...even if that wasn't the intention, because, you know, I'm crazy. Thank you for being a fan for such a long time! –hands you lemon drop-

ZeroChan—MEEP! Heh heh, you see, I've never had an Espeon read my fics, so Lurk kicks ass. But we all knew that. ;D I've loved all of your reviews—ugh, I can't even say in words how much I've loved them! I really hope you'll stay and continue reading for as long as these Tamer fics spew out...and that Lurk doesn't steal any more of your chocolate. :P

LunaTigress—Thanks for loving my fics! –grins- And for using your time online to read them...that really does mean a lot to me. ;D –hands you Pixie Stix-

Rose-- -squeak- ! Mmmm, chocolate feedback. Or whatever flavor you've had sitting there. XD Thank you so much for venturing over from TPM and keeping up with this. You're one of the first people to EVER read ANY of my fics anywhere, and I love that you came back, at least for awhile. ;D You rock! You kick ass! You rule! Aw, heck...-gives you 'RainbowSerenity's Kick Ass Reviewer Crown- Yay!

Edgar—Yeah yeah, I know you've been busy. ;P Thanks for reading and reviewing all those chapters of all of the Tamer fics when you did! MY PIE!

Luccamajere26—Thanks for sticking around when you did! :D Mmmm...candy. –hands you loads of candy-

LoneHowl—Ah yes, the name change here happened here. XD Thanks for all of your reviews, you...person you! XD I will tell you the name of the next one in mere

Mewkitten—RainbowSerenity no like silent readers. ;P Eh, well, if you're reading this right now, thank you for reading! Especially since April...rock on! –hands you loads of salt-

Hannah—Yay for fluffy. XD Thanks for reviewing when you did

Thores Zandai—Aw, thanks for comment. Yay comment. And stuff.

magicgalkairi— Haven't really seen you around much, but thanks for the reviews!

Silvie-chan—Well well, I don't know where you've been...-raises an eyebrow- But I've loved all of your reviews. One of my only Darrell supporters! –swoons- Heh heh, it was actually some of your reviews that made me change a few things around in this fic. So you have changed, uh...Tamer...ficness...history! YAY! Feel proud! ;D Seriously, thank you sooo much for your reviews. It's not often I actually get critiqued in my stories, so it was kind of weird at first, but yes, you've helped me a lot. ;D Rock on!

opaltiger— w00t! Thanks for coming by and reviewing so much! They were always short but very sweet. ;D Gotta love someone who gets right to the point in their reviews!

Natalie— As far as I know, my only other Darrell supporter! W00t! ;D Thanks for reviewing when you did!

Hakura0—MEEP! Thanks for sticking around to the end. You rock! YAY FOR ROCKING! And haha, no, I didn't buy the soundtrack, but I DID buy the whole anime series...-hides- KYO! YAY KYO! Heh heh. I luff Kyo almost as much as your reviews. ;D

Harunohi— Aw, I haven't seen you around lately, but thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope I see you again at some point! ;D

Adriel— -runs into wall- Well, well, thank you for not being a silent reader anymore! ;D You kick ass. Yes, you do. But not literally. I think. –cough- Well, anyway, yeah, I MIGHT need some help with battle scenes and whatnot in the fourth one. But if you haven't figured it out, I work alone...-shifty eyes- And yeah, Adriel MIGHT be a side character in the fourth fic, but I'm not too sure yet. We shall see, we shall see. Bwhahaha. I am a woman of mystery. Not really.

The Almighty DB-- Thanks for coming in towards the end! ;D I really hope you'll stay and read the fourth Tamer fic! ;D

Hazy Aurora—Hey! Wow, a new reader? Or have you been a silent reader? O.o At any rate, thanks for reading and reviewing this. Questions are good! Yes, there will be another one. More info on it in a sec.

Aiya Quackform—I know you haven't reviewed this (will you? –sits and stares with puppydog eyes) but thank you sooooo much for reading and reviewing _April _and _Diana_! I'm in awe that someone would just sit there and read my fics in mere days. AND you ride horses! Man, you rock! ;D I'm hoping you'll someday...sometime read _Lindsey_, and leave another fantastic review. ;D

WOAH! Man, I'm so happy...-sniff- Seriously. I'm on the verge of crying happy tears right now. It means so much to me that you all have read this! Especially to the people that have really stuck around since the beginning...-sighs happily-

Now to give you some news you've probably been waiting for: yes, if you haven't heard, there IS another Tamer fic. Well, there's going to have to be, I wouldn't leave you with an ending like this, now, would I? ;P

_Kalista: Forgotten Tamer _will be published sometime later this month. I can't give you an exact date because I'm still working through some stuff in the beginning, and I have another fic (DP! W00t!) that I'd like to give my full attention to for awhile. Also, there is this EVIL thing called school. –falls over- I would suggest you just keep checking my author page thingy to see if I've ever uploaded it. But yes, it WILL be sometime in September, I can promise you that.

Well well...hard to believe that a year ago today, I started this fic, eh? Seriously, some of the things that happened...I had no idea they were going to. XD Ah, the joys of not writing for money.

I really, really hope that all of you will come back and read and write spiffy reviews once _Kalista _starts. I'd hate to lose anyone in the transition…;-;

I will now shut up and glomp you all as you file in for the sugar! PIE! We know I love my pie. ;D

-glomps all readers and reviewers-

Thank you all sooo much! You guys ROCK!

-eats pie-


End file.
